On Stage
by K1k1-Wr1tes
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic story. Fitz is a neo soul musician who lives in LA, while Olivia is an aspiring nature's photographer located in Seattle. One night their paths crossed and life has never been the same again. I promise you a minimum amount of angst. I do not own Scandal or the music lyrics in these chapters. AU. (Sequel for this story is already in works - Family First)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia arrived at the concert at 7 pm after battling with several cars for parking. She walked up to the door and provided the usher her ticket and a pleasant "good evening". The woman simply smiled and scanned her ticket.

She searched the busy lobby for her friends, but even with a stack of 4" heels giving extra height to her petite body of 5'4", it was still difficult for her to see above the crowd. She looked down at her phone and became flustered seeing that the battery had died.

In frustration, she stomped her foot and came into contact with black shiny shoes.

"I'm so sorry!" The words rushed from her mouth, as she gave an inward groan at her childish behaviour and looked up to offer a sincere apology to the victim. It took her a while to meet his eyes as he was standing several inches above her, and when she finally got there, she was greeted by the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She blushed slightly and began apologizing again for her mishap.

Fitz usually never walked the lobby before a concert because he knew how fans would get when they saw him. But for some reason that night he had decided to walk the lobby to the merchandise booth where they sold his CDs and other memorabilia.

He wore a black tailored suit that fitted him in all the right places, with a black button down shirt which had a dark blue pattern that brought out the cerulean blue of his eyes.

In an attempt at disguise, he'd worn a ball cap to cover his dark brown curly hair and it was pulled low on his face. This, he had hoped, would be enough to ward off fans even though some could recognize him from his back.

Focused on getting to the merchandise booth, he strode through the crowd, moving his 6'2" body across the room as quickly as possible. His strides stopped when he felt a sharp tap on his left shoe.

Looking down, he saw a brown foot with pretty pink toes encased in a white high heeled sandal lying squarely on the tip of his shoe. He quickly looked up and saw that the foot belonged to a woman with doe-shaped cocoa brown eyes, full luscious lip that looked naturally kissable and high cheekbones that accentuated her beauty perfectly. She was beautiful; beautiful in a way that left him in a trance as he watched her mouth move without hearing what she was saying.

Then her agitation registered, and he had to snap himself out of it. He heard her apologize for stomping on his feet and that she was waiting for her friends whom she could not find.

He quickly told her, "It's ok and accidents do happen."

Olivia replied, "I'm not usually this childish. I wanted to call my friends but my phone battery is dead."

"I can help you look for them, if you do not mind?"

"I can't possibly have you do that, I'm sure you would like to grab your seat before the show starts." With a smile she added, "I'm a big girl and I'll find my way. Thanks for the offer."

Before Fitz could find a rebuttal for her decision, he was greeted by his manager telling him that he needed to get ready as it was almost show time.

At that moment, it finally dawned on Olivia that she had been talking to Fitzgerald Grant III, music extraordinaire who went by the name III Legend.

Fitz saw her lips part in surprise as she realized who he was, but all he managed to say was, "It's nice to meet you," before his manager grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

Some fans realized that Fitz was in the lobby, and they started advancing towards him but he hurried his steps, fearing that if he stalled now, the concert would be late.

Olivia remained rooted to her spot as she felt humiliation rising at what just happened. She kept murmuring, "I can't believe I stepped on III Legend's foot" over and over, not realising that Abby and Quinn were approaching her.

Olivia looked gorgeous in her white sleeveless, mid thigh dress. Her hair was in Senegalese twist as it was easier to manage these days. Being busy with school and work was a bit too much to care for her hair everyday.

The girls finally approached her with squeals that startled Olivia a little. However, she was mostly relieved that they'd found her. She related the story of her battery being dead and her encounter with III Legend in the lobby, which was met with more squeals from the girls, who wanted to know how he smelt, what he sounded like and if he was as handsome in real life as he looked in the media. While Olivia was trying to answer these questions as best she could, they finally managed to find their seats just as the lights dimmed.

In the quiet darkness, Olivia kept thinking back to how handsome III Legend was, or in this case Fitzgerald as he had been just himself in that lobby – approachable and kind. She couldn't help smiling at his offer of helping her find her friends. She'd always been a fan of III Legend as she enjoyed his type of music and from the few interview she's read of him he'd appeared to be a humble man.

The band started playing instrumental music that brought her out of her thoughts. She relaxed in her seat as she allowed the music to flow over her. Olivia had always been a fan of instrumental music and it brought such peace to her soul.

After the musicians had finished, the lights went completely out for a few seconds, then came back on showing III Legend standing on top of his piano with one hand at his side and the other holding the mic in the air. The crowd went crazy with everyone "ooooooing and ahhhing" and basically cheering at the top of their voices.

On stage, Fitz felt nervous, which was unusual as he had never felt nervous in the five years he'd been singing professionally. He wondered if his nerves had anything to do with the woman sitting in the centre of the fifth row looking even more gorgeous than he remembered from the lobby. She had the most angelic smile that he'd ever seen.

Stepping down cautiously from the piano, he greeted the crowd and thanked them for another sold out concert. Then he took a seat at his piano and started playing his very first single, which always brought him joy. Once he'd started playing the nerves went away and he became one with his music.

With every song he sang, Olivia felt as though he was singing only to her. His voice was a deep baritone that reverberated through her body. She was in enthralled and she loved every minute of it. She sang along to the songs she knew, but for the most part she sat there and allowed his music to wash over her. She didn't realize she was wearing a ridiculously huge grin until Abby pointed it out. Olivia rolled her eyes and kept her eyes focused on the man singing.

It was almost time for his last song when he was cued to pick two lucky people from the audience to meet with him backstage. This was something he did at every concert despite sometimes feeling tired afterwards.

His manager Sean came on stage to announce the lucky winners. He called out the number 132J and it brought a squealing young woman running from the balcony to be on stage where she immediately tackled Fitz for a hug.

He smiled at the woman. Then he turned to the audience, where his gaze searched and found the lobby woman and their eyes locked for a few seconds. His manager then called 5L and he saw her eyes widen with shock as her friends nudged her to go forward as it was her ticket.

Not wanting to make a scene, Olivia got up and came on stage, despite feeling like her heart was beating out of her chest. She mustered up all of her strength to shake Fitz's hand, feeling a slight charge as they shook hands, even though it was for the briefest of moments.

People were clapping and Olivia wished she was anywhere but ON STAGE. The other guy that had been speaking approached her and the overly-excited girl, instructing them to follow him.

Once they were backstage Fitz began singing, and Olivia sat on the couch listening to him as he sang his final song. He again thanked everyone for coming to his concert and told them that he would love to return to their city, which prompted more cheers from the audience.

Walking off stage at the end of another concert, Fitz hurried to meet his two lucky fans, eager to meet one of them in particular. There she was sitting on the couch, her smooth brown legs peeking from underneath her dress as she conversed with the other woman.

He approached them and they both smiled gingerly. He introduced himself to them and asked each of them their names. The first fan said, "I'm Veronica," and she proceeded to giggle while the lobby woman simply smiled and offered her name as "Pope. Olivia Pope."

Fitz continued to smile as he thought of how much her name suited her.

He made small talk and offered them each a signed copy of his new album. At that moment, Veronica's phone interrupted the conversation and she said she had to go because her ride was waiting. She hugged Fitz again before sauntering off.

Left alone with Fitz, Olivia felt it was time for her to leave too, when out of nowhere he asked, "Would you like to go to dinner with me and my band? We normally go to a local restaurant after each concert."

She was flattered, but she had to refuse. "I'm sorry Fitzgerald.."

"No, please call me Fitz"

She smiled, "Ok, Fitz. I'm sorry but I will have to politely decline your offer as my friends are waiting on me and I have to be up early tomorrow."

He nodded. "Before you go, is it possible for me to get your phone number?"

He couldn't let her go and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't in the habit of asking fans for their phone numbers but there was something about Olivia that made him feel a little desperate.

She was shocked that he'd asked for her phone number. She thought back to all the glances he had given her throughout the night, which she'd firmly decided was him just being friendly. She never thought that he would be interested in her that hesitated, her mind racing as she wondered whether or not to give him her number, since she didn't know if he made a habit of this with all his female fans. Then she thought to herself, 'what's there to lose', and she quickly wrote her number down on a flyer from a nearby table and handed it to him.

Seeing her pondering over whether she should give him her phone number, Fitz became nervous thinking she would turn him down. Instead she moved to write her number down on a piece of paper, then give it to him with a shy smile. He accepted it with a huge grin.

"When is it ok for me to call you?"

"You can call any time before 9 and after 5 on weekdays." With another shy smile, she added, "I have to go, Fitz, and it was truly nice meeting you."

Fitz didn't want their time to end but he reluctantly said, "Bye, Livvie."

The name was already out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he caught her blush before she quickly made her way to the exit.

Then Fitz turned and saw his manager staring at him.

"What?" Fitz mouthed. Sean simply shook his head.

That night Olivia slept peacefully hearing Fitz's classical voice singing melodiously in her dreams.

Meanwhile, Fitz was in his hotel room, staring at a picture of him and Olivia backstage that Sean had taken with his camera. Fitz smiled to himself, knowing that his life would never be the same. It had changed from the moment this beautiful woman had stepped on his shoe and told him that she was sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for reading my story and for the reviews I appreciate it, truly. So here's the 2****nd**** chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

The next day Olivia woke feeling happier than she'd been in a long time. Rolling over in bed she came into contact with the bible her mother had given her as a present.

Without hesitation she opened the book to her favorite chapter, 1 Corinthians 13, as the last verse spoke to her in a special way. "_Three things will last forever—faith, hope, and love—and the greatest of these is love_."

Olivia had never considered herself a religious person but she valued her relationship with God and the guidance she received and peace she felt from reading His words.

After she finished reading the bible verse, she said a prayer for the day and began getting ready for work.

Then dressed in green boyfriend pants, blue denim shirt and leopard flats, Olivia ate breakfast, before applying her basic make up. After a while her attention drifted away to the previous night. Her smile turned soft and dreamy as her thoughts centered on one particular man. She wondered when or even if he would call but she quickly banished the thought when she saw the time.

Grabbing her bag, she did a quick safety check, before hurrying out the door and hopping into her red Ford Fiesta that she absolutely loved. It was cute and Eco-friendly, and best of all it allowed her to daydream at traffic stops about her night absorbed in the serenity of III Legend's music, and the few minutes she'd spent with Fitz, the man.

Olivia arrived at work 5 minutes early and used the extra time to make coffee. She hated the dark brew but her boss Jean Lewis absolutely loved it.

With only one more month before she graduated with a BA in Photography, Olivia had already managed to find employment as a photographer's assistant at a small but reputable photography studio in Seattle, WA.

Jean who was the main photographer and he'd grown his repertoire throughout the years from family portraits to high fashion celebrity shoots. At 50, he'd been in the business long enough to have a wealth of knowledge and Olivia felt lucky to have a job working with him. She had learned more from Jean in a few short months, than she had in all her time at school.

Making her way through the office, coffee mug in hand, Olivia greeted the rest of her colleagues.

First there was Jackie, the free- spirited and kind woman whose official title was secretary but she knew the business better than anyone, having worked for Jean from the time he opened the studio. And she knew Jean better than anyone as Jackie was not only his secretary but his beloved wife, and they were still beautifully in love even after 15+ years.

Finally, there was Akeem, the main editor and back up photographer. He was a shy and well-mannered young man who took his job seriously. He had taken Olivia under his wing when she was new here, and she was glad to have him as a friend.

In all Olivia thought that working at J.L Photography studio was a good fit for her. If things got busy, Jean always hired extra help to ensure that the quality of work was nothing short of spectacular.

By 9, everyone had arrived at the studio. It was an informal environment; most people came to work in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Even though it was not formal, Olivia still tried to dress casual chic. She often opted for flats to stay safe and comfortable when they did outdoor shoots in Seattle's rainy weather.

"Liv, we've got a job," Jean approached Olivia, "I just got a call from Diverse Magazine and they want III Legend on the cover of their May magazine."

Olivia couldn't believe her ears, after meeting this man only a few hours ago, she now felt as if the universe was intent on having them cross paths again, but all she said was, "That sounds great"

"We'll be doing the shoot at his home in LA. Don't worry it's all-expenses paid. We'll have to leave Friday night to be there for the early morning shoot on Saturday."

Trying to control the butterflies in her stomach, Olivia murmured, "That sounds wonderful. When will we be back?"

"Sunday, but we'll be on two separate flights. Since this shoot is sorta last minute, tickets were difficult to get but we've got the last two available. I'm sorry that this is the ..."

Before he could finish, Olivia interrupted, "No, no...no need to apologize, I understand," and teasingly she added, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself"

He laughed, and proceeded to discuss other details of their trip, and the schedule for their Wednesday work day.

Olivia got out of work a few minutes after 5. She headed to the parking lot and plugged in her phone to Pandora after getting into her car. Then laughed softly to herself, hearing one of Fitz's songs playing. Even Pandora could read her mind!

Smiling, she started her commute home. She was about 10 minutes from her house, when her phone began ringing. The hands-free car display showed an unknown number, so she felt a bit wary as she pressed the hands free button for the car and simply said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Livvie."

Her heart leapt as she heard his deep baritone voice. She couldn't believe he was calling and that he'd already given her a nickname. It made her blush and feel cherished at the same time.

Realizing he was waiting for her to speak, she said immediately, "Hi Fitz, how was your day?"

"My day was fine even though I was counting down the time to 5 o' clock." They both started laughing. "How was your day?"

"My day was actually great. It's nice being able to work in an environment that you actually enjoy."

"You can say that again. You know, I never understood those people who would get excited and passionate about their job until I've started singing. Now I can relate; I feel that same passion when I'm doing something I love."

Olivia admired his openness and honesty, surprised how comfortable she was talking him.

She filled him in on her day, but neglected to tell him about the upcoming photo shoot.

Then Fitz turned the conversation to her personal life. "Have you lived in Seattle all your life?"

"Actually, no. I was born and raised in Florida then I moved here for college. Talk about trading sunshine for rain." They both fell into easy laughter over the polar difference of the two states.

"Not that this is any of my business, but do you have any intentions of moving back to Florida?"

"Not at the moment but I do visit from time to time as my mother still lives there…" She paused. Then said before she could change her mind, "It's nice talking like this with you, Fitz, but…why are you so interested in me?"

Olivia wasn't a coward but she wouldn't call herself very courageous either, but she had always been straightforward person and her mom admired that about her.

Fitz laughed nervously over the phone. "I honestly don't know how to put this into words. There's something about you that captivates me. It's not just your beauty, because you are beautiful."

Olivia sucked in a breath, surprised that he would think that, then forced herself to focus on the rest of what he was saying,

"There's more to you, and more that I want to know about you. I promise that I don't make a habit of asking my fans for their phone numbers but from the time that I saw you in the lobby I wanted to know you."

He gave a deprecating laugh. "I don't know even know if I'm your type, but I'd like to make my intentions clear. I'd like to pursue a relationship with you even if takes you a while to say 'yes'."

In response, all Olivia could muster was, "Wow."

Olivia Pope was speechless and she was nervous and excited at the same time. After a few seconds she replied, "Ok" and she heard Fitz exhale a breath he'd obviously been holding.

"Fitz, this does not mean that 'ok, we're together' but it means that I am open to the idea of getting to know each other. I'd really like it if we could take things slow."

She heard the smile in his voice as he said gently, "Thank you, Livvie. It's been a long time since I asked a girl if we could date."

Olivia smiled herself. "And it's been a long time since I've been asked."

"As an older guy…"

"How much older?"

"I'm 30 going on 31. And you?"

"Twenty two."

"You look about 16."

"You wanted to date a 16 year-old?"

"What?! No!" Then he chuckled. "Livvie, are you teasing?"

"Yes," she smiled.

He laughed again, then said a bit more seriously, "I'm not playing, Livvie. I have intentions. Good intentions about you. Just so you know."

Olivia's heart melted and she sent up a silent prayer hoping that her heart wouldn't lead her astray.

They spoke for another 15 minutes with Olivia sitting in her car in the parking lot of her apartment complex.

"Livvie, I have to go but is it ok for me to call you around 9 before you go to bed? I would love to sing you a lullaby."

His statement made her blush, but said quietly, "There's nothing I would love more Fitz."

**We made it through the end of another chapter. Woohoo! I've already written 5 chapters so far. Once they're finished editing I will post them. Special shout-out to my unpaid editor ScandalMania. :)****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here's another chapter guys! Please leave reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

It was 8:45 pm when Fitz finally made it home from the studio. It had been a good day. Made even better by the conversation he'd had that afternoon and the thoughts of Olivia that had stayed with him ever since.

He looked at the clock impatiently, then decided to go shower as he'd stopped at the gym on his way home.

After a quick shower, he decided on making himself a light dinner which he ate at the kitchen counter, staring into space, thinking of Olivia again. When he snapped out of his trance, he realized that it was 9:10 pm and he grabbed the phone, hoping she hadn't gone to bed.

It rang a long time and he was about to hang up when he heard a breathless, "Hi!"

He smiled in relief. "Hi. Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, I forgot my phone in the living room." He heard her take a breath, then say, "I was waiting for you to call. You promised to sing me a lullaby and I wasn't going to pass on the once in a lifetime chance of having III Legend sing to me!"

They both laughed at that.

"I'm flattered but I'm the one with the lifetime opportunity here. I get to talk to you."

He heard the smile in her voice. "This afternoon, we didn't talk that much about you. I think it's your turn to share. Tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

He smiled as that was what he felt about her. "Well, for starters I'm the eldest of two children. I have a sister who is 4 years younger, her name is Raye. She lives in New York with my parents, who are retired. My father was a lawyer and my mother a pediatric nurse. They've been together forever."

He paused, before adding, "I want their kind of love, Livvie. It's my hope that one day I'll find it."

Olivia stayed silent, moved by his love for his family and the desire to find the kind of love that his parents had.

Fitz continued to talk about his family, how he grew up as a grandmother's boy. Grandma Pearl had been his maternal grandmother and she had taught him to play the piano.

He said he'd adored her his whole life. Adding that her passing 8 years ago, had made him turn his back on a legal career and pursue his dream of becoming a musician. He'd dedicated his first single to Grandma Pearl and that song had launched his career as a musician.

Listening to him, Olivia gathered that he'd grown up in a loving family. She was happy to know that some fathers still insisted on passing good qualities to their sons; and that Fitz adored his father or Big Jerry as he was known to friends and family. Fitz said Big Jerry had always been there for him and his sister, even when his schedule got crazy with cases.

Olivia felt a tad jealous as she'd grown up without a dad. Her father had died when she was 5 years old, and she barely remembered him, except for the things her mother told her about him.

Yet even though she'd lost a father, she had never felt a lack of love. Her mother, Alexis, had been father, mother and best friend to her only child. Olivia was more than happy that God allowed her to be her child.

"You have an amazing family, Fitz," she said softly. "How do you stay out there in LA all the time without missing them? I miss my mom like crazy, but we make sure to talk every other day."

"Just like you, Livvie, we talk on the phone. In fact, I just taught my mom how to skype so now I get the occasional skype calls from her." He chuckled at his mother's tech-savvy nature. Janet refused to be left behind. Being in her late sixties she kept up with technology and most importantly fashion.

Olivia teased, "Awwww, look at you being Son of the Year."

This prompted more laughter.

Conversation between them flowed smoothly as if they'd been friends forever. They talked about where they'd gone to school and the sports they played. Olivia had been the captain of her high school swim team, while Fitz had played forward position on both his high school and college basketball teams.

"So do you still play basketball? Or isn't that allowed in Hollywood?" She teased.

He laughed. "I do play bball from time to time. Not as much as I'd like but that's fine."

"Ok, ok. Since you played college basketball were any of the NBA teams looking to draft you?"

Fitz snorted. "I wished but no, Livvie. I was a starter in high school and I thought I was unstoppable until I came to Columbia and met all these amazing players. Put it this way... I never left the bench once for a college game."

Olivia burst out laughing. Fitz swore he'd never heard anything lovelier, even if it was directed at his expense. He couldn't help but join in, seduced by the sheer infectious joy of the sound.

"Fitz I'm so sorry I didn't mean to laugh," she giggled, continuing anyway. After the laughter had subsided she asked, "Have I hurt your feelings? Is your ego intact?"

Fitz smirked. "It'll take more than you laughing at me to dent my ego, m'lady. It was a funny time in my life and I'm glad I got to share it with you."

"Thank you for sharing, Fitz."

There was a pause, and he listened to her breathe, feeling a strong connection in the silence that stretched across the distance between them.

"Oh, my goodness! Fitz, it's 11," Olivia's startled voice broke into his thoughts. "It's getting late and I need to be at school early tomorrow but before you go, I need to remind you that you still owe me a lullaby."

Fitz smiled. "Are you already in bed?"

"Yes, I am. The lights are off too."

Fitz paused a moment, picturing the scene in his mind, then he said softly, "Close your eyes and take a deep cleansing breathe." He heard her breathing in and out, a sound that gave him a deep sense of tranquility.

Then he began to sing 'One and Only' by Adele.

In the dark quiet of the room, Olivia listened to his deep husky voice as she lay wrapped in her white duvet. She'd never felt such peace as she did in that moment and she knew she would do anything to have that peace remain in her life. For now though, she would not think about tomorrow, she would just live in this moment, allowing his voice to fill her mind, body and soul.

It took a few minutes for Fitz to realize from her breathing that she had fallen asleep. He stayed on the line listening to her. This moment felt intimate, and somehow fated.

He was falling in love with Olivia, this woman he'd just met who made him feel as if he'd known her forever. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to keep her in his life. Fitz had been in a few relationships with women that he cared for, but none had ever made him feel the way she did.

As he listened to her breathe, his eyes grew heavy, so he whispered, "Goodnight, Livvie… my One and Only." Then he disconnected the call and went to sleep.

**So they're both falling. Stay tune for more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really love reading the reviews from you guys it makes me smile. I've updated the rating to M for future purposes. ;). I now present you another chapter with our fave couple. Enjoy!**

Olivia normally worked Monday through Wednesday and occasionally on the weekends if needed, with Thursdays and Fridays blocked for school all day.

Today was Thursday and another school day, but it brought her 3 weeks closer to graduation and the thought made her happy.

Olivia didn't hate school because she loved the subject, but she was keen to graduate. For one thing, it meant she'd be able to see her mom. The last time they'd seen each other had been for Olivia's 22nd birthday, 3 months ago.

They were planning to meet up in Texas, a halfway point for both between Florida and Seattle. Her mom would be spending a week with her, and Olivia was looking forward to it.

She worried about her mom. Olivia was an only child and Alexis had no one else. She encouraged her mom to date but so far her mother was happy with her career as a private chef, spending her spare time volunteering which had gained her recognition as a valued leader in the community.

Right on cue, thoughts of her mother made Olivia's tummy rumble as she remembered Alexis' delectable cooking. Olivia's mom was of Caribbean descent and she had mastered a lot of traditional cuisine, some of which she had passed on to her daughter.

That thought made Olivia smile as she made her way to the kitchen and began making a simple healthy breakfast.

During her commute to school, her thoughts drifted to the previous night when Fitz had sung one of her favorite songs as a lullaby. In her dreams, she'd heard him call her his one and only. It had been a dream, she was sure, but that memory alone gave her a warm glow of happiness.

Pulling in the parking lot at school, Olivia couldn't help but smile at her life. At 22 years old she had been through a few trials but she was thankful for the person she was today. Still in her car, she decided to send Fitz a quick text.

**_"Good morning, sleepy head, it's 8:30. Time to wake_**." She pressed send and proceeded to gather her belongings.

Within 2 minutes, her iPhone dinged notifying her of a text message.

**_"Good morning, beautiful. I am up but not really. :)"_**

**_"How can you be up but not really, Fitz?" she texted back._**

Immediately a response came back with a picture attachment.

**_"Let me show you what I mean, since a picture says a 1000 words."_**

Olivia heart almost stopped when she clicked on the beautiful face was against the pillow with his curls a gorgeous mess on top of his head. He had his right hand underneath his head, revealing a well-toned bicep. But the cutest thing for Olivia was his pouty smile, a sight that made her knees weak, even as she smiled noticing that he had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

She let out a deep sigh, feeling warmth spread over her entire body. To regain some composure, she waited until she was in class before replying, **_"Pictures not only tell a 1000 words, they also makes you feel a 1000 things ;)"_**

Instantly she got another response. **_"Tell me 1 thing that you felt, Livia?"_**

Olivia blushed and started debating whether or not to share her feelings. Stalling, she texted, **_"Why do you want to know?"_**

**_"Because I want to know if you feel the way I do when I see a picture of you." _**This time his message came attached with the picture Sean had taken of them together at the concert.

Olivia was shocked that he had a picture of them in his phone. She was even more surprised to see how good they looked together, with his slightly tanned vanilla skin complimenting her mocha brown skin and her white dress contrasting nicely with his all black attire. They even had matching smiles.

Only then did she realize that he had his arm low on her waist when they had taken the picture.

After getting over her initial shock she replied to his message. **_"Wow, I didn't know you had that picture. It's nice."_**

**_"As a matter of fact it's a gorgeous picture and that's because of you. BTW U haven't told me 1 thing you felt out of the 1000 emotions. Waiting patiently..."_**

Olivia chuckled at his persistence and then she gave into his request. **_"I don't know I felt a 'strong like' and please don't make me explain what that is. Haha."_**

**_"Come on, Livvie, you have to help me out here. What if I tell you how I feel when I look at the picture of us? Would you then explain what you mean by 'strong like'? Deal?"_**

**_"Deal, Grant!"_**

Back in LA, Fitz snickered at the use of his last name.. **_"Ok, Ms Pope. When I see that picture of us, I see a future. A life of love, happiness, arguments, forgiveness and hope. I hope that one day I won't dream it but I would live it with you."_**

Olivia was rendered speechless again. **_"WOW I'm speechless Fitz. Ok my turn, when I saw your morning picture, not only did it made me flustered but it made me envisioned waking up next to you for the rest of my life. *nervous chuckle*"_**

**_"WOW now I'm speechless. There's something that I really want to ask you but I don't want to do it through text. When can I call you today?"_**

**_"You can call me around 1pm. I have a one-hour break between classes."_**

**_"Sounds great. Be on the lookout for my call. I won't hold you up any longer as you're probably in class texting LOL. Hope your morning is as beautiful as you are, Livvie. Talk soon!"_**

She smiled at his compliment and simply replied, **_"Thanks, Fitz, and have a great morning too. Xo"_**

Olivia spent the next 3 hours in class making sure that her final assignment was all done before its due date the next day. She was happy to that her major assignment would be over and then all she had left were 2 tests which weren't a problem.

At 1 PM she made her way to the cafeteria to grab a fruit smoothie and a tuna wrap. Normally she would have chosen to sit with Quinn and Abby during their 1 hour break but today both girls were busy. Not that Olivia was concerned, as she kept looking at her phone, willing it to ring.

She had almost finished eating when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled seeing Fitz's name appears.

"Hi."

"Hi beautiful, how's your day so far?"

"Well to be honest, it's so much better now. I've just finished my lunch and I feel energized to go kick some butts," she chuckled, wondering what had got into her to make such a silly joke. The Fitz Effect, she decided, he made her so giddy.

Fitz laughed at her statement, then said solemnly, "Please don't kick them too hard, Livvie, People need their butts to sit on."

That made her laugh. "Okay, I won't. Just for you."

Fitz cut to the chase. "I know we live in separate states but I would like to take you out on a date. LA is a little over 2hrs away from Seattle by plane and I'd be more than happy to come up there this weekend to take you out… What do you say Livvie...Will you let me take you out on our first date?"

Yes! Olivia wanted to scream, before she quickly remembered that she would be in LA that weekend for the magazine shoot, which she hadn't told him about.

"Um, I'm sorry, Fitz, you cannot come to Seattle this weekend."

There was a strained silence, which made her feel bad so she added quickly, "Because I will be in LA on a work trip."

A gusty breath was released at the other end. "For a second, I thought you were going to turn me down, Livvie."

"No, I wasn't going to do that," she said quietly.

His tone became low, more intimate as he drawled, "So since you'll be in LA we can have dinner and then go dancing? Or see a movie? Or…"

"I don't care, as long as I get to spend time with you," Olivia blurted, then smiled when he chuckled in response.

"Yeah, that's the way I feel too, Livvie. Okay then. It's a date."

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So our boy Fitz is kinda smooth. Haha! Do you like him so far? I know this Liv is more straightforward and I will try to keep her that way. So next Olivia will be in LA and guess who will be surpised? You are right!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am loving the positive reviews. Glad you guys are enjoying it! Here's another chapter:**

Pt. 1

Finally Saturday arrived. Fitz woke to his alarm going off at 6 AM. His manager Sean and the photographers would be arriving at 7 to set up for their 7:30 shoot.

He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He'd stayed up late talking with Olivia and he never ceased to be amazed by how comfortable it felt talking to her. It was as if he'd known her his entire life. A buzz of excitement whipped through him at the realization that she would be arriving in LA today, and that she would be meeting him later that night for their first official date.

The thought got Fitz out of bed and put a pep in his step as he headed for the bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror to inspect his 2 day growth of beard. He wouldn't be shaving that morning as the editor for Diverse had wanted a rugged look for the magazine cover and advised him to keep a light shadow.

He wondered if he should keep it for Olivia. Then give a wary smile. Maybe it was too early in their relationship to find out.

After his shower, Fitz dressed in grey Nike sweats and red T-shirt. He didn't bother to do anything to his hair as there would be a stylist from the magazine.

He headed for the kitchen to make himself a quick strawberry, banana and acai berry smoothie to go with his blueberry bagel with cream cheese. His housekeeper made sure that the fridge was stocked with his favorites, as he usually made all his meals himself.

Once the smoothie was done, he took his plate and glass and headed for the deck to enjoy the morning breeze and the mood of the ocean. He enjoyed the sound of crashing waves more than the bustling traffic of the city where he'd lived most of his life.

Fitz preferred the simple life, but he also appreciated the comforts of his wealth.

He lived in a two story 5-bedroom 4 1/2 baths Malibu beach house, which he loved. He liked living by the beach as it sometimes allowed him to surf or take a walk at night to clear his head, giving him time to think or come up with a new lyric for his music.

Fitz considered himself lucky to be able to do something he loved and being able to make a living from it.

After finishing his breakfast, he cleaned the dishes and waited in the living room. It wasn't long before Sean arrived with the magazine stylist who introduced herself as Kiki.

Fitz directed Kiki to one of the guest rooms to set up for wardrobe. Sean and Fitz were making general conversation when the doorbell rang again. Guessing it would be the photographers; Fitz opens the door with a polite smile, which disappeared when he saw who was standing outside.

Olivia was wearing a ridiculously big smile, one she'd had from the moment she'd woken up. Now here she was in front of Fitz's door and he's giving her the reaction that she'd hoped for.

Recovering from his initial shock, Fitz simply stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug.

Olivia forgot where she was and melted into his arms. Her first thoughts, when she could think, was that he smelled of soap with a hint of mint and his arms felt strong and sturdy around her.

Then her boss Jean cleared his throat and they broke apart, giving each other shy smiles. Fitz introduced himself to Jean, Akeem and Jackie, before he ushered everyone inside. Everyone except Olivia whom he held back as the others moved on.

"So this is a lovely surprise." He smiled, watching her face light up. To say she looked beautiful would be an understatement.

She wore flat red sandals which made him realize how petite she was with her head barely reaching his chest. She looked summery and fresh in a white and yellow color block maxi dress that flowed over her curves. Her hair was braided and piled on top of her head in a bun. He liked her hair, her sense of style and how gorgeous she was.

Then he noticed the heavy camera bag slung over her shoulder along with her black handbag but before he could speak, Olivia teased, "Well if I had told you that I would be visiting your home, I would've missed seeing your shocked face. As a matter of fact, I should've recorded it." They both laughed at that.

Fitz reached for her camera bag, his fingers lightly brushing her shoulder which brought a blush to her face and a rush of heat to his as they made their way to the main part of the house.

It was Showtime.

Fitz moved into the guest room to put on his first outfit which was an all-white Armani suit with a pastel colored shirt. Olivia and Jean asked him to sit behind his black grand piano in the foyer.

He sat in a beam of morning sunlight coming in through the floor length windows which made him appear almost angelic, Olivia thought as she helped Jean adjust the reflector to ensure that just the right amount of light was applied to his face.

Every time she got close to him she felt a strong tension which made her slightly flustered as he was a very gorgeous man. If he hadn't been a successful singer/song writer he could've easily become a model.

They took pictures of Fitz almost everywhere in his home, which was very beautiful. She admired his simple modern taste, surprised at a few pops of color in a theme that was mostly white and navy. The effect was warm and welcoming.

Much as she enjoyed the shoot, Olivia smiled to herself when she saw Fitz coming out of wardrobe with his final outfit of the day.

They made their way down to the beach at the back of his house for some water shots. He had on striped board shorts with a simple white tee.

Jean directed him to go into the water, and then startled Olivia by asking her to take over the shoot. Olivia nodded, concentrating hard as she took the camera and ensured that the settings were correct, but her hands were trembling slightly even though she'd done several of these shoots in the past.

Of course none of the subjects had been a man who smelled of mint and sung her to sleep in the middle of the night. Olivia took a deep breath and looked up at Fitz, feeling a deep blush at the sight of him getting to his feet after soaking himself in the ocean.

The white tee was now clinging to his wet body, giving her a good view of his amazing abs. Even more distracting was his curls slicked back by the water, exposing the strong lines of his face, the firm jawline and piercing blue eyes.

Shaking her head to clear it, Olivia started snapping picture after picture. Fitz was a natural in front of the camera and he required minimum instructions.

In the final few shots he stared intently at her and she saw the determination in his eyes as she focused on him through the camera peephole. Her mouth went dry and she almost gasped but then she caught herself and clicked a few more pictures.

They finally wrapped up and Kiki brought Fitz a towel as Olivia took a steadying breath and handed her camera over to Jean.

Jean took it to Akeem who uploaded the pictures quickly onto his MacBook to see the shots that had been taken.

"They look amazing," Fitz murmured, standing bare-chested with the towel around his waist as he stared at the pictures Olivia had taken.

Olivia flicked him a shy glance, overwhelmed by the compliment and his naked chest. Then she smiled at Kiki who seemed equally pleased with their work.

"You're good," Fitz said, coming up to Olivia.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly, keeping her gaze locked on his face, pretending that her face wasn't on fire.

He smiled reaching up with a fingertip to touch her cheek. Glancing past him, Olivia noticed that Jean and Akeem were staring. So she stepped back and said softly, "I need to go pack up."

He stood watching her for a moment, before turning to go back to the house to put on some dry clothes.

After Jean, Akeem and Jackie had left for the hotel and Sean had departed with Kiki, Fitz insisted on driving Olivia back to her hotel.

"Oh, you don't have to," she began.

"I want to," he insisted.

In the car, they drove for a while in silence.

"You're quiet." He turned to her.

"So are you," she said making him smile. His smile grew wider when she added, "It didn't take this long when we drove from the hotel to your house this morning."

"I'm taking the scenic route," he replied watching another blush blossom on her face.

She gave him a shy smile feeling happy, shy and excited all at once. He lifted a hand off the wheel and took hold of one of her hands. "I'm glad you're here, Livvie."

Again they drove in silence, only this time he held her hand all the way to the hotel.

**And, yes I did write myself into the story. At least I was the girl that dressed him and handed him a towel to dry off his wet body ;). Wohoo! Haha. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: based off of the kindness of my heart I will give you chapter 6 now instead of tomorrow. As a reader my patience is very thin LOL. Hope you guys enjoy this one. It has a bit more dialogue and other stuffs. *cough cough* haha. Don't forget to leave reviews :) **

Pt. 2

Olivia sat on the bed in her fairly luxurious LA hotel room, trying to come to terms with what had happened.

She had kissed him.

Kissed Fitz.

Kissed III Legend.

It had been a simple peck on the lips before she'd jumped out of the car and raced into the hotel. But her lips still tingled from the contact they'd made.

She was usually reserved but sometimes she could be impulsive and today had been one of those days. It had felt so natural for her to lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. But after the deed was done, she didn't wait to see his reaction. She got out of the car as quickly as possible and headed into the hotel.

Olivia was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang. She checked the ID, surprised to see it was her mother calling. Pressing the green button she said with a smile, "Hi, ma, how are you?"

"Olivia dear, I'm doing wonderful. Just got in from work and decided to give my favorite daughter a call," Alexis replied cheerfully.

Olivia laughed softly. "Ma, I'm your only daughter, so what gives?"

Alexis chuckled. "You know I could've made more kids, Livvie, so don't you go around feeling special."

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically as she'd heard this many times before.

"So how's your day been, Livvie?"

"It's been great, Ma. I'm in LA on a photo-shoot. You won't believe whose pictures we took today. It's one of your favorite singers."

Alexis started going through a list of her favorite singers. "Brian McKnight? Oooooo that young one Bruno? Or is it my girl Beyoncé?"

Olivia begun chuckling as her mother kept listing singer after singer. She finally interrupted her. "Ok, Ma, not any of those people. It's actually III Legend. I thought you and your friends liked his mu..."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope! You met III Legend and you didn't tell me about this before! I hope you got me an autograph or something. You know I love that boy. I swear if he was my age.."

Olivia quickly cut her off, "Mom! Stop that's just gross!."

They both laughed at her mother's outburst. Olivia filled her in on the details of the shoot, adding at the end that she was going on a date with Fitz.

"You're going on a date with III Legend?" Alexis gasped at the news before telling her baby girl to be careful and to send her a picture of what she would be wearing. They ended the call and Olivia went to get ready for her date.

As she was getting dressed, she played Beyoncé new album in the background and sashayed her hips to the beat. Her favorite song on the entire album was 'Pretty Hurts' even though she liked 'Drunk in Love' and 'Partition' immensely.

Olivia strutted to her temporary closet to pull out her red bodycon dress that hugged her curves flawlessly. The dress had broad straps and a v-neck cut that showed off some cleavage but not too much. The dress stopped right above her knees.

She wore black 5" heels that complemented the dress perfectly. She decided to wear her Senegalese twist down her back and finished off her mostly neutral makeup with bold red lips. After applying some Chanel .02 perfume to her pulse points, she stood in front of the floor length mirror to take a picture for her mom.

Her mother texted back her approval. Right after that she got a text from Fitz saying he was arriving at the hotel.

Smiling, Olivia picked up her black clutch and headed down to the hotel lobby.

Olivia could feel the men turn their heads to check her out as she made her way through the lobby, but she kept her eyes fixed straight ahead because none of them was Fitz. There was only one man she was interested in and he had just stopped his car outside the hotel entrance.

Olivia felt a breathless excitement seeing him step out of his cherry red sports Lamborghini. He looked dashing in his white khaki pants, green/white pin striped button downs, navy colored blazer and brown combat boots.

To say he looked handsome was an understatement as his hair was slicked back except for one unruly curl on his forehead.

She realised that he was staring at her too and he looked pleased with what he saw.

That made her blush. And her legs felt wobbly as she started towards him while Fitz made his way to her. When he reached her, he swept her into his arms, making Olivia give a little squeal of surprise feeling him lift her off her feet.

People turned to stare. Some of them recognized Fitz and started taking pictures.

When Fitz realised they had a small audience he quickly placed Liv on the ground, took her hand and led her to his car.

When they were securely inside, Fitz turned to face Olivia. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch. He bent his head a little as Olivia tilted her face to his and their lips met in a kiss.

He'd wanted to taste her. A brief taste like the kiss she'd given him a short while ago but the moment their lips touched, the kiss got out of control.

Fitz teased her lips with his tongue begging for entrance and she opened her mouth accepting him. They both let out a soft moan when their tongues connected.

Olivia ran her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck while Fitz held her face steady with large hands.

When they finally broke apart, he realised they were still parked in front of the hotel. Fitz pulled away slowly, his gaze fixed on her lips swollen from their kiss and he whispered huskily, "Livvie, you are breathtakingly beautiful."

She gave him a shy smile, then reached up to wipe the lipstick off his mouth.

Fitz bit the pad of her thumb lightly before she could pull away her hand. He wanted to kiss her again hearing her light gasp. Instead he fixed his eyes on the road as he drove towards the restaurant he'd made reservations.

Olivia appreciated the way Fitz opened doors and pulled out her chair for her. Even more, she appreciated the way his hands manage to lightly caress her arm, touch her back or brush her hip along the way.

Dinner went smoothly with great food and easy conversation.

Afterwards, because Fitz had promised her dancing, they went to an upscale bar which had an outdoor dance floor that was already packed with dancers. Olivia looked around and admired the ambiance of the place and complimented Fitz on his choice.

Fitz brought her a martini and a scotch for himself and they stood in a corner trying to talk above the loud music.

Olivia was swaying to the music when she heard Beyoncé 'Drunk in Love' through the speakers. Instantly, she took both their drinks and placed them on a nearby table before dragging Fitz onto the dance floor.

Startled at first by her boldness, Fitz quickly found her antics hilarious as he realized that she probably loved the song. Who was he kidding, everyone loved Queen Bey.

Olivia made her way to the dance floor when the Hook for 'Drunk In Love' was playing

**_We be all night, love, love_**

**_We be all night, love, love_**

She took hold of his hands and started whining on him. She was a little surprised that he wasn't fazed by the rhythmic movements of her hips as he kept up with her .

Fitz watched Olivia's body move in time to the music, so sensuous in the way her hips sashayed against his body. Fitz had to focus because it felt sooo good.

Olivia loved dancing and she enjoyed being wrapped in Fitz's capable arms.

They never left the dance floor all night, caught up in their own little bubble. They danced to everything that came on from salsa, reggae, soul, r&amp;b...

It was 1 AM when they finally left the bar. Olivia had one arm linked through his, as she leaned against him. Her feet were killing her. All that dancing in 5" heels was now paying its price but she was content to find any excuse to lean on the man who was stealing her heart.

They drove to the hotel in comfortable silence with their hands intertwined in the middle. Fitz finally pulled up to the hotel parking lot. There was hardly anyone outside.

Fitz didn't want their perfect night to end, so he turned to Olivia and said, "Can we restart the day? I want to relive it. I don't want it to end."

Olivia reached up a hand and stroked his jaw. "I had such a great time, even though my feet are killing me...but as Beyoncé said 'Pretty Hurts'." She laughed lightly.

Fitz chuckled. "Promise me that this is the first of many dates."

"Promise."

"Now lift your feet over here."

"Why?"

"I'm going to give you a foot massage."

Liv's eyes widened in alarm at what he was proposing and she quickly shook her head no.

"Come on, Livvie, you know you want this as much as I want to give it to you." He circled his thumb on the back of her hand.

Since they were in the parking lot and his hands felt good on her she gave into his request. She didn't have to worry about privacy as Fitz's car windows were heavily tinted.

Olivia took care not to flash her underwear, as she moved her legs onto his lap.

Fitz began massaging her feet and Olivia felt her resolve quickly fading. He'd only done a couple of minutes before Olivia found herself sitting in his lap kissing him passionately.

As they dueled each other's tongues, Fitz slid his hands down Olivia's body and cupped her ass. He then pulled her further into him so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Hands and tongues were everywhere.

Before she lost control completely, Olivia realized that she needed to stop or she would never be able to. Reluctantly she pulled away, staring at a flushed Fitz.

His ears were crimson and she was well aware of his erection straining against her leg. She shook her head to stop herself from becoming distracted by his man parts.

"Fitz I should go...no I need to go. Now, before.." She rubbed a hand over his chest, in comfort or sorrow, she wasn't quite sure but she had to leave. "Before we move too fast and that's the last thing I want."

Fitz snapped out of his haze, and he gave a crooked smile. "You're right and I respect that." He lifted her hand from his chest and kissed her fingers. "Will you let me walk you to your hotel room?"

Olivia didn't think that would be a good idea as she didn't know if she could restrain herself. "Fitz I don't think that's a good idea because..." She was too shy to finish her sentence and she just added, "That's just not a good idea."

Fitz understood what she was hinting at and he didn't push the issue. Instead he helped her to her seat, watching her adjust her clothing and her hair. Then she leaned her head against the seat and looked at him.

"I don't want you to go," he told her.

Olivia looked at his mouth then down at his hand holding hers, and she sighed. "I wish…"

"What do you wish, Livvie..."

"I wish I could invite you back to my hotel and pretend I'm not my mother's daughter. But I am, Fitz, and…"

He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's okay. I get it."

They talked some more. Then the beam of a passing car reminded Olivia that she needed to leave and reluctantly she said good night.

"Goodnight, Livvie." He said softly, leaning close to give her another soft kiss.

They parted but stayed as if to breathe in each other, then before Olivia could change her mind and stay, she quickly reached for the door and left.

Once Olivia reached her room, she called Fitz to let him know she'd arrived safely.

"Where are you?" she asked, hearing nothing but silence in the background.

"Still in the parking lot."

She smiled. "Goodnight, Fitz."

"Goodnight, Livvie."

She ended the call, noticing that it was already 2 am and she had a 6 AM flight to catch.

Fitz made it home a little after 2 and he was already missing Olivia. It didn't help that she was going back to Seattle.

He brushed his teeth, changed out his clothes and got in his bed.

His body was tired but he wasn't sleepy. Going over the events of the night in his head, he decided he really needed to make a surprise trip to Seattle...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I really love reading yours reviews, it makes me smile ****J****haha. Hope you guys are having a wonderful Saturday. Now here's your update, enjoy!**

After waking up early to talk to Olivia while she waited for her flight, Fitz had gone back to bed but he'd barely fallen asleep when his phone began to ring.

He groaned, wondering who could be calling him so early. He checked the ID and saw that it was his sister Raye.

In a voice rough with sleep, Fitz said, "Raye, this better be an emergency. Or did you forget that we're not in the same time zone - again?" Sometimes Raye was in the habit of calling Fitz at ungodly hours, forgetting that was 3 hours behind her.

"Oh hush up, Fitzgerald!" She shushed him. "How come you never told me you were dating someone? Moreover, a gorgeous black woman."

Raye had received an email from TMZ with a picture of her brother and a beautiful woman in a red dress walking hand in hand from Calabria Bar.

Fitz groaned again. This time at the realization his relationship with Olivia had been made public. It wasn't that he didn't want to show her off but he'd wanted to have some privacy so they could enjoy a normal relationship. He would have to talk to Olivia. Hopefully she'd be nonchalant about it.

"Fitzgerald, are you even listening to me?"

Sighing, Fitz brought his attention back to the present. "First off, Raye Olivia's race has got nothing to do with the way I feel about her and I don't know why you mentioned that in the first place as mom and dad brought us up to be better than that."

"Fitz, quit tying your panties up in a bunch. The reason I brought that aspect up was because I find it hard to believe anyone as hot as she is, would want you," she teased. "Just because my friends had such poor taste they all had a crush on you, I didn't think someone of Olivia's caliber would fall for your ridiculous charm too."

Fitz smiled. "Thanks sis. I can always count on you to backhand me with your compliments. By the way how did you hear about me and Olivia?"

"My friend at TMZ gave me the tip off. Apparently a fan snapped the pic when you were walking out the bar and leaked it to them."

Fitz gave another groan. He usually didn't mind his fans taking pictures, but he did when it came to Olivia. "Is it up on their website already?"

"Yes, they put it up like 2 hrs. ago. So is this a serious relationship?"

Fitz hesitated. His relationship with Olivia was still new and he didn't want to pick it apart or jinx it by discussing it with his sister. But if he didn't say anything, Raye would keep at him until he cracked under the pressure. So he said, "I'm working on it." He quickly gave her a brief summary about how he and Olivia had met.

Hearing the happiness in her brother's voice, Raye smiled. Fitz had always been a happy person but to hear the excitement in his voice made her realize that her brother was falling in love. But there were practical issues that he needed to consider.

"So, Fitzy, how are you guys going to make this work when you live in LA and she's in Seattle?"

"That's an obstacle, Raye... but I won't let it stop us from something that could be beautiful. I don't care if I have to spend all my free time flying back and forth."

Raye went quiet, and then she said softly, "You really like her, huh?"

"Yep. I really, really do. I think I might be falling in love with her."

"Oh wow, the L word already! This is serious, I'm sold! Well if she makes you happy then I'm all for it! I just want my brother to be happy even if he is the world's biggest knucklehead."

He laughed softly. "Thanks, Baby Ray" he teased, using her childhood nickname.

"Ugh, take that back!"

"No."

"Fine, then I hope I get to meet Olivia soon so I can warn her all about you!"

"I don't want you to scare her off, so I'm going to keep her all to myself for now. Heck is that the time – yep, it's only 6:30. Time for you to go! Have a great day, sis. Love you!"

Raye laughed. "Okay, okay. I get the message. Love you too. Oh and don't forget to tell mom because you know she'll find out soon enough, keeping up with the who's and who of Hollyweird."

They both laughed. Then Fitz bid her a stern good bye and pressed the end button. He quickly sent Liv a text telling her to text him when she landed safely.

Fitz went back to bed and slept until 9 before he went to the studio and did some recordings.

Olivia touched down in Seattle a little after 8 am. She quickly sent Fitz a text telling him she'd arrived safely.

When she got home, Olivia took a long hot shower before crashing in bed. It was after 1 PM when she woke up, and the first thing she did was to look at her phone. As she'd hoped, Fitz had sent her few texts and that made her smile. Then she saw 10 missed calls from Abby and Quinn and she panicked.

Olivia quickly called Abby thinking there was an emergency.

Abby answered her phone on the 2nd ring. "Liv, where the fuck have you been? Me and Quinn were calling you all morning!"

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_, Liv. Unless it's _wrong_ for one of your best friends to keep secrets about the fact she's dating a legend. No wait, make that III Legend."

"What? How did you know?"

"Not from you that's for sure. Me and Quinn had to go to our usual gossip blogs to find out. There are pictures of the two of you holding hands while you're out on the town. What the fuck Liv, I thought we were friends? How come you didn't tell me about this?"

Olivia's mind went blank at the thought of her picture being on a gossip page. Olivia knew that Fitz was famous but when she was with him, it was easy to forget that he was anything but a lovely approachable guy who made her feel so comfortable around him.

Now the thought that their relationship was public, slightly terrified Olivia because she liked her privacy. She really liked Fitz but she wasn't sure she wanted to live her life under the media microscope.

"Where did you say you saw the pictures?"

Abby told her to check TMZ website. Olivia ended the call, promising Abby that she would call later.

Olivia took out her MacBook to check TMZ's website. The pictures weren't hard to find – there they were – smiling as they walked hand-in-hand outside the bar. Then she groaned reading the caption**_, 'Who's III Legend mystery woman?'_**

She knew that Fitz was in an important meeting and wouldn't be free until 6, so she quickly texted him, _"Call me when you're finish w/ your meeting. It's important."_

Olivia spent her day wondering what to do. She was falling for Fitz but she didn't know if she could live the celebrity life. She had no desire to.

It wasn't until 6 that her phone rang, indicating Fitz was calling. Olivia answered with their signature, "Hi."

"Hi," he said warily. "Is everything ok, Livvie? You said it's important. What's wrong, baby?"

The way he called her 'baby' made her stomach clench, making it difficult for her to say what she had to. "Fitz… I don't know if I can continue this… with you."

There was silence at the other end.

So Olivia rushed on. "I saw our picture on TMZ, Fitz, I like you a lot and I want to pursue a relationship with you too, but I don't like being photographed and talked about in the media and... I know that's a major part of your life."

When he spoke, his voice was deep and tender, yet decidedly firm."Livvie I'm sorry that I come with this kind of baggage. Trust me when I say I wish they didn't take pictures of me either but they do. I try to live my life as privately as possible, despite being famous. I can't promise that your picture will never be taken again but I can promise that I'll try to keep our relationship as normal as possible. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it but don't give up on us, Livvie. Not now, not when we're just getting started. I'm in this with you, and I can't go back to living without you."

Olivia was stunned by what Fitz had said He sounded so sincere and so sure about not wanting to give up on them that she felt better about the situation. She even believed that he would try to give them a normal life as much as possible.

After a long pause, Olivia said softly, "We're in this together Fitz. I'm in this with you, too."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. "That's what I was hoping you'd say, Livvie. I'm so glad you did."

**How many of you thought that Olivia was going to break up with Fitz? Aha! caught you! Just for your sanity they'll be no back and forth of Olitz in this story. I will try to make their relationship as realistic as possible w/ realistic problems. Please leave reviews telling me what you thought of this chapter! Until next time…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story and for leaving reviews! Hope you have an amazing Sunday! Here is the next update, enjoy!**

Late in the evening on Friday, Olivia pulled into her apartment parking lot, glad to finally reach home after a hard day at school. There had been some highlights, all of them involving Fitz. She smiled recalling how he'd tried to imitate Bill Cosby's voice when they were discussing their favorite tv shows, both past and present.

She and Fitz had fallen into a daily routine. They spoke to each other first thing in the morning, texted during the day and spoke again last thing at night.

Since their incident with the papz on Saturday, Olivia felt as if their relationship was actually strengthening even though they talked mostly over the phone or through FaceTime.

Getting out of the car, the anticipation of talking to Fitz again made Olivia smile as she walked to her front door. She paused seeing a brown package on her doormat. She picked it up and was surprised to see that it was from Fitz.

Now she knew why Fitz had asked for her home address along with her email. He'd said he wanted to know all her contacts so he could reach her at all times. At the time she thought that was sweet of him but now she could see he'd had other intentions.

Smiling, Olivia walked in to her small dining room and sat the box on the table. Opening it quickly she discovered the entire DVD series of her favorite show 'The Nanny'. She was touched by his thoughtfulness.

She'd told him how much she loved the show and even chastised him for never having watched it himself. His excuse had been that his mom and sister used to watch it and he never wanted to interrupt their 'girls' time.'

Then she saw the handwritten note from Fitz that read;

_'Even though we are miles apart _

_You are never far from my heart_

_Here's to a long distance date, over FaceTime.' _

Olivia called him immediately and he answered before the first ring had ended. "Hi, sweet baby... How was your day?"

Olivia blushed at the new nickname he'd given to her. "I got a surprise in the mail today," she said softly.

"A nice surprise?"

"Well, I had a really hectic day but it got a whole lot better when I got home and saw the surprise."

"So it was a good surprise?"

"I kind of think it's an amazing surprise, because it's from this very handsome man that I'm dating. He keeps finding ways to treat me really special."

She heard the smile in his deep voice as he asked, "Does he treat you better than I do?"

Olivia was getting hot and bothered by his tone. She tried to control her emotions but her voiced cracked as she admitted "Ac- actually, no guy has ever treated me the way you do, Fitz."

"Hey," Fitz said softly, "It's their loss. I knew from the moment I met you that you were special, Livvie. If there had been other guys, I would have chased them off with a stick so I would be your One and Only."

Olivia smiled, blushing. "That Adele song. It's our song, now."

"Yeah, baby, it's our song."

At his husky tenor, Olivia blushed even more and said softly, "So what time is our long distance date?"

He exhaled and said solemnly, "It will be at 8 and I'll FaceTime you so we can be connected when we watch the show together. I bought the series for myself too. So don't think of starting without me."

Olivia laughed. "Never! Eight is good. I have time to shower and make some popcorn for our date night."

"Do you need help showering? I'm good at visual instructions."

Olivia laughed. "You're shameless, Mr. Grant! Good bye!"

"Livvie, come on, it's the next best thing to being there with you."

She continued to laugh. "I'm hanging up now, Fitz. Talk to you later, babe." And with that she disconnected the call.

After her shower, Olivia put on her green pajamas that Quinn had given her for Christmas. She took her twists and braided it on one side of her neck. Then put she made some popcorn in the microwave and poured a glass of wine to go with it.

By 7:55, she was ready. She picked up her iPad mini to FaceTime Fitz. He answered on his end. "I'm glad you're early. I was just thinking of calling you."

Olivia had to take a steady breath as Fitz was shirtless in just plaid pajamas bottoms. "I couldn't wait… Nice view."

"Yeah? Is it giving you any ideas?"

"Nope. No ideas at all," she teased, blushing

"Well, you're green pajamas are giving me ideas – mostly ideas of how I'd like to take them off."

Olivia laughed. "Fitz, you are baaad!"

"Very baaad!" he chuckled.

The two continued to tease each other as they set up their DVDs and played the first episode.

Fitz decided that the show was okay. He found Niles the butler very funny as he always made fun of people, but Fitz was more fascinated by the woman, his woman, who was reciting most of the lines word for word. Olivia hadn't been kidding when she said she'd love this show.

They were on episode 3, when Olivia felt Fitz staring at her instead of focusing on his TV screen. She turned to face him via her iPad, "Why aren't you watching the show?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

Olivia stared at him, her mind completely blown, but Fitz hadn't finished speaking.

"I love you, Olivia. I know it's too soon to say it but I've never felt this way about anyone else. I love you."

To say that Olivia was stunned was an understatement.

Seeing her shocked face, Fitz almost regretted blurting out the feelings he'd had for her from the first time they met. He should have waited. But seeing his beautiful Olivia so carefree and relaxed had made him spill the heartfelt words.

Now he tried to reassure her. "Livvie, I can see this is a shock. I didn't mean to spring my feelings on you so fast and I'm sorry."

Seeing his hurt face, Olivia made her own breathless admission. "I love you, I'm in love with you too."

Fitz felt relief spread through his body. For a second he thought he'd pushed her away. "So we're a thing; in an exclusive relationship only with each other?"

Olivia nodded shyly.

"I'd like to kiss you right now," he said seriously.

Olivia brought her iPad up to her face and smooched her lips to the screen. She heard his chuckle before he scrunched his face against the screen at his end and buzzed a kiss back.

They were both laughing and happy when they drew back. They stopped pretending to watch the show, eventually turning off their TVs, before making their way to their respective bedrooms.

Once they were both in bed, Fitz asked Olivia to sing him a lullaby.

Olivia was horrified. "Fitz, there's no way that I will sing anything for you! You're a professional. I only sing in the shower."

"Wow, I missed out on a song and a view. I'm not happy about that, Liv. You'll have to make that up to me by singing for me now."

Laughing she repeated, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Fitz laughed. "I want to hear you sing. Please. I promise I won't be a New York critic about it. Think of me just as the guy who's in love with you."

That made her smile, and gave her the confidence to start singing; softly at first then with more confidence. She chose one of the songs her mom had sung to her as a little girl.

_'Close your eyes_

_Sleep tight_

_You beautiful child_

_Rest your head_

_Don't fret_

_Because an angel will be by your side_

_Close your eyes _

_Sleep tight_

_My beautiful child_'

Fitz was mesmerised by her soft, sweet, melodious voice. "Sing it again," he said.

Olivia sang it again, and again watching him fight sleep as he tried to stay awake. But by the third time she sang the lullaby he'd finally succumbed.

Olivia waited a few more seconds to ensure that he was fully asleep, then she brought her iPad to her lips and virtually kissed his face. Then she powered down her iPad and went to sleep herself, dreaming about the man who had her heart to keep.

**Awwwwwww they said there "I love you's"! Do you guys think that was too fast? I have to say this was my favorite chapter so far haha. Oh I totally made up that lullaby, just an FYI ;) haha. Tell me what you think guys! Review review review! Until next time. Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys again thanks for reading and leaving reviews I love reading them :)! **

Fitz was upset, which was an understatement. He had planned to surprise Olivia that weekend but work had got in the way. Sean had called him to say that his record company had a fundraiser in London, and they needed Fitz to perform after another singer had dropped out at the last minute.

"Why me?" Fitz asked exasperated, thinking of Olivia instead of the last minute gig.

"You're famous and you have star power, their words not mine."

The compliment did little to appease Fitz, although he did accept the invitation as it was a cause close to his heart, and also Olivia had urged him to go after he told her about it.

Fitz left for London on Saturday and returned to LA on a Tuesday. With the difference in time zones, he'd barely spoken to Olivia in three days, and he'd missed her terribly. He could tell by her voice that she'd missed him too.

After spending Tuesday night in his own bed, Fitz was on a plane to see Olivia the following morning. They'd spoken the night before and had decided to see each other sooner rather than later. It had been two weeks since their last face-to-face encounter and that seemed like forever.

Waiting for him in Seattle, Olivia spent the time cleaning her small two-bedroom apartment before heading for the airport to collect Fitz.

She had asked for the day off work and Jean had been fine with the request as there was only one appointment for a family portrait and Akeem was happy to help with that.

Olivia felt comfortable with her decision to take time off work, and to have Fitz stay with her instead of at a hotel. After all they were in a relationship and she was more than ready to take it to the next level, whatever that next level might be.

Fitz was buzzing with excitement as his plane landed. Olivia had insisted on picking him up from the airport and he was grateful. Not that he had a problem with finding his way around Seattle. The place had so many millionaires and even billionaires that people weren't fazed by famous people doing mundane things like walking down the street or hailing a taxi.

Olivia saw Fitz the instant he wheeled his suitcase out of the airport, and it took all her restraint not to jump him right then and there. The man just oozed sex and confidence. He was in black distressed skinny jeans, black hoodie with a white tee and Nike shoes. He also had on a NY Yankee ball cap and aviators concealing his beautiful eyes.

Feeling breathless with anticipation, Olivia managed to keep a sedate pace as she walked up to him as he got closer and closer to her.

"Hi." She smiled shyly, her hands clasped in front of her to stop herself from grabbing him.

Fitz didn't even think about it. He just dropped his case and picked her up in his arms. "Hi," he groaned into her cheek before turning his head to devour her mouth. Fitz kissed her like a man starved for days and Olivia knew exactly how he felt because she felt exactly the same way. .

She quickly tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss, forgetting where they were until they both had to break away for air. Setting her back down on her feet, Fitz cupped her face and said gruffly, "I missed you so much, Livvie"

"I missed you too, babe." Olivia stood on tiptoe to kiss him again, and he kissed her back then they both laughed as her impulsive move nearly made them fall before Fitz managed to steady them both.

Giving her a kiss on her lips and another one on her nose, Fitz slid his hand into hers and reached for his bag. "Let's get out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do. And I don't want to waste a minute of my next 4 days with you."

Olivia laughed happily, gripping his hand as they turned towards her car.

"This is your car?" Fitz asked when he realised the cute red Ford was hers.

Olivia didn't think he was serious so she laughed at his expression while going to the back and opening the trunk for his luggage. But as Fitz still stood there staring, she raised an eyebrow and teased, "Is there a problem, Grant? Is my cutesy car going to hurt your manly man ego?"

He quickly moved to the car and placed his luggage in the trunk. Then he kissed her parted lips and demanded her keys. "I'm going to see how much my manly man ego can take driving around Seattle in your little cutesy car. I might need major ego boost and spinal stretch when we get home."

She was touched that he thought of her home as 'home' already, and she wanted to laugh at the image of him hunched over the wheel of her car, but at the same time she was annoyed too that he wanted to drive.

"Fitz, you're not driving because 1.) you do not know where you're going and 2.) this is Seattle where it's always raining and I doubt you can handle these streets or this car the way I can. So your manly man ego will need to take a self test sitting in the front passenger seat of my car."

Fitz leaned down slowly until their lips touched, then he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her so close there was no space between them. "You're cute when you get mad."

"You were teasing," Olivia realised.

"Yep." The word caressed her lips.

"I hate you."

He laughed softly his teeth grazing her bottom lip. Then he stepped back, his eyes dark with mischief and desire as he took her hand and led her to the driver's side. He opened the door for her before going over to the other side to take his seat, which had to be adjusted to accommodate his tall frame.

They talked non-stop all the way to Olivia's apartment. Frequently they would hold hands or touch each other's knee, thigh or arm; occasionally they would kiss at traffic stops and pedestrian crossings until an impatient car horn got them moving again.

They somehow managed to make it to their destination without a mishap, giggling as they tried to drag his suitcase and walk with their arms around each other at the same time.

"So this is home," he said when they stopped in front of her apartment door.

"Yes." She looked at him, her face becoming serious. "It's not like your house, Fitz."

He smiled at her, leaning close as he wanted to reassure her. "I know, Livvie, because I expect this place to look like you – petite, beautiful and vibrant."

Olivia smiled at him and opened the door, taking hold of his hand and leading him through.

Once inside Olivia's apartment, Fitz took in his surroundings while she went to get him a glass of water.

Olivia had great taste. The walls were mostly white, with a few mint green accents here and there. The living room had a white couch with colorful pillows and a red rug on the floor. Her home felt warm and welcoming, and carried the scent of lavender.

Fitz smiled when he saw Olivia emerge from her kitchen with the glass. "I've envisioned your place a thousand times, Livvie but this is better. I like it...it's very you."

Olivia blushed at his compliment.

"I was right, Livvie. It's petite, beautiful and vibrant just like you," he finished huskily watching her beautiful brown eyes focus on his mouth.

In the next instant, Fitz had placed the glass of water on a nearby surface and he was leading her to the couch.

Olivia didn't object, giving a soft sigh of happiness as he settled her on his lap. Then she smiled as he reached up and gently touched her hair. It was no longer in twists, her natural curls were free and Fitz seemed to like them that way. He confirmed it by saying that her hair felt so soft in his hands and he liked the scent of coconut. "You look so beautiful like this, Livvie."

Blushing, Olivia placed her lips on his mouth; uttering a shy gasp when he parted his lips inviting her in. They started kissing slowly at first, but that soon changed into a wild passion as their hands went everywhere and their tongues dueled each other..

Fitz nibbled on Olivia's ears, then soothed her with a trail of chaste kisses along her neck. Olivia started to unravel beneath his hot mouth. Soft moans escaped her lips as she began to tug at his hoodie, wanting it off so she could touch him.

He obliged pulling it off, along with his white tee all the while kissing her clumsily as if he couldn't stay away from her mouth. She looked down at his bare chest, forcing his lips to settle for her cheek. In awe, she touched her fingers to his chiseled abdomen and started rubbing her way up to his chest.

Fitz watched her watching him, insanely turned on by this beautiful, shy, bold, sweet, smart, sexy woman. He lowered her on to her back, settling carefully on top of her.

Olivia's body was on fire and it felt so good. Fitz erection was strained against her abdomen. Instinctively she shifted until he was snug against her center, and as if her body had done this a thousand times before, she began moving her hips to create friction that felt so good she moaned and Fitz stared at her with eyes dark with desire.

His hands slid under her sweater and in the heat of the moment Olivia pulled it over head and tossed it away, uncaring where it land while she watched Fitz staring down at her black lace bra. He brushed a gentle thumb over the lace, watching her face then he lowered his head and kissed her through the fabric, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Olivia gasped at the shock of pleasure that ran through her body at his skilled tongue swirled around her sensitive bud. "Fitz….!" She clutched at his hair. "That feels… sooooo good."

With a soft grunt of satisfaction, Fitz reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before sliding it down her arms. She arched towards him, offering the breast that he had yet to taste and he groaned softly lowering his mouth while covering her other breast with his palm and kneading gently.

When Olivia was sure she had reached a point beyond madness, Fitz trailed his mouth over her belly towards her jeans. That brought her crashing back to reality and she clutched at his shoulder, making him stop and look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I have my period."

He stared at her blankly and didn't shift a muscle.

"And I haven't… you know… done this before," she added, her heart thudding.

He continued to stare at her blankly, then when she thought he might lie there like that forever. He shifted, sitting up slowly.

"Are you saying you're a virgin?"

She sat up too dragging a pillow to her chest before replying, "Yes."

She was looking down at the rug so she couldn't see his face but when he didn't respond immediately she was sure he was angry with her, and she was beginning to feel ashamed for having lost control.

Then she felt his hand on her arm and he was tugging her towards him, settling her against his side while she still clutched the pillow. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"You should have told me."

She nodded miserably, still not looking at him before blurting out her biggest fear at that moment. "Do you want to go back to LA?"

"What?" He met her gaze in confusion. "No, Livvie, I don't want to go back to LA. I'm here to spend 4 days with my girl, and I'm going to spend every minute of those 4 days with my girl."

"But you're upset that I'm a virgin?"

"I'm upset that you nearly stopped being a virgin for the first on the couch."

"Oh," she dropped her gaze shyly.

"Yes, oh," he repeated gently. "Livvie, look at me."

Olivia looked at him, and her shame and shyness slowly disappeared when he added, "I love you, Olivia. You're beautiful and sexy and passionate and I love all those things about you and more. The fact that you're a virgin isn't going to change how I feel about you. It just means I'm going to have to remind myself to keep my hands off you until the time is right."

"But I don't want you to keep your hands off me, Fitz. I liked it, what happened before…you know the part before I had to tell you I'm having my period. Please do not treat me differently because of my revelation."

A slow grin spread on his face making her blush again and he kissed her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. "You should know that I still find you very sexy even when you're wearing a pillow."

She drew back, laughing still clutching the pillow. "This is the latest in the hawt couch fashion."

He laughed with her then leaned close to give her another kiss. "So now that I can't have you, what's for lunch?"

Olivia smiled. "A sandwich?"

"Mm, a sandwich," he said with relish. "That's sounds delightful."

She laughed starting to get off the couch.

"Wait," he stopped her. "Trade?"

She saw that he was holding her bra, its strap suspended on a fingertip, and he was holding his other hand out for the pillow she still hugged to her chest.

Blushing, she gave him the pillow then felt a warm rush of happiness as he helped fasten her bra, before planting a kiss on the back of her neck. Olivia got off the couch and went to pick her sweater off the floor and put it on.

"I'm going to make sandwiches now. Are you coming to help?" she asked, stopping in front of him on her way to the kitchen.

**I know a lot of you couldn't wait for them to be face-to-face again so here they are! Let me know what you think, review review review! Thanks. Also, I would like to make a shoutout to my unpaid editor as she really helped me with this chapter. ScandalMania you're the best! Stay tune guys! Xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Oooo it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. Haha. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

The couple woke up the next day in Olivia's bed, in a tangle of limbs and sheets. They smiled at each other and smooched a good morning kiss. They'd fallen asleep together after watching TV on her bed. It was a bold move to bring Fitz into her bed but Olivia wanted him there. Even though nothing had happened, she'd had the luxury of having him hold her all through the night.

Still kissing her, Fitz rolled onto his back taking her with him so she was lying on top. As Olivia sank into his embrace, she realised they were going to end up exactly where they'd been the previous afternoon.

She tried to scramble off him but Fitz wasn't having any of it. He caught her to him and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Where do you think you're going, Livvie?" he growled, stringing kisses along her neck.

"I was trying to escape before things got out of hand."

He groaned against her neck and drew back to look at her. "That's very sensible, and appropriate." Olivia blushed at the way his eyes dropped to her mouth, then blushed even more when he added, "Can we be inappropriate… for just one minute?"

"One minute?"

"One minute," he said softly, hovering a hair's breadth from her lips. Laughing softly, she bridged the tiny gap and lost herself in his kiss, but not so much that she didn't make her escape when things started getting out of control.

"Livvie…" He reached for her.

"No," she shook her head, heading out the door; not giving Fitz any indication that she'd been forced to muster all her strength to remove herself from his warm embrace. Sheer willpower made her exit her bedroom when all she wanted to do was stay in his arms forever.

It didn't help that she carried his scent with her. Olivia had on shorts and one of Fitz's shirts. He had given it to her last night when she'd wanted a keepsake for when he wasn't around. The shirt smelled of spice, wood and most importantly Fitz.

The thought made her smile as she went towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

Soon after she'd taken the ingredients out of the fridge and started mixing batter for pancakes, Fitz walked into the kitchen shirtless, with pajamas bottom hanging low on his hips.

Olivia stopped, the spoon stuck mid stir in the bowl, as she watched him move towards her.

The serious look Fitz had on his face softened and he smiled, realizing that she felt exactly the same he did, even though she'd run out on him in the middle of their minute. He wanted to taste her again, her mouth, her breasts…

His gaze dropped to the nipples that had perked up under her shirt... Then lower before he remembered their conversation yesterday. Fitz dragged his eyes back to respectable territory, forcing himself to focus on her gorgeous little face, taking in the cute bun she'd hastily assembled, which had curly strands escaping everywhere.

Fitz made his way to her, leaning in close to look at the bowl. "What's that?"

"Pancake batter," she replied, looking down at the mixture as if she'd just realised it was there.

He leaned in closer still until his chest touched the back of her shoulder, so close he could breathe in the lingering scent of coconut in her hair. "We're having pancakes?"

"Yes," she sighed, leaning back fully against him.

That was all he needed. In one swift move he'd pushed the bowl and spoon out of the way before he turned her in his arms and kissed her. Olivia's hands were trapped between them but she soon wriggled them free to wrap her arms around his neck. In that instant, he

picked her up and placed her on the small kitchen island, nestling himself between her legs.

Olivia gasped as soon as she felt his semi erection come in contact with her thigh, but instead of shying away she moved closer, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Livvie," he groaned her name, as she cupped his face between her hands then proceeded to drive him completely out of his mind as she kissed him with all the lust and hunger he himself felt every time he was around her.

They sucked, bit and nibbled at each other's lips until they were out of breath. Then breaking apart he stared at her, trying to find words, any word other than the one screaming inside his head – 'More!'

Olivia's hands were still on his face and now her gentle fingers were stroking his cheek. "Today is the last day for my period. Actually it's just about over."

He wanted to kiss her again but she'd grown shy again after her admission, dropping her gaze from him and shifting her hands from his face, so he said seriously, "Is there a time… you know… that it goes away?"

That brought her gaze winging back to his and they both chuckled at his question. He helped her off the island, keeping his hands on her waist.

"I love that you want me as much as I want you but I don't want you to feel pressured."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'm not feeling pressured. This is something that I want to do. With you. It's not that I haven't had many…"

"Many?" He drew his head back.

"No, wait, not many…" she chuckled and continued, "…opportunities but I've never wanted to do this with any of the other guys I've dated."

"Guys?" He raised a brow.

"Fitz." She slid her arms around his waist. "You are the only guy I've ever felt like this with. I want you to be my first, and if possible, my 'One and Only… And I want to be with you tonight.'"

Fitz lowered his head then brushed a kiss on her forehead before he drew back to smile with all the love he had in his heart for her. "Are you sure about this, Livvie?"

Liv smiled back, feeling warmth creep over her at the look in his eyes. She lifted her hands to cup his face. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Fitz chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "That means there's a lot I need to do to make tonight very special. I need to go shopping after breakfast and I need to borrow your car."

"What sort of shopping? Can I come with?"

"Don't you have school to go to today?" he asked hopefully.

"Actually, I don't have any school. Finished early, thank God! So I'm free to be your personal assistant on this mystery shopping spree." She finished with a smirk.

"Then I suppose you can come," he sighed, making her laugh at his lack of enthusiasm.

Just for that she put him on pancake duty and as he stood in front of the stove expertly flipping them in the pan, she realised he'd done this many times before.

Afterwards they took their time chatting and laughing as they ate. They would have sat there all day if Fitz hadn't glanced at the time and said they needed to get a move on. But then he proceeded to waste time sexing her up at the sink while she tried to do the dishes.

"Fitz!" she protested eventually looking down at her shirt which was completely soaked from the waist up. He chuckled kissing her neck as his hands left her breasts to take the last plate out of her hands. He rinsed it and placed it on the rack before he stepped back, allowing her to turn around and face him, her hands on her hips.

"I like that look," he grinned.

Laughing she shook her head at him, and went to take a shower, after firmly directing Fitz to the guest bedroom so he could take one too. When they emerged from their respective rooms fully dressed, Fitz immediately reached for Olivia. He pulled her into a warm embrace and inhaled her vanilla and coconut scent. "Mmmmm, you smell so good!"

Olivia melted into his arms but stepped back before things got out of hand. "Are you ready to go to Costco?"

Fitz kissed the top of her head. "As ready as I'll ever be."

This time Fitz insisted on driving. He plugged in her GPS even though she insisted she knew where they were going.

"I don't want us to get lost," he said.

"We won't get lost. I've gone there a thousand times."

"Not with me, you haven't."

She realised what he meant when he put his hand on her thigh from the moment he got in the car and proceeded to make her breathless all the way to Costco.

Olivia hoped her fiery cheeks weren't visible as they walked hand-in-hand inside Costco. Then she caught Fitz looking at her and she laughed. His ears were read and he looked like he wanted to kiss her.

"Okay, buster, this is where you go your way, and I'll go mine. And we'll meet back here in half an hour. Or we'll never get our shopping done."

"I only need a couple of minutes."

"I'll need half an hour."

With that, Olivia went to the fresh produce section to pick up some eggs and fruit, while Fitz disappeared to get what he needed.

Once they were done, Fitz insisted on paying. Olivia gave in, not wanting to make a fuss but she was glad she'd only gotten a few things as she'd already done her weekly shop.

Then as Fitz started emptying their shopping carts, Olivia looked curiously at what he'd got but her eyes widened with shock and she stopped paying attention after she noticed several boxes of condoms on top of the pile.

Mortified, Olivia grabbed a magazine at random concentrating blindly on a page, just to avoid looking at Fitz and the cashier serving him. What must he be thinking? That they were going to have an orgy?

Then she jumped when Fitz touched her arm.

"Do you want to get that?"

She realised he was talking about the magazine, and realized too that she'd been looking at it upside down. Blushing even more, she thrust it back on the rack. "No, it's okay. I was just looking."

They carried the bags to the car, stowed them away in the trunk and settled in the car comfortably. Or at least Fitz was comfortable, Olivia however kept looking out the window avoiding eye contact.

"Hey," he said, reaching for her hand. "Livvie, are you alright, hon?"

"Yep," she nodded, still avoiding his gaze.

"Livvie, you're not fine. Come on, tell me what's wrong. Puweez? Pweety Puweeze?"

That had her swinging round to look at him, and she started to laugh seeing his silly pout. At her laughter, he stopped making faces and looked at her seriously, "What's wrong, baby?"

The laughter faded and she started to feel silly for overreacting. She was a 22 year old woman who'd become embarrassed seeing her boyfriend purchase condoms. Lots of condoms.

"Are we going to use all those condoms tonight?"

Fitz stared at her, then at the traffic, then he quickly found a place to park the car before turning to face her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Livvie, I just got a whole lot, so that we wouldn't have to go to Costco every time I came to stay. Besides they were on special, and my Nana told me never to pass up on a good special."

"Oh." Olivia said.

He chuckled leaning forward to brush a soft kiss on her mouth, "Okay?"

She smiled against his lips, nodding.

Then as he drew back, she said softly, "I'm sorry… it's just all so new to me, Fitz."

Fitz lifted one of the hands he was still holding to his lips. "I love you, Olivia. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. I promise."

Olivia smiled at him, feeling her heart full to bursting with happiness. "I love you too, Fitz." Then she giggled when he warned, "Keep looking at me like that and we'll never leave here."

Laughing she pulled her hands out of his and let him start the car. They didn't talk much on the way back but whenever he glanced at her, she met his gaze and smiled.

When they got back to the apartment and put the bags on the island bench in the kitchen, Fitz suggested they go for a walk.

"Oh. Don't you want to…" she stopped, biting her lip.

"I want to, but first I want to go for a walk with you, around your neighbourhood," he said gently, taking her hand and leading her towards the front door.

They walked around the block, their arms around each other as she told him about the few neighbours she knew. She told him about some of her favorite places, and he watched her face as she talked. Once he even sang to her softly, while they were turning the corner, nearly crashing into a woman walking her dog. After Olivia apologized profusely, they went on their way, and Fitz pulled Olivia close to kiss her right there on the street.

"What was that for?" she laughed, giddy with happiness.

"You're beautiful," he said simply, and kissed her again.

When he wanted to take a walk around the next block, she shook her head, smiling at him as she turned him in the direction of her apartment. When they got inside, she shut the door on the world and walked straight into his arms.

He kissed her, and she kissed him back fierce and sure before drawing back to say firmly, "Now, Fitz. I'm ready now."

He stared at her, not moving at first then he did, he slowly led her to the couch and sat down.

"We're going to do it here?" she frowned, remembering his reluctance the previous day.

In response, he drew her by her waist to stand between his knees and he kissed her stomach, nipping her gently through the fabric. She gasped staring at him, feeling a sharp shock of electricity. He looked up at her starting at him wide-eyed and he paused, then he gently eased her onto his lap, kissing her softly before laying her down on the couch.

Cradling her in one arm as he half lay over her, he lifted his other hand to stroke her cheek. She watched his face, melting at his tender expression. Then he lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"Fitz," she groaned, arching impatiently towards him.

Without warning, he plunged his tongue between her parted lips, making her gasp and cling to him as he sucked on her bottom lip, then she writhed while he laved his tongue over her top lip before plunging into her mouth for another fiery kiss.

Olivia spiralling out of control but she didn't want him to stop this wild, wonderful madness. When he blazed kisses along her jaw and down her throat she raked her fingers through his hair, then slid her hands over the wide, strong expanse of his back before travelling down to grab his ass. He had such a nice ass, she thought dazedly giving it a squeeze with both hands.

Fitz lifted his head from nuzzling her breasts through her clothes, and looked down at her, taking in the dark passion in her beautiful eyes and the beestung sweetness of her thoroughly devoured lips. Without a word, he slid his hand up her side taking her top with him and she let go of him long enough to help toss it aside.

Then Fitz removed her bra with deft fingers and lowered his mouth to her nipples. First his lips, then his tongue, then his whole mouth, licked and sucked every inch of her skin.

Olivia had never felt so aroused in her life. She felt her body burning with desire as she arched towards him. He made her feel so alive and full of amazing feelings that she couldn't think or feel anything but what he was doing to her. Then she froze as Fitz slid a hand down to her waist, pushing at her pants.

He paused at her reaction and she stared at him alarmed, thinking he was going to stop. "Fitz, it's okay. Please…" she gasped, unable to tell him that her body had reacted out of habit, and that she really, really wanted him to continue.

Looking at her face, he took off the rest of her clothes, slowly; then more surely when she lifted her body and moved her own hands to help him.

When she was completely naked, he stroked a hand up the underside of her thigh, propping her leg up so he could drop a kiss on her bended knee.

"You're gorgeous," he said thickly, slowly stroking her leg. Then he made her gasp and shudder as he stroked his fingers into her centre.

"You're so beautifully wet," he said, sounding proud and approving that she didn't feel any shyness at all, and when he asked, "I want to taste you, Livvie. Will you let me?" She nodded, her body humming with anticipation, desire and love.

He dropped a kiss on the soft swell of her stomach, circling her navel with his tongue before trailing down further. She knew what was coming, she wanted him there. Yet the first contact of his tongue at her centre made her jump.

Again he paused and looked at her. "Livvie…?"

"Don't stop," she gasped.

So he didn't, taking his time as he parted her legs further and settled between her, then lifted her hips with his hands. He lowered his mouth to her again, and Olivia's toes curled and her back arched even more as he stroked his tongue over her and suckled her in ways she didn't know existed.

Pleasure was a word she redefined in that moment. There were times the feeling was so intense she almost begged him to stop, but then he soothed her by changing the pace of his tender assault and she begged him to keep going. And he did, until the agonizing feeling intensified as he sucked on her bundle of nerves. Olivia felt her body stiffened as all of her senses heightened, then the waves of sensation crashed over her and she surfaced screaming out his name.

Fitz felt her orgasm coursing through her body and he held her in place as he licked every drop of her sweet nectar. When her body calmed, he moved up and planted a soft kiss on her mouth, his lips still wet from her core.

She gasped realising she was tasting herself on him.

"Can you taste how sweet you are?" he asked with husky tenderness, cradling her spent body in his arms. "Sweet baby," he whispered, kissing her again and Olivia was shocked to realize she was becoming aroused all over again.

Fitz drew back when she started tugging at his pants. "No, sweet baby." He stopped her hands. "As much as I want to take you right now, I promised you that your first time, our first time, would not be on this couch."

"We can go to my room," she said, watching him tug off his shirt, but became confused when he wrapped it around her and kissed her again before getting off the couch.

Fitz pulled her up to stand before him, circling his arms around her. He bent low to kiss the left side of her neck, "That was an introduction…" he kissed the right side, "Tonight will be the main event." He kissed her right cheek "But right now…" He kissed left cheek "I want to take you out" He kissed her lips firmly. "On a date."

"But what about…" she touched the bulge in his pants, no longer feeling shy about touching him. He watched her, his eyes dark and lustful as she stroked him; her actions made bolder by the look in his eyes. But after a few seconds, he stopped her by lifting her hand to his lips and planting a kiss on her palm.

"You'll get to that later," he promised thickly. "Much later, but now I want to slow things down. For your sake. I don't want to rush this for you. So get dressed and we'll go out."

"We can stay in and have another movie night," she said, not wanting to leave the apartment or more accurately, the circle of his arms.

"No, we can't stay in," Fitz looked at her seriously.

She stared at him, and he wanted to laugh at the way her smile turned seductive when she realized that he was hanging onto his control by a thread. She was a naughty girl, his Livvie, his sweet baby.

Then he did laugh watching her drop his shirt to the floor, and sway her naked behind all the way while walking to her bedroom. After she'd gone, he headed for the guest bedroom to take a cold shower.

**Woooooohoooo! So our girl Olivia is an eager beaver? She just can't wait to give up the cookie haha! Stay tune and again please review review review review! I love reading them :). **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So sorry that I didn't upload yesterday but let me say that it was worth the wait. At least I hope you'll feel this way after reading it. ENJOY! **

Fitz came out of the guestroom shower with a towel wrapped around his hips. He made his way to Olivia's room and knocked on the door.

Olivia had just came out of the shower and her hair was soaking wet. She had no idea where Fitz was taking her for their date but she had decided to wash and straighten her hair. She was just putting the blow dryer on cool setting when she heard Fitz at the door. Smiling, she yelled, "Come in!"

Opening the door, Fitz looked around and found her sitting on a chair, in front of her mirror, blow drying her hair. He went over to her and planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

Olivia turned off the blow dryer and turned to face the bare expanse of his chest. She felt a heat blossom as she let her eyes wander over his toned body. His skin glistened from the dampness of the shower, and he looked so sexy in only a white towel. She decided she wanted to take it off. Her hands were reaching for the loosely tied edge when he caught her hand and lifted her off her seat.

Wrapping his arms around her and bringing her flush against the evidence of his arousal, he said gruffly, "We're going to play, Livvie, but not right now." He kissed her nose.

"You feel like you want to play right now," she said mischievously. "And you're dressed for it too. Want me to show you how quick I can whip that towel off?"

He chuckled, and lowered his head to graze his teeth across her bottom lip. "Naughty girl," he smiled. "It's killing me to say 'no' right now, but I have to because I've made a dinner reservation at the Four Seasons. We've also got a room booked for the night…And…" He hitched a breath, as her hands slid over his abdomen, making their way over his chest. "…And you need to pack a bag."

Olivia stopped her tease. "You don't have to book a room. The hotel is about 20 minutes from here. We can come back here after dinner."

Fitz lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "I want tonight to be special and I want you to remember it being that way. Would you let me, Livvie?... Make it special for you, for us?" He finished in a soft, husky whisper.

Olivia began to melt, feeling wetness pool in her center as her imagination ran wild. Her body was still buzzing from his earlier 'introduction' and she nearly hummed with excitement at the mere thought of what else he might do. Fitz had skills and if he wanted to make a special night of it, all night, showing her...

"Olivia…?"

Realizing Fitz was starting to look concerned, she said a quick breathless, "Yes!"

He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. "Okay," he said huskily. "I'll leave you to finish getting dressed. We're leaving at 8."

With a final kiss on her neck he left the room, while Olivia stood watching him go. Then she sighed sinking back down on the chair, a happy little smile playing on her lips. She was going to have a very special night with a very special man.

Shortly before 8, Fitz stepped out of the guest room, dressed in a black skinny fit casual suit with a reddish buttoned down shirt, open at the neck. He'd left his curly hair untamed and because he wanted Olivia's hands in it and he didn't want her to feel shy about touching him.

The thought made him smile as he knocked on her door, but she wasn't ready as yet. So Fitz headed for the living room to wait on the couch. He didn't want to hurry her up. He'd learned to never rush a woman when they were getting dressed from his mother and sister.

Thinking of them now, he realized he couldn't wait to introduce Olivia to them. Olivia was part of his life and the sooner he made that clear to everyone including his family, the sooner they could… His mind suddenly went blank at the sight of Olivia sauntering out of her bedroom.

She had chosen to wear her hair bone straight and it fell to her shoulders like silk. The dress she had on was long, black and it hugged her curves in all the right places. With its high neck, the dress could be considered modest but it left her arms bare and when she walked, a thigh high slit revealed the gorgeous length of her legs. Then he smiled catching the blue suede ankle-strap pointy toe pumps she had on her feet. They added about 5 inches to her height bringing her mouth within easy kissing distance.

As she stopped before him, Olivia was glad to see Fitz smile. She'd gone for a more dramatic look. Even with her makeup. She wore smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner, to emphasize the shape of her eyes. She'd even bothered with mascara and finished off with a deep burgundy color on her lips.

"You're staring," she stated happily.

"You're gorgeous," he said huskily, never taking his eyes off her.

Olivia felt empowered by the effect she was having on him, and she turned slowly in front of him, adding in a sultry voice, "Do you like what you see?"

Fitz got to his feet slowly and reached for her. Without a word, he lowered his head, pulling her close as his mouth nudged her lips apart. She uttered a gasp and then moaned softly as Fitz kissed her with a hunger that filled his entire being.

When they surfaced, he realized he had his hands on her butt. He stared into her beautiful aroused face and squeezed the perfect curves, whispering, "Sweet baby."

Olivia stared at him dazed, her mind filling with memories of his mouth and hands on the most intimate part of her. Her lashes fluttered closed when he lowered his mouth and kissed her gently, then he stepped back and said huskily, "Have you got your bag? Our car's here, waiting downstairs."

That brought Olivia out of her daze. "You got a car service for tonight too?" Then because she already knew the answer, she added, "Don't you think this is too much? I love that you want to make tonight special but Fitz, baby, I don't want you to waste your money spoiling me like this…"

Fitz shushed her, stroking his thumb over the lips he'd kissed. He was probably wearing her lipstick because she barely had any left on her sweet, plump lips. "Livvie, I've got money, and every now and then I like to spend it. Especially when it's for a good cause. You, Livvie, are my best cause, so don't stop me. I want you to have a good time, that's all there is to it. Okay?"

"Okay," she said meekly.

He laughed softly, planting a quick kiss on her lips before he stepped back to head for their bedrooms in order to collect their bags.

Once they were downstairs, the driver of the town car quickly grabbed the bags but Fitz insisted on opening the door for Olivia, his hand sliding over the satin soft skin of her arm before she got safely inside.

They held hands all the way to the hotel as they sat in comfortable silence. Once they arrived at the hotel in downtown Seattle, the bellhop took their bags from the driver. Once again Fitz insisted on being the one to open the door for Olivia, after giving her his jacket to ward of the May chill.

When they were inside, Olivia handed his jacket back and looked around the luxurious lobby while Fitz went to confirm his reservation. Just then a passerby noticed him and asked for his picture. Olivia smiled, seeing him oblige and kindly to the fan – not that she expected anything less. Sometimes she forgot that Fitz was a celebrity and she thanked God that he wasn't the kind of person who went out of his way to remind her. She shuddered at the thought of him being some arrogant celebrity type.

Fitz had rented out the ART's private dining room which normally catered for a party of 22. The room was adorned with black and white photographs of famed Pacific Northwest artists, and sweeping bay views, heightening an intimate dining atmosphere. He'd wanted to spend uninterrupted time with Olivia, as tonight was all about her.

He pulled out her chair, finding another excuse to lightly caress her smooth velvety skin before taking his own seat, just as a waiter approached their table and asked with a polite smile, "What would you like to drink this evening, Mr. Grant and Ms. Pope?" The Four Seasons insisted on making every customer interaction personal.

Fitz knew that Olivia had a great penchant for red wine as she'd revealed during their many conversations. "We'll take a bottle of your best Shiraz."

Olivia was surprised that Fitz remembered her favorite wine. After the waiter had left she reached for his hand, whispering, "You remembered?"

Fitz leaned towards her, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. "Of course, I remembered."

The dinner went smoothly with lots of conversation and laughter. The food was delicious and Olivia thought it tasted even more divine when Fitz fed her from his plate, and she just had to reciprocate watching his lips move sensuously as he took the bites she offered, watching her intently.

As the evening progressed, every time she took a sip of wine, Fitz seduced her with a kiss and his hand became a tool of sensuous torture as he stroked her bare thigh inside the slit of her dress. The combination of wine, soft music and Fitz made Olivia extremely lightheaded.

When she was convinced she was going to push the table away and jump him right there for the waiters to see, Fitz leaned close and whispered, his lips brushing her ear, "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said hoarsely, almost knocking him back in her rush to stand.

Fitz led her to the elevator, his arm circling her waist. Olivia leaned against him, watching him press the button to the penthouse, where she knew the Presidential suite was located. She didn't even bother protesting at this extravagance, focusing instead on his arousal which pressed into her ass when he pulled her back against him, linking his arms around her mid-section.

Olivia rested her head against his jaw, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Then she placed her hands over his, covering the soft sensuous circles his thumb was making around her navel and bit the inside of her lips to stop herself from moaning and giving them both away.

When they were the only two remaining on the elevator he planted a soft kiss into the crook of her neck. When she gave a soft moan, he turned her around to face him and took her mouth in a searing kiss. He had just started backing her up against the wall when the elevator dinged open on the Penthouse floor.

"Bad timing," Fitz groaned against Olivia's mouth. "Or perfect timing," He drew back, taking her hand in his to draw her out of the elevator. "We could get arrested for indecency."

When Fitz opened the door to their suite, Olivia's fog of arousal dissipated a little seeing the room. There were candles on almost all the surfaces that let off a sweet fragrance and the suite was as big as an apartment. Then she noticed the rose petals on the floor.

"Fitz…?" She turned to him, as he took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair.

"Come on," he said huskily, reaching for her hand. "Let me show you where they go."

Olivia let him lead her along the trail that ended with rose petals in the form of a heart on the big California king bed. She was silent for so long that Fitz leaned down to look at her face, "Livvie, what's wrong?"

Blinking back tears, she said brokenly, "No one has ever… done anything like this… for me."

Without a word, he wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly as she closed her eyes and clung to him. After a long, long moment, he said thickly, "Let's dance."

That unexpected announcement made her smile. "We don't have any music."

"We have music," he insisted, then proceeded to sing as he started to waltz them around the room. He sang his favourites which turned out to be hers too, songs by Marvin Gaye, Billy Waiters, Sade.

Then his sexy voice turned husky and low as he looked into her eyes, singing Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing.'

'_Ooh, now let's get down tonight_

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven_

_I need some lovin'_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer_

_It's getting stronger and stronger_

_And when I get that feeling_

_I want Sexual Healing_

_Sexual Healing, oh baby_

_Makes me feel so fine_

_Helps to relieve my mind'_

Olivia tangled her fingers in the curls at the back of his neck as she swayed in his arms, her eyes locked on his. His swept his hands over the curve of her back until they came to rest on her ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze pulling Olivia's flush against his erection.

Olivia moaned softly, moving her hands to cup his face as she drew him down to her lips. The kiss started off slow and languid but became frantic and passionate in a flash. Still kissing, they stumbled their way into the bedroom; laughing in their eagerness to get there while never breaking off contact.

When they came up for air, Fitz looked into the dark depths of Olivia's eyes. At her shy smile, he cupped her face and kissed her before lowering her gently down onto the bed.

Fitz removed one of her shoes, placing butterfly kisses all the way up her leg. Once he reached the top of her thigh, he turned his attention to her other shoe and did the same thing. Only this time when he got to the top, Olivia was in no mood for teasing. Feeling a deep ache in her center, she angled her hip to make contact with his mouth, but after the briefest of kisses that barely touched her need Fitz stood up and moved away. Olivia groaned, collapsing onto her back, sending petals fluttering onto the floor.

Smiling, Fitz ghosted over her body while being supported by his arms. He kissed her, saying softly, "Patience, Sweet Baby. I'm getting there."

Before he could move away again, she pouted, "Fitz, I need you now."

He captured her lower lip in his mouth and tugged, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck and topple him down onto her. Laughing he tried to roll his weight off her but she just came with him until he was trapped beneath her. She looked down at him with triumphant satisfaction.

Then her lips parted on a sigh as he slid his hands over the sexy curves of her body until he found the zipper and slowly pulled it right down to a point below her waist. "Take it off," he told her gently.

The soft command made her feel some kind of way, and Olivia stood up roll her dress down over her arms, until it pooled at her feet revealing the red lace thong and matching bra. With a gusty groan, Fitz sat up and reached for her, but Olivia stepped back.

"Your turn," she said softly. "Take off your clothes."

A slow smile spread over his lips. She wanted him to take off his clothes. He'd give her the moon if she'd asked for it, he thought keeping his eyes locked on hers as he started to unbutton his shirt. After he'd tossed it aside, he stopped but she said with a soft firmness that he found incredibly sexy, "Take off everything. I want to see you. All of you."

Fitz toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then stood up facing her as he unzipped his pants and pushed down, along with his underpants, until he was completely naked.

Olivia stared at him, then walked up slowly and touched his chest though her gaze was fixed lower.

"You can touch me," he encouraged softly. He held his breath as she touched him tentatively then more surely until he couldn't take any more. "Livvie," he said hoarsely, "I want to see you naked. Will you let me take off the rest of your clothes?"

She nodded. He reached up behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra and stroking it down over her arms and dropping onto the floor. She swayed towards him, her nipples brushing against his chest, then he saw her eyes widen at the friction caused by his hair against her skin. She did it again, rubbing slowly, sensuously against him.

Fitz groaned out her name. He loved her. He loved everything about her, including her ability to drive him certifiably insane.

She stopped her torture and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. The move was unexpected and as she'd leaned in on an angle, she sent them both stumbling back to fall in a heap on the bed. They laughed, trying to catch their breath, then he rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips, his hand cupping her jaw.

Still kissing her, his hand drifted down to cup a breast, his thumb circling a nipple lazily. Then he slid his hand down over her stomach to cup her sex through the thin lace of her panties, feeling her core already soaked. "So wet," he whispered with thick approval.

Olivia broke off the kiss briefly to lift her hips and roll her thong off. "Again, Fitz. Touch. Kiss," she babbled, drowning in need.

He gusted a laugh into her mouth, biting her lips gently, then he shifted to take his time kissing his way down her body, first the valley between her breasts, then each sensitive tip, making Olivia groan and rake her fingers into his hair holding him to her, but he moved again.

He placed sweet butterfly kisses on her belly. He sucked the skin at her hip, making her arch towards him. Finally he settled himself between her parted legs.

She felt his hot breath on her sex as he blew on her. She closed her eyes, clutching the sheets and begged, "Fitz… don't stop…!"

He didn't stop, instead he placed his mouth firmly over and pleasured her. He licked and sucked, then hummed against her bundle of nerves, causing a vibration to reverberate through her body. Olivia gasped, wondering vaguely if it was possible to die from pure pleasure.

Fitz stopped when he felt Olivia stiffen with heightened pleasure. He didn't want her to go over the edge just yet. He moved back up to lie beside her, slipping one arm under to cradle her as he kissed her soft and lazy until she was filled with the taste of herself in her own mouth.

Then he drew back and looked at her. "I'm going to touch you, Livvie. In a way that may hurt. Tell me if it gets too much."

He waited for her to object, his eyes soft and solemn, but when all she did was lift her head and kiss him gently, his fingers sought her core and he let his index finger enter where his mouth had recently been.

Fitz stopped when she winced at the first inkling of pain; but when he took his time allowing her walls to adjust to him, she relaxed and let him move his finger slowly inside of her. When he was fully inside of her, she whispered, "Have I stopped being a virgin?"

"Yes," he whispered, tightening his arm around her. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much," she said softly, as his mouth kissed hers gently.

"Do you want me to stop, Livvie?"

"No," she smiled faintly. "It just feels… different… that's all."

He kissed her again. "It gets better, baby, I promise."

Then he began pumping his finger inside, making her gasp. Soon her body took over and she met him thrust for thrust, grinding her core into his hands. To increase pressure Fitz added another finger inside her then whispered shockingly, "Touch yourself, baby. It'll be sensational, I promise."

Caught up in the pleasure of his fingers, she turned her face into his neck and did as he asked, her fingers rubbing her nerve bud. She'd never experienced anything like it, and the orgasm that rose in a tidal wave and hit her left her gasping and dazed with euphoric pleasure.

"What just happened?" she whispered when he planted soft butterfly kisses along the side of her face.

He chuckled softly against her cheek. "My sweet baby," he whispered.

She smiled, settling down comfortably on his shoulder. She must have dozed lying there in his arms, because when she woke she found him watching her, a tender smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled, snuggled close and came in contact with his erection. "Are we going to take care of you now?"

He smiled at her choice of words. "Think you can handle me? You must be sore."

"It's a good kind of sore," she said meaning it, "I want to feel you inside me, Fitz."

That was all the encouragement Fitz needed. Letting go of Olivia, he moved off the bed to get a box of condoms from his bag. When he turned in the direction of the bed, he felt a warm rush of tenderness at the sight of Olivia curled up on her side, watching him.

"Can I put that on you?" she asked, sitting up, when he took out a foil packet from the box. Wordlessly, he handed the packet to her and watched while she tore it open. "Like this," he instructed gently, when she hesitated, staring at his erect penis. He helped her place the condom over the tip and then let her roll it up until he was fully sheathed.

Then she scooted back and lay down, parting her legs for him. He came lay down gently on top of her, kissing her as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. He whispered sweet nothings that made her breathless and aching for him all over again.

Fitz saw her writhing with pleasure as she angled her soaking wet core to his stomach and he groaned at the feeling. Fitz wanted to commit everything to memory; the beauty of her face, the sweet moans of pleasure, the glow of her flawless skin in the candlelight and the heady musk of her sex. Then he took hold of himself and placed the tip at the entrance of her core. Fitz slowly moved his penis into her and her walls contracted against him.

Olivia gasped at the feel of him filling her to the hilt and Fitz looked into her eyes, concerned. "Are you ok, Livvie? Am I hurting you?"

"No," she gasped. "It just… Fitz…don't stop…!'

Fitz started moving with long deep strokes, kissing her mouth and sucking on her tongue, then he thrust his tongue between her lips, mimicking the rhythm of their hips. His Livvie was matching him in this ageless dance that was all their own. For a long while there was no other sound but their soft moans and their bodies moving together.

Olivia had never felt so close to anyone in her life as she did with Fitz at that moment. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist while they continued to move against each other. The pace picked up and she began feeling the tightness in her lower belly that she was quickly beginning to recognize.

Olivia felt her breathe hitch when Fitz continued to move inside her while nuzzling her ear. He blew on her ear and she came undone, gasping out his name as she clawed her fingers into his shoulder. And then he shuddered and jerked in her arms, collapsing his weight on top of her.

She gathered her to him, feeling disoriented. She'd never experienced anything so powerful that swept over every inch of her and then left her wrung out but completely content with everything in her world. Right now the only thing she wanted in her world was Fitz.

"Livvie…?"

His soft lips brushed her temple. She smiled turning her face to meet his mouth. It was barely a kiss, their lips touched smiling and stayed that way.

Then Fitz slowly removed himself from her, and after a series of parting kisses, disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He returned with a small towel that was warm to the touch when he began to wipe her clean. Then he kissed her again, before returning the towel to the bathroom.

Once they were snuggled together under the sheets in each other's arms, Fitz whispered, "Any regrets?"

She smiled, tightening her arms around him. "I wish we'd done this the first night we met."

That made him laugh, and he kissed her gently, watching her until she lost the battle and finally succumbed to sleep.

**Awwww so our faves finally did it. Yayyyy! Olivia is no longer a virgin. Woop woop! Even though she was a virgin I didn't want her to be naive, because come on it's the 21st century. I like the aggressiveness in her and I'm sure Fitz likes it too. LOL. Yea so that's that. Please review review review and let me know how what you thought of it. Xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: here's another chapter for you guys. Happy early Mothers Day to all the wonderful mothers out there. **

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling the warmth of Fitz body surrounding her. She smiled reminiscing about the previous night. Her body felt deliciously sore and she was grateful that Fitz had taken his time.

He'd been so patient with her eager advances. She wasn't usually this forward when it came to showing that she was attracted to a man, and never when it came to showing that she was sexually attracted to him. But there was something about Fitz – his tender acceptance and encouragement of who she was – that made it easy to let her guard down around him. Olivia was glad that she had. Now she understood why Abby always ditched her to hook up with her boyfriend Stephen.

Olivia turned slightly to look at Fitz, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful with his hair tousled and curls falling on his forehead, his breath puffing out evenly from parted lips. She smiled watching him, then the realization that she really needed to pee, made it urgent that she remove herself from the safe haven of his arms.

After placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, Olivia began to ease out from under his arms. She froze when she felt him stir, but as his eyes were still closed she was convinced that he was still asleep and started shifting off the bed again.

Fitz grabbed onto her, making her yelp. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled in a sleepy voice but before she could answer, he kissed her. Olivia sighed forgetting her bladder for a moment to concentrate on his sleep soft mouth.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled when they parted from the kiss.

"Good morning." She beamed with pure happiness.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Fitz asked, searching her face for any signs of regret.

Olivia smiled shyly, cupping his cheek with one hand. "I had the best time. It was a perfect night."

Smiling a little smugly, Fitz leaned in to claim the lips that he was addicted to, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

He chuckled at the frank admission. He loved that she just told him to his face what was going on with her. He let her go reluctantly, appreciating the view of her naked perfection running towards the bathroom, although he did wonder why she needed to grab her iPhone from the bedside table on the way.

Fitz lay back on the pillow and stared blindly at the ceiling. He loved that she was so comfortable with herself around him. His mind wandered back to the previous night. He'd never felt so happy or connected to someone as he did with Olivia. Last night he'd gone beyond a point of no return in this continuous journey of falling in love with her. She had his heart in her hands, and he hoped it would stay safe there.

Minutes later Fitz heard his iPhone ding alerting him to a message. He frowned puzzled to see it was from Livvie. Opening the message he saw a picture attachment of Olivia naked from the waist up, asking, "Would you like to take a shower with me?" Fitz tossed his phone to the side and practically ran to the bathroom.

He found her steaming up the shower, her hair soaked enough to bring her natural curls to life. Fitz smiled because he loved her hair like that. Stepping into the shower behind her, he circled his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I like the way you play."

"Who says I'm playing," Olivia said softly, reaching for the soap, but with gentle firmness he took it from her. "Now who's playing?" she teased, turning to face him.

Olivia let her gaze wander over his naked body, the wide expanse of his shoulders, the taut muscles of his arms, his sculpted abdomen and… Her gazed winged back up to his. "You have a really beautiful body" she said huskily, "You must work out a lot."

"Mmm," he agreed vaguely, lathering his hands with eyes fixed on her breasts, "But I like this kind of workout the best."

Olivia blushed, stepping closer until his erection touched her stomach. She watched his face as his gaze locked with hers, then he leaned down and kissed her softly, "Don't rush this, baby. I want to make this good for you."

Fitz returned the soap to the soap dish, then cupped her breasts in both hands and began a slow, mind blowing massage.

Olivia gasped, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensations. She loved what his hands were doing to her but she wanted to feel him inside of her again. She stepped closer but he held her back, his hands moving in circles over her stomach, teasingly close to her thighs but never going there.

"Fitz…" she protested softly, opening her eyes and looking at him.

He smiled, lifting his hands to cup her face and kiss her, then made her giggle by lathering her cheeks, her neck and shoulders, before he turned her around and going to work on her back.

"You're very thorough," she grumbled. "But you're avoiding all the good bits."

"These bits?" he teased, sliding his hands over her ass.

She bit her lip and nodded, gasping when he pulled her back without warning. He kissed her cheek as she rested against his back and then he slid his hand between her thighs, finally touching the ache that had been building since he'd put his hands on her.

"Is this where you want me to touch you, LIvvie?" He asked huskily, stroking her.

She moaned, "Yes…"

He feathered kisses along the side of her face, her neck and her shoulders as his fingers continued to work their magic but she wanted more, so much more. Olivia turned to wrap her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to whisper against his mouth, "Lift me up."

He drew back to stare at her, then while lowering his mouth to her kiss, his arms lifted her high enough to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. Fitz quickly braced himself against the shower wall to prevent both of them from falling.

Olivia locked her mouth onto his, plunging her tongue deep into his mouth and moaned feeling his erection rub against her. She started grinding her hips onto him, still in the middle of their raw, passionate kiss. "Come inside me," she urged huskily, nibbling on his lips.

Fitz groaned. "Livvie, you're driving me crazy" he said thickly, squeezing her butt that he held in his hands.

"You're driving me crazy too," she assured him, kissing him all over his face. "Come inside me, now."

Instead he slid her to her feet, taking deep breaths as if he'd just run a marathon and put some distance between them.

"What?" Olivia looked at him confusion, stepping closer, but he held her back with his hands on her waist.

"Livvie, we can't have sex in the shower."

"Why not? It looks so good when they do it in the movies."

That made him smile as he lifted a hand to touch her cheek. "Livvie, you're beautiful and I want inside you more than anything but I'm not wearing a condom, and I'm thinking that you're not on the pill."

Olivia came back to earth with a thump. "I didn't think. I'm not thinking," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her mouth, a sweet, chaste kiss. "You're thinking but you're new at this. I'm not."

That made her look at him, wondering just how 'old' he was at this, but before she could ask he was gently guiding her out of the shower. He dried her off kissing her generously, then swiped the towel roughly over himself before tossing it in on the rack.

"Livvie, don't look like that," he whispered, cupping her forlorn face between his hands and kissing her mouth softly.

She kissed him back, but she was feeling stupid, young and unsure of herself and even though she tried to smile, she couldn't keep it on her face when he drew back. Issuing a soft sigh, Fitz stroked a thumb over her lips, then whispered, "Wait here."

She waited, her arms crossed over herself as she watched him walk out of the bathroom, only to return minutes later wearing a condom. She stared at him in surprise, then gasped with laughter when he picked her up in his arms and walked her to the nearest wall.

"Fitz! What are you doing?"

"We're going to have our own movie moment, Livvie, hang on tight." He grinned at her. His teeth grazed her lips then he made her gasp by sucking on her whole mouth. Olivia could only cling to his shoulders as he soon had her squirming in his arms.

She was feeling slightly demented when Fitz braced them against the wall with one arm, to guiding himself into her before wrapping her legs more securely around him.

"Ready?" he asked huskily, his face flushed with arousal.

"Yesterday," she said briefly, her eyes locked on his.

He laughed, then made her gasp by placing wet, sucking open mouth kisses all over her face, neck and shoulders. She copied his kisses, twisting her fingers in his hair as he pumped into her, his hands on her hips encouraging her to bear down on him in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I'm going to lose it, Livvie," Fitz groaned eventually, biting her ear lobe and sucking. Then while she was still recovering from that he slipped his hand between them and stroked her bud between her thighs.

Olivia clawed her fingers into his shoulder, she could feel the tightness build and she knew it would hit her soon, but when her orgasm peaked the power of it shocked her all over again; just as Fitz shuddered against her with a hoarse cry and became undone in her arms.

They stood limp in each other's arms, kissing each other sloppily between heaving for breath.

"Wow," Olivia breathed against his chest.

Fitz just chuckled hugging her to him, resting his cheek on top of her head.

They showered again, their hands on each other moving more in appreciation and love than arousal. Once they were done, they dried off and Fitz ordered room service, and they got dressed.

Olivia was ravenous and she was glad to see the amount of food that arrived for breakfast. She piled her plate with croissants, bacon and jam, finishing it off with orange juice and a bowl of fruit. Fitz polished off the rest but insisted on feeding her the last of the berries.

Once they'd finished eating, they packed their bags and headed home. The plan was to have a light lunch before going hiking that afternoon.

In the car, Fitz reached for her. Smiling Olivia clasped his hand in both of hers and tried to think of ways that she could spoil him because he was doing such a star job with her. She was still running through her options when Fitz glanced her way and asked softly,

"Livvie, would you have a problem going on the pill?"

She stared at him, again feeling young and naïve that she hadn't thought about anything along those lines. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she said softly, "No, I don't have a problem."

"You should see your OBG for birth control." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Things get out of control with us fast and often, and I don't want to keep you waiting next time. That's to say, I might not be able to."

That made her blush with pleasure. "I'll make an appointment," Olivia said softly, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. Fitz dropped his gaze from her eyes to her lips, before turning his attention firmly to the road.

Once they'd reach home, they dropped their bags in the living room, put their arms around each other and kissed as if they hadn't tasted each other for days.

"Want a salad for lunch?" Olivia asked huskily, as he stared down at her, his hands cupping her face.

"I'm not hungry," he said seriously. "Not for food, but you need a rest so how about we watch TV?"

Olivia nodded taking his hand and leading him to the couch. While he sat there watching her, she put on The Mindy Project on demand before coming back to snuggle in his arms. Before they both realized it, they'd fallen asleep only waking up when Olivia's phone rang.

It was 2 in the afternoon and Olivia didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who was on the phone.

"It's my mom," she whispered as Fitz stared at her in a sleep daze. That made him give a crooked smile. "Uh oh."

She laughed softly as Fitz released her slowly, managing to slide a hand down her back as she got off the couch. She picked up her phone and headed to the kitchen for some privacy before answering, "Hi, mama"

Alexis practically shouted, "Olivia Carolyn Pope! Why haven't I heard from you in 2 whole days? I tried calling you and your phone rang out. You had me so worried!"

Olivia listened intently squeezing the bridge of her nose as she allowed her mother to rant. She knew from experience it was wise to let her mother say her piece without interruption. Alexis always got like this when Olivia missed a phone call. Her mother worried about her living in Seattle on her own with no relatives around. Olivia loved that her mother cared but sometimes it irritated her that Alexis forgot her child was now an adult.

Hearing Alexis pause, Olivia said, "Mom, I'm fine. I promise you I'm fine, I'm sorry that I missed your call but I was unavailable when you called last night." She quickly thought 'wrong move' when she said 'unavailable last night' as her mother would question what that meant. As if on cue, Alexis demanded,

"What were you so busy doing that you couldn't answer your phone last night?"

"Stuff," Olivia answered.

"What sort of stuff, Olivia? You know what – never mind. I don't want to know. Just know that I'm praying for you."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the ending comment. "How are you, Ma?"

Alexis took a deep breath, then another before telling her daughter that she was fine. Just fine! Then she went onto say that she'd bought Olivia her graduation present the day before.

"I wanted to tell you about it last night, but you weren't home."

"Ma, I'm sorry. I really am… I can't wait to see what you got me."

"And I can't wait to show you." Alexis' voice softened as she added that she couldn't wait to see Olivia in the upcoming week. After that the conversation flowed nicely until Fitz sauntered into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Olivia mouthed, "Hi" and Fitz did the same. He went to her fridge to pour himself a glass of water from her Brita mug.

Olivia was mesmerized by his simple action that she forgot her mother on the phone until she heard Alexis yell her name.

Fitz caught Olivia staring at him and then he heard Olivia's mother on the line trying to grab her attention. Before he could stop himself, Fitz let out a loud laugh seeing Olivia's startled face in response to her mother's yell. His Livvie looked as if she'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. His cookie jar.

Olivia immediately shushed him, hoping her mother hadn't heard him. She didn't want to face her mother's interrogation on learning that Fitz was spending a few days with her. She'd spoken to her mother about dating Fitz but she'd never told Alexis that they'd become serious.

"Livvie, who was that you were shushing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes wondering whether to just lie to her or to tell her the truth. Her mother had always taught her that 'honesty was the best policy' but sometimes that could be hard. She let out a deep breath and decided that she would bite the bullet.

Fitz continued to watch her from the breakfast nook as she spoke to her mom.

"Mom, remember I told you that I was talking to Fitzgerald, well we're kinda seeing each other... seriously." Olivia heard radio silence. "Mom, are you there?"

After a long pause, her mother said cautiously, "Olivia is he there with you right now?"

Olivia gulped, "Yeah," she said weakly.

Fitz decided that this was a conversation they needed to have in private. He was removing himself from the scene when Olivia stopped him midway, handing him the phone and telling him her mother wanted a word with him. Wordlessly Fitz took the phone and returned to his seat at the breakfast nook before answering.

"Hello, Fitzgerald." He heard a voice so like Liv's that he almost relaxed before he remembered he was talking to Olivia's mother. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was talking to Liv's mom for the first time and he wanted her to have a good impression of him.

"Hi, Mrs Pope, how are you?" he asked trying to sound calm.

Alexis didn't waste time getting to the point. "Fitzgerald, I'm a fan of yours, a real big fan, but you're dating my only child. You hear me? That means I'm a parent first and a fan second, may be third or even fourth. You see what I'm getting at? You do anything to hurt my baby and I'm going to have to get stern with you. Very stern. You hear me?"

Fitz wondered how much worse getting 'very stern' would be from this conversation, as he said quietly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. So let me cut to the chase, I hope you're not playing around with my Olivia's heart. I've never seen her accept someone so quickly into her life and that concerns me. You're a celebrity, that's enough to turn any girl's head but we're not talking about any girl, Fitzgerald. We're talking about my daughter and I won't have you taking advantage of Olivia," Alexis said firmly.

Fitz almost smiled. Now he knew where Olivia had got her straight-talking disarming honesty. He was almost looking forward to the day he'd meet the woman who was getting ready to kick his butt but he understood where she was coming from because he too wanted to protect Olivia.

"I understand where you're coming from, ma'am, and I want you to know that I'm serious about Olivia. She's precious to me as she is to you."

Alexis was silent, then she cleared her throat. "Good. I'm glad you get that. It's what I wanted to hear, Fitz. Can I call you, Fitz?

"Yeah, you can call me Fitz," he smiled, relieved to hear the stern voice at the other end soften.

"Well, I must say I can't quite take in that I'm talking to III Legend on the phone. Like I was saying before I've been a fan of yours for a long time. You're a great musician and you seem like a good man from all the interviews I read about you but," here her voice became stern again, "None of that will help you if you ever purposely mess with my baby girl. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. So tell me a little about yourself, Fitz? Where are your folks at?"

Fitz told her about his family, while Olivia leaned against the benchtop staring at her feet. She felt embarrassed and overjoyed at the same time. He'd said she was precious to him, and it was clear her mother had torn a strip off him, but she loved that the two people she loved were sharing a conversation and Fitz had even started to chuckle.

The call finally ended and Fitz hung up. Olivia stared at his huge grin, "And..?" She asked.

"And what?" He stared back at her, still grinning.

"Didn't she want to speak to me again? She just left?"

Fitz got off his stool and came towards her. "Oh yeah, she asked me to tell you that she'd call you later."

Olivia was shocked, "She must really like you, because she didn't buzz you off to speak back to me."

Fitz nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She told me that she would be here for your graduation and she asked if I'm free to attend as she wants to meet me. Am I invited to your graduation, Livvie?"

Olivia had thought about inviting Fitz before, but didn't know if he could be bothered. "You don't have to come because she asked you, I don't want you to be inconvenienced like that, Fitz."

He stared at her, a soft look on his face. "I would be honored to attend your graduation and even more honored to meet your mother, Livvie. So I'm invited?"

Olivia gave him a cheeky smile. "You're invited."

Fitz slid a hand over her butt, using it as leverage to lift her up to his kiss. Olivia gasped at the move which brought her close for his sweet tender kiss. He knew how to make her feel all kinds of ways in a single moment.

Then he was stepping back, moving his hands back to her waist. "Since it's already 3 we should probably grab something on the go, instead of making lunch for our hike."

Olivia nodded her agreement and they left the kitchen to get ready.

On their way they stopped at a local sandwich shop to grab two subs to sustain them through their 1-3 hours hike.

They'd chosen to go to the Green Lake Park which was closest. "Geologists say the Vashon Glacial Ice Sheet, which also formed Puget Sound and other area lakes, formed Green Lake 50,000 years ago." Olivia shared a little bit of history with Fitz.

"Wow," Fitz said looking at Olivia. "Say Puget Sound again."

"Why?"

"Your mouth makes the cutest pout when you say it."

She shook her head but said 'Puget Sound' in the sexiest voice she could manage, laughing when Fitz moaned in exaggeration, then proceeded to kiss her through her laughter.

The two walked for several minutes until they came upon a unique looking boulder. Olivia grabbed her SLR camera and started taking pictures. "Fitz, go stand next to it, I want to take a picture of you."

Fitz obliged, doing a Hulk pose next to it. "Like this, babe?" He called out.

Olivia giggled as he did one silly pose after another, snapping away with her camera before she asked, "Can you act normal?"

Fitz feigned hurt, clutching at his chest. "I'm as normal as they get, Livvie, can't you tell?" He crossed his eyes at her.

Olivia took that shot too and turned on her heel to get some more shots of the scenery.

"Hey," he called after her.

Hearing his footsteps Olivia hurried hers until she was running in the open field with Fitz chasing. She shrieked with laughter when he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.

"Put me down!"

"Give me a kiss."

"No."

"Then you're not coming down," he grinned at her.

"Your arms will get tired," she reasoned.

He raised a brow. "You want to do that to me, Livvie? Make an old man tired?"

Instantly she leaned down and kissed him, whispering, "You are so sneaky. And you are only a little bit old."

He smiled against her lips as he set her on her feet, hauling her close… to start tickling her.

"Fitz!" She screamed between breaths as she tried to get away, unsuccessfully as they fell to the ground. She tried to roll away but he wouldn't let her escape. "Fitz, no! Stop!"

Fitz stopped, rolling on top to grin down at her. Her curls were splayed on the green grass and he took a tendril between his fingers feeling the softness.

"You can kiss me now," she whispered, sliding her arms around him.

He smiled in response, looking at her parted lips. Then he took her face between his hands and kissed her thoroughly. He feasted on her luscious lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth, then coaxed her tongue to dance with his. He rolled onto his back, running his hands up over her breasts then around and down her body to cup her ass. They continued to kiss and tease each other to maddening heights completely forgetting their surroundings.

They only pulled apart after hearing cat calls from passersby. They both laughed as they helped each other to their feet, not a bit sorry for having lost control.

They continued their hike for another hour, taking picture of various scenery and of each other. They were even able to get a picture together by another couple walking the same trail.

When they finally made their way back to the exit of the park, Fitz asked if she wanted to watch the sunset. She nodded, smiling as he led her to one of the nearby benches. He sat down and pulled her flush against his side, shifting so her head could rest comfortably on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her coconut scented shampoo – thinking that this was becoming his most favorite scent of all time.

Olivia felt such peace and contentment as she leaned against Fitz watching the sunset.

Once the sun had disappeared under the horizon, she looked at him and said sincerely, "I'm so lucky to have you."

Fitz lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm the lucky one, Livvie," he whispered, then lifting her chin with a gentle fingers, he kissed her with love.

**Awwwww how precious are our favorite knuckleheads? Are you liking Alexis? Please review and let me know what you think! Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey my lovely readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Had some technical issues and now I am back to my frequent updating. Please enjoy! :)**

Olivia woke up early Saturday morning her body still a buzz from last night activities. She never thought that her body would've been so quickly acclimated to having sex, that now she couldn't get enough of Fitz. After their hike, they'd order Chinese takeout on the way home, where they'd sat on the living room floor eating and drinking wine. They were having such a great time laughing and talking when Fitz had the brilliant idea to play strip poker. Olivia had lost miserably which resulted with her being butt naked before Fitz's shirt was even removed. She didn't mind losing at all because Fitz had made sweet love to her on the very couch, which they'd started this amazingly intimate journey on. He'd taken his time with her and made her orgasm twice before moving them to the bed. To say that Fitz had talent was a huge understatement as he clearly knew what he was doing. Olivia blushed as she remembered how generous of a lover he was. Always, ensuring that she came before him. She wondered if that was how it was for everyone.

Olivia pulled herself out of her revere as she check the time on her bedside alarm. It was already 7 AM and she thought that it would be nice to do some yoga. Olivia practiced living a healthy life by balancing diet and exercise as part of her daily routine. She normally tried to get in some form of workout each day whether it was running, a walk, yoga, some weights lifting or whatever else she could do to stay active. Now she can add sex to the list, she grimaced at the thought. Her cheeks burned as she looked at Fitz still deep in slumber with the sheet barely covering his manhood as she thought about her new found exercise. Olivia loved this new exercise as it was very fun and active. She would probably rank it at a number one. Olivia was quickly becoming hot and bothered and she was tempted to wake Fitz up and have her way with him, but she decided against it.

She took deep cleansing breaths to calm the burning ache in her lower belly before slowly getting up from her queen size bed. Olivia went to the bathroom to empty her bladder and brush her teeth. Once she was completed with her morning care she got dressed in black workout capris and a coral sports bra. Olivia pulled her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her yoga mat from the storage closet.

She made her way to the living room and became flush again at the sight of the pillows strewn all over the floor. Now every time she walks into her living room she will always remember the things they've done on the couch. She bent down to retrieve the colorful pillows to place them onto the sofa to bring some semblance of order to the place.

Once the room had some order to it, Olivia plugged her iPhone into her iHome system where she played her yoga playlist. It was mostly peaceful sounds of the ocean and nature. She quickly started stretching her arms and legs to loosen up her muscles before starting her basic yoga exercise. She was by far no pro at this but she'd gotten better from attending a few yoga classes at the gym and also from watching YouTube videos.

Fitz started squirming in his sleep as his hand searched for Olivia on the bed. After feeling only cold sheets he slowly opened his eyes. Fitz checked the time to see that it was almost 8AM and he wondered where Olivia was. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of birds chirping. He wondered why the sound felt so near as if a bird was in the house.

He shot out of the bed and pulled on his boxer brief that was on the floor to go investigate the noise. What he saw made his already stiff morning wood harder. Fitz forgot about the chirping sound as his eyes zoomed in onto Olivia's ass.

Olivia was in the zone with her yoga routine when she felt his presence staring on her ass. She was doing the downward dog which had her ass high in the air on display.

She hadn't worn any underwear under the spandex pants and Fitz could see the imprint of her sex and ass straining against the tight material.

Olivia turned to see the hunger in Fitz eyes and she felt her becoming wet and even wetter when she saw the massive erection he had in his boxer shorts. Olivia immediately sat on her bottom on the yoga mat and subconsciously bit her lips as she looked him up and down. Before she could've put more thought into it, she beckoned Fitz with her fingers summoning him to come to her.

Fitz saw the desire in Olivia's eyes and he instantly knew that she wanted him. It was crazy how in tune their bodies already were. He turned around to head to the bedroom.

Olivia clearly saw the need in his eyes and body and was confused when he turned and went back to their room. Before Olivia could've opened her mouth to question his sudden action he briskly entered the room with a long reel of condom. Olivia burst into laughter at his readiness.

"What?" Fitz said, slightly chuckling, still unsure of why she was laughing. Then it dawned on him that she was laughing at him. Olivia continued to laugh. Once he was directly sitting in front of her he firmly squeezed both of her breast, "you're laughing at me?" He asked in a husky tone. Continuing his assault, he nibbled on her right earlobe "I'll give you something to laugh at. You want me to make you laugh Livvie?" He spoke into her ears hungrily.

Olivia was beyond turned on by his words and she felt her body dripping with desire for him. She earnestly nodded and in a strain voice replied, "Yes…yes Fitz". She didn't know what she was agreeing to but she wanted him to do **anything** that would quench the ache between her legs.

That's all Fitz needed as he gently pushed her down to lay flat on her back as he held both of her hands above her head. He devoured her entire mouth with one kiss as he plunged his tongue into hers and seeking out her own. They duel tongues with each other as Olivia arched her back off the floor. Fitz pulled her bottom lip that he loved so much into his mouth and started nibbling on it. He pulled and sucked on it until he felt Olivia's tongue begging for attention. He released her bottom lip and began to attack her entire mouth again. He did all of this will continuing to squeeze and knead her breast through her tank top.

Fitz enjoyed the moans that escaped Olivia's lips as it only spurred him on. He rubbed his hands down her legs in quick smooth strokes until he moved it between her thighs to cup her sex.

Fitz was still holding Olivia hands above her head when she felt his big hands cup her heat through her tights. Olivia moaned, "Oh yes Fitz right there baby."

Fitz was always amazed how quickly she became wet for him. "Fuck Livvie, you're so fucking wet. God I love that you're always so ready for me" he breathed out. With that he pulled down her yoga pants and confirmed what his earlier suspicion told him that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Livvie you're just ready for me. Aren't you sweet baby?" He asked as he continued to take off her pants.

By that time Olivia was panting breathlessly, "yes I..I..I'm always ready for you baby."

Fitz couldn't handle not tasting her anymore as he saw her sex glistening with her sweet nectar. He quickly brought his face between her thighs and inhaled her sweet smell, "You smell so good" and with that he took one long lick, "and you taste even better."

Olivia moan and writhe as she felt her senses on high as Fitz teased her folds apart and plunged his town inside of her. She felt every nerve in her body on fire as he continued his sweet tortuous assault.

Fitz felt her body stiffening at the telltale sign of an impending orgasm and he released her before she could've fell over the edge.

Olivia felt like a kid being denied their favorite candy when Fitz let up his sweet torture. "Fitz why..."

Before she could've finished her statement she felt Fitz lift both of her legs and placed them on his shoulder and in one smooth stroke he slammed into her. "Fuck! Fitz. Oh my Gawwwwwd! Fuck fuck!" Olivia continued to string a whole line of explicit as Fitz continued to slam into her. She was lost for words and thoughts, she had no idea what was going on with her body. She felt him deep inside of her as the angle he chose allowed him to do so. She felt as if he was reaching her cervix and it felt so good. With each even stroke and the weight of his body on her Olivia felt like she was going to die of pleasure. She began thrusting back in time with his rhythm and that only intensified the feelings of having him sheathed deep within her.

Fitz was quickly becoming undone by Olivia's moans and curses that were coursing out of her mouth. With each stroke he could see her breasts bouncing and that made him a little bit harder. Fitz moved to sit on his knees while pulling Olivia with him not breaking contact. With Olivia now slightly on top of him he held onto her waist allowing himself to set the pace. He pound into her at a steady pace and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Fitz continued to suck on her nipples while moving his hips inside of her slippery heat.

Olivia didn't think she could handle another minute as she felt her walls clenching around Fitz, "Baby I'm coming! Oh gosh fuck!" She screamed as Fitz bit down onto one of her nipples and that was her undoing. She came hard and long feeling her juices running down the side of her legs. She felt a strong wave course through her body as she tightened around him.

Fitz knew Olivia was almost there when her walls started clenching him, it was mere strength that he didn't cum in that moment. He bit down on her nipples and it pushed her over the edge, Fitz felt her walls clasping around him and that was when he lost all control. He allowed himself to find his release with her. He screamed out her name as his orgasm went on.

Once they'd calm their breathing, Olivia gently moved from off of him to lay on the floor naked, as he'd taken off her sports bra before he bit down on her nipples. Fitz hastily took off the used condom and tied the end so it won't make a mess as he too lay on the floor next to Olivia.

Olivia was the first to break the silence, "That was Ah….mazing!"

Fitz smirked, "It really was. Sex with you is nothing short of spectacular. "

Olivia blushed, "That's because you're so talented" she threw back at him.

"Me?" Fitz laughed while poking her side. "Last time I checked you were the aggressor here. I'm the poor little victim that his girlfriend loves to attack his body."

In mock shock replied, "Little me?" With that she rolled over onto him and started playfully hitting him. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other and ended up making love the second time that morning.

By the time Olivia and Fitz had finished showering it was already noon. Olivia was slipping on her shirt over shorts when she heard her tummy rumbled. Fitz quickly looked up and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me you're the reason for my current predicament." She admonished.

"Livvie, do I have to tell you again that I'm the innocent boyfriend that his girlfriend can't keep their hands off?" he responded while putting on basketball shorts.

"Yea yea" Olivia countered as she walked up to him and smacked one of his butt cheeks and then held onto it, "It's because of this, that makes me not want to keep my hands off you" she said as a matter of fact.

Fitz chuckled, "Oh baby you don't know the things I want to do to you right now. Naughty naughty girl" he warned.

Olivia blushed that he called her a naughty girl and she liked it. She was about to display how naughty she was when her stomach interrupted them again. "Your bad luck, because I was just about to demonstrate how naughty I am but a girl has got to eat" she sassed as she swayed her hips to pass Fitz.

As she turned to walk out the room it was Fitz turn to smack her butt in those short shorts she was wearing. He shook his head at how much of a tease his Livvie was. "You're such a tease" he voice inaudibly.

They'd decided to make a heavy lunch casserole as they'd skipped breakfast due to their lively morning. Olivia had gotten the recipe from off the internet a while back and had wanted to try it.

Fitz noticed that Olivia moved with efficiency in the kitchen. Once they'd sat down to wait on the oven he inquired, "So Livvie, you're look like a pro in the kitchen. How did you learn to cook so well? Even the way you chopped up the ingredients was an art" he added with wonder.

Olivia's blushed at his compliments, "All thanks to my mom. She's a Chef"" she proclaimed.

"Wow, that's awesome and you did mention that. I just didn't know that you took an interest into learning some of the Chef culinary techniques. But I can clearly see you did" he added with a proud smile. "So what are your specialties?"

"Mmm…alottttt of things." She responded while raising her eyebrows, signaling the double innuendo. "But I really like making Caribbean cuisines."

Fitz perked up at the mention of Caribbean and cuisine as he loved the Caribbean and the spicy flavorful foods. "Now that you mentioned this, you know you're going to have to cook some curry for me" he spoke unabashedly.

Olivia laughed, "I'm sure you won't be able to handle one spoon of my curry because it would be so hot."

"I can handle the heat. Matter of fact if you cook it I dare you to make it twice as hot" he spoke while challenging her with his eyes.

Olivia reached over the table and grabbed his hands never one to back down on a challenge, "Deal! You've got yourself a deal Mr. Grant!" She spoke slowly while shaking his hands.

"Good" by the time Fitz could've finished his agreement the oven dinged alerting them that their lunch was ready. Olivia had set the table earlier while the casserole was baking. She removed the casserole from the oven and placed the hot dish in the middle of the table.

Once they were sitting at ease Olivia held Fitz hand and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she continued to smile at him. He didn't understood what she was getting at so he asked, "What Livvie?"

"Oh, can you say grace?" she said with a small chuckle.

Fitz shook his head and smile, "Really Livvie? You thought I would've guess that's what you were suggesting for me to do by holding my hands and smiling at me?

"Uh Huh" still smiling at him.

"What if I never asked you what you wanted, huh?"

Olivia responded, "I would've continued to smile and look at your beautiful face."

Her words were like honey to Fitz's ears as he felt his heart soared at her sentiments. He brought their join hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers. "Ok for that I am saying grace. Now close your eyes."

Fitz spoke a short prayer, thanking God for the food and for bringing him and Olivia together. He asked that He help them along their journey together. Fitz was never one for religion as his family didn't raised him that way. But his Grandma Pearl always encourages the power of believing in a higher being. Over the years Fitz clearly had come to believe that there's a God and he'd tried to live his life as such.

As they ate Fitz complimented Olivia on how good the food tasted which earned him a quick peck on the lips. They finished eating in comfortable silence as both were too hungry to form any conversation.

They'd spent the remainder of the day doing noting as they lounge around the house watching Netflix or playing board games and catchphrases.

At 9 PM when they'd already eating dinner and was getting ready to go to bed Fitz saw that Olivia was awfully quiet. As she fluffed the pillows on her side of the bed he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck. "What's wrong baby?"

Olivia simply pouted because she just wanted to cry. It'd finally hit her that Fitz would be leaving tomorrow afternoon to go back to LA and that tonight would be the last night they'd sleep in the same bed for a while.

Fitz saw her pouting and he started licking the rim around her ears to get her to loosen up. "Livvie, baby tell me what's wrong?"

Olivia finally yielded as she saw the concern in his eyes, "It's just that tonight is the last night we'll be sleeping together because you're leaving tomorrow." With her disclosure a tear rolled down her cheek.

Fitz quickly wiped it, "Oh baby I know how you feel because I feel the same way too. But please know that I will fly up to Seattle at any free time I get." Olivia simply nodded and he continued, "if I didn't have to be in studio this week recording I wouldn't leave you plus I'll be back for your graduation on Friday."

Olivia smiled at the prospect of having him back in Seattle for her graduation. She'd be able to have a repeat of this weekend. Just lounging around with each other and making love every chance they got. All thoughts came crashing down as she realized Alexis would be here with her for a week. "Shit!" Olivia blurted.

Fitz saw that she was smiling at the mention of him coming back next weekend and he thought he'd gotten her out of her funk but now she looked worried. "What Livvie?"

Olivia didn't know how to tell him that he wouldn't be able to stay here with her because of her mother traditional values. In a cautious voice she answered, "I don't think it would be wise for you to stay here with me next weekend because my mom.." she trailed.

Fitz knew where she was coming from and he'd already made mental plans to stay at a hotel as he didn't want to overstep his boundaries when it came to Olivia's mom. Fitz stroked her cheeks as he spoke softly, "Baby that's ok, I'd already started making mental plans to stay at the Four Seasons because I want to make a good first impression with your mom. I don't want to overstep my boundaries with her or you." He added lovingly.

Olivia held onto his hand that was stroking her face and brought it to her lips. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a thoughtful man but she thanked God for him. "Thanks baby for understanding. I love you" she spoke while watching into his blue eyes.

Fitz took her and led her onto her side of the bed before moving over to his, "I love you too sweet baby." He placed a sweet kiss onto her luscious lips before pulling the soft duvet over them.

He listened as her breathing became even as it calmed his body. He held onto her as he drifted peacefully into sleep and all through the night.

**Hey Cleo you asked how old Fitz is, well he's only 30. She was just teasing him because he's a few years older than her. Thanks again for reading my story guys and also for leaving reviews. I enjoy reading them, so don't stop writing them! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey my lovely readers! Here's another update. Please enjoy! :)**

During the course of the previous night Fitz had called Sean to arrange that a yacht be reserved for his use the next day at one of Seattle's Harbor. For his last day in Seattle he wanted to surprise Olivia by taken her out on the waters. Fitz knew how to drive a boat but it had been a while since he did, so he requested that there be a captain to do so.

On their way to the dock, Fitz was driving as Olivia kept beaming with excitement. The day was fairly sunny even though the degree was in the fifties. They both had on jeans, light jacket and sneakers on their feet. Olivia had decided to wear a scarf to add a little more stylish warmth for her body.

Olivia couldn't believe that while she was sleeping Fitz organized this entire day for them to be out on the sea. Olivia felt cherished and special, "Fitz, I still can't believe that you planned all of this for us. I'm just so excited." She had never been on a yacht even though she had cruise the harbor on one of the public ferries that are used for one and two hours tours. She'd taken one of the ferries when she'd first moved to Seattle four years ago. Now she was thrilled that she would be able thread in waters further than where the ferries would normally go. She was deep in thoughts barely hearing what Fitz was saying. She shook her head and turned towards him to give him her undivided attention.

"I'm glad you're excited. I just wanted our last day to be fun until we could see each other again. Plus you cannot come to Seattle without going on waters."

In a faux accent Olivia returned. "Aye aye captain!"

Fitz laughed and poked her side, "I love your silliness"

"I love your thoughtfulness" Olivia added.

Fitz continued the game, "I love your straightforwardness"

Olivia smiled, "I love your kindness"

Fitz decided to take it up a notch, "I love your ass!"

At that Olivia nearly choked, "And here I was trying not to be the naughty one by bringing up physicality. Well if you want play this game Mr. Grant, we will. I love your ass too" she added while reaching over her seat to pinch it through his jeans.

Fitz jumped at the contact, "Oooo Livvie you're going to get it. Sooner, rather than later too! You're lucky I'm driving!"

Olivia chuckled at his comment while turning her eyes back on the road.

Not long after Fitz pulled the Fiesta into the parking lot of the dock before heading over to unlock Olivia's door. Since it was a private dock there weren't people around as only a few yachts were docked there compared to the hundreds that are stored at the public ones.

After Fitz had assessed his environment, he reached for Olivia's hand and closed the car door behind her. In one swift move he pushed her up against the car and placed his body firmly on hers, his hand moved down to her ass where he squeezed them. Fitz grounded his growing erection into her core. In a low seductive voice with his face merely inches away from hers he whispered, "Baby, didn't I tell you I'm going to get you back?" He paused and run his tongue on her lips but pulled away before she could've opened her mouth to receive it. "Also, let it be known that this is just a warning" and with that he released her and turned to walk in the direction of the waiting yacht.

He stopped walking and turned around as he didn't felt Olivia walking besides him. Olivia was still standing against the car with a daze look. Fitz smirked, "What's the matter Livvie?"

The minute Olivia felt Fitz pushed her up against the car and started squeezing her butt she felt as if she would've exploded in his arms. On top of that his deep masculine voice didn't help the fire that was now ablaze between her thighs. Olivia shook her head, for 22 years she was without sex and now she didn't think she can pass a day without it. She wanted Fitz now and she didn't care that they were in public. On shaky legs Olivia started walking towards Fitz and clearly she could see he was pleased with the reaction he caused her body from his earlier actions. "I could slap you right now for waking up my libido" she badgered.

Fitz took one of her hands once she was standing in front of him and intertwined his fingers with it. "Hmmm I would do anything for you to slap me but it can only be in the bedroom" he said in a husky tone.

With that Olivia found herself becoming wetter, "Fitz stop you're making me extremely horny. Didn't your folks told you, not to awaken love until its ready? So don't tease me if you have no desire or apparatus to satisfy me" she implored.

"Ohh Livvie, you have no idea do you?" Fitz gave her a chaste kiss as he pulled her along to the yacht. He thought to himself that she doesn't know the surprise he'd have in store for her.

Once they made their way to the dock, the captain greeted them. His name was Andrew and he seemed to be a polite middle age man. They boarded the small yacht and there was another crew member who introduced herself as Jen who will be taking care of their food and drinking needs. They'd showed them around the small but yet spacious boat that housed a cabin on the lower deck. Fitz smirked at Olivia as he'd requested that the boat have a cabin with a bed.

The captain did his final check of everything and started his engine to begin their journey. They'd past several landmarks that he pointed out to them over the boat PA system. Olivia took more pictures with her camera, trying to store all the memories of the day. She even got some unexpected one with Fitz in deep concentration as he viewed some islands and sea lions that they'd come into viewing. She'd shown Fitz how to operate the camera and he took some pictures of her. She eventually had to pull it away from him because every second was a click. They'd ask Jen to take a picture of them which she did with both Olivia's camera and Fitz's iPhone.

They were on the waters for 2 hours when Jen asked if they would like some refreshments. As it was already lunch they accepted the food the yacht services had provided along with some champagne. Once they were finished eating Fitz grabbed Olivia's hands and told Jen and Captain Andrew that they'd be below deck with a polite smile.

Olivia was slightly confused as to why they'd be down there until she saw Fitz face full of carnal lust. That's when she knew she was in for trouble. Her body was instantly set on fire at the anticipation of it all.

Fitz advanced to her as she stood in the corner next to the fairly big bed that was adorned in red silk sheets. He looked like a predator going in for his prey. Olivia gulped and prayed for the strength to deal with him. He stopped right in front of her, pulled her scarf from around her neck and in a commanding voice he spoke:

"Take off your clothes"

Olivia was so turned on that she quickly did what she was told leaving on her bra and undies but Fitz wasn't please.

"I said take off your clothes" he pulled the thong she was wearing to the side of her heat and asked, "Isn't this also clothes?"

Before Olivia could respond Fitz slipped his middle finger into her slick fold and she gasped at the sudden contact. Fitz wanted to hear her beg for more so he lifted one of her legs and slipped a second finger into her.

"Fuck Fitz! Gosh baby that feels so good!" She panted.

Fitz pumped his fingers into her while using his thumb to apply pressure to her bud. Olivia moaned and clenched herself around Fitz as she had no way of controlling the rhythm as Fitz held her legs apart.

Fitz curved his fingers to hit the spot that he'd quickly discovered was her sweet spot, going faster and not letting up the pressure on her bud, Olivia was moaning louder. Fitz quickly brought his mouth to hers and bit down on her lower lip to silence her cries but that only pushed her over the edge making her scream at the earth shattering orgasm she was experiencing.

Olivia didn't know if it was her teasing in the car that brought out this dominant side of Fitz but she liked it, A LOT! She made a mental note to tease him more often.

When Olivia's orgasm had subsided, Fitz withdrew his fingers and started sucking Olivia sweet nectar from it.

While staring at him Olivia felt herself growing wet again. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him.

Fitz smirked at her and said. "I'm not done with you! Go sit on the bed."

Well with that second command definitely made Olivia ready for round two. She climbed up onto the bed and had the wise thought of finally taking off her bra and soaking underwear but quickly stopped when Fitz spoke.

"Stop! Now you want to take off ALL your clothes when a while ago you didn't. Leave it on! He spoke in a firm commanding voice. He removed the remainder of his clothes before climbing onto the bed, he could tell that Olivia was completely aroused by his dominance and for a second he wasn't sure if she would like it but so far she reacted as if she did.

Fitz could see her sweet nectar dripping and that made him harder. He quickly removed the condom from the wrapper he was carrying and sheathed himself while Olivia looked on.

In one swift moved Fitz moved closer to Olivia and knelt in front of her. He moved his hands to her thong and ripped it off of her.

Olivia gasped by his aggressiveness, surrendering her body to him. Olivia knew that he was in the role of playing a dominant lover as she'd read books about things like this. She may not have had sex in the past but she'd had the knowledge about it so she gave herself over to his role play.

Seeing her exposed, wet and ready for him made his shaft twitched with anticipation. In a strain voice he demanded, "Turn around and go on your hands and knees."

Olivia groaned and did as she was asked. "Fitz, baby stop teasing me" she begged as she felt Fitz run his penis up and down her slick folds.

Fitz continued his assault on her, "What did you say earlier? Oh, I think it was 'don't tease me unless you have the desire or the apparatus to satisfy me?' Is that correct?"

Olivia nodded as a way of answering him.

With a slight tap to her exposed ass Fitz spoke again, "Answer me!"

The delicious pain and pleasure that ran straight to her heat had her breathless, "Fuck Fitz, yes! Now could you please stop teasing me?" She screamed.

Fitz gave into her request and entered her from the back. At first it was slow but he quickly picked up speed as he saw her ass giggled with each thrust he made.

Olivia was moaning loudly, she felt like every time she discovered something good about sex, a greater experience occurs. Right now she was on cloud nine as Fitz filled her deep; she wanted him to spank her again because it felt so good when he did. So she ordered, "Baby, baby spank me!"

Fitz didn't have to be told twice as he spanked Olivia as he thrust into her. She screamed each time he did it and it just drove him closer to the edge. He loved watching her ass bounce with each contact. Fitz felt her clenching up against him and know that she was close. He moved one of his hands between her legs to rub her sweet bud while the other hand connected to her ass he thrust deep inside of her.

As soon as Fitz touched her bud Olivia exploded and screamed out Fitz's name. Not soon after she felt him squeezing her hips as he rode out his own orgasm.

They both dropped to the cabin bed trying to catch their breathing.

"Fitz, what the fuck? That was.. That was amazing babe!" Olivia spoke between breathes.

Fitz smiled and tried to catch his breathing. Once he'd recover breathing regularly he turned to Olivia, "How's your ass feeling? Did I hurt you? Turn around and let me see."

Olivia turned around, "No you didn't hurt me but I do have a slight buzz going on back there" she admitted unashamedly.

With that Fitz kissed her butt cheeks and licked it to suppress the stings of his lashes.

Once he'd finished he turned her back to face him and kissed her on her lips.

"So you're a Dom huh?" Olivia inquired.

Fitz raised one of his eyebrows, "What you know about that?"

"Answer the question sir." She hurled back at him in a soft voice. "FYI I'm well knowledgeable in these things but only now I'm exercising these known theories" she added with flair.

Fitz watched her with newfound wonder; "To answer your question I'm not a Dom per se but something about you brings out that in me" he shrugged.

"Hmmm what about me that says, 'let me domineer her sexually and spank her ass till she screams my name?'" She joked.

Fitz took one of his index fingers and pushed it into her mouth, "Perhaps it's this tongue" he poked at it.

Olivia bit his finger and then proceeded to suck it. Fitz groaned at her ministrations and before they knew it they were having sex again.

When the two had finally resurfaced from the cabin, the boat was almost back at the dock. They couldn't believe the amount of time they'd spent below deck making love and fucking each other. They both shared a shy smile at the realization that both the Captain and Jen knew what they were up to. But they didn't care in the least.

Once they were back on shore it was time to take Fitz to the airport. He'd already had his bag in the car knowing that the boat ride would take all day, so he'd made sure to be prepared for his flight. Once they were situated inside of the car both parties were down. They held hands all the way to the airport as they sat in gloomy silence.

Once they'd pulled into the parking lot at the airport Olivia felt as if her heart was going to burst. These past four days were the best four days of her life and she didn't want it to end. With a pout she turned to see Fitz face mirroring hers, "I don't want you to go" she admitted sadly.

The look on Olivia's face only served to break his heart, "I don't want to go either." Fitz couldn't take not touching her another minute so he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia was trying as hard as possible not to cry but Fitz holding her like that was too much for her to endure. Tears started falling freely down her cheeks.

Fitz rubbed her back softly as he whispered, "Baby, it's going to be ok. I'll be back before you know it." He spoke that over and over until he felt her calm down.

She pulled her face from his chest and stared into his blue eyes, "I love you Fitz and these past four days have been the best days of my life. I'm going to miss you when you're going" she spoke sadly.

Fitz cupped her chin and looked her square in the eyes, "Oh baby, they've been the best four days of my life too and I hate that I have to leave you. But we'll talk every day and every morning. And we can FaceTime too" he added trying to be optimistic.

Olivia just groaned, "It's not the same. All those things can't beat physical you."

Fitz understood where she was coming from and he too had a hard time leaving his woman behind to go home to an empty house. He just held onto Olivia as they feel and hear each other breathe until the last possible time before his plane had to be boarded.

Olivia was feeling more and more distraught as she walked with Fitz to the check-in area. They'd barely made it in time before the last call was made for boarding. Fitz turned and kissed Olivia with all the love he was feeling for her and she reciprocated it. When they were finished, he whispered, "I'll call you as soon as I land sweet baby." And with that he walked through the door to go board his flight.

Olivia couldn't even get the words "bye" out of her mouth as she felt her throat burning from unshed tears. She couldn't believe that she felt so empty at his leaving. She'd become so used to sleeping and waking up in his arms and now her bed and apartment would feel so empty without him there.

Olivia tried to hold back her tears as she made her way to the parking lot. Once she was sitting in her car she let the tears flow as her car seat served to remind her of Fitz presence because it needed adjusting back to her height. The Seattle skies decided to feel as Olivia as it poured down rain.

Olivia made it home around 8:30 and went straight to her bed, lying on Fitz's side hoping that she would feel comfort from his lingering scent. Instead it just made her sad all over again and Olivia cried until she fell asleep.

It wasn't till midnight she heard her phone ringing that she answered hearing Fitz panicked voice. "Livvie! You had me worried, I was trying to call you as soon as the plane landed to tell you I made it safely but you weren't answering"

"Sorry babe. I fell asleep as soon as I came in and I just heard the phone ringing" she said with a yawn.

"Ok baby you can go back to sleep, you sound tired and I don't want to keep you up."

"No, I don't want to go back to sleep now. Let's talk because I miss you so much." She responded wanting him to stay on the line.

Fitz smiled because he just wanted to hear his girl's voice too. "That sounds wonderful baby, we can talk for as long as you like."

And that night they'd spent several hours on the phone mostly breathing as they'd both fallen asleep but wanted to stay on the line to feel connected with each other.

**Awwwww so many things happen in here. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: New update, new update! Enjoy!**

Olivia and Fitz had fallen into a comfortable arrangement; they would talk with each other every morning and at night with the occasional texts during the day. It was already Wednesday and Olivia was excited to be picking up her mother the following day from the airport before her graduation on Friday. She was even more excited that Fitz would be flying in on Friday to spend the weekend in Seattle and to come to her graduation.

Since she'd known she'd only had to work a half day today she'd decided to make an appointment on Monday with her doctor to go over birth control options. The appointment ran a long time as she was trying to figure out her best options. After a long discussion with her doctor they'd decide that The Pill would be the best choice for her. As her doctor went over the side effects which she hope that none won't affect her, she set a reminder to take her pills daily. Olivia worried that she may forget to take it so she made sure to set a time that wasn't too early or too late. Once she'd bid her doctor a good day she made her way to her car, where her phone had started ringing.

"Hi babe." She answered as it was Fitz on the line.

"Hi." he answered kind of solemnly.

Olivia heard his grave tone and began to worry, "What's wrong babe you sound down?"

Fitz let out a long sigh, trying to figure out how to break this news to her. "Livvie, I.. I'm not going to be able to make it to your Graduation" he admitted in defeated.

As he spoke the words Olivia felt it cut right through her heart. She was looking forward to having him come to her graduation but most importantly to meet her mother. In a dejected tone she asked, "Why not Fitz? What's wrong?"

Fitz sighed before responding, "I forgot I was booked to sing at a private party on Friday and now it's too late for me to back out without legal issues."

Olivia was disappointed and slightly upset, "Ok".

"Livvie I'm so sorry and now I feel like an ass because you told your mother that I will be there for your graduation. But I still plan to come for the weekend" he reasoned.

Olivia mumbled under her breathe and he couldn't understand what she said, "What did you say Livvie?" He asked.

In a distance voice she replied, "Nothing."

Fitz knew she was upset as he could hear just her breathing on the line. "Livvie..Olivia?" He tried to coax her but he received nothing.

Olivia knew she was being irrational at getting upset at him for not coming, _he had a job he needed to do_ but she couldn't help be anything else in that moment. To make matters worse she told him, "Actually you know what Fitz you don't have to worry about coming this weekend. I don't want to inconvenience you and who knows you may have plans already." She cringed as soon as she finished talking.

Fitz understands why Olivia would be upset but for her to tell him not to come to Seattle this weekend was a bit unbelievable. "Livvie I know you're upset and I'm sorry but I would still like to come visit you this weekend."

Still keeping up her stubbornness she replied, "Fitz, 1. I'm not upset and 2. You don't need to come, like I said I don't want to inconvenience you."

Fitz was losing his cool at her stubbornness, he got why she was mad and he would do anything to get out of his arrangements but he couldn't. _Why couldn't she give him some mercy_? After breathing deeply to calm himself down he finally answered her, "Liv, I don't want to fight with you. Baby, I'm sorry, ok. What can I do to make it up?"

"Fitz, I'm fine nothing is wrong you have to work I get it. I'm disappointed and upset but I get. "

His heart broke at her admission and he didn't like the feeling of being the one to let her down. She continued to speak as he felt shittier and shittier.

"I'm going to talk to you later. I'm on my way home from a doctor's appointment and I'm tired. So I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ok." she said in a clip tone.

Fitz head whirled at all of the things she was telling him. It was only 5 in the afternoon and she was saying that they'll speak tomorrow. They normally talk with each other until one of them went to sleep and now she didn't feel like speaking to him tonight. _Why was she coming from the doctor?_ That thought snapped him out of his conscience. "Livvie, is everything ok? Why were you at the doctors?"

She sighed, "I'm fine Fitz. I had an appointment with my doctor so we could discuss birth control options. Everything went well and now I'm on the pill."

All Fitz could've said was "Oh" at her confession. He now felt worst that she's doing anything in her power to help their relationship while he's breaking promises. If Fitz had never disliked his job before he did in that moment.

Olivia was getting even tenser at his lack of words and she needed to go before she said something she would regret. "Talk to you later, Fitz. Love you!" she spoke in a dismissive voice before hanging up.

Fitz heard the dial tone and looked at the phone wondering what in the world had just happened. He resigned to himself and started working on a plan to make it up to her.

XXXXX

Olivia woke up Thursday morning feeling cranky because she'd refused to talk to Fitz on the phone when he called, instead she'd told him she was tired and wanted to sleep early as she had a busy day ahead of her. It was partially true since she was going to pick up her mom from the airport. Olivia sat up in bed with her back against the head and sent Fitz a quick **"Good morning!"** text which he instantly replied to.

**"Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well."**

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes at his ability to still be polite even after she pretty much stood him up for their nightly phone calls. **"Not really :("**

**"Is that because of me? I told you I'm sorry Livvie."**

**"I know you did and it's not your fault. It's just that I'm cranky because I miss you and now I'm not going to be seeing you this weekend. :("**

**"I told you I can still make it for Saturday but you told me not to come this weekend anymore. So what do you want Olivia? Do you want me to come or not?"** He replied feeling agitated.

Olivia could sense the tone in his text as he used her full name and it slightly annoyed her. **"Do whatever you want Fitz! I have to go, talk later!"** She threw her phone across the bed and got up before she could read his response. Olivia usually viewed things rationally when it came to disappointments in her life. She knew that Fitz and her had only been seeing each other for a month now but she wanted him to be there cheering for her aside her mother as she collected her certificate. It may seem trivial but she would've loved to see someone besides her mom in the crowd beaming with pride as she walked the stage. Her mom being a single mother meant that it was mostly her at all her school events and sometimes a distant relative. She was grateful for her mother always being there for her but she did long for her father. Olivia resigned to her fate knowing that life isn't perfect and obstacles do occurs from time to time. She hopes that Fitz would forgive her behavior towards him.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and gave herself a pep talk. She does this every time she feels the pity party start making room in her mind. "Life is 10% what happens to me and 90% on how I react to It." she repeated her mantra over and over until she felt better about herself.

Once she was finished dressing to leave the house she decided to call Fitz and apologize for her behavior but his phone went straight to voicemail. _"Fitz, baby I know you're probably mad at me at how I handle you not coming to my graduation and I'm sorry. It's just that I really wanted you to be there with my mother cheering me on. And when you said you couldn't make it I was upset and disappointed. I know how I acted in the past few hours was unfair to you and I'm sorry. Please call me once you get this. I love you!"_ Olivia hung up and stood still for a minute hoping that Fitz won't hold this against her. She took a deep breathe and went out the door to the airport.

Olivia was able to spot her mother with ease at the arrival section. She pulled her car to the curb and got out to greet her, "Mama you made it!" She rushed over giving the petite woman a big bear hug.

Olivia resembled her mother, they were both of the same height but with years and child bearing Alexis had mange to have a few more curves on her body than her much younger daughter.

Alexis embraced her daughter's hug as she kissed her cheeks, "Oh baby it's so good to see you."

They hugged some more until Olivia broke away to load her mother's suitcase into her car. The car was filled with endless talking and laughter as they made their way to the apartment.

Once they were settled in they both sat on the couch talking from one thing to the next. Alexis decided to tackle more meaty topics. "So you and Fitz are **really** serious huh?"

Olivia scrunched her nose as her mother placed emphasis on the word "really". "We're serious mom. Why the really?"

"Mmmm the **'really serious'** part probably has to do with the birth control I saw in your purse. Since when you started using birth control?" Alexis added inquisitively, not one to sugarcoat things.

Olivia groaned praying that the ground would open up and swallow her whole form, from the questioning eyes of her mother. "Mom. Mom come on do we have to talk about this? Please let it go." She pleaded as she shut her eyes tight.

"Olivia we don't have to talk about this as you're an adult but I've always prided myself in us having a good relationship. So if there's anything you want to talk about I'm all ears. "She added sweetly.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she felt her face flushed from her mother's interrogation. "Ok ma!" She let out a sigh, "Yes we're **really** serious like you said." Looking down at her clasped hands she gulped and it a quiet voice she added "And we're having sex."

Alexis looked on curiously as her daughter blushed and her face heated up at the admission. "Oh"

Olivia saw the way she was looking at her and exclaimed out, "I know I know before you say it, just know that I'm a big girl and I know what I got myself into."

Alexis lifted her hands in surrender mode as she continued to watch her daughter, "Baby you really like him huh? You had to if he's the one you chose to give up the cookie too" she teased.

_Olivia and her mother always talked about boys and despite her mother being traditional she always kept it real when it came to life. She always instills the value of choice and consequences for those choices and Olivia had lived by that lesson. Her mother had also taught her that she must value herself before expecting someone else to do so and with that mentality Olivia had approached dating._

_Alexis knew that the guys her daughter dated in the past were nice but they'd never seem to captivate Olivia's attention much less more. She was proud of her daughter for knowing what she wanted and not settling for less. She was however worried about her relationship with Fitz as it seemed as if she was giving him her all._

Olivia laughed at her mother's use of the word cookie to relate to the female anatomy. "Yes mom I really like him, actually I love him" she confessed, seeing no reason to hide this from her.

Alexis saw the starry eyes her daughter gave, "But isn't that too soon baby? You guys have known each other for what? Like a month?" She questioned.

"That's true but I've never felt like this with anyone else in my life. Sometimes I worry that we are going too fast but...but it all just feels so right. You know?"

Alexis drew Olivia to cuddle into her side and she rubbed gentle circles up and down her arms as she held her, "I know honey and I've been waiting for the day to see my daughter in love."

"Now I can't wait to meet Fitz. He probably is amazing because I know you would choose only the best. At least that's what I hope!" She said while placing a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

Olivia smiled at her mother's words knowing that her mother was proud of her but it also made her sad that Fitz wouldn't make it to her graduation. She would break the news to her later but for now she will bask in her mother's warm embrace. It was as if she was her little girl again.

XXXX

Fitz listened to Olivia's voicemail over and over, it had been a few hours since she'd called him and he didn't want to interrupt her time with her mother as he'd known she was flying in that day. It wasn't until evening time that he finally called her.

"Hi babe, you had me worried all day because I haven't heard from you." Olivia answered.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Livvie, I just wanted to give you and your mom some space."

Olivia smiled at him remembering that her mother would arrive today. "I miss you."

Fitz smiled at her admittance, "I miss you too sweet baby. I got your voicemail and I just want you to know that I love you too."

Olivia felt a rush of relief at his words. "Great! Because I thought that I pushed my baby away." she spoke with a pout.

Fitz laughed knowing that she was pouting at him and in a low voice added, "Nothing you can do can push me away." And in finality he added "I'm here to stay!"

"Good because that's what I want to hear. Sometimes I may not be at my best and I could be a little difficult to handle" she said the last part seductively.

Fitz let out a throaty groan at her flirting, "oh baby you could never be too difficult to handle."

Olivia rolled on her stomach enjoying where this conversation was going. She was safely tucked into the privacy of her bedroom while her mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She'd offered for them to order takeout but her mom insisted on cooking her own food. The chef in her just won't allow for Chinese takeout. Focusing back on the conversation Olivia put on her sexy voice for Fitz. "Next time we see each other **I'll Show. You. How. Difficult. To. Handle**. I. Can. Be" she punctuated each word to him.

"I look forward to it. I may have to put on my Dom cap for this one" he responded jokingly in a strain voice becoming aroused by her playfulness.

"Mmmm baby I like it when you get domineering towards me. Do you know how much that turns me on?" she hissed.

"Is that so? Tell me how much." he grunted.

Olivia was already feeling hot and bothered, between her legs had already grown moist. They'd never indulged in phone sex before and right now Olivia was feeling up to it. Her body misses him and all the things he did to it to bring her pleasure. Before she could've replied to him she heard her mother yell,

"Olivia Carolyn Pope it's time for dinner!"

With a pout she asked, "You heard that babe? I'm being summoned."

Fitz chuckled because he did hear her mother loud and clear in the background. "I did, now go before she comes looking for you. I love you and we'll talk later?"

Olivia got up from her bed, "I love you too and yes we will. I'll call you when I'm in bed. Talk later babe!"

XXXXX

With that Olivia hung up and went to face the woman in the kitchen. She'd made beef stew for dinner and Olivia was never more grateful for her mother's visit as she devoured her dinner. The two continued to converse with each other over wine. Alexis had brought out her graduation gift for Olivia which was the new MacBook Pro that she knew she'd wanted to do her pictures and video editing. Olivia was elated by her gift and kissed her mom with gratitude. Once they'd had enough of each other they both resigned to bed around 10 PM, Alexis was jet lag and the time change was kicking her butt.

Olivia took care of her nightly routine before jumping in bed to talk to her man. She was still sad that he wouldn't make it for her graduation but she would hold onto the present moment of him breathing on the other end of the line.

**AN: Awwww so our babies had their first sorta kinda fight. Did anyone think that Olivia was being dramatic at becoming upset at Fitz for not making it to her graduation? What about when she told him not to come for the weekend anymore? Fitz clearly got upset during the text spree, LOL. Let me know what you think. Also, I just want to say thank you for reading my story and for leaving reviews. The reviews help me a lot. Already written the next chapter and I'll post it tomorrow. Don't want to overload my readers. ;) XO**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Brace yourselves because a lot of things happened in this chapter. It's sorta fast pace, tell me if I need to slow done the pace. Again all feedbacks are welcomed. Please don't hurt my lil itty bitty feelings thou :). Enjoy!**

It was 6:30 AM and Fitz had already been up and dressed for the day, he grabbed the small jewelry box from his bedside table before heading to the garage. He'd chosen to dress in slim fit khaki pants with blue buttoned down shirt. He looked impeccably polished in his semi casual attire for the event he was attending. Fitz hoped that everything he arranged yesterday would go off without a hitch. All day yesterday he was going over dry rehearsal with his band for their performance tonight. He was singing at the private reception of a CEO and his new bride's wedding. Apparently the bride loves his music and requested his performance to entertain their guest.

After driving for 20minutes Fitz pulled into LAX airport. He parked his car in the private parking lot that was reserved for people using private planes. Since he was driving, there was no need to drive his car onto the Tarmac. Once the car was locked he made his way onto the airport Tarmac through the private entrance with his flight attendant. They made their way to the private jet.

Fitz settled himself into his seat and closed his eyes trying to catch some much needed sleep for his 2 hours flight. Between band rehearsal yesterday and staying on the phone with Olivia until 2 in the morning made him very sleepy. He'd made up his mind to eat breakfast when he wakes up.

**XXXXX**

"I'm so sorry Livvie that he's not coming" Alexis said while looking at her daughter frowned face in the mirror as she helped her dressed for her Graduation ceremony.

Olivia saw her mother's concern as she stared back at her in the mirror. She squeezed her hands, "Its ok ma. I have you" she said with a small smile.

Alexis bend down and place a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, ma."

Alexis continued to braid Olivia's hair to the side. Olivia loved it when her mom would braid her hair as she wasn't well versed in the art of doing so. She'd requested a fishbone braid on one side of her neck. The hairstyle complimented her raspberry colored dress she'd chosen to wear underneath her graduation gown. Once they were finished with her hair both ladies added finishing touches to their make up before leaving the apartment.

Olivia was over the moon that after four years of studying she would be graduating with a BA in Photography and a minor in Communications. The two chatted about their plans for the day. After graduation, they were going to have lunch on top the Space Needle. Olivia loved it up there as it was a photographer's haven. The view is spectacular, from the wide expanse of buildings beneath it, to the sea and also the gorgeous sunrise and sunsets. She was grateful for the sunny and slightly warm temperature the day allowed. Rain or shine wouldn't affect the graduation ceremony as it was being kept indoors at the university auditorium.

She was finally going to meet up with Abby and Quinn, she'd have to be prepared to hear how horrible a friend she'd been these past few weeks. They'd already plan on celebrating at a club tomorrow night in honor of graduating.

The conversation and her thoughts with her mother had died down as she pulled into the already crowded parking lot. The feeling of disappointment returned to her as she looked for an empty spot. She'd woken up feeling that way even though she was happy to be moving on with the next chapter of her life. She sighed, thinking that Fitz hasn't called her or even sent a text for the morning and it was already 9.

Alexis, saw her disappointment and tried to distract her from the absent body. "Oh, look there's Abby and Quinn!" she pointed out as soon as she saw them.

Olivia saw the two girls standing in an empty car spot beckoning for her to drive in. She laughed as this is just what she needed. Two crazy thoughtful friends, who would reserve a parking spot for her by standing in it.

Olivia parked the car and took the keys out the ignition before grabbing her gown and cap from the backseat. She'd also grabbed the two roses she'd gotten for her best friends, as a means to apologize for her absents as well as a graduation day present. To kill two birds with one stone, she thought.

"Hey Mrs. Pope! It's been a while since I saw you!" Abby was the first one to greet while rushing to hug the petite woman.

"Abigail, darling you look wonderful. Did you get taller?"

Abby laughed while peering down at the older woman. "Nope, it's just these 4" killer wedges I have on today."

"Oh yea, y'all and those heels. I'm telling you once you get to my age 2 inches are the highest you want to go" she shot back, while everyone laughed. She turned from Abby to make her way towards Quinn. She'd only met Quinn once and she'd already grown fond of her. She and Abby had more of a bond as Abigail was Olivia's best friend from middle school.

Once she reached Quinn she gave her a motherly hug. "Well, hello Quinn. How are you doing darling?" She inquired.

"Hi Mrs. Pope I'm doing great, so nice to see you again" she spoke in a chipper tone while releasing her arms from the hug.

The four ladies chatted while Quinn and Abby teased Olivia for being an awful friend. She gifted the roses to them which only appeased them a little bit as they promised to interrogate her later.

Before they left the parking lot, Alexis gather them together and said a prayer over them and asked God for blessings on the next chapter of their life. She looked at each girl and then her eyes settled on Olivia and she spoke in a shaky voice, "Olivia I know I try to tell you this often but I'm proud of you honey. I'm proud of all of you. I know it wasn't easy but look -you're all here today and for that I commend you. I pray and wish that the rest of your lives be the best of your lives. You can do anything you set your mind to."

With that all the girls became teary eyes while hugging each other and Alexis, before they finally made their way inside of the building.

**XXXXXX**

When, they were sitting in their designated area, Olivia sat next to Quinn while Abby was all the way to the back due to alphabetically assigned chair.

"So Liv, since you have a boyfriend now you tossed me and Abby to the side? It's like that now?"

Liv shook her head, "No no it's not like that. You and Abby are my best friends. I will admit that I got distracted for a second but now I'm here" she said with cheerful smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, "yea that's what you're saying now until he visits you again. Well I for one don't blame you! He's hot; I'd be ditching my friends too." Quinn added with a girlish giggle.

Olivia blushed at the thought that other women eye ogles her man and finding him attractive too. Even though, a small part of her didn't appreciate it. "That he is" she added with a slight nod.

"By the way how come III Legend didn't show up today?" Quinn inquired.

And with that one question it made Olivia sad. "He couldn't make it" she choked out and looked at her phone.

Quinn decided to drop the topic as she saw the look on her face. Instead the two idly chatted about other things such as what they're hoping for since they'd already graduated. Quinn is planning on moving back to Texas to work at the Houston hospital as a pediatric nurse. She'd done a few months of voluntary work there and she was able to get in with no problems. She should be starting her position in a months' time. However, she would be working as an assistant nurse for a while before branching out on her own.

The two were still chatting when they heard a slight uproar of noise coming from the back of the room. Olivia saw the time was 9:45 and thought it was some of the football players that were coming in to take their seats. Some of them were treated as celebrity or what's not on the campus. Olivia rolled her eyes while looking down at her phone still disappointed that Fitz hadn't called or text her. It wasn't until she heard Quinn gasped that she looked up to see what the noise was about.

"Oh..My...Gawwd!" Quinn exclaimed with her hands to her mouth hardly believing who it was standing in front of her. She grabbed Olivia's upper arm, "Liv, look who it is! Oh my Gawwwd it's III Legend!" Quinn was losing her mind. He was even more handsome in person as he stood towering over her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Olivia couldn't believe that he was there standing in front of her. I thought he couldn't make it she thought to herself. Still not sure if it's her imagination or if he was actually there.

"Olivia.. Livvie." Fitz tried to grab her attention in the midst of everyone's cheers and gasps. Quinn had moved out of her chair and allowed him to sit on it as she was closest to the passageway. He quickly bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Olivia's lips. "Congratulations baby, I'm so proud of you."

After his kiss Olivia knew for sure he was there. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she was choked up by his actions. "I can't believe you're here" she spoke while clinging onto him in a hug. She was beyond surprise.

While the two exchanged hugs and kisses they were several phone cameras going off in the background.

One of the ushers quickly came up to them and asked that Fitz leave to go back to his designated area, not before asking for an autographed. He turned, placed a quick kiss on her lips. "This is for you sweet baby" he handed the nicely arranged bouquet to her.

With a smile she said, "thank you baby."

He and Olivia were in their own world that he'd forgotten to introduce himself to the girl who graciously gave up her seat to him. Turning towards her, "I apologize for taking your seat but I can assure you that it was for a good cause" he said slightly laughing. Reaching out his hand to her, "Hi, I'm Fitz and you are?"

Quinn took his hands and smiled while furiously shaking it. Olivia laughed at the sight in front of her and came to her friend's rescue, "Fitz this is Quinn one of my best friends" and by the time she finished saying that Abby interjected. With all the uproar around her Abby made her way to Olivia,

"Well hello Fitzgerald, it's about time you show. No reason to have my BFF sad on her graduation day."

"Abby!" Olivia scolded, since the redhead had no filters over her mouth.

Fitz smirked at her while taking her hands. "Nice to meet you too Abigail" , he wasn't faze by her feistiness as Olivia had already warned him about it."

Abby, smiled liking that he didn't cower at her frankness.

The usher returned to them clearing her throat, "we're starting in 5 minutes I need everyone to take their seats."

And with that everyone scurried to their various seats with a promise to meet up afterwards. Olivia now felt as if everything was right in the world again.

**XXXXXX**

The ceremony flowed smoothly as the various speakers shared their speeches. Some were actually very motivational and funny while others made you wanted to sleep. As she stood in line for her name to be called she looked around the stage area in to the audience to see if she can see either her mom or Fitz but what she saw made her frantic heart beat faster.

And then her name was announced. As she made her way across the stage a proud graduate, graduating with honors she looked at the crowd to see her mother and Fitz standing side by side cheering for her. Fitz was over the top cheering with huge claps above his head while her mother tried to be more ladylike about it. Olivia gave them a big goofy smile as her vision clouded from the tears of joy forming inside her eyes.

Once the ceremony was finished they all made their way to the photo booths that her class had set up. Olivia had taken pictures with both Quinn and Abby, with her mom, with her mom and Fitz, by herself and some with just Fitz and her. Olivia looked on as the girls flocked around him, flirting with him as if she wasn't there.

He was trying to be polite but also respectful to Olivia. He would sign their graduation programs or take a picture with them while engaging in short conversations.

Quinn and Abby were leaving as their families were also going out for lunch. But before Abby left she pulled Liv to the side and spoke to her in a hush tone, "You bets go get your man from those heifers."

Olivia laughed at Abby's bluntness; leave it to her to tell it like it is. "Ok Abigail, see you tomorrow" with that she hugged her and looked for her mom. Alexis was off to the side talking to a friend she'd happen to run it to, they went to culinary school with each other.

Leaving her mother to her conversation she approached Fitz and touched his shoulder. She spoke in a clear voice, loud enough for the girls flocking him to hear, "Hey babe, you're ready to leave? Because mom and I are" it didn't faze Olivia when some of the girls rolled their eyes at her.

Fitz was never happier for the intrusion so he answered her, "never more ready" with that he turned to leave not before bidding the other ladies a fair well. He knew he had star power but he never really liked being flocked by a lot of women, especially those that were bold with their advances towards him. He never liked it as a single man and now he disliked it more because he would never want Olivia to feel insecure about their relationship.

The two walked over to Alexis as she had just finished up with her conversation. "Hey mom, are you ready to go? Fitz and I are if you are?" Olivia asked, while looking up at the handsome face besides her.

Alexis smiled watching her daughter go bright eyes gazing at Fitz. "Never more ready" she answered. They made their way to Olivia's car. Alexis observed the scene before her, as Olivia gave Fitz her car keys to drive and she clearly noted that _they already moved in sync with each other_.

As Fitz pulled out of the parking lot Olivia drummed up the conversation from the backseat, "So mom how did you and Fitz ended up sitting with each other?"

Alexis smiled while looking at the good-looking young man sitting in the driver's seat beside her, "With all the chaos he caused everyone could've spotted him" she joked.

Fitz laughed, "Oh come on Mrs. Pope I tried to be discreet as possible. But I'm glad you saw me and called me to sit next to you" he admitted while focusing his eyes on the road.

He then addressed Olivia question, "when I left you I was searching for a seat in the general sitting area when I heard someone calling my name "Fitz Fitz" which was weird since most people calls me III Legend unless their family and close friends" he smirked while briefly looking at Olivia's mom.

Alexis laughed, "I saw him looking confused while he searched for a seat but good thing I always have a chair for my purse because almost all the good seats were taken. I have to say that I was surprise to see you" she replied.

"That was the effect I was hoping for" Fitz admitted.

Olivia looked on from the back while the two of them replayed how they'd ended up sitting together. They were talking as if they've been friends forever.

Fitz had searched for the person calling his name and that's when he saw the woman looking like a vintage version of his Livvie. She was beautiful in her wine colored dress. Fitz smiled knowing that this had to be Alexis. Once he'd approached her he was about to shake her hand when she enveloped him into a warm hug. They'd hit it off without a hitch from that moment, talking occasionally throughout the ceremony. He immediately took to liking her and he laughed discreetly remembering the threats she'd made to him on the phone. He remembered when Olivia had come on stage, graduating with honors he could've seen the pride in her mom's face and it matched his. The two of them had gotten to their feet and cheered for Olivia, as if someone had made a touchdown at a football game, well mostly him.

Olivia smiled still happy that her wish for the two of them to be cheering her had come through. It was better than she'd hoped for. "I'm just glad you're here" she said while gently squeezing his shoulder. "Both of you."

**XXXXXX**

Not long after they'd made it to the Space Needle and was riding the elevator up the 605 feet building. They'd barely made it in time for lunch hours at the SkyCity Restaurant. The food was delicious and the conversations were endless as Alexis and Fitz got aquatinted with each other. Sometimes Alexis would even ask Fitz to sing a rendition of one of his songs to her and Olivia would become slightly embarrassed. Fitz was more than ok to oblige the older woman with his vocal cords. When they'd finished eating, Fitz insisted on paying for lunch.

Since it was already 3:30 Fitz had to be back at the airport in time to catch his flight to Santa Barbara where he's schedule to sing. Alexis had excused herself from the table to go visit the restroom leaving Fitz and Olivia to themselves. At her departure Fitz gave Olivia a quick kiss on her lips and in a soft voice he spoke, "I still want to spend the weekend with you. I have to go back to LA now but I can still come this weekend if you want me to" he spoke while pleading with his eyes that she would say yes.

Olivia was filled to the brim with joy by his love that she pulled his face to her and kissed him with all her pent up love and happiness. Once they'd parted she answered, "Yes baby, please come and I'm so sorry about the way that I behave."

He simply smiled at her, "That's ok; I accept your apology" while pinching her cute button nose. As he was making his way in for another kiss Alexis cleared her throat. They both turned and chuckled at each other as she returned to her seat.

"Keep your hands and lips to yourselves" Alexis joke.

Fitz sat up in his chair and in a militant tone he replied, "Yes ma'am!"

Olivia and her mom looked at him and shook their head simultaneously while laughing at his gesture.

Not long after the trio left the restaurant, Fitz walked them both to their car and provided them with good bye hugs. He gave Liv, a friendly peck on the cheeks in front of her mother's watchful eyes. He whispered in her ears, "You'll get the real thing later."

Olivia swatted his arms while laughing, "Bye, Fitz. Call me when you're safe."

"Ok, babe I'll call you." He turned his attention to Alexis, "it was nice meeting you Mrs. Pope, and I'll see you soon."

Alexis returned an affectionate smile towards him, "I look forward to it and please call me Alexis."

Fitz nodded, "Ok, will do. Well this is me" he spoke signifying the waiting car in the parking lot. Fitz was very considerate in not wanting to inconvenience the ladies in driving him to the airport, so he'd called for a taxi while at the restaurant.

Once they were safely in their car Fitz went to the waiting taxi to head to his destination. He was happy because his Livvie was. And he was glad that he'd met her sweet mom. "Shit!" He muttered as he felt the small box in his front pocket. The driver made eye contact with him in the rear view mirror and he nodded indicating that everything was fine. _He stupidly forgot to give Liv her gift. _

Meanwhile, Olivia and her mom were on their way home and they talked a little about the day and the speeches that stood out to them.

"I like Fitz, Livvie." Alexis admitted "and I'm impressed that he flew all the way here for your graduation."

That made Olivia extremely happy to hear as she felt loved by both her mother and boyfriend. She was thrilled that her mother had already taking a liking towards him. "I'm glad that you like him because I plan on keeping him around for a very long long long time." They both laughed as they continued their journey in comfortable silence.

She smiled as she thought, _all is looking well in this new chapter of my life and I hope it remains this way._

**So wow Fitz surprises his Livvie at her graduation! How awesome is that? Alexis already likes him because come on who wouldn't like this handsome thoughtful man. If you guys haven't noticed before I just want to point out that this story will be revolve around the two main characters. Any other characters are background fillers and I will only mention them in conjunction with the two main characters together or by themselves. I'm new to this writing thing and it's kinda hard to keep up with multiple characters and I really don't want to focus too much on them anyways. Lol, hope my ramblings makes sense and I'll stop here. Thank you so much for reading and thank you thank you for reviewing my story! Until next time, XO**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving reviews. I loved that everyone was surprised by Fitz's appearance at the graduation. I couldn't have my girl moping around on what's supposed to be one of the best days of her life. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)**

Between sleep and wake all he heard was ringing and more ringing in his muffled sleep. Fitz rolls over to grab his phone only to see ten missed calls from his mother. "Shit" he muttered in a sleepy tone. He rubbed his eyes and checks the time which was already 9 in the morning. He can't believe he had slept that late. He was tried after performing at the wedding last night in combination with all the traveling and then talking to Olivia until 3 in the morning. She'd waited up for him until he was home, it touched Fitz that she cared so much to ensure that he was safely tucked into bed before she was able to sleep. Even though they're several miles between they always tried to be there for each other. Quickly stretching his s body and yawning he dialed his mother's number.

Janet had wanted to talk to Fitz since last night due to something she saw on twitter. She'd called him but his manager had told her he wasn't available at the time. Sitting at home in her rocking chair she sipped on her decaf coffee. Big Jerry was still asleep and she'd came downstairs to call Fitz before he was up. Sipping her coffee she went through a stack of magazine that was spread on the coffee table, settling on the Health and beauty one. As she read through different articles her phone began to ring.

"Good morning Fitzy" Janet fused with a sweet voice.

"Good morning mom. How are you?"

She placed the magazine gently on the table. "I'm doing fine, son. How are things with you?" She paused, "anything new going on?"

Fitz shook his head knowing that she found out about Olivia by her tone. She only asks that question when she already knows the answer. He'd wanted to ensure that things were serious between him and Olivia before he told his parents about her. He was even planning on asking Olivia to accompany him to New York next month when he visits them for Cousin Carl's wedding. Well today was the day he'll be sharing the good news with her. Fitz had only taken home his high school prom date and his girlfriend of 2 years during college to his family. But Olivia was different he could actually see a future with her. Joining back the conversation Fitz smiled with genuine happiness as he spoke with his mom.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing fine mom. As long as you're happy I'm happy."

Janet was growing out of patience with him delaying what she needed to know with all his niceties, so she asked directly. "Who's Olivia Pope? Is this your girlfriend Fitzgerald?"

Without hesitation he replied, "Yes, Olivia is my girlfriend. We've been dating for about a month now."

"What? And you had your mother find out about this from the internet?" Janet was appalled.

"Mom, it's not like that I wanted to ensure that things were serious before I told you and dad" Fitz, tried to reason.

"I can't believe that my only son withheld such an important piece of news from me. I was on your twitter page last night when I saw pictures of you and Olivia kissing at her graduation. Is that anyway to treat your mother?"

Janet can be fun but she had a flair for the dramatics. Sometimes she could exaggerate a situation which could either make you mad or laugh at the semantics.

Fitz spoke in an apologetic tone, "Mom, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I really wanted to ensure that things are serious between us. Which, they are. By the way you saw a picture of us mentioning Olivia's name in the tweet?"

"Yes, her name was in the tweet. I think someone even tagged her in it. It could've been one of the students. How does she handle the media attention?" Janet inquired, trying to figure out if the girl was a suitable match for her Fitzy. She was clearly gorgeous from the several pictures she saw. The picture that was posted with her and Fitz emphasized her beauty as both looked extremely happy in each other's presence.

"Shit!" Fitz muttered.

"What's that I hear Fitzgerald?" Janet scolded. "No swearing!"

Fits stuck his tongue in his cheek and apologize, "Sorry ma'am. I have to tell Livvie about this. TMZ had only caught us once coming out of a bar but they didn't know who the girl was and now her name is out there." He ran his hands through his hair trying to relieve the anxiety he was feeling. He promised Olivia that he would try to ensure that they have a normal relationship. He wouldn't like the media bombarding her everywhere she went.

Janet listened at her son's slight panic over the situation and the endearing tone that he'd spoke Olivia's name in. At that moment she had to meet the woman that was getting or already has her son's heart. She knows Fitz and knows that he only worries this much for the people he loves. She stored that information in the back of her mind and returned to their conversation. "She knows dating you would eventually mean putting herself in the spotlight? What were y'all hoping for son?"

Fitz sighed, "I don't know but I did promise her to try to make our relationship as normal as possible."

"And try you will. Fitz if you're serious about her and she's serious about you I don't see any reason why you both can't try to keep your relationship to yourselves away from the media. Son, just live your life. You can be private about your relationship but don't allow the media to control the way you live or place you in a box. Talk to Olivia about this and once she's on board I don't see what's the problem" Janet spoke trying to ease some of his worry.

Fitz heard her loud and clear and she was right. He was never a fame whore and he refused to become one now. He'll have to talk to Olivia; because it's time the world knows that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is no longer available. He smiled at that thought, "Thanks mom, you always knows what to say."

Janet smiled, "I'm your mother what else can I say. Oh, when are you bringing Olivia to New York?"

Fitz looked up at the ceiling of his room, "I was hoping to ask her this weekend about accompanying me next month. If she says yes, you'll be seeing us then. "

"Sounds great, can't wait to see the woman that has caught my son's attention. So tell me how did you guys meet?"

Fitz went over the story of how he and Olivia met. His mother laughed when he mentioned Olivia stepping on his shoes. She was quickly warming up to this Olivia as she seemed like an honest and sweet person but that can be the case because the descriptor is biased.

Fitz answered all her questions about Olivia. Even went as far to tell her that, Olivia makes him happy. He'd asked for his father but Big Jerry was still asleep.

"Ok mom I have to go, I have something's to do before I head to Seattle this afternoon."

Janet replied, "Ok but don't be a stranger to my phone. Please past on my congratulations to Olivia and you be safe! Love you Fitzy."

He always laughed at his nickname Fitzy that they'd given to him as a little boy. "Ok ma will do, love you too!"

Fitz disconnected the call and decided to take another nap before calling Olivia.

** xxxx **

Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast being prepared and smiled at how much her mom pampers her whenever she's near. Olivia had slept in that morning after staying up until 3 to ensure that Fitz was safely home, she couldn't sleep unless she knows he's home and tucked into bed safely. Olivia felt unbelievably happy as she stretched her body before getting out of bed. She grabbed her silk kimono robe from the hook over her bathroom door_. I'll text Fitz later so he can sleep in_. She made her way to the bathroom, took care of her morning needs before heading out to meet her mother.

Alexis, woke up about three hours ago willing her body to sleep. The time difference always messes with her sleeping pattern, with Seattle being three hours behind Florida she always woke up extremely early. After tossing and turning for what seemed like eternity she decided to get up and start breakfast. She loved spoiling her daughter whenever she could, even though she tries to give her space she misses her daughter terribly. The two of them were inseparable when they lived together. It was never a relationship where the mother forces the daughter to spend time with them. Olivia had grown to love and appreciate their mommy and daughter times. She thanked God for the way Olivia had turned out, being a single mother from the time Olivia became 5 years old she had no idea how she would've done it. Losing the love of her life in a car accident and raising a child some days all she saw was darkness but she'd made it, her daughter made it and for that she was happy. Alexis was pouring the pancake batter into the pan when she heard Olivia entered the room.

"Good morning Livvie. How was your sleep?"

Olivia stretched as she made her way to kiss her mom on the cheeks, "mmmm it was good. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"No problem baby. Heard you and Fitz on the phone at God know what time talking. You guys talk that late every night?" Alexis probed while flipping her pancake.

Olivia blushed; hoping her mom didn't hear the contents of the phone call as some pretty sexy words were exchange between the two parties. To test the waters she replied, "uh huh, not so late but we always talk to each other lastly before sleeping."

Alexis placed the pancake onto the plate, "Oh, that's sweet. How was his concert last night?"

"The wedding reception" Olivia corrected, "he said it was fun. He said the grandmother of the bride was trying to pinch his butt cheeks all night" she finished with a laugh.

Alexis laughed at the joke, while pouring out orange juice for both of them. "Well I can't say that I blame her, have you seen him? You know what don't answer that. You've seen too much of him. "

"Mommy stop!" Olivia whined before bursting into laugh. Olivia made her way over to help her mom bring the hearty breakfast to the table. There were eggs, fruits, blueberry pancakes, bacon and orange juice.

"Mmmm, mom you sure you don't want to move Seattle?" Olivia joked while inhaling the delicious food.

Alexis took a seat at the breakfast nook which had a beautiful view of a park. "As much as I love you, I don't think I could live with your behind" she quipped.

"Yea whatever mom, you know you love me."

"Yea yea yea, now say grace before the food gets too cold." Alexis responded.

Olivia said grace and the two dug into their breakfast with comfortable chatter. Once they were finished eating, Olivia volunteered to clean up the kitchen.

Once all the chores were completed they both went back to bed in the guest room. Olivia brought her new MacBook in with her as she was personalizing the settings using her iCloud account. As her mom lay on her back looking at the Prices Right she decided to check her twitter account.

Olivia saw that she have over 100 notifications and just the same amount of new followers. _How the hell did I get so popular?_ She thought. Olivia clicked on the notification and saw a picture of her and Fitz kissing at her graduation with the caption, **"III Legend and girlfriend Olivia Pope at her graduation."** "Shit!" Olivia exclaimed.

Alexis quickly diverted her eyes from the television to her daughter wondering what has caused her distress, "What is it Olivia?" She inquired.

Olivia wordlessly turned her computer around for her to see.

Alexis, looked at her with a confused look on her face "What's the matter didn't you expect to see a picture of you and Fitz kissing on the internet?"

Olivia didn't understand why her mother was so calm about it. "No, mom I don't want to see any picture of me and Fitz on the internet." Feeling even more agitated at her mother's raised brows, "Don't you see this is my life and I want to keep it private!" Olivia shouted trying to get her mother to see her point.

But instead Alexis laughed, when she was finished she asked, "Are you serious Olivia? Do you know who you're dating?"

Olivia looked at her with wild eyes, "Yes, I'm dating Fitz."

Alexis sat up in the bed and face her daughter. She shook her head as she spoke, "honey to you he's Fitz but to the world he's III Legend and it would be foolish of you to think that no media coverage would be on you. What you have to ask yourself is, if he's worth your life being exposed for public viewing? Is he?" She asked questioningly.

Olivia sat staring at her mother mulling over what she'd told her. She was right it was impossible for her to be with Fitz without also being in the spotlight. She didn't like it, _but Fitz is worth it right?_ At least he told her that he would try as hard as possible for them to have a normal relationship and so far he'd living up to the promise. Olivia sighed knowing that this is something she and Fitz have to talk about. And in the end he was worth being with even if the media would be scrutinizing her every move. He had to be worth it. Getting back to the conversation after a long pregnant pause she told her mom, "He's worth it. I believe he's worth it."

Alexis, looked at her encouragingly and said, "You and Fitz needs to talk about this. I would advise that y'all acknowledge your relationship in public. Whether, y'all want to tweet a picture of the two of you together with him acknowledging you as his girlfriend or whichever way. Just let the world know. You do not have to live your life for those people and I will say don't let those people define the way you live your life. Go out there and live life the way you choose to. I always talk to you about the power of choosing. So baby girl if you choose to be with him you also choose to deal with the things that accompany him. And if this is what you want I believe you can do it."

Olivia listened to what her mom had to say and she was absolutely right. With that she jumped off the bed and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks ma you always know what to say. I'm going and call Fitz now" she said while skipping out the room.

"Tell him hello for me" Alexis called after her.

**xxxx **

Reaching for her phone Olivia called the number she'd probably called a thousand time. Fitz sleepy voice answered her, "Wake up sleepy head!" She shouted causing him to groan. "Fitz, baby wake up it's already noon."

In a groggily voice he replied, "Good morning baby."

Olivia listened to his yawns as he was probably stretching in his bed. Once he was finished she asked, "Are you done?"

Fitz chuckled at her, "Yes, I'm finished. How was your night? Did you dream about me?"

"Of course I did, I only dream about you" she admitted while twirling her hair with her finger.

"Mmmm what did you dream?"

"I dreamt that you were here and you ran a bathe for me with lavender oil "

Fitz liked this dream so he said "mmmm mmmmm" to get her to continue.

Olivia smirked knowing where his mind was already at, so she continued "and you stripped me naked and put me to sit in the tub."

"And then I got naked too with you?"

"Haha you wish. I'm a lady and ladies don't share bathe tubs with gents. All you did was scrubbed my skin for me" she teased.

Fitz groaned and with a pout he replied, "That's a lame dream. I don't want to be in that dream."

Olivia laughed at his disdain for her platonic dream about him. Once she was finished laughing she spoke about the matter on hand. "Did you see twitter?"

Fitz felt his heart racing not knowing how she would take this news. With a steady breath he replied, "Yes and I'm so..." Before he could've gotten the words out Olivia interrupted him.

"It's ok babe."

"It's ok? I thought that you didn't want to be out in the media" he spoke feeling slightly confused.

"Oh, I definitely don't want the media to be all over me but since this is part of the package when it comes to you, I guess I'll have to take it. Because let's face it I want the entire package. And I don't want to share any of you. So the sooner these heifers know that you have a woman the better." Olivia sassed.

Fitz laughed at her being possessive, he liked that she wanted to claim him publicly. "Wow Livvie, I'm surprise by everything you just said. Pleasantly thou. I was nervous because I didn't know how you would take this but I'm glad you're ok" he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Well you're not the only one that was freaking out. Thanks to my mom who pretty much knock some sense into my head" she admitted while laughing. "Oh by the way she said hello, she sure is fond of you."

Fitz smile at that, "Well I have my eternal gratitude to extend to her and please do return a hello for me. I can't wait to see her when I come to Seattle and I think I'm way fonder of her" he replied.

"Well that's good to know. I'm glad that my two favorite people like each other" she confessed.

Fitz smiled loving that she's happy with her mother's and him new bond. "So I have some news for you Livvie."

Olivia raised her eyes in suspicion, "What sort of news? Good news or bad news?"

"Well I would hope that it's good news. I told my parents about you well actually my mom found out about you from twitter, you didn't want to hear the yell I got for that." Olivia chuckled and he continued, "Anyways they would love to meet you and I would love for you to meet them too. I'm going to New York next month for a cousin wedding and it would be my greatest pleasure if you can come with?" He hoped that she would say yes.

Olivia thought about it and she was nervous to meet Fitz's family but she did want to meet them. With a smile she said, "It would be my pleasure Grant. However, I can only go for four days, so would leaving on a Wednesday evening and coming back a Sunday in time for work be ok?"

Fitz was overjoyed that she would be coming with him, "That'll work. We'll get to spend some time with them, go to the wedding on Saturday, do whatever you want and make it back on Sunday. And oh, don't worry about anything I will look after it."

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing that he was talking about the travel arrangements. "Thank you even though you know ..."

Fitz smiled knowing that she wasn't comfortable with him spending money on her and he interrupted her before she was finished. "I know babe but just let me do this for you. It's nothing" he coaxed her.

"Ok, so you'll let me know the dates and so on? By the way what time are you coming to Seattle? Quinn, Abby and some other people from SU are planning on celebrating at the Baltic Room tonight. It would be nice if u can come. I promise it would be fun" she begged hoping he would say yes.

Fitz didn't want to intrude on Olivia when it came to her hanging out with her friends but he didn't want her going clubbing without him. "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt anytime with you and your friends"

Olivia shook her head, "No no that's fine. I want you there and plus I want you to get to know my friends. Besides whom am I going to dance with when you're not there?"

"Mmmm you have a point there little lady because I won't take it kindly if you were dancing with some other guy. So I'll be there, text me the address. Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No that'll be fine. I'm heading over to Abby's apartment later to meet up with her and Quinn. We're going to dress from there" she answered

"Ok sounds like a plan, I'll just meet you guys there. I'm off to go brunch since it's already too late for breakfast. Talk later sweet baby, I love you."

"I love you too baby! Now go eat because I plan on using up your energy later."

With that Fitz jumped out of bed with enough strength to run a marathon, "you're killing me Livvie. I'm going and eat. Thinking about making some protein shakes to help strengthen my muscles so I. Can. Handle. You."

She laughed remembering her earlier text to him. "You're so silly, I'm hanging up now. Talk to you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" And with that they both disconnected the call.

Olivia went to her closet looking for something sexy to wear that would make the night interesting.

**AN: Hello people! Lol. So many things happened in this chapter. How spot on was both of their mothers? Olivia was crazy to think that she wouldn't be in the spotlight when she's in a relationship with Fitz. So after talking to their moms, they've decided to take theie relationship public! Woop Woop. What do you think of Fitz's mom? Leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Until next time, XO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Happy Sunday! Thank you again for reading my story and leaving reviews. I love it! Please, enjoy!**

Olivia had spent the remainder of the day hanging out with her mom binge watching TV shows and eating their favorite snack of popcorn and wine. It was 8 PM when she finally pulled into the parking lot of Abby's apartment building. She'd parked the car and then grabbed her overnight bag from the backseat. She'd also grabbed the bottle of Moscato that she'd brought for pre-gaming. Olivia had never gotten drunk and tonight was the night that she felt like letting loose and allows it to happen. She won't be driving after all and Fitz would be there so she'll be good. _Mmmm, I wonder if drunken sex is good _she thought while smiling. It's been a week since she'd had sex and she was beginning to feel wanton with need. "Well it's a good thing Fitz is coming because a girl got needs" she murmured, talking to herself while walking to the apartment building. Olivia made her way to Abby's door and rang the doorbell.

Abby swung open the door after looking through the peephole and seeing that it was Olivia. She embraced Olivia in a big hug, "Yayyy you're here and what's that?" She asked while grabbing the bottle from Olivia's hands.

"It's Moscato and please can you move so I can get inside?" Olivia quipped trying to get past Abby.

Abby eventually moved allowing her to step inside the apartment. "Where's Quinn?"

"She's taking a shower, apparently Ms. Fitness had to go to the gym before going out tonight" Abby answered while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Of course she did." Olivia walked into Abby's bedroom and dropped her overnight bag on the bed while Abby walked behind her choosing to sit in the chair by the vanity.

"So how awesome is Fitz in bed?" Abby inquired watching Olivia reaction being caught off guard. "Come on Liv, I know he's getting some. Ain't no way he would be coming to your graduation on a spur if he didn't. Now spill the beans."

Olivia gasped at Abby's bluntness; it's funny that she could still surprise her with her forwardness. Olivia composed herself and with a straight face replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the bull crap Olivia. Do you want me to specify the details of my questions? Because I would!"

"No please spare us the details" Olivia said while shaking her head.

"Since it's going to be like that all you have to say is yes or no to my questions. Ok?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her and finally agreed to her interrogation, "Ok."

Abby extended both of her arms in front of her and cracked her fingers rolling her neck getting ready to find out the details of Olivia and Fitz's sex life. Before she could've asked her first question Quinn burst through the door.

"Olivia, you're here" Quinn made her way to Olivia hugging her with her towel clad body.

"I'm here and I'm already being held hostage by the sex police" Olivia joke while pointing towards Abby.

Abby didn't have time for the interruptions so she commanded, "everyone sit as there's a very important discussion at hand"

"Oh I'm here for this" Quinn clapped excitedly as she sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and plunked her form next to Quinn.

Abby cleared her throat, "Good! Now that everyone is sitting let's begin" with a smirk directed at Olivia.

"Whatever Abby I'm not giving you any details, all I will do is say yes or no. That's the most you'll get from."

Quinn didn't know for sure what they're discussing but she knows when it comes to Abby it's always sex, so she's down for the conversation.

"First question, is his cock big?" Abby asked with a straight face.

Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or hide under a rock. Visions of Fitz penis popped into her head and she only know that the answer would be, "Yes!"

Quinn laughed, "Oh I'm liking this conversation very much" she added.

"Is it big big, what about thickness?" Abby asked wanting more details.

Olivia shook her head, "No no I said I'm not going into details" she blushed.

"Alright alright from the look of things I would take that as a yes. Ok, moving on does he go down south?"

Olivia let out an involuntary moan remembering the way Fitz performed oral on her. "That would be a Yesss!" She exclaimed watching the curious looks her friends give her.

"We don't have to ask if he's good because apparently that man has you moaning and he's miles away" Quinn teased.

All three of them laughed as they continued to converse about each other's boyfriends. Olivia told them that Fitz would be meeting them up at the club later. Both girls were elated that he's coming, still couldn't believe that Olivia was dating a celebrity. Both Abby and Quinn's boyfriend Stephen and Charlie will be there tonight. The girls played R&amp;B music as they drank Moscato and started getting dressed for the night.

**xxxx**xx

It wasn't until 11 PM that the girls were making their way out of the apartment. Both Abby and Quinn wore sexy dresses with club heels while Olivia chose to wear a black jumpsuit with a plunging neckline. She'd straightened her hair bone straight that she gathered in a high ponytail. With her hair pulled back it made her already define bone structure pop. Olivia had adorned her black jumpsuit with cherry red pumps, that same color matched the lipstick on her lips. Gold hoops were safely secure in her ears, serving to complete her look. Olivia was already feeling tipsy from nearly drinking the entire bottle of Moscato.

Abby was the designated driver so she didn't have anything to drink. Once everyone was loaded into her car they made their way to the Baltic Room. Olivia sat in the backseat as she was the shortest wanting to give Quinn room for her long legs. The Pandora radio station was on the Beyoncé channel and the music was channeling Olivia's inner diva. She was at the back dancing and singing 'single ladies' doing all the dance moves while sitting. The car was filled with laughter and off key singing as they made their way to the club.

Once inside they made their way to the bar where they'd meet up with Charlie and Stephen. They all shared greeting and the guys expressed excitement at meeting Fitz. Olivia had texted Fitz earlier and he said he was going to be there at 12, he'd ran a lil late from LA. Olivia couldn't wait to see him and to prove so she'd walked with her overnight bag in Abby's car. She'd already plan on going back to the Four Seasons with him.

After donning down 2 margaritas Olivia felt the effects of the alcohol coursing through her veins. She felt light and happy, she just wanted to dance. Where's Fitz she thought? Still hasn't arrived at the party. The music was good and Olivia was fed up of tapping her feet at the bar. She grabbed Abby and Quinn and shouted above the music, "Let's go on the dance floor."

They obliged leaving their drinks on the counter with Stephen and Charlie; the trio went into the middle of the dance floor and began dancing to the pop music blasting from the stereo. The Baltic Room was a posh Seattle nightclub, which catered to a hip and eclectic mix of dance clubbers and drinkers getting their groove on under the lights on the ever-packed dance floor. Olivia raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes moving in time with the music, feeling the music caressing her body. She was in her own world and she loved it.

Olivia was dancing for several minutes when she heard her phone chimed signaling an incoming text, she took it out of her clutch and saw that it was from Fitz. "Here sweet baby and you look ravishing on the dancing floor" she smirk feeling the heat rising from her body. She wanted to dance and grind on him now. Like magic she felt strong hands grab her waist and she immediately started dancing on the body. As she moved her hips she realize the body feels unfamiliar as it didn't felt or smelled like Fitz, so she turned around and screamed.

Fitz had arrived to the club around 12:05 dressed in jeans, Henley and blazer. As soon as he entered the posh nightclub it wasn't hard to spot Olivia on the dancing floor. Her arms were extended in the air and her eyes close, sexy hips were going round and round as she moved them in time to the beat. Fitz felt his penis stirred in his pants at the sight in front of him. He decided to play a guessing again with her and shoot her a text. He saw her reading it with a smile on her face. Fitz was making his way over to her when he saw a guy came out of nowhere and grabbed onto her waist. He saw red, as his blood boiled at the sight of another man touching his woman and she began dancing on him. Fitz's steps increased as he had one goal in mind and that was to punch the guy in the face with his hands on his Livvie.

Before he could've made it to them Olivia's screamed pulled him out of his fury, quickly replacing it with worry. Why did she scream?

The guy who Olivia thought was Fitz jumped back with his hand out in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to dance with you."

"No, I'm sorry you scared me. I thought you were my boyfriend" Olivia added quickly looking around to see others staring at her, at the scene she'd cause. Not long after she saw Fitz emerged from the crowd and he wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"Is everything ok, Livvie?" Fitz asked while staring at the guy with impassive eyes.

The guy saw the chill he was getting and thought it best to apologize again, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was your girl."

Fitz didn't like his answer and replied coldly, " you may not have known that she wasn't my girl but that is no excuse for you to dance on a stranger without their permission. Not only will you not dance on her again but don't dare disrespecting other women like this. Understood?"

The guy nodded his head and quickly scurried away from them.

Olivia watched in awe at how Fitz handled the situation without getting physical with the guy. She looked up at her man but she saw his tense jaw lines and she immediately knew that he was pissed. Olivia grabbed his hands and led him off the dance floor to the designated smoking area outside. Once they were outside she enveloped her arms around him squeezing him tightly until she felt his body relaxed.

She looked up at him while still hugging him, "Babe, I'm sorry I thought that guy was you. When you sent me that text I thought you were the one behind me. But when I started dancing with him I know that it wasn't you immediately and I screamed because it caught me off guard." Olivia watched into his eyes still brewing with anger and she spoke the words she knows that will erase it, reaching up to his mouth Olivia kissed him and pulled back an inch. "I only ever want to dance with you" she confessed.

Her admission was all Fitz needed as he held her face firmly in his hands and crushed her lips with his, one soul searching kissing. Fitz kissed her as if marking her to let the world know that she is his and he's hers. His hands roamed her body as he made his way down to her ass, feeling the soft supple bottom. He squeezed it while pulling her body closer to his. The kiss continued for several more minutes before they both came up for air.

"Good, because you have no idea how ready I was to punch in that guy's face for touching my woman" Fitz panted possessively while catching his breath.

Olivia chuckled, "and here I was proud that my man didn't resort to fist fighting to get his point across. "

Fitz nuzzled her neck, "when it comes to you there isn't anything I wouldn't do" he admitted softly.

Olivia felt choked up by his words. The love she felt for this man goes beyond the highest mountains. She kissed his lips and replied, "come let's go inside I'm tipsy and I want to dance all over my man tonight."

Fitz laughed at her sass while he held her hands as they made their way inside.

**xxxxxx**

Before they'd returned to the dancing floor, Olivia took Fitz to the bar where Quinn and Abby had returned to their boyfriends. She introduced him to her friends, they were all-star struck with the exception of Abby but they all played it cool asking Fitz various questions in which he was more than happy to answer.

After a while the club started playing reggae and Olivia was more than ready to get on the dance floor. Drinking another margarita had officially pushed her over the edge and she was feeling a mixture of horniness combined with sleep. But right now she wanted to dance on her very handsome boyfriend who was giving her sex eyes. Olivia got up from the barstool and took Fitz's hand "excuse me while I go dance with my boyfriend" she quipped while leading him onto the dance floor.

Sean Paul's 'Just Gimme da Light' came on and Olivia started whining on Fitz. She loved that him being a musician he was well versed in different genres of music. He held onto her waist and he moved in time with her body as they danced to the music. She felt at home with his arms and smell surrounding her.

Fitz was turned on by the way Olivia gyrated her hips on him, she had talent. Her waist was like a well-oiled machine as it moved round and round. Well this wasn't new to him but it's been a week since they'd been intimate and he missed that. Snapping out of his thoughts Fitz whispered in her ears, "I could make love to you right now."

As soon as his deep baritone voice spoke into her ears Olivia felt the shiver ran up her spine. Her skin immediately had goose bumps as it was heightened with pleasure. Olivia turned around to face him, "let's go now. Please Fitz" she begged.

Fitz laughed at her cute face with lustful eyes begging him. "Ok, let's go tell the others bye" he wasted no time to play games because he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

They both made their way back to the bar area where they said their goodbyes. Stephen and Abby had accompanied them outside as Olivia collected her overnight bag from her car.

**xxxxx**

Fitz and Olivia made it to the Four Seasons in record time, as Fitz drove the rental sports car he was using during his visit. They'd managed to get into their room before anyone could report them for indecent public behavior.

Fitz turned on the light in the luxurious hotel room he'd booked. He wasn't in the Presidential Suite this time as it was already booked. He took off this blazer and pulled off his shirt, he watched as Olivia took off her shoes and earrings.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "no"

Once Fitz shirt was completely removed he stood bare chested in just his jeans and shoes. Olivia moved tentatively to him and rubbed his chest up and down with smooth even strokes.

"Mmmmmm that feels so good" Fitz breathed.

With his breath on her hands caused Olivia's heart to leap and her nipples to harden. Olivia couldn't take her time anymore as she wanted Fitz. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling down his lips to meet hers. She kissed him with fervor as she opened her mouth for his tongue. She pushed hers to meet his as the two tongues duel each other. Olivia then took his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it while he groaned.

The torture of her tongue on him was too much for Fitz. He lift her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. He could feel the wetness of her core seeping through her pants which only aided in heightening his arousal. Fitz carried Olivia to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously in the middle. Making quick works with his pants and shoes he stripped from them before climbing onto the bed with only boxer briefs and a stiff erection.

Olivia felt herself growing wetter at the sight of Fitz huge bulge in his underwear. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip in anticipation. She saw Fitz retrieving a condom from the bedside table and she stopped him. "No needs for that babe remember I'm on the pill now."

Fitz smiled feeling like that's the best news he'd receive, "you make me a happy man" he grunted while gently launching himself at her.

Fitz lay on top of Olivia while he kissed her thoroughly ravishing her lips. He ran his right hand inside the plunging neckline of her jumper suit while his other hand looks for the zipper. Once he felt the zip he quickly undid it. Still kissing her lips he started pushing the straps down her shoulder and down to her hips.

Olivia lifted herself off the bed so she could help take off the garment, briefly disconnecting their body. Fitz stared down at her as she was clad in a red lace thong without any bra.

Olivia had chosen to wear nipple paste instead of a bra as her plunging neckline couldn't afford her to wear one. She saw the hunger in Fitz eyes as she took each one off.

Fitz groaned watching her movements as his erection strained against his thigh. Fitz knelt in front of her opened her legs and licked her core through her drenched panty. Olivia groaned at the contact and arched her hips towards him, begging for more.

That was all Fitz needed as he latched onto the thin string of her panty with his teeth and pulled it off of her. He felt her shiver under him. There's nothing more Fitz wanted to do in that moment but to taste her. Once he'd pulled her panties down her legs, he licked his way up her legs stopping right before he could meet her center. He did this twice on each legs as he saw her growing wetter. Once he'd finish his sweet torture he licked the juices that were running down the inside of her thighs, savoring the sweet flavor. As soon as his tongue connected with her bud her hands were tangled in his hair pulling on it, sweet painful feeling.

Olivia didn't know how much more she could last as Fitz teased her folds and nibbled on her clit. She closed her eyes allowing the sensation to take over her body as he made sweet torturous love with his mouth. Olivia screamed out Fitz name as soon as she felt the volcanic eruption inside of her. Her insides were still quaking as Fitz entered her with one smooth stroke.

The skin against skin felt so amazing to Olivia. She could've felt every ridges and veins on his thick shaft. Olivia contracted around him, already feeling an impending orgasm building.

Fitz allowed himself time for her to adjust to him before moving in and out of her. She felt so good to him; her slick heat was warm and tight. They fitted like a glove with each other. Then he started moving slowly, while they both looked at each other. Tonight was a night that words weren't necessary as they stared into each other's eyes acting out their love instead of speaking it.

Fitz reached down and intertwined his fingers with Olivia as he made love to her, he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ears before moving back to her lips. They continued to kiss each other in rhythm with their hips.

All the alcohol had seemed to left Olivia's body as she was now drunk on love. Fitz's love, she loved this man with her whole being. The thought made her choked up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She urged Fitz to go faster as she felt the tightening in her lower stomach.

Fitz felt her orgasm nearing and he reached between them and rubbed her nerve bud. He moved his hips at a frantic pace to create the necessary friction that would push her over the edge. With the new combination it wasn't long after that he felt her squeeze him as her walls clamped around his penis. Fitz allowed himself to let go as he spilled his hot seed into her.

Olivia's orgasm was mind blowing that quickly got better as she felt Fitz warm liquid inside of her. It was a foreign feeling but it was one she embraced. She felt closer to him as a part of him was now inside of her.

They stayed like that for a moment still joined as they catch their breaths. Fitz rolled over pulling her on top of him not wanting to crush her with his weight. He hugged her naked body and lovingly said, "I love you, Livvie."

Olivia looked down and smiled seeing the love in his eyes; she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "I love you too."

Olivia eventually rolled off of Fitz and snuggled into his side. Fitz felt her shivering and pulled the silk sheet over their naked bodies and that's when he thought_, now is the perfect time to give her the gift_.

Olivia lay on her side with her eyes close feeling contented that she didn't realize that Fitz got out the bed until she felt his weight shifting on the bed. "Where did you go babe?" She asked while looking at him.

He stretched out his hands and presented her with a blue Tiffany's box, "This is for you."

**AN: Where to begin? Fitz was ready to punch that guy for dancing on his woman but thankfully it didn't escalate that far. I just love that he not only represented his woman but all women – telling that guy it's not OK to go dance on a strange w/o permission. HA! Hope you liked it and please don't forget to leave a review. :) Until next time, XO.**


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia took the rectangle shape box with deft fingers while looking at Fitz face, "What's this?" She asked.

"It's your graduation gift, open it" he answered softly.

Olivia gasped as she opened the box to see the beautiful pandora bracelet inside. She placed her hand over her mouth and looked at Fitz, "it's beautiful, thank you."

Fitz smiled, happy that she was pleased with what she saw. He reached over her and took the bracelet out of the box. She instinctively stretched out her left wrist and he placed it around it.

Olivia twirled the expensive bracelet around her hand watching the charms dangle. She loved it so much and to thank Fitz she leaned back onto his body and tilt her head for him to kiss her. His kiss was passion filled and it leave her wanting more. When she pulled away from his kissable mouth she asked, "what's the story behind the charms?"

Fitz pulled her onto his lap as he cradled her and replied, "I thought you'd never asked."

He grabbed her dainty wrist and pointed at the first charm and spoke, "the camera is for your love of photography, the cap and gown is for your degree, then there's this a reminder of how we first met." He paused while allowing Olivia to view the charm with a ladies shoe stepping on a man's foot.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed at the cutesy charm. "You'll never let me live that down?" She asked once her laughter had subsided.

Fitz kissed her forehead, "Never! That was the moment that my life changed for the better" he added convincingly.

Olivia smiled at him, he went over some other charms that were mostly flowered designs. The bracelet was made out of a 24k gold and Olivia knew this was probably very expensive. She listened to him as he explained his reasons behind each charm and she could feel herself falling harder for him. He'd taking his time to put thought into her gift and she love him for that. She watched as he paused over the last charm, it was a musical symbol.

Fitz looked into Olivia eyes and he felt his throat tighten because of the love he felt for her. He rubbed her wrist as he held the charm between his fingers, "this one is to remind you of me and every time you see it you'll know that I will be thinking of you. You're the love of my life Olivia and I want you to remember that always" he choked.

Tears were silently running down Olivia's face at Fitz's confessions to her. She was afraid to speak because she was afraid no words would be able to describe how she felt for him. Instead she showed him, Olivia turned around and grabbed his face kissing him with all the love she felt for him. She closed her eyes allowing the sea of love to wash over her.

They cling onto each other as their bodies spoke the language of love. Emotions were high that only heightened the intimacy of their union. Olivia clung onto Fitz with her all as she felt her orgasm racked through her body, she give herself to him in blind abandon. In that moment she knew that she couldn't live without Fitz, her heart wouldn't be able to beat without him. And she cried feeling all her emotions and fears rise to the surface but she wasn't alone as she felt water from Fitz eyes fell onto her. He's in this with me, she thought. He feels the magnitude of our love too.

They clung to each other, Olivia not caring that his heavier body was on her. She felt safe, protected love. They whispered "I love you's" over and over to each other afraid that the other doesn't understand how much they mean to them.

Fitz eventually rolled off of Olivia and spooned against her back. He pulled the silk sheet over their bodies as they drifted into a peaceful slumber. Tonight their relationship has made a turn for the better, they were embedded onto each others heart. They were in deep and no one wanted to be rescued.

**xxxxx**

The sun was peaking through the curtains and onto their naked love biting bodies. Olivia was the first one to open her eyes and stretched. She looked on as Fitz rouses from his sleep. She smiled widely at him.

Fitz opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life. He leaned forward to plant a sound kiss on his ray of sunshine. Pulling back he whispered, "Good morning, sunshine."

Olivia still smiling widely replied, "good morning babe" and leaned into kiss him again.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Mmm I don't know. We're going to have to go back to my apartment sooner or later because mom is there. She probably thinks that I stayed at Abby's last night."

In alarmed tone Fitz said, "oh boy she'll definitely know you weren't with Abby." He pointed at the dark circle that he'd left on her neck.

Olivia quickly got out the bed to stand in front of the floor length mirror to exam herself. Not only was there a hickey on her neck but also on her inner thighs. "Fitz! Oh my gosh!"

Fitz got up from the bed and put on his discarded boxer briefs, he came up behind Olivia's naked body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He made eye contact with her in the mirror and said, "I'm sorry, Livvie. I got carried away."

Olivia met his eyes in the mirror and shook her head. "She'll definitely know for sure and I think that's ok."

Fitz raised his eyebrows questionably at her and Olivia answered his unasked question. "It's not like she doesn't know we're having sex. She saw my birth control pills in my bag."

His eyes looked like it was about to pop out his head. "What! Your mom knows that I've been having sexual relations with her daughter? She isn't plotting to kill me is she?"

Olivia laughed at his outburst. She unhook his arms from around her waist to go grab a robe all the while laughing.

"Liv, I'm serious. I don't think I could show my face again. Did you go into any details?" Fitz asked still looking like a wet cat.

She laughed at his second question while clutching her stomach. Fitz looked so cute being afraid of her mother. When she'd stopped laughing she answered, "1. I didn't tell her any details. That's just not OK to share and 2. She's not plotting to kill you." She watched him visibly relaxed and then added, "unless you break my heart of course and only then you should be worried."

Fitz smiled and approached her, "well then I have no need to be worried" he placed his hand over heart and added "because I'm not going to break this."

Olivia tipped toe and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Good, let's go shower now."

**xxxxx**

When the two had finish their rendezvous activities in the shower, they'd made their way out and gotten dressed. After ordering room service they were sitting in the dinning area having breakfast. Olivia asked him about his family and they made plans for their trip. They talked about Olivia coming down to LA to spend some time with him when she's not working. She'd agreed to fly down the following Wednesday after work to spend 4 days with him. Being in a long distance relationship is tough but they're more than willing to make it work.

Once they were finished eating Fitz pulled out his phone and asked, "so how do you want us to break our relationship to the world?"

Olivia's heart started pacing a little bit and she forced herself to stay calm. "We can do it over twitter" she answered, remembering her mother's suggestion.

"I like that because I want it to be personal and well twitter is the only social media form I use."

"What? You don't have Instagram, Tumblr or Facebook?" she asked.

Fitz shook his head, "Instagram is for people like you who can actually take pictures and I have no idea what's Tumblr"

Olivia clutched her chest playfully, "what? We have to break up I can't believe you do not know what's Tumblr" she spoke with exaggeration.

Fitz simply shrugged." Well you can either show me or break up with me. Your choice sweet baby"

Olivia got up her seat and went over to his to sit on his lap and kissed him. "I guess I can show you."

"Good" he replied victoriously.

She grabbed his hand, "now let's do this. First we have to find a picture of the two of us. Do you still have the one with us on the yacht?" she asked.

Fitz nodded yes and brought up his pictures. "Hey!" Olivia screeched while playfully hitting him. "You have like a 100 pictures of me in there." Fitz had pictures of Olivia sleeping, with her on the yacht, hiking and pictures of her lounging around. "You're such a sneak" she accused.

"I wouldn't say all that, it's just that when I see something beautiful I have to take a picture of it. And it doesn't hurt that it keeps me company when you're not around" he replied.

"You're too sweet you know that, sometimes it just isn't fair to others" she said while rubbing his chest.

"Livvie, if you want us to leave this room anytime soon I suggest you do not do that" he spoke in a strained voice.

She retrieve her hand from his chest, "ok I'll behave.. For now" with a wink.

The two went over pictures and all of them seemed too intimate as Fitz didn't want to share his private moments with the world. Olivia had retrieved her phone and luckily she had transferred the pictures from her camera to her computer from their hike at Grand Lake park a few weeks back. It was a cute picture with them hugging each other at the waist with big smiles plastered on their face. They both looked at the picture and then at each other. In unison they both said, "this one."

They'd selected the picture and it was captioned "Yes the rumors are true. Olivia Pope is my girlfriend. #InLOVE" the post immediately created a buzz with his fans and also with the gossip sites. Everyone was eating up this piece of information.

**xxxxxx**

They'd checked out the hotel at noon and were now heading to the local flower shop that they'd found on their way back to her apartment. Fitz had decided to buy some flowers for her mom as a good will gesture. She loved Japanese peonies and they'd settle on that. They both decided to not look at their twitter page for the time being. Fitz had called his manager to let him know what's happening in case anyone called him to make a comment. They didn't care what the media had to say because that wasn't what that matters.

Once they'd made their way to the apartment Alexis greeted them at the door. Fitz handed her the flowers which she graciously accepted.

Alexis smelled the flower "oh thank you!" She give him an affectionate hug.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Alexis"

"From Mrs. Pope to Mrs. Alexis! Were you're raised in the army?" She teased.

Fitz laughed, "no ma'am" which garnered more laughs from her and Olivia.

She'd made chocolate chip cookies and invited them to sit on the small patio with her. They made small talks about the weather, Florida and food. Now Olivia could feel her mother's eyes boring into the side of her head as they were all eating. She turned to her and gave her a quizzical look.

Alexis smirked, "why are you still wearing that scarf Livvie?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Fitz could feel himself become flushed and he didn't know what to do or say to deter this conversation from happening. "Uhh, I'm going to the uhh bathroom. Yes, I'll be right back" and with that he made his exit.

Alexis laughed at his quick departure and Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at her. "He thinks you're plotting to kill him" she said.

"Why would I do that? He's too cute getting all flustered. I told him I'm not afraid to harm him if he hurts you thou" she added once her laughters had stopped.

"That's what I told him."

The two continued to make small talks when Fitz returned. He made his way to sit next to Olivia and she stretched out her hand for him to hold. Alexis smiled at the affection they'd displayed to each other.

"You guys looks so happy and in love" Alexis said after watching them.

Fitz and Olivia turned to look at each other and smiled, "we are" they spoke in unison for the 2nd time that day. They both laughed and Fitz said, "jinx you owe me a soda."

"What are you? 5 Fitzgerald?" Olivia teased. Fitz simply nudged her with his shoulders, all the while Alexis looked on.

"Just promise me one thing" she said grabbing their attentions. "Promise me that you'll never give up on each other."

With their fingers intertwined they looked at Alexis and nodded their heads signaling that they've heard her loud and clear. They'd already decided to give each other their all and it was no turning back from this point.

**AN: Awww sorry to disappoint some of you it wasn't a ring. But how cute and thoughtful was the gift thou? Isn't Fitz the cutest, afraid of Alexis knowing him and Livvie have sex. Lol. Alexis is still the bomb! Please leave a review. Thank you for reading! Until next time, xo. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm sorry for the late update, I'm working in office this week and it's messing up with my time and mojo but I will not let it deter me. Enjoy! :)**

Olivia was in the check-in line at the Seattle airport when the attendee asked "Aren't you III Legend's girlfriend?"

Olivia blushed and smile, "yes I am"

"Well gurl you bets hold onto him because if he was mine I sure won't be letting him go" she sassed.

Olivia laughed as she collected her scanned plane ticket from her, "I won't."

It'd been 3 days since they'd made their relationship public. Olivia had instantly become popular on twitter as thousands of people followed her page. She'd move from 200 followers to 5,000 in the matter of days. Several people tweeted her - some congratulating her, some asking questions like "how's III Legend in bed?" and some accusing her of being a gold-digger after his money. Olivia was appalled at some of these accusations and some were even mean saying that they're union is disgusting because of their races. Even though the negative tweets were in the minority of all the tweets it had made Olivia feel down. She was thankful for her mother and Fitz for lifting her out of her brief funk because she hated that some people think that she's wrong for Fitz because of the color of her skin or that she's after his money. She smiled as she remembered Fitz saying, "I know what matters and you know what matters and that's all that matters." He always knew what to say to her.

Olivia boarded her flight to LA sitting in the first class section, compliments of Fitz. He insists on spoiling her. When she'd gotten home from taking her mother to the airport she saw an email confirmation with her ticket details to LA. She shook her head because no matter how much she told Fitz not to, he insisted that he just like doing things for her. Olivia was thankful that he'd booked the ticket as she reclined in the comfortable seat sipping on the champagne the flight attendant had handed to her. Before they'd taken off, she texted Fitz informing him.

Fitz was beyond excited to see Olivia even though it had only been 2 days since they'd last seen each other. He'd left Seattle Monday night to come back to LA. It didn't matter that it was merely 48 hours that they've shared the same space; he missed her and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He was excited as he had an eventful 4 days plan for them. He pulled out of his driveway to head to the airport as her flight would be landing anytime soon.

**xxxx**

Fitz stood at the baggage claim area with aviator glasses covering his blue eyes with a ridiculously beautiful smile on his face. That's how Olivia found him. It wasn't until she got closer that she saw the sign he'd made with her name **"GF Olivia Pope"** on it that made her burst out laughing. Fitz was such a dork and she loved that about him.

Fitz stood at the baggage claim with his homemade computer printed sign while he waited for Olivia. Others were buzzing around him but he couldn't care less as his eyes were strain on the escalator ahead. His heart sped up when he saw long toned mocha legs stepping onto it. Fitz felt his breath caught in his chest when he saw Olivia wearing all over white as if she was an angel. He grimaced, _my angel._ She looked beautiful in her white shorts and white button down shirt that was complimented with a white and gold wedge. As she walked towards him he felt his heart beating faster at the way her hips sashayed with each step, her hair was straight and it cascaded down her shoulders. She looked beautiful and Fitz was memorized by her. It wasn't until she was laughing that he'd remembered he was holding that silly sign. He smiled as he darted towards her and in one smooth motion he scooped her up in one arms and kissed her with all the happiness he was feeling.

Once Olivia was safely planted on her feet she said, "I missed you, babe" while putting her arms around his waist.

Fitz smiled and bent down to kiss her head, "I missed you too."

"What's with the sign?" She asked taking it from his hands.

Fitz laughed, "ahh just didn't want you to get lost in case you forgot what I look like" he answered.

Olivia playfully punched him, "you're a funny funny man Grant. Sure you don't want to be a comedian?"

He stepped right into her personal space and said, "Only comedian I will ever be is yours." And seductively added, "privately."

Olivia felt herself become flush by the close proximity of his body and the scent of his cologne and him quickly filling up her nostrils. She took a steadying breath and replied, "Let's go pick up my bags"

Fitz grabbed Olivia's luggage from the baggage carousel. "Livvie, did you pack up everything and move?" He joked at her huge suitcase.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, "a girl has to have options you know."

Fitz grabbed her hands as he held onto the suitcase, "ahhh I won't fight you on that. Are you ready for the adventure I have plan for you?"

Olivia smiled wondering what sort of adventure he's talking about. She snuggled into his arm and looked up at him, "never more ready Clyde."

Fitz laughed at her Bonnie &amp; Clyde joke. "Ok Bonnie, let's do this" and with that they made their way out of the airport to his car all the while ignoring the papz.

**xxxx**

It was 8 PM when they made their way to Fitz Malibu beach house. Fitz opened the door and escorted Olivia inside. Olivia marveled at how things have changed since the last time she was there. Back then a relationship was only a prospect and now here they were together. It has been better than she'd hope for. Fitz grabbed her hands as he escorted her to his master bedroom to drop off her suitcase. It was huge with a big California style bed that sat in the middle, the walls were navy colored with white edgings. It had a double door leading to a balcony that overlooked the ocean. His bathroom was grand with a huge tub sitting next to a large bay window. Olivia looked around taking in the beauty of his room. She wasn't privy to this part of his house when she was last there. She eventually moved to stand on the outdoor balcony taking in the calm that the waves provided while crashing against the shore. She was so far in thought that she hadn't realized that Fitz had returned from putting her luggage in his closet. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his firm masculine chest that it caught her.

Fitz inhaled her hair, the smell of coconut filling his lungs - he loved it. "Hmmmmm, I'm so glad you're here, Livvie."

Olivia relaxed into his arms, "me too. It's so relaxing out here." She said while breathing deeply.

Fitz kissed the side of her face, "it is."

Olivia felt her body heat up, "do you come out here a lot?" She inquired while moving her lower body against him.

Fitz knew what she was doing and he could already feel the stir in his pants. He kissed her neck, nibbling on sensitive skin - he'd discovered was her sweet spot. Olivia moaned while tilting her head exposing more skin for him to touch. Fitz indulged her by running his tongue up and down the length of the side of her neck. He placed both his hands on her breasts and started kneading them. He felt her knees buckled and he pushed himself closer to her in order to keep her standing.

Olivia felt the pools of desire between her thighs and she wanted nothing more than for Fitz to touch her. "Fitz..let's go inside baby" she spoke in a strained voice.

"Mmmmm" Fitz agreed while turning her around and lifting her in his arms. Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around him. "Are you hungry, Livvie?" He asked while placing her on the bed.

Olivia looked up at him and bit down on her lower lips, she pulled on his arms to come lay on her but he wasn't budging - _still waiting on an answer for his question_. She couldn't believe he was talking about food at this time; she shook her head and answered "yes I'm hungry…for you."

Fitz laughed seeing her clearly becoming annoyed by his teasing. He obliged her and lowered his body to hers. He started kissing her mouth snaking his tongue with hers. He loved exploring the sweet crevices of her mouth. He undo each button of her shirt while placing small kisses on the exposed skin, he felt her hips rubbing against him trying to create some sort of friction. He loved that her body responded so well to him. Once the shirt has been removed he took off her shorts and wedge. He trailed more kisses up each of her legs, leaving her center untouched. He looked down painfully aware of his erection as he watched her mocha skin clad in black sheer underwear. He felt himself growing stiffer at the straining nipples against the mesh material of her bra.

Olivia looked up at him seeing the lust in his eyes and the way his body reacted to hers, with evidence of the tent in his pants. She took her hand and rubbed the bulge in his pants, squeezing his thick shaft. Olivia felt her already drenched panty became wetter from the moan that escaped his lips. "Take off your clothes, babe. I want to see you" she begged.

Fitz immediately took of his clothes standing completely naked in front of her. Olivia got up on her knees in front of him and she took his penis into her hand. She marveled at the beauty of it, so long and thick in with the veins protruding on it. All she wanted to do in that moment was take him in her mouth but she didn't know how to, so instead she started moving her hands up and down his length.

Fitz threw his head back and moaned as he felt her small hand squeeze around his manhood. He wanted to taste her before he'd become undone by her ministrations. "Livvie, I have to taste..oh god..baby" he jerked out. He quickly stopped her hands from bringing him too close to the edge. He swiftly moved his body to lie on the bed and he beckoned her to straddle his thighs.

Olivia sat on her thighs watching his erections splayed across his stomach. She really wanted to taste him, she thought as she licked her lips. Before she could act on her fantasy she felt Fitz lift her up by her waist and placed her to sit on his face. Before she was fully settled he plunged his tongue into her core, "fuck!" she cried as she felt the shrill pleasure racked through her body. Then he did it again but this time he swirled his tongue around her nerves bud, making her body begin climbing up to its peak.

Fitz inserted his tongue inside of her, and then followed by teasing her clit over and over. He felt her body grew stiff and then started to shudder above him. He kept on his assault on her while holding her hips firmly with his hands. Fitz lapped up her sweet juice not wanting any to waste; he could feel the wetness all over his mouth and chin. When she'd finish he blew on her heat with his hot breath and he felt her quiver.

Olivia was still high off her orgasm when she felt Fitz lift her off his face. She could feel her clit throbbing from his hot breath blowing against it. Fitz instructed that she go on her knees and Olivia quickly obeyed. She was still wearing her bra as Fitz didn't rip it to shreds like he did to her panties minutes ago. Olivia spread her legs and looked through them to see Fitz stroking himself; an involuntary moan escaped her at the sight. She could feel the juices running down her inner thighs and she wanted nothing more but for him to be buried deep inside of her. "Fitz, I'm ready baby" she breathes urging him to come to her.

Fitz smirked watching her magnificent ass in front of him. He loved her round firm luscious ass and even more when it shakes as he thrust into her. He kissed both cheeks paying homage to them. He took his penis and teased the folds of her center, he was turned on by how wet she's always is for him.

"Fitz, stop teasing me!" She screamed while pushing herself back onto him so he could enter her but Fitz didn't bite and they were like this for a few seconds until she felt his thick shaft entered her in one smooth stroke. "Ahhhh!" She cried at the unexpected contact, she missed this.

Fitz held onto her waist while he angled himself to go deep inside of her - he watched as her ass jiggled. Their moans were mixed with the sounds of clapping skin against each other. He was enjoying how tight her heat was around him but he wanted to kiss her and feel her breast on him. He stopped briefly turning her around to face him and kissed her lips while sliding her back on to his erect penis.

Olivia moaned at how deep he was their faces were on the same level as she felt him thrust inside of her in the same rhythm as his tongue inside of her mouth.

Fitz skillfully took off her bra without breaking any contact. He moaned at the feel of her perked nipples against his chest. He placed both his between them as he rolled her nipples between his fingers feeling her bounce up and down his shaft.

Olivia was quickly becoming undone by his skillful fingers; she wrapped both of her arms around his neck breaking away from his kiss to breathe on his ear. She immediately felt him jerked beneath her.

"Fuck, Livvie!" He groaned. Removing one of his hand from her nipples - he brought them between her thighs, where he teased her clit - moving in and out of her. He felt her walls clenched as he sped up his rhythm.

Olivia screamed feeling herself flying over the cliff. She bit down on Fitz shoulder to help control the overwhelming feelings she experienced. Not long after she felt Fitz release his seed inside of her.

They were both spent as they lay on the bed staring at each other catching their breaths. Fitz was the first one to break the silence, "Welcome to Cali" he said while pinching her cute nose.

Olivia scrunched her nose at him and smiled. "I think I'm hungry now, for **food**" she replied.

"Ok, let's put on some robes and go see what there to eat" Fitz said while getting out the bed to put on his robe and tossed the one he got for Olivia to her.

Olivia looked at the oversize robe with the monogram **"OP - FTGIII GF"** and laughed. "Seriously, Fitz? What the hell is all of this?"

Fitz shrugged while flashing her a toothy smile, "I just want the world to know that you're my lady" he made his way to her and started singing while he pulled her into a waltz.

Olivia was happy that he was proud to tell the world that he's hers and she was his. She looked up into his loving face and smiled. "The world would never see me in this thou?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh, but I will. Sometimes I need to remind myself that I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world" Fitz replied, all the while holding her while their body swayed to the silent music.

Olivia blushed and fluttered her lashes at him.

**xxxx**

After that the two made their way to the kitchen where Fitz was making tuna sandwich for them. Olivia was sitting on the island looking on, giving him an occasional cheer when he'd done something nice like chopping up the onions all chef Boyardee style. Now he was leaning over looking for something in the fridge when she whistled at him, "look at that piece of ass, mmmm mmm" she teased while he threw back his head laughing.

"Stop looking at my ass, Livvie" he sassed.

She folded her arms and shook her head, "never!"

Fitz made his way over to her and pinched her butt, "ouch" she cried.

Fitz licked his lower lips and stared at her with half closed eyes, "now that is a fine piece of ass" he admitted and with that he turned around leaving her hot and bothered.

Once they'd finish cooking and cleaning they made their way to shower separately and now they were snuggle into bed. Fitz burrowed Olivia's head feeling so contented with life and wanting to spend every day and night like this with her in his arms. He decided to ask the question that has been on his mind a lot lately. "What would you think if I moved to Seattle?"

Olivia quickly turned around to face him, "What? Fitz you can't move to Seattle."

He saw the concern in her face, "I can if I want to. I just want to be close to you."

Olivia was touched that he would even think about uprooting his life to come live in the same city as her but he couldn't, that was crazy. He had everything going for him in LA. "Fitz I'm touched that you would even think about doing this but it's not necessary. You have everything going for you here. If or when the time comes to move I'll move" she admitted softy catching him by surprise.

"You'd move to be close to me?" He asked still not believing that she would.

"I would, I will when the time is right."

Fitz was happy because they were one step closer to forever. He planted a kiss on her mouth. "You know if you move to LA that means we'll be living together?"

Olivia knew that's what he was getting at with his initial question and in time she thinks she would be ready for the next step. "Mmmmm" she replied nodding her head. "But we'll see by our sixth month anniversary. "

"That's fair enough" he said while spooning in to her again.

They were both silent thinking about their discussion and where their relationship is heading. "Livvie?" Fitz called out testing to see if she's still awake.

"Yes" she answered softly.

Fitz smiled into the back of her hair, "I want to marry you someday."

Olivia closed her eyes envisioning being married to him and replied, "me too."

They both held onto each other and dreamt of the possibility of forever.

**AN: Let me first admit by saying I had no idea what to write for this chapter. HA! I hope you guys liked it. I have so many ideas jotted down for future chapters but had trouble with this one. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Someone pointed out that it was too soon for Olivia to be having sex without a condom and I agree but for my sake please turn a blind eye. HAHA. Don't worry she wouldn't become pregnant any time soon. Thanks so much for reading this and again tell me what you think. Until next time, xo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hello my lovely readers hope you had a great day. I had a long one. Anywho enjoy this chappy! **

Next morning Olivia woke up to an empty bed. She smiled stretching her tangled limbs in Egyptian cotton out. She had an incredible night and an even better dream. She dreamt of being barefoot and pregnant, with Fitz rubbing her swollen belly as they sat on the beach. She was happy that they'd kind of talked about their future - she could already envision a future life with Fitz and she was glad she wasn't the only one who could. In high spirits Olivia got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

When she came down the stairs she heard Fitz singing from the kitchen. She entered into the spacious room and stopped taking in the sight before her. Fitz was shirtless in grey sweatpants cooking breakfast while dancing and singing to Bon Jovi on his stereo. Olivia laughed at how happy and carefree he looked.

Fitz was in the middle of flipping his French toast when he felt her presence - he looked up to see her leaning against one of the kitchen counters smiling at him. He made his way over to her and planted a sound kiss on her mouth. "Good morning, beautiful."

Olivia smiled and kissed him back, "Good morning, handsome."

Fitz smiled at her and returned to his post. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Fitz replied, "Sure you can make us smoothies."

Olivia licked her lips, "mmm I can do that. Do mango, strawberry and banana sounds good?"

Fitz nodded his head, "yes".

The two went to work preparing breakfast as they listened to Bon Jovi. Olivia shouted, "This is my jam!" when _'Livin' on a Prayer'_ came on and Fitz laughed as he watched her held a spoon to her mouth for a mic.

Fitz was impressed as Olivia sang the song word for word. She was looking at him and pointing her fingers as she sang to him.

**_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot_**

Olivia loved this song and she had no idea what came over here but here she was singing and dancing in front of Fitz as if she was in the shower. She felt so unashamed to be herself in front of him. She twirled her hips in time to the music while singing to him.

**_Whooah, we're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_**

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed her lips. At first it was gentle and slow but quickly became deep and urgent. Fitz lifted her on top of the kitchen island and continued to kiss her passionately.

Olivia was the first one to break contact for air. "Woooo. What was that for?"

Fitz leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, "that was for making me the happiest man alive" he replied kissing her lips again.

**xxxx**

After they were finished eating and cleaning the dishes they retired to the bedroom. Olivia sat at the edge of the bed as she saw Fitz disappeared inside of his walk-in closet and then returning with matching LA Dodgers shirts and caps in his hands. Olivia gave him a perplexed look as he made his way over to her.

He smiled at the look she was giving him; he simply took a seat beside her and gave her the two tickets he was holding beneath the shirts. "I told you we're going to have an adventure and since you've never been to a baseball game, I thought it was a good time to go as there's a game today."

Olivia was touched, that he remembered things that she'd tell him. Being raised by a single mom she wasn't very sports oriented - swimming was as far as she went. She had never gone to a baseball game since her mom wasn't particularly a big fan of the game anyways. Olivia wasn't a real fan either but she would've still loved to attend a game for the experience.

She shifted her focus on the beautifully thoughtful man besides her and hugged him, "Thank you."

Fitz returned her hug, "anything for you baby."

He then proceeded to give her the white and blue baseball shirt with the LA Dodgers logo on the front of it with a matching cap. Olivia took the items from him and examined it, they were her size. "Fitz, when did you get this?"

"It came yesterday; I had my personal shopper pick up 2 shirts for us. You cannot go to a home game without wearing team apparel" he answered.

"But I'm being a traitor to the Miami Marlins" she teased.

Fitz lifted her onto his lap, "you can't be a traitor when LA will be your home soon" he added confidently.

With that Olivia turned around and kissed him soundly on the lips.

**xxxx**

After spending 2 hours getting each other dirty and then clean they were finally dressed in their matching gears to head to the game. Olivia had paired her shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers wedge. She smiled at how handsome Fitz looked with his biceps bulging out of the sleeves of the shirt. He looked so sexy with his aviator shades perched on his straight nose and hair slicked back, leaving that one errant curl on his forehead. She loved running her hands through his soft luscious curls. They made their way to his garage where he opened the sleek black convertible door for her. Once they were settle inside he put the top down and Olivia was thankful for the cap on her head. She'd debated about wearing it because she really wasn't a hat person, but she made an exception today. After all, Fitz had gone out of his way to get it for her. Her hair was slicked through the back of it on to her back. As they drove in the California sun she was again thankful that she did.

They held hands as they drove to the stadium, trying to talk above the wind. Fitz had pulled into the VIP parking section and got out to open her door. Olivia would never grow tire of his chivalry. They held hands as they made their way up to the box he'd gotten tickets for. Of course they were papz taking pictures of them as they walked to their seats. Olivia held on tighter to Fitz's hand and he'd stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to help ease her worry.

Once they were seated in the box, they were other celebrities there and Olivia felt as if she was about to pass out. People like Brad Pitt who she'd seen on TV were there and he got up from his seat and now was standing in front of her. Olivia felt her heart beating fast and she looked at Fitz with her mouth hanging open.

Fitz smiled watching her star struck, so he made introductions for her. "Brad, this is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia this is well you know who."

Brad extended his hand to Olivia and she took it with trembling fingers, "Nice to meet you Olivia."

Olivia was too stunned for words and she simply nodded her head. Once Brad had made his way back to his seat Fitz turned towards her and pouted.

"How come you weren't speechless when we first met?" he teased.

His teasing snapped her out of her fog, and she poked his side with her fingers, "that's because you were disguised."

Fitz pulled her into his side, "so what you're saying is, if I wasn't disguised you'd fangirl over me?"

Olivia laughed at his choice of words. She looked up at him and brought her lips to his in a kiss. She pulled back an inch and whispered, "I'm your biggest fangirl."

Fitz smiled at her and in the corner of his eyes he saw them on the kiss cam. The commentator announced**_, "III Legend and girlfriend Olivia didn't have to wait for the kiss cam to be on them before they indulged each other in a kiss"_** and they replayed their earlier kiss again and again.

Everyone in their box turned their attention towards them and started clapping and cheering. Olivia could feel herself blush and she laughed while burying her face into her hands. Fitz simply smiled liking that the world have witnessed their love for the first time.

The two enjoyed themselves as they sat there watching the game. A concession vendor came by and Fitz bought two ridiculously large hotdogs and sodas for them. She was having a great time watching the game and when she didn't understand something she would ask Fitz and he'd explained it to her.

As they made their way out of the game hand in hands they were cheers all around as the Dodgers had won the game. Once they were securely in the car Olivia kissed Fitz on his cheeks. "Thanks for today babe, I had a great time."

Fitz smiled, at her "you're welcome. What do you want for dinner?"

"Mmm I've been craving sushi. Do you know any good place?"

He started the car, "as a matter of fact I do."

Fitz pulled out from the stadium as he headed to Matt's Casbah Sushi joint. Once they arrived there, the host ushered them to a private table. The two made comfortable conversation while eating. Once they were finished eating Olivia was sipping on a glass of red wine while Fitz drank water.

Fitz watched her as she swirled the crimson liquid in her glass and then brought it to her luscious lips. He swallowed as he observed her take a sip from it. He found every movement from her to be so sensual. Shaking his head from heading down the road he was going - already aware of the strain against his pants. He took even breaths to calm himself down.

"So Livvie, tell me something that you really want to do?" he asked trying to clear his mind and also very happy to know everything about this beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

Olivia smiled at his question; she was hesitant to answer it because she'd never told anyone her dream. Taking a long breath she admitted, "they're actually two different things I would love to do" she spoke slowly. "I would love to travel the world, I mean like any and everywhere. I want to help people and just immerse myself into the various cultures that the world has to offer. I would love to take a year to just travel" she said dreamily.

Fitz looked on as her face lit up with passion as she spoke. Her hands were moving freely as she spoke animatedly.

"I want to take pictures of every and anything. I want to be able to stop in the middle of nowhere just to take a picture and then continue going on my journey. After I've travelled the world I want to open a small Artsy shop that I can sell my pictures, I don't want it to be too big -something small and unique that I can manage with probably one other person" she finished while staring at nothing in particular, she looked as if she was dreaming about the future.

Fitz absorbed all of her dreams inside of him and locked it into his heart. He reached his hands over the table and spoke in a low voice, "I believe that someday your dreams will come true."

Olivia smiled at him, because she believed him. She wanted her dreams to be a reality too.

**xxxx**

On their way home they happened to stumble upon a carnival. On impulse Olivia insisted that they go. Now here they were one hour later standing in line to go on the Ferris wheel. Olivia was eating a big pink cotton candy as they waited. Fitz was tapping his foot nervously. Olivia looked up at him and asked, "Are you scared, Fitz?"

He grimaced at her question, "me? Never!" He answered all the while feeling his palms became sweaty. Fitz wasn't afraid of heights but when he was only 6 years old he encountered a problem when riding on a Ferris wheel and he'd vowed to never do it again. But here he was 24 years later remembering everything that happened the last time. _He was on the Ferris wheel with his mother when it had malfunctioned, causing it to get stuck with their seat section being the highest in the air. Fitz was terrified as he looked down to see everyone as small as ants. Then to make matters worst part of their seat section went unhinged leaving them hanging. Thankful that at that time the fire department was already there and had extended their ladder for them to climb down on._ Fitz shuddered at the memory. He felt himself growing calm as Olivia held his hands in hers.

Olivia saw the small bead of sweat on his forehead grew as they made their way closer to the gate. She watched on as his eyes were unfocused reliving some memory he wasn't particularly fun of. She grabbed his hand in hers to help calm his fear. As they were walking to go enter the ride she whispered, "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

He shook his head, "I can do this."

They made their way inside and sat opposite each other in the small box area. Fitz closed his eyes as he felt the ride moving. Olivia reached out and grabbed his hands still not knowing what's going. She called to him; "look at me Fitz" she waited for him to open his eyes - nothing. "Open your eyes babe, it's alright" she reassured while rubbing the back of his hands with her petite one.

He finally exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He was pleasantly surprised how calm and peaceful the ride was and he actually enjoyed the view of the city line from this high. He looked over to see Olivia's hand still intertwined with his looking at him with loving eyes. He smiled, "I love you." He relayed his fear of Ferris wheels to her and she emphasize with him, all the while holding onto his hands.

Fitz felt good about himself as he'd faced something that he'd being avoiding most of his life. It may've seemed insignificant but he felt like he'd taking on a lion. They were still clad in their Dodgers gear and no one seemed to have noticed Fitz so they enjoyed the uninterrupted time together.

They were now sitting on a bench eating ice cream cones when Olivia had made a mess of hers. Fitz laughed while he kissed off the ice-cream on her nose.

"Mmmm that taste better on you, maybe I should smear mine all over you" he teased.

"Fitz don't you dare!" She replied while dodging the cone he was aiming at her.

She held his hands away from her, "you're such a bad influence. Is that how you're going to be with her kids" she joked completely unaware that she made mention of having babies with Fitz.

But it didn't go unnoticed to him, "Livvie you want to have my babies?" He asked seriously.

"Wha..What? No! I mean yes, but now is definitely not the time" she answered.

Fitz laughed at her stuttering tongue; he leaned over and pinches one of her cheek. "Of course not now, silly, we're at a carnival" he joked. "And besides there are still a lot of things for us to do before that even happens."

She licked her cone and replied, "Deal and when the time comes it will only be two."

Fitz held up to two fingers, "come on Livvie two? At least, four."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, "I will carry two and you can carry the other two because that's the only way we're going to have 4" she said once her laughter had died.

Fitz laughed at her answer and brought one of her hand to his lips. "Whatever, you say my love."

They spent a few more minutes at the carnival before leaving for the night. By the time they were home it was already 9. Both feeling extremely tired from the day's activities decided to shower and head to bed. They were reliving old childhood memories with each other until they both drifted slowly to sleep. Not shortly after falling asleep Olivia was awaken by movements downstairs and then a light switch flicked on.

She shook Fitz's sleeping form, "Fitz, somebody is downstairs."

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, again working in the office is no fun. Oh, well lol. So quite a few cutesy thing happened. Our boy Fitz is afraid of Ferris wheels – see he's not perfect. Haha. Who enjoyed the baseball game? They were cure in their matching outfits. Finally, who the hell is in Fitz's house? Mmmmm. Please review and thank you again for reading my story! Until next time, XO.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; I swear it gives me motivation to keep writing so please keep leaving them. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Fitz jumped out of bed and moved swiftly to the closet to retrieve the baseball bat he kept. Olivia was now behind trailing his movements. He halted his steps and turned towards her, "I don't want you to come downstairs. Stay up here" he ordered.

Olivia shook her head vigorously, "no I'm coming with you, Fitz."

Fitz was becoming upset by her stubbornness. He gently but firmly grabbed her arm, "you're not coming downstairs with me, Olivia! If you hear me calling for help then call 911."

Olivia nodded her head too stunned to speak. Fitz had never spoken so harshly towards her and she was worried that some harm would befall him. She watched as he retreated out the door with the bat held firmly in his hands. Olivia braced herself to the wall next to the bedroom door listening to his every movements. She silently prayed that nothing would happen to him.

Fitz felt bad for manhandling Olivia but he couldn't have her follow him in case something happened. He couldn't live with himself if something were to happen to her. Snapping out of his thoughts, Fitz made his way down the stairs and immediately a familiarly scented perfume hit his nose. He turned the corner to the kitchen to see the figure his suspicion confirmed. "Raye, what the hell are you doing?"

Immediately Raye was startled dropping the milk carton to the floor. Fitz had scared her. Once she had recovered her wit she placed a big smile on her face, "nice to see you too brother" she spoke while making her way over to him.

Fitz placed his baseball bat on the counter next to him and enveloped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm so taking back my keys from you" he warned.

"And where am I supposed to stay when I come to LA?"

"You can always stay here, you know that but you could've notified me of your visit. You scared, Livvie."

Raye was happy to hear that Olivia was here, she was finally going to meet her. "Olivia is here? Where's she now?" She inquired.

With that Fitz went to the bottom of the stairs leaving Raye in the kitchen and called out, "Livvie, its ok for you to come down baby." Not soon after he saw a skittish Olivia made her way swiftly down the stairs, he smirked seeing how ready she was to come rescue him. Once she made her way in front of him, he hugged her and kissed her head. "It's ok baby, it's just Raye" he reassured her.

Olivia's eyes grew as wide as saucers when Fitz mentioned that his sister was there. She looked down at her scantily attire and then at Fitz. She was wearing cheeky panties with a see thru mesh material tank top. Olivia darted up the stairs and called after Fitz, "I'll be right back babe."

Fitz watch as her ass moved with every step she took. He groaned remembering that his sister was in the other room or else he would've followed Olivia and made love to her all night. But instead he shook his head and made his way back to the kitchen.

Olivia grabbed her robe and made her way downstairs to see Fitz and his beautiful sister engrossed in a conversation. Olivia tentatively moved into the room. Fitz was the first one to see her and quickly got up. She let out a deep breath feeling her body relax at the sight of him coming towards her. Raye also got up and before she knew it Raye ran over to her and hugged her as if they were childhood friends. Olivia was tense at first but she eventually relaxed into the hug.

Fitz looked on in complete shock, Raye wasn't a touchy feely person and to see her hug Olivia fiercely came as a total surprise to him.

When Raye pulled back from her hug she shrieked, "oh my gosh, it's nice to finally meet you. And Fitzy, she's even more gorgeous than in the pictures. "

Fitz groaned at the use of his nickname. Olivia laughed while blushing at Raye's compliment. "It's so nice to meet you too Raye" Olivia replied while staring at the taller woman.

"So Liv, can I call you Liv?" Olivia nodded yes. "Great! I just want to apologize for scaring you earlier, it wasn't my intention to pop up here unannounced but hey I'm glad I came. Since Fitzy here is hogging you to himself and now I'm finally seeing the woman who has him wrapped around her finger" she joked while poking her brother's arm.

Olivia laughed, "Fitzy, why are you hogging me?" Olivia teased using his childhood nickname against him.

Fitz rolled his eyes and leaned his head back and groaned, "not you too, Livvie!" He said which only met more laughter from Olivia and Raye.

To break up the laughter he asked, "Who's up for a late night snack?"

Everyone agreed to it even though it was already 12:15 am. Fitz went to work making BLT sandwiches while the woman sat drinking fruit juice and talking.

Fitz called out from the stove, "so what brings you to LA, Raye?"

Raye took a sip from her glass before replying, "you know the usual, Michael had a game so he asked that I accompanied him" rolling her eyes.

Olivia looked on at Raye's attitude and she vaguely remembered Fitz talking about Raye dating a basketball player for four years now. Their relationship was on again and off again frequently. Apparently Michael had a wandering eye.

"Why are you still with that idiot Raye?" Fitz asked with the irritation visible in his voice.

Raye shrug, "because I love him I guess" she turned her attention towards Olivia and said, "never date a famous person." Olivia looked at her quizzically. And then Raye added, "oops you're too late."

Olivia looked at Fitz and he looked at her shaking his head silently telling her not to worry. Once he'd finish preparing the sandwiches, the three ate together with easy conversation. But Olivia kept replaying what Raye had said in her head over and over.

Once they'd finish eating everyone was too tired to clean the dishes and it was left for late morning. Raye announced that she wouldn't be there when they woke up since Michael's team was traveling to another city for Game 6. They all said their brief "see you soons" before retiring to bed. That night Olivia had a fitful and restless sleep.

**xxxx**

Fitz felt a change in Olivia attitude as they woke up the next morning and was preparing to leave the house. She seemed sort of distant and distracted. He watched as she walked out the door in her pink summer dress that complimented her mocha skin remarkably. Even her good morning kiss felt off to him. Fitz pushed it to the back of his mind, marking it off as her being tired. He opened the car door for her and drove out of his garage to head to the studio. He'd promised to show Olivia where he worked and also to introduce her to his manager and the other band members officially.

Olivia walked into the modern building that looked very artsy, with music albums lining the walls. Fitz guided her to the elevator and held her hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and she reciprocated it even thou hers didn't meet her eyes. Once the elevator's door was open they made their way into the studio area that was very chic. It was mostly done in black and white with a few red accents. Olivia noticed the man from the concert and he made his way over to them.

Sean was a tall African American man most likely around the age 50. He approached them and extended his hand to her. "Olivia, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I was beginning to wonder if Fitz was hiding you from us" he joked and Olivia half smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" she paused not remembering his name.

Fitz stepped in, "Livvie, this is my manger Sean - he has been with me from the start of my career" he added filling in the blanks.

Sean patted his back, "he's like the son I never had. So glad that he's found someone to care for him" he said.

Olivia blushed at his sentiments and smiled at them. Sean made his way towards the writing room which was a fairly big room with three couches inside. The room was painted in sky blue to offer a sense of peace and calm when they're writing music. Inside there were two women and two men sitting. Everyone turned their attention towards them as they made their way inside.

Fitz went around making introductions and most of them were nice and welcoming to her. Everyone except the tall brunette named Leah. For the duration of their time there it was not lost on Olivia the way Leah admiringly looked at Fitz. Sometimes she would even see her giving her a disgust look. After awhile Olivia was sitting on the barstool while Fitz went to play on the grand piano in the corner of the room. Olivia however wasn't listening as she saw Leah sitting on top of the piano slightly close to Fitz as she played her guitar. Olivia was growing angry by every millisecond. _Either Fitz was oblivious to her actions, or like Raye said about famous men and wandering eyes_, she thought. She wondered if this is what studio time looked like every time. Olivia had had enough and she'd decided to go to the bathroom to calm down.

Fitz was in the midst of playing his piano when he saw Olivia almost stormed out the room. He wondered _what is it that has her in such a funk today_. He looked at Leah and was annoyed by her closeness. He wondered why all of a sudden she had to sit on the piano while he was playing; this wasn't something that normally occurred. He decided to deal with her later as he didn't want to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Getting up from the piano he felt Leah's firm grip on his bicep, "where you're going?" She demanded.

Fitz removed her hand from him and replied; "I'm going to see what's wrong with my **girlfriend**" he spoke firmly while watching her expression changed to something of disgust and then was quickly masked with a fake smile. He definitely would need to talk to her soon.

He made his way to the bathroom area and he heard water running so he called out, "Olivia, Livvie you're in there?"

Olivia rolled her eyes from the other side of the door, "yes and I'm ready to leave" she replied. She swung open the door to face him, her face fresh from washing it. She didn't want Fitz knowing that she was crying.

Fitz took in her appearance and knew that something was definitely wrong. He reached out and cupped her face with one of his hands, "what's wrong baby?" He asked softly.

Olivia wiggled her face out of his grip and looked at his shoulder, "I want to go. Can we please go now?" She replied in an irritated voice.

Fitz made his way back to tell the others he was leaving before returning to Olivia. They made their way down the elevator to the parking lot in silence. It has been 3 hours since they were at the studio and he thought _she must be hungry_. It was already early afternoon and they hadn't eaten lunch. Once they were safely in the car he turned to her before starting it, "what do you want for lunch?" He asked not sure that she would speak to him. Fitz was worried if it was something he did that made her upset.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not hungry" and then turned her head to look through the window.

The ride home was painfully tensed and long. Fitz's mind was running 1000 miles a second trying to figure out what's wrong. He hoped that everything would be fine. He was willing to give her space for a few hours but he refused to go to sleep like this.

**xxxx**

They made their way home and Olivia excused herself to be in Fitz's small library where she read any and everything that would take her mind off her conscience. She can feel the pity party swallowing her and she was too sad and tired to even go over her mantra. All she could think of was, if she was good enough for Fitz. She'd never questioned her self-worth until today. She wondered if Leah would be a better match for him, she was accustomed to the media and starlight while she wasn't. Olivia stewed for what felt like hours until she felt her tummy rumbling. She quietly got out of the library in hopes to avoid Fitz as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a snack.

She grabbed a bowl of fruits and decided to go onto the beach outside as it was already dark to clear her head. She hadn't noticed that Fitz was sitting there until she got closer to the edge.

"Fitz?" she called out and he turned to look at her. "What are you doing out here?"

Fitz sneered at her question, "I could ask you the samething. But since you asked I'm here trying to relax" he responded tersely.

His tone wasn't lost on Olivia. She didn't let his attitude deter her from sitting next to him. She plopped down on the blanket he had spread and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a huge breath, "I'm sorry about today" she spoke softly.

Fitz could've hardly heard her over the sound of crashing waves. He angled his head to look down at her, "what's wrong Olivia? Why did you hardly even speak to me today?" Fitz thought that he could've handled her ignoring him for a few hours but he was wrong. What did he do to deserve such treatments? _And she thinks that 'I'm sorry' will resolve it.  
_  
Olivia could hear the unlaced anger in his voice and it only caused to stir up hers, "you should ask Leah what's wrong" she threw at him removing her body from his side.

Fitz stood to his feet at her admission, "what?" He bellowed.

Olivia got to her feet too, "is that what practice looks like every time Fitz? With her sitting on your fucking piano while you play? Oh or with her touching your arm?" She screamed at him.

Fitz couldn't believe that Olivia was jealous of Leah. He had no interest whatsoever in her. "Olivia, no that is not what practice looks like. I don't care for Leah other than a coworker!"

Olivia stared at him with wild eyes "well today was just her lucky day to be all over you then, while I was sitting right there" she threw her hands in the air trying to get her point across. Olivia could already feel the sting at the back of her eyes threatening to spill tears.

Fitz watched her and he was sorry that she felt that way. Last thing he would ever want is for her to feel insecure about their relationship. He sighed deeply, "I'm sorry Livvie, I already made plans to talk to her about her actions today I didn't want to do so in front of everyone. But at the same time I didn't take into consideration your feelings as you sat and watch on. Baby, I promise you that I only have eyes for you."

Olivia looked up at him with quivering lips, "why me Fitz? I'm not a celebrity and I will never be one. You can have any girl you want including Leah. But, why me? Are you planning to string me along and then toss me aside when you're thru?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Fitz was heartbroken by the look on her face and the words that were coming out of her mouth. He couldn't believe that his confident Livvie was second guessing herself. He was making his way to her as he wanted to hold her in his arms but she stopped him from doing so by extending her hand.

"Livvie, I will never be over you. You're the love of my life. You think that you were the lucky one? I'm the lucky one. Here I am a thirty years old man and all I had to show for life was my success, I never had someone to share it with until you came along. Please believe me when I say that I've hit the jackpot when it comes to you Olivia. I'm the lucky one, you could've been with anyone else but you chose me and I'm thankful that you did because I love you. I love you more and more each day. If I have my way - the two of us would be forever. I don't ever want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me" he pleaded feeling choked up with emotions.

Olivia felt the tears rolling down her face as Fitz declared his love for her. She was so afraid that he would leave her that she'd forgotten everything he'd ever said and done to reassure her of his love. Feeling overwhelmed with emotions she rushed towards him and kissed him furiously while whispering "I love you" over and over to him.

Fitz felt the urgency in her kiss and he matched her back with equal intensity. He felt her small fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt and he lifted his hands for her to take it off. She then pulled him down onto the blanket with her. Fitz knew they were outside but it was dark and no one would see them. Besides no one really walked the private beach at night. They continued in a frantic pace ridding each other from every piece of clothing they were wearing. Once they were completely naked, they continued to kiss and grope each other. Their movements were urgent and wanton. Olivia needed to feel Fitz inside of her, she needed to feel desired and loved by him. She opened her legs urging him to slide into her wet heat. He honored her unspoken request by plunging into her in one smooth stroke. He didn't waste any time moving in and out of her slick folds. She gripped his ass urging him to go deeper and he lifted her hips thrusting into her with the new angle allowing him to sink his shaft deep inside of her. Olivia felt as if she was going to lose her mind with the way his thick long penis fills her to a hilt. She screamed and scratched at his back as she felt her mind blowing orgasm rocked through her body. Fitz spilled his seed deep inside of her while she was contacting around him.

They lay there in a tangle of limbs with the night air kissing their love stung bodies, breathing heavily. Once Fitz had caught his breath he moved from on top of Olivia and laid on his back looking at the sky. He felt Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe we did that outside" she said giving him a small chuckle and he joined her. She turned towards him and propped her head up on her elbow, and stroked his face to get his attention on her. "I'm sorry with the way I behaved today. You have to understand that you're my first serious relationship."

"I know" he answered taking one of his hands to play in her hair.

"I love you with my whole heart Fitz, and I can't bear to think that you'll get tired of me and leave me heartbroken" she admitted.

Fitz got up on his elbow and brought his lips to her forehead in a kiss, "and I would never want to break your heart either. Livvie, I'm in this 100%" he replied while gesturing his hands between their two bodies.

Olivia smiled and kissed his lips, "so we're in this together?"

He nodded, "we're in this together."

Olivia exhaled feeling better about life and their relationship, she looked at the ocean and then at Fitz. "Since we're in this together I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean with me" she said with a sly smile.

Fitz ever the bad influence jumped up to his feet and reached out to give her a hand. "Ready?" He asked.

She screamed out, "Let's go Clyde!" And with that they made their way running towards the cool ocean water.

**AN: Woohooo our OTP had a rough chapter but as I promise they'll make it. That's life isn't it? You just have to make the best of every situation. Tell me what you think of Olivia in this chapter? And of Fitz? Don't worry Leah's crazy self will never get a claw into Fitz as long as I'm writing this story. Lol. Oh so Raye made an appearance, why is she still with Michael? I don't understand. Lol. Anyways, enough of my craziness. Please tell me what you think and again thank you for reading! Until next time, XO. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Happy Saturday to my lovely readers! Go out and enjoy the sun! Just a heads up, there's a time jump from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

It has been over 2 months since Olivia and Fitz had decided to commit to each other. Fitz could honestly say that this has been the best 2 months of his life. He thought back to the many sides of Olivia he was privileged to see, she was beautiful, smart, sexy and not forgetting a firecracker when she gets ready. He remembered a month ago when she visited him in LA and he took her to the studio for the first time, she was upset about Leah being all over him. That was nothing compared to the time he'd forgotten his phone on the piano and had left the room for a minute when Olivia had called and Leah took it upon herself to answer his phone. Not only did Olivia let loose on Leah but she almost ate his head off. From that moment, Leah had learnt to leave Fitz alone. Apparently, his talk didn't do anything to deter her from pursuing him. He chuckled remembering Olivia exact words to Leah that _if she tries to touch her man again or talk to him about nonrelated work stuffs she would fly down to LA to deal with her_. Even though he and Olivia had their few rough patches here and there he can honestly say that it only helped strengthened them. They'd made their way to each other cities as often as their schedules allowed.

He was now sitting at the JFK airport awaiting her arrival. He had flown in to New York the day before to attend to some business and now Olivia was on her way to join him. This weekend would be the time when she officially met his parents and also they would be attending Carl's wedding. Carl has been his best friend from since they were children. They were inseparable, always getting into trouble with each other. He was so happy that the playboy in his cousin had finally settled down when he met Serena. Serena was a feisty woman that let Carl know from the start that she wasn't a toy that he could play. Carl had fallen fast and hard for her because he saw the challenge she'd putted up for him. Now 2 years later and his cousin was ready to say I DO. Fitz couldn't wait for the day that he would eventually propose to Olivia. He definitely saw it in their future but now is just too soon. Fitz thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone started ringing.

Olivia had gotten in early and soon as she made her way out of the departure lane she saw Fitz sitting on the bench with his NY Yankee cap and aviator sunglasses on. That was his disguised outfit. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her making her way to him. Since it was early July Olivia had a tee with a light cardigan paired with black jeans on. She was tired and aching from the long flight she'd endured from Seattle. It had been a week since her and Fitz had last seen each other. She was in LA and Fitz had taking her to Napa Valley for the weekend. She had such a great time sampling a wide variety of wines and cheese. The weather was perfect; they'd stroll the beaches and visit different little unique shops at day and make love to each other at nights. Olivia didn't think that she would find love at the age of 22 but she was happy that she did. Snapping out of her thoughts as she heard the baritone voice answered his phone from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Livvie" Fitz leaned back his head against the back of the chair.

"Hi, Alice in wonderland. Why do you look so lost over there?" She replied watching him looking around the room for her.

Fitz looked around the room to see her smiling at him. He immediately got up from his seat and sauntered over to her. "Gosh, you look beautiful" he breathed deeply through the phone.

Olivia felt herself flush at his compliments; he can always make her hot and heavy with little effort. As soon as he stood in front of her Olivia reached out and wrapped her arm around his neck feeling him return the gesture around her waist lifting her off her feet. Olivia squeezed him with all the emotions of missing him had caused. Phone was only so much and it couldn't replace the physical contact of his warm body. Leaning back her head to gaze at him she smiled, "hi" and Fitz, replied "hi" before planting his already parted lips on hers. As they kissed each other's mouth reacquainting with their own unique taste for what felt like forever they finally parted to breathe in air. Fitz held onto her a little while longer before planting her on her two feet.

"Are you ready to go meet the Grants?" he asked while placing one of his hands in hers and using the other to pick up her suitcase.

Olivia gave him a nervous chuckle before replying, "Ready as I will ever be."

Fitz brought her held hand to his lips for a brief kiss, "you'll be fine baby. They'll love you because I love you."

Olivia nodded her head hoping that they would. They made their way out of the airport and into the town car that was waiting for them.

**xxxx**

Olivia walked around Fitz's spacious Manhattan apartment, it was nice and classy. She admired the view it afforded of the city. The city skyline stretched out before her. They were going to stay there for the duration of their time in New York. Olivia eventually moved away from the window and was putting away her stuffs in the master bedroom when she felt Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I miss you so much" he said while breathing in her scent. He always loves the way she smells.

Olivia leaned into his embrace, "I miss you too" and with that she turned around in his arms to face him. On her tippy toes she planted a soft kiss onto his mouth. The kiss was slow and languid - she can already feel Fitz's hand sliding down to her ass - his favorite place. She moaned when he squeeze it and pulled her into his rigid body. "Oh God, I miss this" she groaned on his lips.

The kiss continued and Fitz wanted to feel all of her, he firmly grabbed her butt cheeks to lift her up to him and on instinct her legs wrapped around him. Fitz made his way to the bed that was already close by and dropped their body softly on to the mattress. He can already feel Olivia moving against his leg trying to get some sort of friction against her core.

Olivia didn't care for foreplay she just wanted to feel Fitz buried deep inside of her now. She broke away from their kiss, "baby, just take off your clothes and fuck me" she panted.

Fitz got up off the bed and rid himself of his jeans and shirt, while Olivia shimmied out of her clothing leaving on a nude lace panty. Once Fitz had removed his clothing he climbed back on to the bed and settled in front of Olivia. He parted her legs and placed his nose to her core and inhaled deeply, "gosh I miss you so much" he spoke breathlessly against her heat. Olivia was lying on her back with her legs open widely to accommodate his broad shoulders. Fitz slipped her panty to the side and slipped one of his thick long digits inside of her. Olivia hissed at the contact and immediately started grinding on his hand.

"God, Livvie you're so wet. You're always so wet for me baby?" He asked while pumping in and out of her. To increase pressure he added a second finger while his thumb circled her clit. He watched as her back arched off the bed.

"Oh Gaw... baby, yes yes" she spoke incorrigibly. She moaned and gasped as she felt Fitz fingers curve to hit her sweet spot over and over. Olivia didn't know where to put her hands as she felt her orgasm building. As if Fitz could read her mind he said, "Pinch your nipples, Livvie. I know you're coming" and she did. Olivia touched her breast feeling how sensitive her buds were and started kneading them with the palm of her hands and rolling her nipples between her fingers, the way that Fitz does. When she pinched them she felt herself flying over the edge, her orgasms coursed through her body in multiple waves. She felt herself drowning in the sensation.

Fitz felt her orgasm racked through her body and promptly replaced his fingers with his mouth. Fitz latched on to her core and lapped up all her juices. His mouth and chin were covered with the sweet nectar. Once she came down from her high, Fitz began stroking her slick folds with his tongue.

The sensation was too much for Olivia as he sucked and blew on her bud of nerves. She wanted to get away and stay at the mercy of his torturous tongue all at the same time. Fitz wasn't having her running so he lifted both of her legs over his shoulder and plunged his tongue into her heat. He did this over and over until she felt another soul shattering orgasm racked her.

Fitz kissed her mouth still not finished making love to her. He let her taste her sweet essence from his lips. He adored and worships her body, he was happy that he was the only guy to ever make her feel this way. The thought made his already stiff erection stiffer. Fitz lay on his back and brought Olivia on top of him to straddle his legs. He looked up to see her luscious brown skin glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm. Her full lips even fuller from their kisses, and a mass of curls falling down on her shoulder. He brought his hands to her breast and started kneading them, he plucked at her nipples and he could feel her grinding her wet core against his thighs.

"Baby, I need to feel you inside of me" she begged. She watched as Fitz ripped the remainder of her panty and threw it on the floor.

Fitz growled at the sight of her exposed flesh and he wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep inside of her. "You're going to ride me Livvie. You think you can do that?" He asked in a strained voice while stroking himself.

Olivia nodded her head and prepared herself to take in his long thick penis. Fitz guided her onto his shaft and they both groaned at the contact. "Fuck! You're so big baby!" She cried out. Olivia could feel him all the way inside of her reaching her womb. Every vein, every ridges were pressed against her walls.

Fitz was trying to control himself from spilling his seed immediately into this beautiful woman. He felt her walls contracting - adjusting to his wood. They stayed like that for a moment without any movement. Allowing their bodies to feel each other. When it comes to sex with Olivia it's never just sex for him, it's a bringing together of mind body and soul.

Olivia didn't know how much more she could take and needed some friction. She started moving up and down his shaft. She moaned and groaned with each time her hips grind into his.

Fitz watched as her breast bounced up and down with her movements. "God, you're so beautiful" he breathlessly admitted while holding onto her hips. Fitz thrust into her and he watched her moan louder while throwing her head back in the throw of passion. Fitz lifted his back off of the bed so they could be at each other's eyes level. Her head was still thrown back as he met her thrust for thrust. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked down hard on it then nibbled it with his teeth. Once he'd made her already sensitive bud even more sensitive he used his tongue to quell the stings. He repeated this torturous method with both nipples. During that time Olivia's hands found their way to his hair and she started tugging on it.

"Fitz, baby oh God I'm going to come" she cried out.

Fitz could feel her orgasm building and he sped up his pace while removing one of his hands from her hips to move between her thighs. He found her throbbing nerves bud and applied pressure to it while thrusting deeply inside of her and sucking on her nipples.

Olivia senses were on overload and she felt the electricity started from her toes then moved through her entire body at lightning speed, she felt exhilarating in that moment as her orgasm crashed hard over her. She bit down on Fitz's shoulder to help contain the feeling. She felt Fitz's thrust with an uneven rhythm two more times before releasing his seed. He bit down on her nipple and that caused her orgasmic body to shudder longer.

They were both breathless after and they stayed in the same position for a while. Once they'd both caught their breaths Olivia removed herself from off of Fitz, she winced at the loss of contact.

Laying on their backs they both looked up at the white ceiling basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Livvie, I don't think I could go another week without seeing you" Fitz said being the first one to break the silence.

"I agree. But what are you saying Fitz?"

Fitz exhaled and turned on his side to face her, "I know you said after 6 months you would consider us living together but could you consider that decision now?"

"Fitz.." Olivia responded but was soon cut off by him.

"I know I know it's soon but what's the difference between 6 months and now?" He paused looking at her body language. He stroked the side of her face, "we love each other, Livvie."

Olivia took a deep breath - he does have a point, life has no certainties. But this is a serious decision and her life would be uprooted. "What about my job? I would need to work to be able to support myself" she reasoned.

At that Fitz moved in and hugged her naked body to him, "Livvie, you know you don't have to worry about money. You can apply for a job when you move to LA or really pursue your dream. I'll support you."

Olivia didn't know whether to be flattered or upset. She wanted to be a career woman bringing in her own income. She didn't want to depend on a man for her livelihood. "Fitz I'll think about it. I just want to make my own living you know."

Fitz understood where she was coming from and he didn't want to push her. "Ok, but don't take too long to think about it" he planted a kiss on her forehead and snuggled into her. Not long after they'd both fallen into a deep sleep.

**xxxx**

Two hours later they woke up and began to dress to meet up with Fitz's parents. They were headed to a Broadway show and then dinner. Olivia wore a simple coral colored dress with brown high heeled sandals. She wore her hair in its natural curls the way that Fitz likes.

"You look beautiful, baby" Fitz said while planting a kiss on her nude lips.

Olivia smiled at him, "you're not too bad yourself" she teased while placing an open palm on his chest.

"Don't let me take you back to the room" he warned while holding onto her hand.

"To do what? Spank me?" She grinned up at him as they make their way into the elevator.

"Mmmmm, you like that a lot huh?"

"You don't even know Grant" she answered with a wink.

Fitz nuzzled her neck, "Mmmm stop it woman! Before I have to call and cancel on my parents. "

Olivia laughed at him as they walked through the lobby hand in hand to the waiting town car. It was time that she met her in laws.

**AN: Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, wasn't in a writing mood lol. So yeah in these next couple chapters they'll be a lot of time jumps. We've already built the foundation and it's time to see what's next for our couple. Do you think Olivia should move in with Fitz now? Let me know :) Also, how did you like the way that Olivia had to handle Leah because she was so not backing down. Thirsty thirsty! Next chapter will be her meeting the parents of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. This chapter was originally supposed to be the meeting of the in laws but it kinda took a life of its own. Like I would plan to write one thing and as begin to write something different comes out. HAHA. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for reading and please let me know what you think. Until next time, XO**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hello lovely readers, hope you enjoy this! **

Olivia and Fitz were walking hand in hand as they made their way into the building. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her lovingly. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Olivia returned his smile and blushed, "I think this is like the hundredth time but thank you for saying it again."

He bent down and placed a quick kiss on her cheeks. "You're welcome."

They made their way to their assigned seats where his mother and father was sitting. Raye wasn't there as she was busy doing something with Michael. As soon as they made their way to his parents Janet got out of her seat and embraced Fitz in a long squishing hug then she made her way to her and hugged her just the same.

"Olivia darling it's so wonderful to meet you. Oh my Fitzy she's beautiful."

Olivia found herself blushing as the others sitting around them started looking at them with interest. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Grant."

"Nonsense you call me Janet, ok?"

Olivia nodded, "Ok."

Big Jerry got up from his chair, "Are you finish Jan? Can I get in a word now?" he teased his wife and she playfully hit his arm.

Olivia looked on as Big Jerry and Fitz hugged each other. She was happy that he had such a good relationship with his father. She even felt a little jealous as she'd never had a chance to bond with hers. The men were both tall and very handsome. Fitz looked a lot like his father except his father being older and having grey hair mixed in with his dark brown locks.

Olivia was standing next to Janet and she smiled internally at how short she was. For the first time Olivia wasn't the shortest in the room.

"Big Jerry, I want you to meet my girlfriend Olivia Pope" Fitz said, introducing the two.

Olivia was about to extend her hand to him when he pulled her into a hug. "Nonsense Olivia we do hugs around here."

"Ok" Olivia replied, smiling when the hug was finished. They all made small talks before sitting as the show would be starting soon.

Olivia was sitting next to Fitz's mom while the men sat in the outer seats. Immediately Janet and Olivia had fallen into a comfortable conversation. Being the fashionista Janet is she asked Olivia where she'd gotten her dress from and complimented her on how the color and style looked great on her. Olivia felt relaxed in her presence as the older woman was striking herself. She had black hair that was done in a bob with the bluest eyes - Fitz's eyes. She smiled at her and inputted whenever she could.

Fitz squeezed her hands seeing how well his mother had taking a liking towards her. The lights went dim as the show was about to begin. They were at Romeo and Juliet play.

Once the first character grace the stage, Olivia leaned her shoulders into Fitz as they continued to hold hands. On instinct he kissed the top of her head. Olivia smiled when she looked over to see his parents almost replicating their body language.

The show was great and the women cried when Romeo and Juliet died. Fitz shook his head because everyone knows they would die. He and his father exchanged looks when they saw their women holding each other during the final scene. They smiled and then reached for their kerchiefs to hand to them.

As they were making their way out of the building they fell into a comfortable conversation.

"How did you like the show Olivia?" Big Jerry asked.

"It was amazing. I've never been to a Broadway show before and I'm glad I had the pleasure of experiencing my first show with such great company" she smiled at him.

Big Jerry was already taking a liking to her. She was well mannered and he liked that a lot. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Olivia" he added in good humor while holding his wife's hand.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and they walked ahead of his parents. Janet leaned into Big Jerry as they walk, "I've never seen my son like this."

Big Jerry agreed for his son to bring someone home it had to be serious, "me neither but it's about time" he replied.

**xxxx**

"So glad that you met my parents" Fitz said while holding onto Olivia's hand like his life depended on it.

"Me too, they're amazing babe. I now see where you get your SuperAwesomeAmazingness from" she teased.

"Ha! Is that even a word Livvie?'

She placed her free hand on his chest, "for you it is" she spoke seductively while rubbing his chest up and down.

"Ohhh, you're a bad girl. You may have to be punished tonight."

Olivia dropped her hand from his chest and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "I look forward to it."

Fitz let out a groan and was thankful that they'd reach the town car.

**xxxx**

They made their way into Le Bernardins, the restaurant that they'd made reservations at. Le Bernardin, New York's internationally acclaimed four star seafood restaurant. It was a must visit sort of restaurant.

They took their seats in the private section as they waiter greeted them.

"I'll have a scotch off the rocks neat and she'll have a glass of your best red wine" Fitz said once his parents had made their drinks order.

Olivia smiled at him, she liked when he takes charges and also that he remembers the things that she likes. Thoughts of moving in with him surfaced and she pushed it back down and focuses on the pleasant faces opposite her.

**xxxx**

Big Jerry and Janet watched them in awe as the two moved in sync with each other. Janet felt like tearing up because she'd never seen her son like this. As they received their drinks they fell into a comfortable conversation.

"So, Liv. Can I call you Liv?" Janet inquired while taking a sip from her white wine.

Olivia put down her wine glass, "of course you can Janet" she answered smiling at the older woman.

"Good. So Fitzy, told me how you two met and I must say that was the cutest thing ever.'

Fitz rolled his eyes, "mom can you refrain from calling me Fitzy around others."

Everyone laughed at him and without even trying everyone besides him said, "No Fitzy" in unison which brought about more laughter and he had no choice but to join in.

"So how was I not privilege to the story of how you two met?" Big Jerry asked curiously.

"You never asked but since you did let me indulge you on how I met the love of my life" his statements didn't go without raised eyebrows from his parents. He started telling them about his concert he had in Seattle.

"So wait a min" Big Jerry said between laughs, "Olivia you stepped on his foot?"

Olivia was a little embarrassed by it but she shook it off. She gives him a slight chuckle and nodded.

"Oh give it a rest Big Jerry! You're laughing at a little shoe tap. Do I need to tell everyone how the two of us met?'

Immediately Big Jerry stopped laughing and said, "You wouldn't."

It was Janet's turned to laugh, "I'm going to."

"Yea mom go ahead. I've never heard this story before" Fitz encouraged.

"Ok so it was summer and I went to the Boardwalk. I saw this tall handsome guy walked past me looking manly and strong" she spoke animatedly. "Well there was a carnival nearby. I saw your father went on the spaceship ride and I followed him thinking how nice it would be to meet him. So we went on the spaceship ride at the same time. Once it ended I saw him walk off to the side by himself and I went over to him. I looked up to see his eyes and saw him sweating profusely, before I could ask what's wrong. He puked all over me."

"Oh my gosh no!" Olivia exclaimed while trying to contain her laugh.

"I kid you not dear. The rest is history. Isn't that right Jer?"

"How come I'm now hearing about this?": Fitz asked once his laughter subsided.

"Your father made me promised to leave out that part, so all I say is we met at a carnival when anyone asked" Janet answered while stroking Big Jerry's face.

"Come on big guy you can handle a little tease" Fitz said pointedly towards his father.

"Yea yea whatever. No more jokes about this old man" Big Jerry reprimanded and everyone laughed at his touchy attitude. Turning towards Olivia he said, "So Liv tell me about yourself?"

"Well, I'm an only child grew up with my mom and -"

Janet interrupted "and your dad?"

"He died when I was 5" Olivia replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that dear" Janet said while reaching over the table to squeeze her hand.

"It's ok. Even without a father I haven't lacked anything thanks to my mom" she added proudly.

"And your mom lives in Seattle?" Big Jerry inquired.

"No she lives in Florida where I grew up."

"Oh nice, you'll just have to invite her when we go down there later this year for our annual family vacation. You know, leave the snow behind" Janet chimed in.

Olivia sent Fitz a quick smile. "I'm sure that she would love to meet you guys too. Let's hope that her works permits."

Big Jerry took it upon himself to ask, "What does your mother do?"

"She's a private chef."

"And if I must say Livvie is a damn good cook herself" Fitz added feeling proud of his woman.

"I wouldn't say all of that" she said while giving Fitz a side eye.

Big Jerry clasped his hands while smiling, "look at that modest and pretty. So tell me Liv what do you do?"

Olivia blushed at his sentiments. "I just graduated with a BA in photography and I currently work at a photography studio" she answered.

"And what are your long term goals?" Big Jerry inquired not so innocently.

Fitz shot him a look knowing where his father was going with this. He appreciated him looking out for him but this wasn't the time or the place to bring that up. Before Fitz could interrupt his line of questioning the waiter came back asking for their orders.

The food was succulent and the conversation flowed freely. There was lots of laughing and storytelling. When they were all finished the ladies excused themselves to the restroom. Fitz saw it was a good time to talk to his father.

"Dad, why did you have to ask her that?"

"Son, I was just looking out for you. I asked her what her long term goals are because I don't want her to feel that she doesn't have to work and you'll just support her. If this is going to be long term and I can see that it is, I expect her to not depend on you fina-"

Fitz was mad and before his father could finish he interrupted him, "dad no disrespect to you and I understand you're looking out for my best interest. But I won't have you or anyone for that matter tell me what I can or cannot do when it comes to me and Olivia. Ok?"

Big Jerry knew better than to push, "ok but this conversation is not over" he said finishing up as he saw the ladies returning to their seats.

When the ladies returned they gather their stuffs and left the restaurant. When they approached the waiting cars they bid each other a god night. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner" Janet called out from the inside of the car.

"Yes you will. Love you guys!" Fitz added as Olivia and him waved at the moving car.

**xxxx**

Fitz sat quiet at the back of the car as they made their way to his apartment. "What are you thinking over their handsome?" Olivia asked while rubbing her hand up his thigh.

He could feel himself growing at her touch and decided to push the conversation with his father at the back of his head and focus on his woman. He pulled her onto his lap. "Nothing baby was just thinking about how beautiful you are" he replied while kissing her neck.

He started licking her neck and kissed the tender spot behind her ears. Olivia could already feel herself growing moist, "Fitz, stop we're in the car" Olivia moaned.

"Mmmmm" Fitz said while continuing his assault on her. He kissed her on her lips teasing her lips apart. She allowed him access and he pushed his tongue into her mouth drawing out her taste. She tasted like red wine and he could feel himself getting intoxicated from it. They continued to duel tongue with each other as Fitz grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it. She arched her back at the sensation and Fitz pushed his bulge into her and he could feel her grinding back on him. They were so into each other and forgot that they were in the back of the town car until they fell it come to a stop. Immediately they got out and made their way to the elevator.

They stood at the back of the elevator. Fitz held Olivia by the waist while grounding his erection into her ass and nuzzled her neck.

"Babe, stop" other people are on the elevator with us" Olivia spoke in a hush tone.

Fitz groaned in her ears and she felt the jolt of electricity rush straight to her core. "Mmm, you're lucky others are in here now or else I would take you on these walls" Fitz gripped her waist tighter as he felt her knees buckled. He chuckled to himself, "and don't forget you've been a baaaaaad girl."

Olivia was ready to jump him right that second but the elevator dinged and they rushed off to their apartment. As soon as the door was closed Fitz backs her up against it and started assaulting her mouth with kisses. He kissed her long and hard until they both needed air.

"Baby, I want you now" she panted trying to push off his blazer. Fitz helped her by taking off his blazer and before he could assist with his shirt she was ripping the buttons open.

"It's like that huh?" He asked while sucking on her neck viciously. "You're going to pay!"

Olivia felt her panties drenched and she can feel her juices running down the inside of her legs. She was ready for him. "Fitz, now!" She said impatiently.

Fitz pulled down his dress pants and boxer to his ankles and kicked it off with his shoes. "Turn around!" He demanded while flipping her around so that her front was facing the door. "Now spread those legs" and when she barely did he took his hands and pushed them wider "wider!" And she did panting heavily anticipating his next move.

Fitz admired her she was still in her dress and heels, not having patience to undress her he hiked her dress up to her waist revealing her white lacy thong. Fitz felt himself twitched at the sight, her mocha skin contrasting against the white. Without second guessing himself he brought one of his palms and slightly tapped her ass watching it shake.

Olivia, almost combust at the action. "Fuck Fitz now!" She yelled.

He immediately pulled down her panties to her thighs and grabbed it by the crotch ripping it. Feeling how wet it was- he inhaled it and threw it to the floor. He cupped her sex, "so fucking wet Livvie" he said blowing on her ears. He felt her start grinding in his hands hoping to get some friction to release the ache she was feeling but he just cupped her harder now giving into her.

After what felt like years of torture she felt Fitz spread her legs wider and he pulled her waist to him causing her arms to be extended straight in front of her. "Fuck!" She cried out at as Fitz slammed into her. He was so deep she could almost feel him in her throat. Olivia held onto the wall for leverage as she thrust backwards onto him.

Fitz wanted to go deeper so he quickly removed himself from her wet core and flipped her around. He lifted both of her legs and thrust deeply into her. "You're so tight baby and always so fucking wet." He pulled his shaft out of her and rubbed it up and down her clit, "is this mine Livvie?" He asked while continuing to torture her.

Olivia couldn't think clearly she could feel her orgasm building from the sensation the tip of his penis was causing while rubbing on her bundle of nerves. "Mmmmm" she murmured.

Fitz didn't like her answer and he spanked one of her cheeks loudly while slamming back into her, "use your words Livvie!" He demanded while slamming into her over and over swiveling his hips to hit her spot with each stroke.

She was reaching her peak and didn't know how much more she could take as she exploded she shouted, "Yes it's yours! Fuck Fitz!"

He felt her squeezing him and he allowed himself to go over the edge, he slammed into her one more time and released his seed into her while pressing his body firmly against hers.

They stayed like that until they could catch their breaths neither one speaking.

"Fitz baby I can't feel my legs" Olivia said breaking their silence.

Fitz chuckled, "sorry" he replied while placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry I'll lift you" with that he removed himself and lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He slapped her butt cheeks on their way to the bathroom.

"Hey!" She protested as he took them into the bathroom.

"Sit down Livvie, I'll run a bathe for us" she sat down on the toilet seat cover, still in her dress and shoes.

Fitz made his way over in front of her and started taking of her high heels. To tease him Olivia opened her legs wide giving him a view of her panty less state. And before he could push his hands up her legs she shut them tight.

Fitz grabbed both of her knees, "open up babe, I want to taste you."

Olivia moaned looking down seeing his already erect manhood. Immediately her legs fell open and before she knew it Fitz was licking her core. Her hands found his hair and she tugged on it as he pleasured her, he continued to nibble and suck on her lips and clit until he felt her body stiffened. Fitz then took her nerves bud in his mouth and hummed on it causing a vibration to go through her body and then blow his hot breath on her. He felt her shaking as he held onto her waist lapping up her juices. "You taste so good. Will never get enough of this" he said finishing up.

When she was down from her second orgasm she looked at him, "you're going to be the death of me" she said and kissed him. The kiss started off as simple but quickly escalated when Olivia tasted herself on his lips. She got up and reached for her zipper. With one quick stroke she unzip her dress and Fitz helped pushed it off of her breaking their, kiss she removed her bra and they continued to kiss and groped each other's body.

"Let's go to the tub" she said breaking their kiss for the second time. Olivia made her way over to the tub and immediately remembered 'Drunk in Love' she smirked as she threw lavender oil into the water. She grabbed Fitz's hand, "babe, you sit down first" - he complied.

Olivia then got into the tub and sat on his thigh with her back to him. "What are you doing, Livvie?" He asked as he felt her stroke him under the water.

She bit her lips and looked back at him as she guided herself over his thick long shaft "I'm going to ride you like a surfboard" she watched as his blue eyes immediately turn stormy.

Fitz grabbed onto her waist and she removed his hands. "You can hold onto the tub" she admonished and he did what he was told.

They both moaned once she'd fully sheathed him. "Fuck Fitz! So fucking big" she yelled leaning forward holding onto the sides of the tub and started moving slowly at first. The angled allowed Fitz to be embedded deep inside her and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Fitz watched as he saw her ride him, he'd never experienced something like this. Occasionally her round ass would make its way out of the water taunting him. He didn't know how much more he could last. "Go faster baby, I don't know how much more I can take!" He called out to her and she sped up her rhythm. He reached one of his hands between her legs and rubbed circles on her clit.

That was Olivia's undoing and she sped up faster bobbing up and down his shaft and Fitz applied more pressure onto her bud. She screamed as she felt her orgasm coursed through her body at the same time she felt Fitz warm seed coating the inside of her walls. She collapsed on top of him.

He kissed her sweaty forehead, "you're the best baby and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you' he spoke softly.

Olivia was too tired to speak so she just mumbled unintelligible sounds.

**AN: It's been a while and I'm sorry :( Hope you guys enjoyed this. What did you think of Big Jerry trying to ask about Olivia's future plans? Hmmm. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Oh a little joke between us, I forgot Fitz's mother name – had to reread a chapter for it. LOL. WOW who does that right? SMH. Anyway, until next time. XO**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Attention Attention new chapter update! Enjoy!**

The next morning Olivia and Fitz, were making their way over to Long Island where his parents lived. They'd moved away from the heart of the city when they'd gone into retirement. Janet of course complained at first as she loved the hustle and bustle of Manhattan but Big Jerry had convinced her that the suburbs would be nice for them both. Now she loved living in the two story house with a yard space big enough for her to plant flowers. She'd picked up gardening as soon as they'd moved. She always considered herself to have a green thumb and now she exercises it planting any and all kinds of flowers she could find.

Fitz and Olivia pulled into the winding driveway of his parents' house in his Range Rover that he keeps in New York. They were both casual in jeans, sneakers and hoodies. He smiled at how Olivia looks pretty in anything that she wears. He parked the car and made his way over to open her door.

"I'll never get tired of this" she teased as he took her hands.

He brought her hand to his lips. "Me neither malady" he added with a bow.

"You're so silly and I love it" she said while tipping toe to kiss him on the lips

.  
He returned her kiss softly at first until he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her closer to his body by her butt - he could feel himself growing.

They had such a wonderful night last night. After the rendezvous activities in the bathtub Liv was so beat. He had to shower them both and dress her as she was too tired. As soon as their bodies hit the bed they both fell asleep immediately. They slept like a baby until Fitz heard his phone ringing. Janet had been calling them all morning and neither one could answer their phones. It wasn't until 10 that they'd finally waken up.

Janet watched as the two got lost in their kiss as they stood in the driveway. "mmmmm" she said clearing her throat. They both pulled away guiltily and she laughed.

"Good morning love birds" she called out while walking to them.

Olivia blushed that they'd both gotten caught up in their kiss. "Good morning, Janet" she replied while walking to give her a hug. She noticed her holding a garden gloves and a big floppy hat on her head.

"Were you gardening?" she asked while looking around to see the beautiful rose bush at the side of the house.

"Oh yes dear, that's my past time until I get grandkids of course."

Both Olivia and Fitz's eyes were widen at her statement and she laughed at their expression. "No pressure at all guys. Fitzy why don't you go see where your father is while I show Liv around the grounds" she turned and smiled at him.

"Ok, mom" he placed a kiss on her cheeks and then one on Liv's before heading into the house to find Big Jerry.

**xxxx**

Olivia and Janet walked the grounds as she showed her different things they'd done to the backyard. There was a nice fountain in the middle of it where flowers were gathered beautifully down the sides.

"You take care of all the flowers?"

"Oh no dear, but I try to do most of it. Once a week a gardener comes in and helps."

Olivia nodded as they made their way to the outdoor patio. They both sat down and were talking about any and everything.

"So Liv as Fitz's mother I must ask - where do you see yourself with Fitz?"

Olivia wasn't surprise at her question and she really couldn't blame her for looking out for her son. She looked her straight in the eyes and replied, "For me Fitz is it."

"And why do you think so? I mean, you're only in your early twenties you could find someone younger than my son."

"That's true but I don't want anyone but your son. Fitz is my first serious relationship and I would be more than happy that it's my only one."

Janet grabbed her hands in hers, "Liv, you're a beautiful girl and I could already see that my son is head over heels in love with you and if my sight is correct you are as well. I want you to know that you have my blessings."

Olivia felt choked up as she spoke, "your sight is correct because I love him too."

"Well, that's good because I look forward to having you around for a long time."

Not long after she saw the chef coming out of the house to inform them that brunch was ready. "Liv, do you mind gathering the boys to tell them brunch is ready? They should be in Big Jer's office - the first door on the right."

"Sure, no problem." Olivia got up to go get the men as they were going to eat on the outside patio.

**xxxx**

"Big Jerry can't you let it go. I told you that Olivia is not like that she's not after my money. Not only is she beautiful and smart, she's also very ambitious."

"Son I understand all of that but you have to be careful" Big Jerry said trying to pacify his son.

"I understand where you're coming from and I don't want you worrying about me and Liv. You know I asked her to move in with me and she refused to because she wants to make sure she has a job lined up first."

The more Big Jerry heard about Olivia, the more he'd gown to like her. "Well that's good. So far she's not after your money -"

"Brunch is serv-" Olivia announced when she got into the office interrupting Big Jerry. She looked at both men turning red in her presence and she knew that they'd been talking about her. She recalled Big Jerry mentioning "after your money" and she wondered if he was talking about her. She kept the thought at the back of her head as she waited for them.

Big Jerry was the first one to stand; "Liv, is so nice to see you again" he came over and gives her a short hug before making his way to the backyard.

Fitz was nervous as he didn't know if she heard them talking about her. She gives him a puzzled look as he was still sitting.

"Aren't you coming? I'm hungry."

Fitz stood taking it as a sign that she didn't hear them. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.  
"Let's go baby" he kissed her cheeks as they walked across the lawns.

As they sat and ate a hearty brunch with mimosas she couldn't help but replay the tid bits that she heard in the office.

Big Jerry watched on as he saw a change in her facial expressions and he didn't want her to be upset with Fitz or him for that matter. As they were finished eating he placed his napkin on his plate.

"Olivia, would you mind accompanying an old man for a walk?" He asked ignoring the look Fitz was giving him.

"Sure" she replied while standing up.

Fitz grabbed her hand before she started walking, "you're ok Livvie? Would you like me to come?"

She smiled. "No that's fine babe" she bent down to give him a kiss before she made her way over to Big Jerry.

**xxxx**

Olivia didn't realize how big the grounds really were as Big Jerry took her in the opposite direction of where she and Janet had early walked. She saw a barn in view along with a pond at the side of a fence.

"Do you have any animals in there?" she asked pointing at the barn.

"Oh no. But I do plan on purchasing two horses sometime thou. I miss the feel of being on a horse" he answered dreamily.

"That's right. Fitz did say you grew up in California on a ranch. That was probably really nice."

"It was" he agreed while watching her. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"No I've never done that but I've ridden an elephant thou" she answered with a laugh.

He joined in with her laugh. "Well we'll have to change that soon - on your next visit" he smiled at her. "So where did you have the chance to ride an elephant?"

"It was at a circus and it was a very nice and equally gross experience."

"How so?"

"Imagine the scent but it was worth it."  
He laughed at her scrunched nose as if she remembered how it smelt. They walked a little more in silence until he broke it.

"If I'm correct you heard me and Fitz talking about you earlier?"

Olivia knew there was a reason why he'd invited her to walk with him. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him. "I don't want to know what you guys were talking about" she replied looking straight ahead.

"Ok, but please hear what I have to say. I'm a father and I love my children and as a father I have to look out for their wellbeing. I have nothing against you and I would very much like to get to know you better."

Olivia sighed and looked at him, "I know and I understand where you're coming from but please hear me when I say that I'm not with your son for his money. My mom instilled a good work ethic in me and I try to live that way. I would still love Fitz if he wasn't rich" she added.

Big Jerry nodded, he realize that in order to maintain a good relationship with both her and his son he'd let the subject rest. He'll trust his son's judgment. "Well then Olivia, you have my blessings."

"Thank you."

With that they both returned to Fitz and Janet. They spent a little more time talking before Olivia and Fitz left to return to his Manhattan apartment.

**xxxx**

On the way home Olivia was quiet watching out the window.

"Are you ok, Livvie? You're awfully quiet over there" he said while placing his hand on her thigh.

She turned around and gives him a small smile, "I'm fine just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to share? I'm a good listener."

She let out a deep sigh before beginning, "Fitz your father already asked you" she paused seeing his face turn rigid "babe it's ok. I know he asked you about us and wanting to make sure that I'm not after your money. I'm not going to lie, it makes me upset not that he asked but that the media and everyone else would have the same thoughts without seeing my side of things" she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the seat.

Fitz watched at her seeing the distress on her face. He gently squeezed her thigh before replying, "Livvie, you know that's not true and I know that's not true. So don't worry about it. People will talk all the time about things they have no clue about."

"I know that but that's why I cannot move in with you unless I have a job."

"Ok, you can always work with me until you find a job" he suggested.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him, "hell no that's even worse. So that everyone will say I got the job because of you. I don't think so" she shook her head at the thought.

Fitz took a deep he was just trying to provide her with options.

Olivia saw his change in his attitude and knew she'd offended him when she balked at his suggestion. She grabbed his hand on her thigh and strokes the back of it. "I'm sorry if I offended you but your suggestion wouldn't work for me babe. When I get back to Seattle I'll start applying for jobs at different magazines company in LA. As soon as I find a job I'll pack my stuff and come to you. Ok?"

He smiled, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope _NOT_ to die" they both laughed at her modified version.

"I love you so much, Livvie."

"And I love you too babe."

**xxxx**

"Livvie, you're ready babe?" Fitz called out as he waited in the foyer for her. He loved how domesticated these past two days. The night before they'd went to the rehearsal dinner for Carl and Serena and they'd had a lot of fun. Raye was in attendance as well as a sour faced Michael. The night went well, the food was good and champagne flowed endless. He chuckles internally remembering Olivia being slightly inebriated as they'd made their way to the hotel that they were all staying at for the wedding.

_On the ride there Olivia was trying to rid him of his clothes at the back of the car. He was trying to control the situation but she wasn't having any of it. She'd turned to the driver and in a sultry voice said, "Driver roll up the partition please."_

Fitz was lying if he said he wasn't stunned by her boldness. She always found a way to surprise him. As the partition went up his pants went down. He remembers asking her what she was doing."

_She ignored him and knelt between his legs looking at him through long lashes, "just trying to please my man" she added as she began to stroke his already fully erect penis.  
_  
_"Livvie stop, babe -" his breath hitched as she took him out of his boxer briefs. It felt so good as her small hands wrapped around his tip._

_"Please let me do this babe" she begged, this was something she wanted to do for him and the alcohol give her courage to. Without waiting for his answer she kissed the tip of his penis and immediately his hands went to her hair. She felt empowered by his reaction so continued her action. Wrapping her full lips around him, she took as much of him as she could inside of her mouth. She smiled internally at his moans and gasps that were escaping his lips as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She took one of her hands and massages his balls as she continued to move up and down._

_Fitz could feel himself about to explode by the sensation of her hot mouth on him. He opened his eyes watching her looking at him with his dick sliding in and out of her luscious lips. It was his undoing when she hummed on the tip of his shaft causing a vibration to resound through him. "Livvie stop I'm going to cum" he grunted._

_But she didn't stop, Olivia felt his orgasm coursing through his body and when his seed started spilling she didn't know if she wanted to swallow it or not. She continued to bob her head up and down taking him inside of her mouth. When he ejaculated she collected most of it in her mouth while some was sprayed on the front of her dress. She licked her lips at the taste, "mmmmm not bad" she said with a smile._

_When Fitz came down from his high he'd finally opened his eyes to see the beautiful creature sitting between his legs looking at him with lustful eyes. "Livvie I'm so sorry" he said watching her blue dress wearing his semen. He immediately grabbed his kerchief and started wiping at it.  
_  
_Olivia looked down and saw the spots on it and burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh this is like Monica Lewinsky."_

_Fitz laughed at the situation while fixing her clothes then his. Once he'd finished he'd pulled her onto his lap, "thank you babe – that was amazing. I love you so much" he kissed her tasting himself on her lips._

_Olivia kissed him back feeling her already drenched panties become wetter. She wanted him and she knew that they'd almost reach the hotel. Like on clockwork the car pulled into the hotel. Fitz took off his jacket and buttoned it up on her to camouflage the stains._

_Once they'd make it into the room, he returned the glorious favor to her all night long._

Fitz could feel himself growing hard at the memory that he didn't realized when Olivia had made her way to the foyer looking at him. She looked absolutely stunning in her black gown that was modest at the front and naughty at the back. Her entire back was completely exposed and he felt his pants twitch at the sight.

"Fitz what's going on babe?" She asked gesturing at the bulge in his pants.

He laughed cheekily, "are you sure you want to go to this wedding? We can take this party to the bedroom or any room for that matter."

"Fitz stop playing you know you're the best man so there's no ditching" she chastised him.

He approached her and hugged her from the back grounding himself into her rear, "are you sure about that?" He asked while nuzzling her neck.

Olivia could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. "Babe, stoppp" she breathes while removing herself from his grip.

Fitz grunted at the loss of contact, "ok" he said with a pout. "But before we go I have something for you" he reached into his pocket producing a black box.

Olivia's breath hitched at the box wondering what could be inside. She felt herself relaxing when she saw a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. "Baby, you didn't have to. They're gorgeous" she spoke in wonderment.

Fitz felt pleased that she liked his gift, "I'm glad you like them. Do you mind if I put them on you?" She nodded and he removed her diamond studs that she were wearing and replaced them with the earrings he got her. Once he'd finish putting on both earrings he placed a chaste kiss on her lips trying not to ruin her lipstick.

He guided her to the mirror on the wall and stood behind her. "I love them Fitz" she gasped how beautiful it looked against her long neck. Her hair was pulled up in an updo with curls escaping around her face. She turned around and gives him another soft kiss.

H grabbed her hand as they made their way down to the hotel's chapel.

**xxxxx**

Olivia sat in the 2nd row with Janet and some other family members. Her breath was stolen as she watched Fitz standing at the altar next to the groom looking devishly handsome in his black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back except for that one errant curl that she loves to play with. His chiseled face was out for display wearing a beautiful smile showcasing pearly white teeth. Olivia was proud to call him her man; she stared at him taking in all of his glory until she saw him winked at her making her blush. In that moment she could envision the day that they're married surrounded by close family and friends.

The ceremony was beautiful the bride stole the show as her designer wedding gown looked absolutely flawless against her carmel skin. Even though Olivia didn't know them well she'd tear up a little when they were exchanging vows, Big Jerry was kind enough to give her his kerchief. Once the ceremony was finished they were pictures being taken outside in the hotel's rose garden. She'd taken some pictures with Fitz, then with Fitz and the couple. She was shock when they were taking a family picture that they'd called her to be a part of it. Raye seemed to be in a great mood as she wasn't accompanied by Michael. Once the picture was taking everyone moved to the decorated ballroom.

Fitz smiled as he made his way to sit next to Olivia. It had been a few hours since he'd had her to himself. "Is this seat taken?" He asked while gently touching her expose shoulder.

Olivia felt the tingle from his touch travels through her body. She turned and looks at him with a smirk, "yes it is taking. It's for my boyfriend."

"Well then I'll take my chances and sit. If he has a problem he's going to have to physically remove me" he replied flirtatiously.

Olivia loved their little banter like this. She leaned over to him and placed a kiss on his cheeks close to his ears, "can't wait to peel you out of this tux" she purred.

Fitz closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to contain the desire moving through him. He brought one of her hands to his lips and in a hush tone replied, "I'm looking forward to it beautiful."

He always made her feel beautiful and desired with the way his eyes would zero in on her. She loved that he made her feel like the only woman in the world.

The night went on without a hitch as speeches were made, first dance was danced and cake was eating. For most of the last twenty minutes she was talking with Raye.

"Come on Liv, let's go" Raye urged as the call to catch the bouquet was up.

Olivia shook her head, "no I don't want to do this. You go and I'll watch."

"Nonsense, you're coming with me."

Olivia gives up as Raye dragged her into the middle of the dance floor where other ladies were situated behind the bride. Olivia prayed that she wouldn't catch it because she hated traditional stuffs like this. She shrugged it off, placed a smile on her face and stood to the complete end of the group of women.

"1...2...3" and the bouquet was tossed in the air and Olivia saw it coming to her side so she took a step back avoiding the women who were jumping to grab it. As fate would have it the bouquet landed in her slightly outstretched hand. Everyone cheered and she saw Fitz give her a dazzling smile and wink from the other side of the room.

"Son, it's time for us to plan a wedding" Big Jerry said patting him on the back. "After all tradition don't lie."

Fitz chuckled at his father's comment and started making his way towards his woman as a slow song started playing in the background. He watched as she looked down at the bouquet twirling it in her hands.

"May I have this dance?"

She glanced up and sees him; she already knew who it was before she'd looked up. Her body senses when he's near before she can see him.

"Of course" she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

Fitz wrapped his hands on her low waist pulling her as closely he could while being modest. "You look so beautiful tonight" he whispered into her ear.

Olivia felt her face heat and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. "Thank you and you look very handsome too" she added softly.

"Mmmm"

They continued dancing with each other being lost in their own world.

"So you caught the bouquet?"

She smiled proudly at him, "I did and I wasn't even trying."

"Fate?"

She nodded and agreed, "Fate."

The night went on smoothly until people started trickling out around 12. Olivia was tired and once they'd seen the newlywed off they'd made their way to their room not before telling his parents "see you soons" as they were leaving New York the following day.

They both lay in bed too tired to do otherwise enjoying each other's company. The gloom of them being separated tomorrow was hanging over their heads. Fitz didn't know how much more long distance he could take. He was deep in thought that he couldn't hear Olivia speaking. "mmmmm, what did you say babe?"

"I said I had such a great time. I love your family."

He turned on his side and cups her chin, "Good because they love you too."

She sighed, "I'm going to miss you when I go back to Seattle tomorrow."

It was Fitz's turn to sigh harder and he turned his eyes to the ceiling. Tonight is going to be a long night for the both of them.

**AN: Very long chapter please let me know what you thought of it. Like always, thank you for reading. Until next time, XO**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Welcome new readers! I still love to read the reviews so please leave them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

To say that she was having a bad week was a huge understatement. Work was hectic and every free time she had was either spend talking with Fitz or looking for and applying to jobs in LA. It was a job looking for a job. She'd sent out her resume to a few magazine companies and hopefully they'll contact her back soon. Olivia sighed drinking a tall glass of wine, she feels out of it. After the hard week she'd experienced Olivia was looking forward to seeing Fitz and now he won't be coming. Some unexpected meeting came up and he'd have to be present on the East Coast for it. It was over a week now since they'd come back from New York and have seen each other. Olivia herself was growing frustrated by the distance. Sometimes she thinks it would just be easy to move in with Fitz and then look for a job but she really didn't want to do it that way. She'd have her savings to live off of but she'd always believe in being able to bring something worthwhile to the table. Her mother has taught her to be independent all her life and that's how she likes it. Being able to afford her own things bring about a sense of pride in her. Speaking of her mom, she hasn't spoke to her about moving in with Fitz. She knows that Alexis would have a few things to say but thankfully when she's done she always respects her daughter's decisions. Olivia was startled by her phone ringing. She looked down to see who it was and saw Abby calling.

It was a Friday afternoon and Olivia didn't feel much for company. She sat wearing sweats and a t-shirt on her couch feeling miserable. After a long sigh and almost making the phone ring out she answered.

"Hello."

"Liv, what's up? Why do you sound like crap?"

She rolled her eyes not in the mood for any of this. "I'm fine Abby what's up?"

Abby could hear the irritation in her voice and rolls her eyes on the other side of the line, "are you getting dress?"

"Uhhhh, no" she answered while thinking what Abby was talking about.

"Hello, Quinn! Remember?" Abby couldn't believe she'd forgotten.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot." Olivia replied while jumping off her couch to head to her bedroom.

"Yes Liv, you're a fine friend. How could you forget Quinn's going away dinner?"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot. I remember earlier in the week because I bought her a gift on Tuesday, but it slipped my mind. I was stressing over Fitz" she spoke out speedily while searching her closet for an outfit.

"Why are you stressing over him? Did he cheat on you?"

"Calm down Abigail. You must stop jumping to conclusions. And no he didn't cheat on me" Olivia replied in a clear voice.

"Ok ok, what did he do then?"

"He didn't do anything but not show up this weekend" she added and flopped herself on to the bed.

"Aww ok, well don't worry we'll have a great night tonight. I'll make sure of it and since it's only us girls it'll be even better. "

Olivia smiled because Abby and Quinn do know how to have fun and she needs some of that to take her mind off of Fitz being thousands of miles away from her. "Thanks Abby, I can't wait."

"Good so put on something cute and let's go paint the town red."

Olivia laughed, "Ok I'll see you guys at the restaurant."

"Ok, bye Liv."

"Bye." With that she disconnected the call. She looked at the time and realized that she had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready and be at the restaurant. Before heading to the shower she sent Fitz a quick text.

Liv: _Hey, I'm going out with Abby and Quinn for dinner. Talk later._

**xxxx**

After about forty minutes Olivia emerged from her room wearing blue distressed skinny jeans, black and blue strappy four inches sandals a black blazer and white tee. She'd worn a gold statement necklace that matched the ring on her right hand. And as always her Pandora bracelet was securely worn on her left wrist. She twirled it around and a small smile formed on her face in remembrance of the moment Fitz gave it to her. "Dammit" she muttered feeling her body become aroused to any thoughts of him. She shook her head before grabbing her blue clutch and gift bag before heading out the door.

Olivia arrived at the restaurant within twenty minutes. It was a family own Italian restaurant that was Quinn's favorite. She got out of her car and headed into the building seeing Abby and Quinn already in deep conversation. They both looked pretty in their outfits. Quinn had chosen to wear a tribal print black and white jumper suit while Abby had on a blue dress. She smiled and made her way over to the girls.

As soon as Olivia reached the table both girls ambushed her into a hug. As they were seated the waiter took their drinks order while they converse over the delicious breadsticks on the table.

"Quinn I can't believe you're leaving" Olivia said trying not to become teary eyed.

"I know right but I'm so excited for this chapter of my life. Even though I will be leaving you guys, at least Charlie will be coming with me" Quinn added happily.

Abby rolled her eyes, "of course he would. There's no way I'm following Stephen to another state unless he puts a ring on my finger. "Isn't that right Liv?" Abby asked trying to get her to side with her.

"Mmmm. What do I know? I think it's admirable that Charlie would be willing to move where Quinn is" she answered not maintaining eye contact with Abby.

"Oh my gosh he asked you to move in with him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Abby."

"If he did that's awesome. You should totally do it." Quinn chimed in.

"Did Fitzgerald ask you to move in with him?" Abby asked more directly.

"Please let's not talk about me. We're here for Quinn."

"Oh cut the BS Liv. So you're going to leave me too?' Abby got teary-eyed thinking about both her best friends leaving Seattle and her behind.

Olivia felt hurt because in all of her thoughts of possibly moving she'd never thought of how her friends especially Abby would feel. Reaching, over the table to grab one of Abby hand she said, "Abby I'm not moving anywhere at least not yet. We've talked about me moving and there's still a lot for me to do before I even move. I'll promise to let you know and besides LA is only a few hours away."

Abby sniffed at the tears that threatened to fall, "you bets give me a month's notice Liv!"

Olivia laughed to see her friend back to herself. "I will. Enough of all this sappy stuffs let's cheers to a good night" she said raising her glass in front of her.

Quinn raised hers, "to a good night."

Abby smiled and did the same, "to a good night."

**xxxx**

Fitz got on the jet at 10 PM EST thinking that he would be able to surprise Olivia. His meeting went well with the record company and his lawyers. There wasn't any need to spend all weekend going over contracts and for that he was grateful. He hadn't called Liv to tell her he was coming, he saw her text about going to dinner with the girls and he thought that was perfect because it'll give him enough time to get to her house. He would use the key she'd give him. A while back both parties exchanged house keys with each other and he was glad that they did. Fitz decided not to text her as it would give her uninterrupted time with her friends. Also her tone in the text wasn't lost on him but he'd decided to shrug it off because he was going to see his baby. And all will be right in the world.

**xxxx**

By 11 PM PST Olivia was completely out of it as she stood in the middle of the club. She'd had four shots of Patrón and her limbs felt heavy. After their dinner the girls decided to head to a club and dance the night away. That was Olivia's intention but she got carried away when Quinn had challenged her to a shots competition. By the second shot Quinn had stopped but Olivia kept going and finally stopped at the fourth one. She stood in the middle of the dance floor with her eyes close dancing as if she was the only person there. Occasionally she would start laughing at any everything. Thankful that Abby was the sober one there because she and Quinn were in another universe.

As the night went on Olivia drank more until she eventually sat down on a bar stool trying not to fall asleep. She was loud and thought everything was funny. She was so drunk that she didn't hear her phone ringing for the tenth time.

Fitz arrived at her apartment around 11:30 PM PST and found that her car wasn't in the spot nor was she at home. He'd placed his suitcase in her room and settled on the couch waiting for about 30 minutes. It was now 12 and he was worried about her. He'd dialed her phone over and over and it kept ringing out. He'd sent her countless number of texts and no response. Fitz started pacing the floor as he watched the clock ticked by. He didn't know where she was and he could feel his heart racing as all imaginable thoughts of horror flashed across his mind.

Olivia fell asleep at the bar and tilted too far to her right falling down on her arm. "Shit!" She exclaimed waking up from the liquor induced sleep. The contents of her purse spilled all over the floor.

Abby saw her predicament and reached down to help her. When Abby grabbed her phone she saw over a hundred missed calls and text from Fitz. "Shit Liv! Fitz has been trying to call you" she said while Olivia said mumbled something unintelligent. She realized that her friend wasn't able to make one coherent thought so she decided to give Fitz a call.

Fitz heard his phone ringing and answered immediately seeing that it was Liv calling. "Livvie, where are you?" He answered panicky.

"Fitz is not Olivia. It's Abigail Abby Olivia's friend?"

"Oh hey Abby I remember, what's going on? Where's Liv?"

Abby glanced at Olivia sleepy form on the stool before replying, "she's uh we're at a club and Liv is well uh drunk. Very drunk."

Fitz closed his eyes at that wondering how drunk she could've possibly be to not hear him call her. "Did she drive to go there?"

"Yes she did but there's no way she could drive home. I was going to take-"

Fitz interrupted, "that won't be necessary I'll come and get here. Just text me the address please. "

"Sure, no problem. I'll text it now" with that Abby hung up the phone, text the address and returned to Olivia's side.

Fitz called for a taxi and sat impatiently waiting for it.

**Xxxx**

Fitz arrived at the club 30 minutes later and saw Quinn on the dance floor having a good time while Abby was sitting with a very drunk Olivia. He heard her before seeing her. He made his way over to them, "Thanks Abby for calling me back" he said while giving her a brief hug.

"No problem, I'm sure you were worried by the amount of missed calls I saw."

"I was" he replied watching Olivia twirl her hair while tapping her feet.

After recognizing that Fitz was there Olivia joined in the conversation, "Fitzy Fitzy" she called while clapping her hands like a child. "You're hereeeeee?"

Fitz smiled at her adorableness "I'm here baby. Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded her head swiftly while trying to stand on her wobbly feet but was quickly caught by Fitz.

"Abby do you guys need a car? I can call one to take you home."

"No that's fine but thanks for the offer. I'm sober and I'll take Quinn home - we rode together. "

"Ok that settles it, thanks again and please tell Quinn hello for me."

"Will do. See you guys later" she replied watching them leave the building. Fitz had Olivia firmly against his side while she tried to kiss him as they walked.

Fitz felt better knowing that she was safe. He watched at her sleeping form in the passenger seat with her lips parted and a light snore sounded from between it. He was however not happy that she would get this drunk especially if he was not there. He thought of how crazy the world is especially when it comes to women, he wouldn't want anything to happen to her. He held her hands tightly as he drove back to her apartment.

Once he pulled up to the apartment he went over to the passenger side to get her out. She was still sound asleep. As he lifted her in his arms and turned on the car alarm the little beeping sound woke her.

"I can't believe my baby is here. I love you, you know that?" she said groggily looking up at his face.

"I know that Livvie and I love you too" he answered while walking with her.

"Good because I was upset that you cancelled this weekend. I'm tired of the distance baby."

"Me too" Fitz admitted as he opened the apartment door with his hand while trying to hold her.

Olivia started rubbing her hands up and down his chest, "I'm tired of this distance. I want to be able to have access to this body all the time. Are you going to give me access Fitzy?" She asked while laughing.

Fitz laughed, "No you're drunk. It's time for bed." He planted her on the couch and then started to remove her shoes when he felt her rubbing her fingers in his hair. "Livvie, behave bed time!" He scolded softly.

She folded her arms, "no! I want you now. It's been a week. Don't you want me Fitzy?"

Fitz groaned, "I will always want you baby but not tonight. Let's go find you something to wear and we'll go to sleep." He rise from before her and stood on his feet reaching down to grab her hands but she refused to give it to him. "Come on Olivia stop behaving like this, baby."

She shook her head and pouted her lips at him. If he wasn't too tired he would've found all of this cute but he was very sleepy. Not having any more patience for her behavior he lifted her up in a fireman carry and took her to the bedroom. Placing her in the bathroom he grabbed her toothbrush to help her brush her teeth for bed. She shook her head at him keeping her mouth tight together. Before he could say anything she rushed to the toilet and started puking.

Between vomiting he heard her calling for him, "baby I feel so sick."

Fitz rubbed her back while holding up her hair as he muttered words of comfort to her. When she was finished he helped her rinse out her mouth and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. He placed one of his shirts on her and led her to the bed. He was returning to the bathroom to clean up the mess and get ready for bed himself when he felt her tug on his arm.

"Are you leaving me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No I'm not leaving you I'll be right back. Give me five minutes, ok?"

She nodded, "ok" and he kissed her forehead.

He went to the bathroom got everything done in that time frame. He brought back an aspirin and a glass of water that he woke her up to take. Once she'd taken it, he crawled into the other side of the bed. He held her in his arms and was quickly fallen to sleep.

**xxxx**

Olivia woke up feeling like crap. She saw the orange juice on the bedside table and she drank it. She wondered where it'd come from. She remembered Fitz being there but she thought it was a dream. She silently prayed she didn't bring home some random guy last night with how drunk she was. She lay on her back smelling breakfast food. She heard footsteps and really prayed that Fitz was there. Her heart relaxed when she saw her man sauntering with breakfast for her. He was wearing only pajamas bottom that was riding really low on his hips.

"Baby! You're really here" she got out of the bed to go hug him. "I thought I dreamt you."

He smiled down at her "no, I'm really here." He placed the tray on her bed before wrapping her in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you so much" she said while breathing in him.

"Me too. Now come eat" he urged her while leading her back to the bed.

She was so hungry and the sight of her plate made her mouth watered. He'd made bacon, an egg omelet and some oats in a bowl. She took a seat and he placed the tray on her lap, "mmmmmm" she said inhaling the scent.

Fitz laid on his side watching as she ate hungrily everything that he'd prepared.

"Thanks babe" she said while giving him a kiss once she'd finish eating.

"My pleasure" he paused taking in the sight of her now laying besides him on the bed. "Livvie?"

She smiled at him, "mmmm."

"Promise me you'll never get that drunk again, especially if I'm not there to take care of you."

She reached over to be closer to him, "I promise you that. I don't think I ever want to do that again. I still feel like hell but you know what will help with that feeling?" She asked and tugged on his bottom lip.

Fitz raised one of his eyebrow at her, "what's that?"

"Y - O - U" she spelt out while pushing her hands in his pajamas bottom. "Baaaad boy. El commando mi likey" she added with a wink.

Fitz chuckled and moved his body over hers. They kissed each other slowly and lavishly until they've reached the point of wanting more. Fitz undoes his pants and pushed it off of him with his feet freeing his erect penis. He lifted Olivia's shirt off of her leaving her in just her undies. He continued to kiss and grope her all over. He took one of his middle finger and grabbed her panty by the crutch feeling how wet it was. He pulled the scrap of material off of her and spread her legs wide open. He felt her writhing under him begging for more. He aligned himself to her core before sinking deep inside of her in one smooth stroke. He stilled himself allowing her time to adjust to him - after all it's been a week. Once he felt her started moving her hips he started the rhythm with slow long strokes. Each moan and scratch she elicits on him he felt himself become more aroused. They continued this dance of love and familiarity with each other until they both found their releases over the mountain peak.

**Xxxx**

"Fitz I'm scared. I don't want to do this anymore" Olivia said while shaking her head.

He grabbed one of her hands to reassure her that it was fine. The wind from the choppers blew her curls in her face. "You'll be fine Livvie" he whisper shouted as they made their way to the helicopter.

They'd spend most of the day lounging around the apartment. They'd watched TV, cooked together, made love and just talked to each other. The conversation they'd had was the reason why she was now in a helicopter. She and Fitz came up with an idea of doing something for the first time with each other that they've never done before. Each person had to choose something for them to do. She'd never ridden a helicopter and he'd suggested a one hour helicopter tour over Seattle at sunset. She was excited in the moment but quickly became terrified as she stood on the helipad a few minutes ago. Olivia Pope didn't do small planes or helicopters but Fitz had convinced her that it would be fun.

As they sat in the helicopter and buckled up their seat belt she shouted, "I can't believe you made me agree to this."

"Come on babe, you know it's going to be fun. Plus you're going to get to take really cool pictures" Fitz emphasized the good points trying to calm her nerves.

Olivia smiled at his attempt in trying to point out the positives. She accepted his hand as he tried to calm her down. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "you'll be fine" he said smiling at her. "Besides tomorrow I'm going to church after so many years."

Olivia giggled at him at her plan to have them visit the City Church. Fitz hadn't been to church since his Grandma Pearl was alive and even then it was once in a blue moon. She'd convinced him that they'll have a good time. She took deep breathes over and over as the helicopter started to ascend into the sky. She heard Fitz deep voice over the headphones telling her "it'll be ok. I'm here with you."

He said that until he felt her hand relaxing in his. She smiled at him, "thank you baby."

Olivia watched as the sky turned a soft pinkish reddish color as the sun started to make its way from the sky. It was so beautiful up there as they chased the dusk. She turned to watch the beautiful man smiling besides her and he was more magnificent than the sky, in that moment she knew that the future would be great as long as he's in it.

**AN: I'm so happy that my story has officially turned a month old well 30 days. I can't believe I made it this far. Woop woop. Thank you guys for reading my story, I truly appreciate it. Just to let you know from now on there will be a major time jump by a few months. I'm taking Olitz into the next chapter of their life. Are you ready for this? I can't hear you! I said are you ready for this? LOL - ok I'll sit my crazy behind down. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Drunk Olivia, worried Fitz, sassy Abby the full works. Until next time, XOXO. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hello lovely leaders I have one request for you today. Before you read this chapter or while you're reading it please listen to John Legend "You &amp; I Nobody In The World" Here's the link directly to it. ** watch?v=MaHnGs_9Tp8 **Please enjoy!**

"Fitzzzz!" Olivia screamed as her orgasm wash over her. She clawed at his shoulders digging into skin as she felt his hot seed coat her walls. Olivia slowly climbed off of him and lay on her back in a heap of sweat and heavy breathing. She turned her head watching at the bedside clock and saw the time as 8 am. "Shit! Fitz you're going to make me late for my first day of work" she yelled while jumping out of the bed only wearing her tank top from which she went to sleep in. Her underwear was somewhere on the floor in a heap of shreds from Fitz rough ministrations. Her underwear isn't safe around him.

Fitz grinned watching her run to the bathroom to wash up. To say that he was a happy man was an understatement. The past few days he's been living on cloud 9. It took three months of strategizing, storing, selling, moving and yelling to bring them together under the same roof. They'd had several bumps in the road between her mother and her and his parents and him but they made it. Everyone was wondering if it wasn't too soon for them to make such a big move. Fitz even got mad at Olivia when she was second guessing them and they'd went a day without talking to each other. It was the longest 24 hours of his life not hearing her voice and he does not think that he could go that long without hearing it again. He was extremely blissful that she was finally here in LA making his house a home. She'd even put some personal touches to his home to accompany her taste; he was more than willing to compromise with the few changes. For one he was happy with the portrait of the two of them hanging on the living room wall. He'd already told her _what's his is hers_. He'd even go so far to surprise her with a new Mercedes car since she'd sold her Ford Fiesta in Seattle. At first she was hesitant in receiving his gift but he quickly reassured her that it's his way of welcoming her home. Fitz loved going to bed and waking up with her every morning and night. He loved the shared bathroom spaces and closet space. Well to be exact he had one of the rooms converted into a walk in closet for her. It has been a week of pure magic as the two enjoyed cohabiting with each other. He stretched his naked body out and climbed out of bed to go make his beautiful girlfriend breakfast.

Olivia climbed out of the hot shower and quickly toweled dried her skin. Memories of the past three months floated in her mind. When she broke the news to her mom that she's planning on moving in with Fitz, Alex almost had a heart attack. Of course her mother's first comment was _"and he didn't ask you to marry him?"_ Olivia knew that was coming as her mother was still very traditional. She believed that people should marry before living together. Olivia explained to her that she and Fitz had spoken about marriage but now wasn't the time for it and of course Alexis said, _"But it's time for y'all to move in with each other thou. Why not marry now?" _Olivia agreed that she had a point but still stuck to her guns that they weren't ready for marriage. She'd never seen her mother so upset at a decision of hers and that caused her to second guess her move which cause her and Fitz to fall out. He'd refuse to speak to her after when she called him up and blankly said to him, "_We shouldn't live together"_. They'd argued because everything was going fine until then. She was frustrated by the distance and so was he and that didn't help with the argument. A full day went without contacting each other and she was on the verge of losing her mind but she kept it together. In the end everything worked out and her mother may not be comfortable with her decision but she respected it.

Olivia was dressing in her grey pencil skirt and blush pink silk shirt when she heard the blender going and smiled knowing that's Fitz morning tradition of making power smoothies for them. So far living together had so much perks and Olivia loved reaping the benefits. Lovemaking at night, in the morning and during the day was oh so good. Since last week was her first week living in LA Fitz had taking a week off from everything to spend uninterrupted time with her. They'd had so much fun playing tourist to the great city of LA. Her skin was already glowing from the sun kissed tan the sun had caused from several hours of lying on the beach. She quickly slipped on a pair of black Louboutins that she'd got from her 'work clothes shopping spree' Fitz had insisted that she made when she came down to LA. Abby had accompanied her down to LA and she was none the wiser to encourage Fitz's expenditure. As much as she didn't like him spending money on her she's slowly learning to accept his gifts as it makes him happy to please her and as long as he's happy she is. The shopping spree along with the black Mercedes car she found in the garage one morning with a bow had transferred Olivia into LA elite. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness in his gift towards her. The car he'd purchased was what she'd shared with him that would be her dream car one day. She remembered watching him laughing with pure joy on his face as she behaved like one of the contestants in the Prices Right that'd won a car after her initial shock. Olivia chuckled at the memory as she grabbed her black Prada bag to head down the stairs.

Olivia was so happy that her ex-boss Jean provided her with an excellent recommendation letter along with her experience and schooling that landed her a job at O Magazine. She will be working in their media department, taking the catalog pictures for clothing, food, etc. and will also be working alongside the main photographer on photo shoots. She will be working five days now and she looked forward to it but mostly looking forward to coming home every day to her boo.

**xxxx**

Fitz was adding the finishing touches to their plates when he heard her make her way down the stairs. With each step he imagines the sway of her hips and he could feel the stirring in his boxers. He looked down and chastised himself, "down boy."

Olivia laughed at the sight of Fitz clad in black boxer briefs with plates held in both hands mumbling at his penis. "What in the world are you doing babe?" She asked while making her way to him.

Fitz groaned at the sight of her, "Damn Livvie, what are you doing to me? I heard you coming and it did this to me now you're standing in front of me looking like a sexy librarian and smelling like a goddess" he shook his head while describing how she's making his body react.

Once she made her way in front of him she placed a kiss on his lips and took one of the plates from his hands. "Well I don't know whether to say sorry or thank you" she said taking a seat at the kitchen island.

Fitz grabbed a seat next to her and replied, "Both are good."

Olivia shook her head, "you're talking about me when you're the one cooking in your underwear showing out that cute butt of yours, you know how much that butt turns me on."

"Yea?" Fitz asked his voice dropping a few octaves.

Olivia knew the road they're on could only end with either both of them on the floor or her hiked up on the kitchen island. She shook her head trying to clear it and cleared her throat. She closed her legs tightly trying to quell the ache between them. She lifted her fork towards him before speaking, "we need to stop babe."

Fitz took a large bite out of his bagel and mumbled at her, "mmmmm."

Olivia laughed at his response. She'd quickly learned that when it came to food Fitz hardly spoke when eating it. You may get a few "mmmm and ahh ha" from him but nothing more. They ate breakfast in comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence.

"What time are you going to the studio babe?" Olivia asked clearing her plate.

"I'll probably leave in the next hour" he answered while joining her at the sink. "You should probably go, I'll take care of this" he said turning off the water.

"Ok" Olivia said while rushing to the bathroom to check that her teeth had nothing in it - hair and makeup was perfect. After making her way out from the guest bathroom she saw Fitz dressed in sweats and tee. She loved him in and out of clothes, mostly out but she'll take his bicep straining tees any day too. She chuckled at the sight and he gives her a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

She laughed more, "nothing" and she laughed again before she could've given him more of an answer.

"Livvie don't make me tickle it out of you. Now tell me what's so funny!" He demanded finding himself laughing with her as her laughter was infectious.

She tried to compose herself as much as possible before making her way to show him what she was laughing at. "I'm going to need to start a campaign called **'Save the Shirts'** since your guns have no mercy on them" she said while holding her tummy from laughing so hard.

Fitz loved the many facets of Olivia but her silliness was one of his faves as it also brought out his and he could honestly say that she's not only the love of his life but his best friend. He laughed with her because he has no other choice but to join in, "for that I'm going to get you" he warned pulling out his hands in front of him wiggling his fingers at her.

Olivia backed away from him still laughing, "Fitz no, no don't you dare tickle me" she said between laughs. She eventually took off to the living room and collapsed on the couch from laughing so hard and running that she felt her sides would burst. Fitz always could bring out her carefree side and she loved that he allowed her to be herself with him. She watched as Fitz came in the room still wiggling his fingers.

"Tickle tickle!" He yelled stopping right at the chair where she was laying. "Babe it's time for you to go. You have 20 minutes to get there. "

She nodded and got up straightening her skirt, "you know you can't be making me late every day?"

Fitz touched his chest in faux surprise, "me? You're the one talking about guns and campaign" he retorted.

She smiled and grabbed her bag, "well it's a good thing the office is only 10 minutes away."

"That's true. Now come here let me escort my beautiful girlfriend to her car" he added holding onto one of her hands.

They walked to the garage and Fitz opened her door to let her inside. As she stretched to rest her bag she saw a single rose with a note on the passenger seat beside a lunch bag. She turned towards him and saw him grinning at her.

"Lunch and something to wish you well on your first day" he said answering her unasked questions.

She smiled and grabbed the note**_, "To my beautiful Livvie, I love you today and always. Now go kick butts!"_** She felt herself tear up as she placed the handwritten note in the outside pocket of her handbag for safekeeping. She beckoned for him to lean down and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Pulling away a few inches she spoke softly, "thank you baby and I love you very much."

Fitz smiled against her lips, "I love you too very very much. Now go kick butts. I'll be here when you get home. Call me during the day if you need me."

"Thank you and I will. Have a great day babe" she said while turning on her keyless car.

"You too, Livvie."

He gives her one more peck on the lips before closing her door. He watched as she buckled up her seat belt and started backing out the garage. He stood waving like a proud parent sending their kids off to school while feeling sad at the loss of their presence. He stood there until her car was no longer insight. He then made his way inside to get ready for his day.

**xxxx**

Olivia arrived at her job with five minutes to spare. She was happy that they were able to allow her to come in last Friday to have her set up her work space. She grabbed the single rose Fitz had given to her and placed it into a slim vase she'd found. She smiled at the picture on her desk; there was one with her and her mom and another with her and Fitz on the beach. She'd had on her beach cover up with shorts while Fitz had on his swim trunks and a white tee. They both looked so carefree and happy with big goofy smiles on their faces, he was carrying her piggyback style when he almost tripped when the passerby who they'd asked to take their picture had snapped it. Olivia felt so happy with the way her life was going. She took a moment to be thankful to God for it before she saw Lauren making her way towards her.

"Good morning Olivia" Lauren smiled greeting her.

"Good morning Lauren" Olivia replied with a smile on her face as well.

"Are you ready for your first day?"

Olivia nodded, "yes I am."

"Great, I know you had sort of a tour last Friday but let's take an official one today. Ok?"

Olivia got up from her desk and made her way around it, "let's do this" she smiled as Lauren led the way. She can already tell she and Lauren would be good coworkers and even friends, there was something sweet and innocent about the other young woman. She was already introduced to the other photographer, Ethan. He was only a few years older than Olivia herself and he'd already made a name for himself in the photography business. She'd heard of his work and was honored to be working so closely with him. Then there was Ella who coordinated the things that they would need for shooting. And lastly there was Daniel he was the tech guy, he handles most of the edits. This part of the company was small but it was a vital part of it. Lauren took her around introducing her to everyone as well as the floor supervisor that she can visit should there be an issue. Once they made their way back to her office Olivia joked, "So when am I going to see Oprah?"

Lauren laughed because everyone asked that question, "if you're lucky she may come in one day but for guarantees you'll probably see her at the annual staff Christmas party."

Olivia smiled and the thought of meeting Oprah, "sounds good. Thanks for the tour Lauren."

"No problem Olivia. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come to me. Again I just want to welcome you to O Magazine and I hope that your stay here will be both productive and enjoyable. Now I hope that you have a great day" she replied before leaving her.

"You too" Olivia called as she watched the young woman retreat out the door. Olivia got up out of her seat again and made her way to Ethan for her first assignment.

**xxxx**

The day was going productive and by noon she was hungry. She retrieved to the break room taking her well pack lunch bag with her. As she sat eating she called the number to the only person she'd never get tire of listening to.

"Hi"

"Hi, baby" she replied when she heard his deep baritone voice answer the phone.

"How's your first day going?" He asked with a smile on his face remembering how happy she was when she received the call for the interview a month after she applied for the job.

"It's going really good, Ethan knows what he's doing and I know I'm going to be learning a lot."

Fitz stopped listening at the mention of an 'Ethan'. "Who's Ethan?"

Olivia chuckled knowing that his jealous head is beginning to peak out, in a hush tone she replied "no need to worry Fitz. Because 1. I only have eyes for you and 2. Ethan is gay."

He knows that she's faithful to him but he can't help his jealous side from showing time to time. He's a man that doesn't like to share especially when it comes to his Livvie. "Oh. That sounds good. So is he the other photographer?"

"Uh huh" Olivia answered while eating the sandwich he'd prepared for her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a break from writing" I wrote a song today and the lyrics are sorta motivated by thoughts of you."

Olivia arched her brows, "is that so? When can I listen to it?" She asked genuinely interested.

"Mmmmm. Maybe later tonight. How that sounds?"

Olivia smiled, "it sounds like tonight needs to come faster" she chuckled softly.

Fitz let out a contended sigh, "I just love you and I love that you're here in LA. I have to keep pinching myself so I will know that I'm not dreaming. "

Olivia blushed always appreciating his honesty. She loved that from since the beginning of their relationship they were nerve about playing games with each other feelings. "Well believe it or not Grant I'm here and you'll just have to live with it. "

"I can guarantee you that living with you is the most joyous experience ever. So living with it - isn't a problem" he added smiling.

They made other small talks with each other before she went back to work from her lunch break.

**xxxx**

Fitz spent the remaining of the day fine tuning his sounds before leaving the studio. By 6 he was pulling into the garage to see that Liv was already there. As he made his way into the house he can smell something familiar cooking. He sniffed his nose when the waft of something spicy hit him. He made his way to the kitchen to see his woman in very short boy shorts a tank top and flip flops on her feet stirring something in a pot. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; at first she was startled but quickly relaxed into his hold. He watched as she kept stirring the pot then it dawned on him what it was.

"Livvie, is that what I think it is?" He asked feeling the excitement of the prospect of the delectable food on his tongue.

"Yup and I made it twice as hot. Don't forget our deal we had" she answered swatting his hand when he was trying to collect the spoon from her.

After being chastised he kissed her cheeks, "you're the best girlfriend ever. Curry for dinner, man am I in heaven?" he said feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Olivia laughed at his appreciation for the food he hadn't even tasted as yet. "You may feel lucky now but when the heat gets to you I don't know if you'll feel that way."

Fitz huffed at her and in a serious tone replied, "I ain't never scared what!"

Olivia laughed louder this time at him imitating Bone Crusher, when she'd ceased laughing she finally said, "ok gangsta Legend go wash up it's time for dinner."

Fitz kissed her on the cheeks before disappearing to the bathroom. Olivia had the patio set with two floor pillows and a short table in the middle of them. She'd taking the dish with curry along with the roti she'd gotten from the Indian shop she'd google on her way home. She was surprise to find that they were three of them in close proximity to her workplace. She loved sitting outside listening to the ocean waves and watching the sky color change when the sun is setting or rising. She sat comfortably on one of the pillows waiting for Fitz to come out and join her. Shortly after she saw him walking in with his guitar - wearing a Nike shorts and armless shirt.

As he made his way to her he lifted his arms flexing his muscles, "no need to campaign anymore. The shirts are safe and the guns are free" he joked.

Olivia laughed, "You're so silly. What's with the guitar?"

"Mmm you'll know after dinner" he answered. He sat the guitar on the ground next to him as he sat opposite her on the pillows. He loves that she makes such an effort to give them a good time even if it's something small she's doing. He smiled grabbing both of her hands and requested that she closed her eyes.

She was surprise that he said grace but then again she really wasn't. After their first church going he'd requested that they go back a few times as he'd enjoyed it. She was happy that he did, he talked about feeling an extra peace in his life when he prays.

She watched as he tore the roti and dipped it into the curry with his hands; she waited for him to yell out at the hotness of it. She watched as he chewed on the food with his eyes close savoring the flavor.

"Mmmmm, Livvie I feel like you're trying to make love to my mouth baby" he said enjoying the mouthwatering taste on his tongue.

Olivia couldn't believe it, she thought he would've been sweating from the heat but here he was eating this very spicy food like if it's nothing. "Wow" she said in both amazement and defeat. "I thought you won't be able to handle it."

Fitz smirked at her, "is it because I'm white and we can't handle spicy food?"

Olivia laughed and answered, "Yes and no. You just surprise me all the time" she added shaking her head while digging into her own food.

"Likewise, Ms. Pope. This is so good" he added while licking his fingers.

Their meal continued like that, occasionally Olivia would give him a bite from her hands and he would eat it up but for most part Fitz ate his own food moaning appreciatively at it.

Once they were finished eating they sat and talked about their day. It was already dark and just the candles that she'd lighten earlier was casting a soft glow on their skins.

Fitz took in the atmosphere around him. It was so peaceful and beautiful with the stars shining bright in the sky and the crash of waves providing a calm caressing sound. It was even better because of the most beautiful amazing woman he'd known sitting beside him. When he'd seen her getting up to clear the table he interjected and did it. He took all the dishes to the kitchen and returned to her. He removed the table from between them and placed it to the side and grabbed his guitar from off the floor.

"Here's your after dinner treat" he said while plucking his fingers on the strings.

Olivia sat enthralled watching him as he watched her playing a beautiful tune on his guitar.

"I hope you like this song as you're the one that influenced me to write it."

Olivia blushed and continued to watch him as he played his guitar skillfully.

**_You fix your make up, just so  
Guess you don't know, that your beautiful  
Try on every dress that you own  
You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago_**

**_If your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll  
Be the one to let you know_**

**_Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight_**

**_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world but you_**

**_You stop the room when we walk in  
Spotlights on everybody staring  
Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time  
Stop standing in line, cause your all mine  
_**  
**_And this evening I, won't let the feeling die  
I never wanna leave your side_**

**_Out of all the girls  
You my one and only girl  
Ain't nobody in the world tonight_**

**_All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I  
You and I  
Ain't nobody in the world_**

As he finished strumming the last sound he watched as her tear streak face smiled brightly at him. He made his way over to her and kissed her passionately conveying all of the feelings he has for her in it. He repeated the lyrics of the song to her, "you my one and only girl."

Olivia couldn't believe that he wrote a song for her. She'd never felt so cherished and loved in her life like she felt in that moment. Once they've parted from their kiss for air she stood on shaky legs reaching out her hands to him. He took her hands, "let's go to our room" she said.

She led him to their bed and stripped herself from every article of clothing she was wearing standing completely nude in front of him. She then did the same for him then led him over to sit on the chair in front of the floor length mirror. She kissed him slowly and languidly feeling out every crevices of his mouth. Her hands stroked his shoulders and neck- torso and back feeling every lean muscle in their wake. She continued her ministrations feeling her juices seeping down her inner thighs. When she thought it was enough she slowly climbed onto his lap and positioned herself to take him in. She watched as their bodies unite in the mirror and she gasped at the union. "Look babe" she breathes on his ear urging him to watch their naked bodies in the mirror. She watched as he sucked in air from the sight. Their eyes met each other and they maintained contact as she moved up and down his shaft. The pleasure she was feeling was out of this world. Her soul felt connected to his as their body joined each other's. When she felt his hip swiveling beneath her it was her undoing, she threw her head back and allowed herself to let go of all control as her juices coat him. Not long after she felt his grip tighten on her hips as he released himself into her. They stayed that way wrapped up in each other none willing to break the sacred bubble.

**AN: Woo wow! Our babies are living together. Just to clarify it's a three months' time jump. They had some hiccups along the way but they're here! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Like always, thank you for reading. Until next time, XO. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Thank you guys for sticking with this story and for leaving reviews. I love it! Hope you enjoy the update :) **

"Oh my god oh my god" Olivia prayed over and over with her eyes tightly shut afraid that the heat from the hot comb would burn her.

"Livvie you have to relax or else I'm going to burn you" Fitz said holding the comb with his right hand high in the air. He chuckled at Olivia's body reaction. She flinched every time he came close to her head.

"I'm relaxed Fitz. Just get it over with" she said holding her breath still afraid of him. She was pressing out her hair when he came in and saw her doing it. He was so enthralled that he'd asked to assist. Since their hair talk they had a few nights ago he wanted to help, thinking himself an expert in all things hair. At first she told him no but he was persistent in his plea and she finally agreed for him to run it through one small section of hair. It had been close to ten minutes and Olivia yelled at him to stop every time he came close to her hair. Even though she demonstrated what he needed to do she was still uncertain of his skill.

"Ok I'm going in" he replied holding the small section of hair in his left hand and moving the hot comb with his right.

"Wait wait wait" Olivia yelled halting his movements for the tenth time.

"Liv you're not helping, I promise not to burn you."

"You better not burn me or else no cookies for a week" she warned seriously.

"What?! Well I don't want to do this anymore then" Fitz exclaimed putting the hot comb back into it's holder. "As a matter of fact I don't see why you're straightening your beautiful curls. You know I like your hair curly."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. If it was up to him her hair would be curly all the time, no place to change it up. "Wow I have to pull the no sex card more often" she smirked at him in the mirror.

Fitz watched as she grabbed the hot comb and started making skillful strokes through her hair in small sections. "You won't dare do me like that" he replied shaking his head. "Besides you know you can't last a week without this" he spoke gesturing to his body.

"Oh yea? You want us to get a deal going?"

Fitz groaned because he just realized he'd set himself up to fail. "We can't do that babe because my birthday is this week and I'm going to need birthday sex" he spoke smugly.

"Mmmm. I'll think about it" she said pursing her lips as she continued to work on her hair. She'd survived her first week at work and it was finally the weekend, Saturday to be exact. It was early afternoon and Olivia decided to work on her hair for the Album launch party they were going to. She was so excited as the party was for Bruno Mars. She knew almost all of his songs and she loved every one of them. She was so much in thought that she didn't realize she was humming "Nothing on You."

Fitz took in the sight in front of him. Olivia was wearing a black maxi dress with a small colorful towel around her shoulders to protect herself from the heat, he loved watching her get ready. It was so fascinating to see her curls disappear when she goes for a sleeker look. His favorite time was when he got her hair wet bringing back her natural curls. She would chastise him for it but she enjoyed the hot shower adventures as much as him. One night when she was braiding her hair before bed he'd taken it upon himself to ask her a few questions about her hair care. A few times he was privileged to see her wash days and it looked like a lot of work to be done. She'd told him all about deep conditioning and steaming to lock in the moisture. She was very willing and able to educate him about her hair and he was glad for it. Fitz thought himself as someone cultured but being with Olivia has thought him so much. Snapping out his thought he made his way to his closet to pick out and outfit for tonight.

**xxxx**

He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water as he waited for Olivia to make her way downstairs. The night had fallen on their quiet afternoon and it was time they made their way to the party. Fitz was dressed in black fitted jeans, black shirt and a red blazer to give his outfit a pop of color. He placed the bottle to his lips taking a long drink from it and nearly choked at the sight in front of him.

Olivia stood in front of him wearing a short but not too short silver sequenced dress that displayed her gorgeous mocha legs. It was off shoulder exposing one of her soft shoulders and long elegant neck. Her feet were clad in silver shoes matching the tantalizing dress. Fitz was rendered speechless when she bent down to pick up the lipstick that had falling from her bag giving him a show that he wishes no one else will ever be privy to.

Olivia straightened her dress once she'd picked up her escaped lipstick. She was both excited and nervous to be going on their first major outing as a couple. She'd asked Fitz so many questions about how she should behave around these people and all he kept telling her to just be herself. Olivia subconsciously started dancing and singing to _"Marry You"_ feeling the excitement course through her body. She was in her own world for a few seconds but swiftly exited when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist. Before she could realize what was going on Fitz brought his mouth down on hers in a passionate kiss. Just like always her body reacted to him in an instant and she kissed him back with equal fervor. Their tongues duel each other and she ran her fingers through his hair. Fitz grabbed her ass pulling her body firmly into his; she could feel his impressively sized erection on her front. They kissed until both felt like they would blackout from a lack of oxygen. Pulling away breathlessly their chest heaved trying to take in oxygen.

"Wow - what - was - that - for?" Olivia asked breathlessly.

"You're going to drive me crazy tonight in that dress" Fitz spoke in one quick breath.

Olivia smirked, "that's what I was going for."

"Well you've succeeded as long as you don't bend down in it. I'm good." He spoke heading back to the kitchen counter to grab his half drank water bottle.

Olivia rolled her eyes for dramatics as she walked a little ways in front of him and bent completely over hiking up her dress - thankful for yoga exercises. With her head between her legs she asked, "Like this?" She heard him squeeze the water bottle in his hand with a sharp intake of air. She stood up swiftly as she heard him advancing to her.

"Fitz noooo we can't do this now" she cautioned while his body pressed into hers against the fridge. She could feel herself growing wet and her resolve quickly fading.

"Why not? You're the one teasing me" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ok I'm sorry I won't tease you again" she replied feeling her chest rising and falling at a frantic rate. She found herself extremely aroused by his intoxicating cologne and the way his body caged her in. Their height difference allowed him to tower over her and she could feel his hot minty breath on her neck. The goose bumps on her skin were evidence of her arousal and she felt the bud between her legs throb with need.

Fitz opened his mouth and breathes down her ears and neck. He felt her body reacting to him in the way he wanted. He needed to feel himself bury deep inside of her before they went out that door. The last picture in his mind was with her bent over exposing everything to him. She was wearing only a white sheer thong, the vision made his already painful erection harder. His chest matched hers as they both breathe heavily. "Livvie, I need you now and it's going to be quick" he spoke in a voice deeper than his own.

Olivia gulped at the sensation she was feeling, she loved all sorts of sex with Fitz whether it was slow and sensual or rough and animalistic. And right now she felt like being fucked senseless. She knew they should probably walk out that door but with the way she was feeling she didn't think she could wait longer.

Fitz stepped away from her body and watched her for their next move. He watched as she rolled her panties down her legs and she leaned over one of the kitchen counter with her front facing it. Her heels giving her additional height off the ground. He made his way to her and hiked her dress around her waist exposing her luscious flesh and ass. He palmed her ass with one hand and took his other to cup her sex. He groaned, "So fucking wet" he took one of his fingers smearing her juices all of her heat as he groped it. Her moans urged him on as he slipped a finger into her and he felt her knees buckled slightly.

"Baby stop teasing me just fuck me please" she pleaded with him, grinding her hips onto his fingers.

Fitz continued pumping his finger in and out of her while his other hand quickly undid his pants dropping it to the floor. He pulled down his boxer brief to his thighs freeing his penis. He removed his drenched fingers from her tight heat and brought it to his lips. "Taste so fucking good" he acknowledged. "Spread your legs wider baby" he said pulling her to him by her waist. He grabbed his penis and rubbed the tip up and down her slit. Her juices mixed with his as he continued to torment her.

"Fuck Fitz stop teasing me!" Olivia boomed feeling as if she's going to lose her mind without any contact soon.

"It's going to be fucking rough" he replied slamming into her in one stroke. He felt her clenched almost bring him over the edge. He pulled out completely from her and groaned against her ears, "not that quick."

Olivia moans and screams as he slammed into her over and over again. His hands were palming her ass and she felt her legs would give away any minute from the pleasure and the strain from the position she was experiencing. Fitz had no mercy on her as he continued to slam into her heat, she could feel his balls slapping against her. He was incredibly deep and she thought she saw stars from the spectacular contact.

Fitz felt her walls squeezed around him, causing his strokes to jerk and his seed to spill. He held onto her waist tightly as their orgasm slammed through them. Once their bodies had relaxed from the orgasmic high he loosens his grip on her waist, he's sure they'll be marks there but he didn't care because she was his.

He pulled himself slowly out of her and she winced from the loss of contact. Olivia's legs felt like jelly, she didn't protest when Fitz pulled her against him causing her to stand. "Wow" she said still feeling like she's walking on water.

"Wow indeed" Fitz agreed and placed a kiss on her cheeks.

"We should probably go clean up and get going babe" Olivia said still unable to move.

"We should" he replied while still standing in the middle of the kitchen.

They stood like that for a few more minutes in post orgasmic bliss, before making their way to the bathroom.

**xxxx**

They walked into the mansion where the party was in full swing. They were so many people there including several celebrities. As they made their way inside Olivia noticed Fitz stopping to talk to some and he introduced her to them. Olivia was already feeling lighter from their earlier escapade. She smiled feeling on top of the world as she held onto her man watching several women gawking at him. Fitz hadn't seemed to notice or he simply ignored them but she was happy either ways. A waiter passes by and he grabbed two flutes of bubbly pink champagne and they toast to life before drinking.

"Babe" Olivia yelled above the music. "I'm going to the powder room."

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked.

"No that's fine. I'll be right back" with that she give him a quick kiss before heading out the main area of the party.

Fitz watched as Olivia made her way out of the room. It didn't go unnoticed that many men were watching her as she walked passed them. One of them even went so far as to stop her and he was ready to make his way over when he saw her pointing at him and the guy watched in his direction and backed down. A smug smile came across his lips and he realized he had nothing to worry about.

Not long after he saw Bruno making his way towards him and he smiled at the young talented man.

They greeted each other with a handshake hug, "ready to collaborate with me Legend?" Bruno asked as they stood beside each other taking in the crowd.

"You know I'm always ready to work with you man. By the way major congrats on your new album. "

"Thanks man" he replied nodding his head in time to the music.

"When's your tour for the album?" Fitz asked while scanning the crowd for Olivia.

"I'll be touring Europe in the fall for 6 weeks then I'll be back in the U.S to continue it."

"That's nice I'll have to bring my girlfriend to your concert when you - "

"Damn, who's that chocolate beauty?" Bruno asked interrupting Fitz.

Fitz watched his line of vision and saw that it was his Livvie walking towards them. Before he could've said "she was taking" he watched as he sprinted towards her. He felt his fist tighten as he watched Olivia threw her head back laughing at something he said. That laugh was reserved for him and him alone. He stayed rooted in his spot as he watched Olivia blushed at whatever he was telling her. Fitz had had enough and he made his way across the short distance towards them.

Olivia was laughing really hard at Bruno's jokes. She couldn't believe that she was actually seeing him in person and all the excitement she was feeling made her giddy. She was just about to make her way to Fitz when she felt his strong arm wrapped around her possessively. Immediately she knew he was pissed as his grip was kind of tight on her.

"I see you've met my girlfriend" Fitz said with a tight smile.

"Wow, Legend she's surely beautiful" Bruno said giving Olivia a wink.

Olivia giggled at his action and abruptly stops when she felt Fitz hands tighten more.

"Would you like a tour of my house?" He asked mostly to Olivia than Fitz.

"That would be wond-"

"No we'll pass. Thank you" Fitz replied interrupting her.

Olivia could feel herself growing angry at Fitz's attitude. She wasn't even mildly interested in Bruno romantically. She was just thrilled to meet him and would've loved to spend some time with one of her favorite singers.

"Oh - ok. Well it was nice to meet you Olivia" he said lifting one of her hand and kissing it. "Legend" he barely acknowledged Fitz before walking off to another group of people.

Fitz couldn't understand what just happened in front of him. He felt irrational and wanted to get out of the party immediately. He released her waist and grabbed her hand leading her out of the house.

Olivia kept her cool trying not to bring any attention to them as she was seething with anger. Fitz opens her door angrily when the valet brought it and she quietly slipped inside of it and he slammed the door causing her to flinch. She silently buckled up her seat belt and turned her back towards him facing the window.

Fitz's mind kept playing over the scene that happened in front of him and he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. His jealous head was completely out for display. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. They drove home in thick uncomfortable silence.

As soon as the car was parked Olivia stormed out of it and ran up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door shut locking it.

Fitz was pissed that she slammed the door on him, "Olivia open the door!" He was met with deafening silence and he banged on it. "Open the damn door Olivia!"

"No now go sleep somewhere else!" She bellowed from inside the room.

"This is my house I can sleep wherever I want! Now open the door!" As soon as the words escape his lips he knew he was in fire. He heard her gasping for air and he wished he hadn't said that. He sat on the ground with his back against the wall kicking himself mentally for what he said. As he expected he didn't hear her reply to him. In a solemn tone he called out "Olivia?"

Olivia's eyes were blinded by tears as she packed a bag. She didn't know where she was going but she was getting out of "his house" she refused to be humiliated by anyone. Slinging the overnight bag on her shoulders she grabbed her wallet and car keys slipping her feet into some flats. She opened the door to see him sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. She didn't care if he looked sorry she was angry that he would behave so stupidly tonight and then said that to her.

Fitz looked up and saw Olivia tear streaked face with a big bag on her shoulder. He felt himself panicked as he rushed to his feet. "Livvie, I'm sorry I was an ass. Please forgive me" he pleaded moving in front of her.

She put out her hands to get him to move out of her way but he didn't budge. "Fitz move!"

"No I'm not moving so you could leave me" he said shaking his head furiously.

"You're such an ass!" She screamed at him. "Ughhhh I hate you right now."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have never said that this is my house. You have as much right to it as me."

"Really Fitz?" She said sarcastically looking up at him with her head tilted to the left.

"Livvie, I was angry and I just said that out of anger."

"Whatever. If you need your house I will leave because I will not be treated like this" she said choking on her tears.

"Baby, I', sorry please believe me when I said I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would" he begged while trying to hold her in his arms.

"Don't touch me" Olivia squirmed her way out of his grip.

Fitz watched in defeat as she moved out of his grasp. He sighed seeing how badly he'd messed up.

"Why did you basically dragged me out of the party earlier?" She asked watching him in his eyes.

He cast his eyes down feeling stupid by his earlier outburst, "I was jealous. He was basically enamored by you and I watched you blushing over whatever he was saying. What was I supposed to do watching the love of my life behaving giddily for another man?"

"You should trust me! Do you trust me Fitz?"

"I trust you! Why won't I?

"Then act like it babe." Olivia made her way over to him and cupped his cheek. "You have to believe that I will always come home to you. I love you Fitz and there's no one else for me. You believe that right?"

He leaned his face into her soft hands and nodded. "I love you Livvie."

"I love you too but you're still not sleeping with me tonight" she dropped her hands from his cheek and made her way back into the room she departed earlier.

Fitz sighed, "Probably deserved that" he muttered as he turned to walk to the guest room.

**AN: Shittttttt! Fitz messed up right? Wow he pulled the "this is my house" card. Hmmm, my girl was ready to leave but she didn't. Hehe. Let me know what you think about the party drama, the before party action and the after party fight. Oh and how cute was him trying to press her hair. That takes trust I tell ya but too bad he didn't get to do it. Whatever I wrote about Bruno is only fiction; I just love him and wanted him in my story. He'll be back in a few chapters down the line. :) Haha Please let me know what you think and thank you again for reading. XO.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I laughed at some of the reviews I got from the last chapter – too funny guys. The last chapter was over but that doesn't mean that the argument is. Hope you enjoy this new update! Oh lookie another chapter a day after :)**

The next morning he felt his head pounding as his eyes slowly opened to face the brink of day. He stretched his hand across the bed in attempts to feel the warm body he'd grown accustomed to sleeping next to. He groaned remembering last night's arguments. "_I was such a dick_" he murmured. Stretching his body out and looking at the time on his phone. It was 7 in the morning and he wondered if Liv was awake. He hurriedly clambered out of bed and went to relieve himself in the bathroom. When he was finish taking care of his morning business he slipped on a pair of sweats and shirt on his boxer clad body. He made his way out from the guest room a few doors down from the master room. He and Olivia needed to talk and he hoped that she was already up.

When he made his way in front of their room he found the door wide open, he took it as an invitation and went inside seeing the bed neatly made without the presence of Olivia. Fitz looked around the room and everything seems to be intact except for the one person he was looking for. He made his way inside and saw the bathroom door was open as well and he knew she wasn't inside. She would never leave the door open when she's using it.

"Liv?" Fitz called out in an easy voice. He met deafening silence. "Olivia!" He called out a bit louder. He moved all through the house calling for her but received no answer. He checked the garage to see if her car was there and it was parked safely next to his. Fitz begun to fell sick to his stomach when he finally checked her walk in closet to see clothes strewn all over the floor. It looked as if someone had been packing and unpacking.

Fitz dropped in the middle of the floor feeling his world had fallen apart. _Maybe she's out exercising_, he thought but she didn't exercise on the weekends. He grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and dialed her number. At the first ring it went straight to voicemail. Fitz felt himself panicked each time he dialed the number to hear her soft voice saying she's not available to take his call.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and ran into his housekeeper unpacking groceries. "Good morning Mr. Grant" Martha called out.

Fitz made his way to her, "good morning Martha. By chance did you see Olivia?"

Martha smiled fondly remembering when she'd first met Olivia. _As always on Sunday she would clean when necessary and stock groceries. Well one particular Sunday a few months back, she came to work and was making her way to the living room when she heard moans escaping. She hadn't thought anything of it knowing that those kinds of things are shown on TV. She was shock to see bare vanilla and chocolate skin intertwined with each other. She'd immediately retreated out of the room unheard and chuckled at what she'd seen. It'd taken her a while to look either one in the face without feeling flushed. She likes Olivia and she feels that she's a good match for her boss._ Coming out of her thoughts she answered him, "no I haven't" looking at his worried face.

Fitz dragged his hands through his hair feeling the stress weighing down on him. He didn't want to panic since only an hour had past. He grabbed an apple from the counter and bit into it with all the pent up frustrations he was experiencing.

"Is everything ok?" The older woman asked genuinely curious.

Fitz let out a long sigh, "I don't know" he answered truthfully. He truly didn't know if everything was alright or not. He thought they'd made some form of common ground last night but he guessed that he was wrong. He couldn't imagine living a life without Olivia and deep down he knew she felt the same way or did she?

"Señor, I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me but hear me when I say_, Love allows for forgiveness_. As long as love is there forgiveness will happen sooner or later. "

Fitz nodded trying to believe it. _Love allows for forgiveness- Love allows for forgiveness_, he thought over and over. "Thanks ma'am" Fitz replied giving the woman a warm hug. Martha had been working for him for over five years and she felt like an aunt to him rather than his employee. The two have a great relationship with each other. She was a hard working woman, full of wisdom too. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind but she'd always done it in a respectful manner.

Martha smiled at him, "let me make you breakfast. Go upstairs take a hot shower and I'll cook you something before I leave. Ok?"

Fitz smiled, "thank you." He decided to go take a long shower trying to clear his mind and to relax his muscles. As promised Martha left him a breakfast sandwich and freshly squeezed orange juice. He sat at the kitchen island eating still questioning where Olivia was. The house felt twice as big without her. He prayed that she would return soon or contact him.

**xxxx**

It was now noon and Fitz found himself extremely worried about his girlfriend's whereabouts. Her phone still went to voicemail at the first ring. The one thing he dreaded to do he was about to do now. He didn't want Alexis knowing about their problems but he was curious and wanted to know if she'd heard from Liv. Fitz scrolled through his contacts until he reached her name which wasn't very far down the list. He pressed the call button and heard the phone ringing twice before there was a distinct "hello" on the line.

"Hello Mrs. Pope I mean Alexis. How -"

Before he could've finished she interrupted. "Fitz? This is a pleasant surprise. How are you dear?" The two would usually correspond with each other but things got a tad bit strained when Olivia was in the process of moving in with him. Alexis didn't want her daughter to be among the statistics of those who live together but never marry each other. She wanted the very best for her only child and she wasn't afraid to voice it.

"I'm ok. And you?" Fitz replied.

"What can I say? I'm alive, the weather is good, I have good health - I'm doing well. Where's Livvie?" She asked wasting no time.

"Actually I was wondering if you spoke to her today." Fitz said trying to tread lightly on eggshells not trying to give away too much information.

"No the last time I spoke to her was yesterday morning. Why? Is everything ok Fitz?"

"Umm yes and no. We're fine just a little hiccup but we'll get pass it" he spoke swiftly trying to convince her that everything is ok.

Alexis knew something was wrong and she knew that if there was a fight Olivia would've left the house for a few hours at a time to clear her head. She'd often did that when they'd live together. After all she was an Aries and Aries needed to be left alone from time to time. "If you say so, Fitz. Let her call me please."

"I will" he replied feeling relieved that she didn't interrogate him.

"And Fitz?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"She'll come back home" with that Alexis disconnected the call.

Everyone was so sure that she was coming back home except for him. He was tired from the over activity his mind was performing. He resigned to himself and grabbed a book from their library. Lying in the sofa he proceeded to read from a book he'd long promised himself that he would read.

**xxxx**

A lot of time had passed by as Olivia was finally making her way home on her bike. _She'd woken up early that morning still pissed about last night and decided to go for a morning ride on her bike. She was happy that she'd shipped down her bike from Seattle as it offered her to travel long distance easily without being on foot. She wasn't a big fan of running so having a bike compensated for that. It wasn't until she'd moved to Seattle that she'd become so active. She was in such a rush that she'd made a mess of her closet looking for her bike clothes and helmet. She needed her bike bottoms especially since it has additional cushioning inside which offers her extra comfort on long rides. With quick quiet movements she was able to get out of the house without waking Fitz. It wasn't until a mile into her ride that she'd forgotten her phone was left in her purse from last night. All she had on her was a bottle of water, a $20 bill that she'd always kept and her iPod that she was listening to music on._

_She rode for miles until she found the park she'd came across one day with Fitz. There was a bike terrain and she'd decided to ride through it. It was tough and long but she'd made it. After finishing the course Olivia was both tired and hungry. She was thankful for the money she'd kept and made her way to a diner where she sat in one of the booth eating pancakes by herself. Thoughts about their argument last night flashes through her mind and she knew that they're going to need to finish their talk._

_Olivia made her way out of the diner and saw a flea market at the end of the street. She rode towards it and hopped off her bike locking it at the designated area for bikers. She walked around the local flea market enchanted by all the different artsy stuffs they had on display that she didn't realized the amount of hours that had passed by until she heard her tummy rumbling again._ Feeling tired and drained she slowly rode home on her bike.

**xxxx**

She opened the garage door using the keypad on the outside wall and rode her bike inside_. He's home_, she thought seeing all of his cars parked.

She made her way through the garage door which brought her to the hallway and then into the living room. The sight before her made her heart constrict within her chest. Fitz was sound asleep on the couch with one of his arm thrown over his head while the other held a book that was covering his face. She chuckled at the sight before her long forgotten that she was hungry. She made her way over to him and gently pulled the book from his hand and grabbed the throw from the arm of the chair to pull over him. Olivia stopped when she heard him mumble in his sleep, at first she thought she didn't heard him clearly but he repeated what he said. She felt tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him in fitful sleep murmuring _"Livvie, don't leave me."_

She shook her head swiftly making her way out of the room. She rushed to the kitchen turning on the faucet to the fullest splashing water on her face. She felt so sticky and boxed up her chest heaving and she felt as if she was having a panic attack. She dropped to the floor feeling horrible about leaving this morning without any thought. She didn't want him to feel as if she'd just abandoned him, hearing him calling for her in his sleep made her believe that he truly loved her. That even in his subconscious state he was reaching out of for her.

Looking down at her sweat laden skin and clothing she decided to take a quick shower before Fitz woke up.

**xxxx**

Olivia made her way downstairs wearing a comfortable strapless cotton dress with her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Her shower afforded her tranquility as she now felt relaxed and calm. Still feeling hungry, Olivia made her way to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

She was putting the final touches on the stir-fried chicken when she heard a loud bang and Fitz voice shouting. She rushed out of the kitchen to see what had caused him distress to find him holding onto his foot.

Fitz had woken up feeling worse than how he'd go to sleep. He smelled food cooking and wondered if Martha had returned. It wasn't until he heard her - his Livvie specific hum that he'd rushed off of the couch too fast hitting his left foot on the coffee table trying to get to her. He held onto it while shouting expletives at the pain he felt. He smelt her before he saw her and all sorts of emotions came rushing to him making him forget about the pain. He was happy, relieved and upset all at the same time. But as held onto his foot all he could feel in that moment was love and he was glad that she'd come home.

"Let me see" Olivia grabbed his foot forgetting everything about their supposed fight. She examined his foot and there seemed to be one tiny scratch on it. "Do you want me to grab an ice pack?" she asked searching his face for confirmation.

Fitz gives her a heartwarming smile; relieve to see her worrying over him.

"Fitz, ice pack?" Olivia repeated again.

Fitz shook himself out of his trance. "No that's fine babe, it'll pass."

"I'm still going to grab one in case you experience any swelling" she spoke matter-of- factly leaving him to grab the pack from the refrigerator.

She returned from the kitchen with a towel and an ice pack. She wrapped it in the towel and held it up to his foot. Fitz watched as she concentrated on looking after him. In that moment he loved her more than he didn't thought was possible. In that second he realized that he would lay down his life for her if that guaranteed her safety. He knew they still needed to talk but all he wanted to do was hold her. He gently grabbed onto her hand that was holding the ice pack not wanting to push too far too fast and was relieved when she didn't pulling away from him. They stayed like this for a minute until Olivia was pulling away her hands from the ice pack and replacing his hands that were holding hers on it.

"I'm cooking so you'll need to hold it now." She rushed out nothing making eye contact with him.

He nodded understanding, "ok."

Fitz held the ice pack to his foot for a few more minutes before standing on it testing its strength. There was a little pain when he did but it was bearable. He slowly made his way to the kitchen and saw Olivia setting two plates of food on the table. He couldn't believe that she would still treat him well even when he behaved like an ass to her. Before placing more thought into it, he made his way over to where she was standing retrieving cutlery and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry" he breathes deeply.

"I'm sorry too" she replied in the same breathe. "But let's eat first please, I'm so hungry."

He released her, "ok." He saw the two glasses of water on the counter next to the fridge and he grabbed them before making his way to the table. Shortly, after Olivia joined him. In that moment he didn't hesitated to say grace for them, they needed prayers and now was a perfect time as any to get some.

They ate in silence one that wasn't either comfortable or uncomfortable. Fitz complimented her on the meal and she replied with a simple "thank you". When they were finished eating they both got up and cleared the table and washed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. They tried to do anything keeping themselves busy - delaying their talk. Once everything was out of the way they made their way back to the living room and sat on the couch a few inches apart in quiet.

"You want to go first?" Fitz asked breaking the silence.

Olivia took deep cleansing breaths before begining. "Last night you hurt me Fitz. I thought we were a team. Didn't you think how much I had to humble myself and suck up my pride to move in with you in your house?" She held up her hand to stop him from speaking, "let me finish please. I packed up my stuffs from Seattle uprooting my life for us and you threw that in my face. That hurt so badly because I didn't have to come here." She spoke feeling the tears threatening to fall. She continued even though her throat felt tight with unshed tears, "I kind of get why you behaved like that at the party. Fitz" she called his name while turning to watch him in his face, "I'm sorry about the way I behaved at the party. It wasn't my intensions for you to feel jealous when I was talking to Bruno. With much thought I know if the table was turned I wouldn't appreciate it either. Case in point "Leah" she said with a little chuckle. "But that still don't give you a green light to behave the way you did. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings when I was acting like a fangirl to him."

Fitz listened to everything she had to say and she was right. He'd have to learn to better handle his frustrations when it comes to her. They sat in a silence when she'd finished talking allowing what she said to mull over them. Fitz turned completely facing her with their knees touching each other. He grabbed one of her hands holding it between his much larger ones craving some sort of contact.

He looked her in her eyes allowing his face to convey the emotions he felt. "Today I thought that I've lost -" he felt himself choking up from the emotion he felt earlier today thinking that she'd left him. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I don't ever want to feel that way again, Olivia. You have no idea how stupid I feel about what I said to you last night. Livvie, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry and that I love you with all my heart. I would give you everything that I could" he spoke earnestly with pleading eyes and a tight grip on her hand.

"I believe you" she acknowledges in a small voice. Flashes of him calling out to her in his sleep crossed her mind.

"I'm going to work on controlling my jealousy. It's just that you're a beautiful, smart, kind, loving , sensual woman and some days I'm afraid that I would wake up and you're no longer with me. What if you move on and leave me behind? What if you realize that you do not want me anymore?" he added the last part in a broken voice.

Olivia couldn't believe that this strong confident man had his own set of insecurities when it came to her. She placed her free hand on their clasped ones, "Fitz I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Ok? You're all that I want" she said trying to reassure him.

He nodded and they stared at each other, "I want you to be co-owner of this house. Our house."

Olivia shook her head, "no Fitz I don't want to do that."

"Are you sure? I was serious when I said what's mine is yours."

"I'm sure, we're not even married and I'm sure when that time comes you'll probably want me to sign a prenu-"

"Hell no!" Fitz couldn't believe that she would think he would ask her to sign one. Taking his possessions would be secondary to her taking his heart should there be a divorce. _Had he screwed up that badly?_ "Liv I would never make you sign a pre..nup" he replied having a hard time saying the words.

Olivia removed her hands from his, "Don't be ridiculous Fitz. Famous people do this all the time."

He needed her to understand that he wasn't concerned about the materialistic things more than their relationship. He moved from off of the couch and knelt before her. Even though she was sitting on the sofa his face was on the same level as hers. He held her face gently with his hands holding her gaze, "listen to me Livvie. There will be no prenups. When that time comes there will be no such talk of prenups from me, you or anyone else. When I said we're in this together I meant it. I'm in this with you even when you don't want to talk to me or see me. Or when I upset you, I'll be in. This. With. You. I'm not going anywhere Olivia" he said each sentence with full conviction with his blues eyes blaring into hers.

"I'm not going anywhere either" she spoke with equal fortitude while her chocolate eyes burned into his. He may've had a lapse of judgment last night but she refused to throw away a good thing that's in front of her. He's not perfect and neither is she but they're perfect for each other. She leaned her head inches in front of him waiting for him to meet her half way and when he did they kissed each other as if their lives depended upon it. When they'd parted for air they pressed their foreheads against each other, breathing in the other's scent.

"Where were you earlier? Fitz asked running a finger on her bottom lip.

Olivia went over her morning adventures with Fitz and he was surprise to say the least as he didn't even thought to check for her bike.

"I saw your clothes on the floor and I thought you'd gone" he admitted meekly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to have you worrying about me. I just needed some fresh air. What did you do when I was gone?" She asked curious to find out his morning activities.

He related to her his initial reaction when he couldn't find her, then him asking Martha her whereabouts, to showering and finally calling her mom.

"Not ma..." Olivia groaned moving her head to rest on the back of the chair.

"She said to call her by the way. Apparently she knew you were temporary missing without me having to tell her. "

"Of course she did. I did the disappearing act quite frequently when we lived together. When we used to argue I would spend a few hours out the house to reconnect with nature. It helps calm me" she added answering his puzzled expression.

"Oh. Well next time would you tell me please?"

She gives him a sweet peck on his lips, "and missed you worrying about me. I don't think so Mr. Grouch" she teased poking his abs.

"Ouch" he said clutching his tummy from her assaults. "I guess it's time for Mr. Tickles" he replied showing her ten wriggling fingers.

"Nooo" she yelled while laughing but she had no way to run as he caged her in. Fitz tickled her belly until she was flat on her back laying on the couch as he was hovering over her not putting his full weight on. The atmosphere abruptly changed from a playful tone to one filled went sexual tensions. Fitz nipped at her lower lips and she opened her mouth expecting to feel his skillful tongue make its way between them.

Fitz watched as the desire clouded her eyes, her lips already parted inviting him in. In a low tenor voice he said, "You know what the best thing about fights is?" He watched as she sucked in air between her parted lips - too caught up to even answer him. He brought his lips to her ears and whispered, "Make up sex." He heard her moan and that was all the confirmation he needed to take them over the cliff.

**AN: Ok I hate arguments, I'm sorry if this reconciliation was too fast for some. Life is too short to hold grudges. My babies moved on right over that bump building their relationship stronger. Let me hear your thoughts on prenups too. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like always, please leave a review. Until next time, XO.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: I am back !. Big things are popping in this chapter and hope you like it. One tiny request as you're reading the ending part of this chapter please listen to ****_Beyoncé's Dance For You_**** song. I promise you'll like it. Happy reading!**

**"My God that was the best birthday ever!"** Fitz exclaimed basking in postcoital bliss with his limbs tangled in a web with Liv's. He smiled as he remembered how his day started and ended.

**xxxx**

It was only 6 am when she'd awoken with a sly smile on her face. She looked over at the handsome man lying besides her taking in all of his beauty. His messy curls, his slightly parted lips and muscular arms and chest that were exposed to her hungry eyes. Fitz insisted in sleeping in minimal amount of clothes and she was thankful for that. Today was a special day it was his 31st birthday and she'd been planning over a week for it. Even they're slight argument that they'd had the previous weekend couldn't damper her spirits. They'd move on from that hurdle and were stronger for it. First thing on the agenda for the day was to wake Fitz up.

Olivia moved slowly down the bed in only a silk chemise and matching underwear. She gently lifted the bottom of the cover and climbed underneath it. She could feel her heart racing with excitement at the prospect of waking him up in the most erotic way. She grimaced at his morning wood already semi erect. With a gentle but firm hand she rubbed his length up and down through his boxer. She could see him peeking through the front of it. Feeling the wetness pooling between her thighs she rubbed them together to quell the ache. This was for him and she planned on blowing his mind away. The only time she'd give him oral was in New York and she was tipsy. This time she'd be able to savor the act fully conscious. She kept herself from giggling when she heard him moaning in his sleep from her ministrations.

Liv watched in wonder as she pulled the covers fully off of him and he didn't stir. His penis was erect and he was grinding on her hands in his subliminal state. She undid all the buttons from his fly to let him through. She licked her lips as she saw him spring forth. She held him in both hands and he groaned again in his sleep but this time calling her name. That made her happy knowing that his body reacted to her when it wasn't fully awake.

She lowered her tongue to his tip licking it slowly; with that touch Fitz jerk his hips in his sleep. She continued to lick him and before long she wrapped her mouth completely around as much of him. She started to move up and down when she saw his eyes flew open and hands quickly made it to her hair.

"Livvie?" Fitz called feeling both aroused and sleep conscious.

"Shhhhh. Just lay back, baby" Liv advised him continuing to bob her head up and down his thick long shaft.

Fitz groaned as her teeth grazed the sensitive tip of his penis. "Ahhhhhhh" he realized he was losing this battle of trying to control his emotions. He laid his head back on the pillow and grab the sheets that were surrounding him - letting the sensation take over. He felt his toes curl as she massaged his balls and hummed slightly on his penis. The tightness deep down within him was starting and he didn't know how long before he erupted.

Liv continued her assault with her mouth and her hands aided in stroking the base of his penis. She took him in as far back as she could go and hummed hard and long. She felt him stiffened and with a guttural groan she felt him release his essence. This time she was determine to swallow every drop. Once she'd felt him relaxed she let go of him with a loud pop.

Climbing up his body with her desire soak underwear reminding her about her arousal but it wasn't about her today. Reaching up to his face she kissed him passionately allowing him to taste himself.

"Happy birthday my love" she whispered against his lips.

Fitz smiled, "thanks babe and I'm already off to a great birthday" he smirked at her.

She was happy that he was pleased with his first gift. "Well that's good to know. It's time for me to make breakfast for the birthday boy" she replied getting out of bed to throw on her robe.

Fitz watched with a bewildered expression, "Livvie what about you?"

_He was just so thoughtful_. She returned to the bed and gives him a quick kiss pulling away before he took it too far. "Today is about you babe. I'll survive and besides what I have planned for tonight I will need to keep my energy" she answered giving him a sultry look watching his shocked face.

Olivia made her way downstairs and started preparing his favorite breakfast. Today was going to be a long day. Since it was Friday she had to be at work. Thankfully it will only be for half a day. With Fitz hanging out with Sean she hoped that he kept him occupied until much later.

**xxxx**

Fitz came downstairs feeling a high off his morning pleasure. He felt as if he was floating on clouds. He made his way to the kitchen to see the table laden with all of his favorites and he only had one person to thank. He thought back to how different his life was a year ago when he'd turned 30. He was much more grateful for this year as his life had finally taken the turn he'd hope for.

He watched as Liv brought freshly squeezed orange juice to the table and he approached her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, "thank you for making my birthday so special."

She smiled leaning into his embrace. "Anything for you baby" she said turning around to kiss him fully on the lips. The kissed turned into steamy and she pulled away trying to keep on track with everything. "Let's eat" she urged still feeling flush. For extra finesse she pulled out his chair for him and he took it laughing. She excused herself for one minute before returning with a gift box.

"Mmmm?" Fitz questioned with raise eyebrows.

She sat the box down next to him, "after we eat" she chastised with a slap on the wrist as he tried to open the box.

"But it's my birthday" he protest with a pout.

Liv laughed and right in that split second she envisioned a little boy that looked like him making pouty lips at her because he didn't get what he wanted. She could see the future with him, it's just a matter of time, and she couldn't wait for the day to be holding their baby in her arms. One day...

They ate their breakfast with excited chatter. Fitz was excited about going to check out this new upcoming group with Sean. Sean always had a heart to listen to upcoming artist trying to give those he thought a chance to make their name. After all, Sean had done the same for him when he used to sing at a local bar on Saturday nights in New York. Even if Sean didn't take them on himself he would refer them to someone else. Fitz was lucky to have a manager that looked out for his wellbeing in this industry. He was a fair and honest man. It wasn't long that Fitz wanted to work alongside him to make a difference in others life. Today they'll be going to a studio in Hollywood. Since Liv would be working all day he didn't want to stay home doing nothing on his birthday.

"So you want us to do dinner at 6? That'll give you enough time to come home from work and get ready."

Olivia tried to keep a poker face on as she answered him, "that sounds wonderful" she agreed.

"Good. Now can I open my gift?" He asked pouting those kissable lips again.

She couldn't resist it this time and she give him a sweet peck before answering him, "yes." She hoped he liked it. It was so hard looking for something for someone who has everything.

Fitz watched her as he slowly untied the ribbon on the medium sized box. He continued his slow movements for dramatics as he lifted the cover off. He felt his eyes swell up at the content in the box. He lifted it as he examined it closely. There was an engraving on it that he could already relate to. He looked up at her expectant face and kissed her with all of the love he have for her. Pulling back he rested his forehead on hers, "thank you Livvie. I absolutely love it."

"I'm glad you did because I didn't know what to give someone who has everything. All I have is my love and I hope that'll be enough for you."

Fitz smiled and thought to himself if it was even possible to love her anymore. "And that's all I'll ever need" he answered truthfully. Fitz continued to look at his gift in amazement, "So where did you have in mind for me to place this?"

"Mmm I was thinking your desk at the studio but it's really up to you babe."

He mull over her suggestion and realized that it was an excellent idea. "That'll be a perfect spot and the quote will be a reminder to always be brave."

She was happy that she'd succeeded in giving him a gift that he likes. All of the gifts that she'd received from him were always done with much thought and she wanted to return the favor. For weeks she had a hard time figuring out what to get him and then it dawned on her one night. She remembered when they were at the carnival and he was so afraid of the Ferris wheel but he'd stood up to his fear that day and she wanted him to remember that no matter what may come his way that he must stand up to it. From that memory the amazing gift idea was birthed. She'd googled custom gift shops on the web and found the store she was looking for. She ordered a replica Ferris wheel made out of crystals with the engraving: **'Always****_ do what you are afraid to do.'_**

They continued talking enjoying each other's presence before both getting ready and leaving the house a little after 8.

**xxxx**

It was noon when Olivia was packing her stuff to leave for the day. She'd text Fitz during the day to check in on him and from what she'd heard he was having a blast discovering new talent. After texting him for the last time she checked in with Sean to ensure that he kept him busy until 6. Telling everyone bye and to have a great weekend Olivia made her way out of the building. She was getting the hang of her new job and just like the last one she was surrounded by nice people who had a good work ethic.

Sitting in her car she placed her phone to charge and dialed a number from her car built in Bluetooth.

"Hey Liv where are you?" The voice answered on the other line.

"Patience Raye. I just left work. I'll be home in 10 minutes. Is everyone there already?" She asked starting her car.

"No mom and dad came on the same flight with Michael. Actually Mikey chartered a private plane for us." She added proudly.

Liv give a small eye roll being sure to watch the road as she drove. She'd met Michael twice and she could clearly see that he was a pompous show off. "Sounds good and what about Serena and Carl?"

"They should be here in the next hour or so. Oh a package came today and the delivery guy said to place it in the refrigerator. "

"Oh great." She was happy that the package had arrived on time. Her mother had insisted on baking Fitz his favorite cake since she wouldn't be able to make it. She'd bake him a chocolate cake using her own recipe. Liv knew he would love it as it literally melts on your tongue. "Alright Raye I'll see you soon" disconnecting the call she continued her drive.

**xxxx**

"Liv!" Janet greeted as soon as she entered the door. They all shared warm hugs with each other. It didn't go unnoticed by her that Michael was sitting in the corner looking uninterested while the others were putting up birthday decorations in the living area.

"I'm so happy you guys are here and I'm sure Fitz will be" she spoke excitedly. She was glad that when she called Janet about the surprise party she wanted to throw for Fitz that she was down for it.

"Plus it's a long overdue trip. I haven't seen you guys since the wedding and that was how many months ago?" Raye chimed in.

Olivia and Fitz's family had grown close over the months. She'd occasionally talk to them over the phone or Skype them. "Over three months" she answered while tying the helium filled balloons together.

"I like the personal touches you're making to this place Liv, especially that picture" Big Jerry complimented talking about the picture with her and Fitz on the wall. There weren't many changes to the house itself but she did place a few of her personal belongings in it.

Olivia was about to put up the custom banner that said _'Happy Birthday Fitzy'_ above the walkway but she was too short.

"Hey Mikey, do you think you can give me a hand here?" She asked politely after all he was all 6'7".

He kissed his teeth and Liv rolled her eyes wondering _what his problem is_. "Why can't you people leave me alone? As you can see I'm sitting here in peace. "

Olivia was about to flip out on him but before she could she yell for Raye. "Raye come get him!"

Raye sauntered over already feeling tired of Michael's attitude. "What's the matter with you?" she asked directly looking at him.

He did the same to her as he did to Olivia. He sucked his teeth, "can we go to the hotel? I'm tired and I don't feel like hanging around _these_ people today."

Olivia was about to jump in and give him a verbal lash down but Raye stopped her.

"I'm so fed up of your selfishness. These people are my family and if you can't respect them I don't want you here so you can leave. As a matter of fact you do not even respect me. So do me and you a favor. Leave and never come back! Never come back in my life Michael! This is over! Fucking over!" She spoke with such strength saying things that were long overdue. It wasn't until seeing her brother and Liv that had giving her a glimpse of what a healthy relationship should look like even if one of the parties involved is a celebrity.

"So you're going to fucking kick me out when I chartered a plane for you and your whack ass family to fly out here on?" He stood raising his voice alerting Janet and Big Jerry in the other room.

"Get out now!" Raye barked and Olivia pointed her hand at the door. Big Jerry rushed into the room and was able to pick up on what was going on. Without asking any questions he grabbed the protesting young man firmly by the arm and escorted him outside slamming the door in his face.

"It was about damn time!" Big Jerry barked and everyone laughed.

Olivia watched Raye and she gives her a comforting hug, "you're better than him" she whispered in her ear. She watched as she nodded trying to fight back her tears and she hugged her tightly.

The rest of the afternoon went on smoothly as they set the table, ordered catering from Fitz's favorite restaurant and decorated parts of the house with birthday theme decorations. By 4 PM Carl and Serena was there. Once they were settled they helped place the finishing touches to everything.

Olivia had wanted to invite Abby and Stephen but the two were on a mini vacation in Hawaii. She misses her best friend and had made plans to meet up when she got back. As it got closer to 6 everyone went to their respective rooms to get cleaned up and dress for the evening.

**xxxx**

Fitz could honestly say he was having a great birthday and he was excited to take his beautiful girlfriend out for dinner. Fitz was finally making his way home, he'd left a half an hour after Sean. It was strange that he'd leave before him but he didn't take it as anything. As he drove up their driveway he unlocked the garage and drove his Audi into its designated parking spot. He smiled when he saw Liv's Mercedes Benz parked securely inside. Fitz hopped out of the car and made his way inside of the house. He thought it strange that all the lights were off. He called out, "Livvie" as he made his way into the living room area. As he was about to flip on the light it comes on automatically.

"SURPRISE!"

Fitz was startled as he watched the room filled with his family and manager. So that's why he left early. His shocked face was replaced with a big grin as they sang Happy Birthday to him.

**_Happy Birthday to you._**

**_Happy birthday dear Fitzy_**_._ Which was met with lots of laughter as they continued to sing.

**_Happy birthday to you._**

Everyone swarmed him giving him hugs and kisses wishing him a 'Happy Birthday' Fitz felt extremely loved and appreciated it. He'd received hugs and kisses from everyone but his girlfriend. Once his mom had finished peppering his face with kisses and relating his birth story for the 31st time as she did it every year he moved to wrap his arms around Liv lifting her off the ground.

She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him lovingly. "Happy birthday baby."

He squeezed her in his arms, "you're the best" he said watching her adoringly.

Her heart melted in her chest from the stars she saw in his eyes. "I love you" she whispered softly.

"I love you too sweet baby" he answered lowering her feet to the floor.

Everyone made their way to the dining room where a wide variety of foods were laid out for their consumption buffet style. Olivia advised Fitz to sit as she served him. It was his day and she would cater to his every needs.

Once everyone was seated they all ate with easy conversation. There were lots of laughter and love being shared at the table.

Once they'd finished eating everyone give him their gifts. Serena and Carl had gotten him coconut cuff links from what they'd purchased a long time ago for him on their honeymoon. Sean had gotten him a limited edition record of Michael Jackson. His mom and dad got him a new Movado watch and Raye got him a card saying _"Happy Birthday to the World's Most Annoying Brother."_

"Oh and also for your birthday I want you to know that I'm officially done with Michael" Raye added along with her birthday speech she was giving him.

"It's about damn time!" Fitz boomed hitting his hand on the table and everyone laughed. It was clear that no one liked Michael.

Fitz watched as Liv got up to go to the fridge. She took out a white box and grabbed two candles with the numbers 31 on it. She lit it and everyone sang happy birthday again as she placed the cake in front of him. He looked at the cake and then at her.

"Mom couldn't be here but she wanted you to have your birthday cake homemade and since I'm not a great baker she volunteered" she chuckled as the singing died down.

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, "thanks baby" he watched her smiling face. In that moment he knew only one thing he would wish for. Blowing out his candles he made his wish praying that it'll come through sooner rather than later.

Everyone continued to talk and drink wine having a good time. Raye put on some pop music and she, Liv and Serena danced playfully entertaining everyone. They'd eventually dragged Janet in and she'd busted two moves that had the crowd rolling. Everyone was having such a good time and by 10 they all sat in the living room.

Liv snuggled under Fitz's arm as they listened to Big Jerry retelling a story about his childhood. She half listened as her mind was on the after party. She started rubbing her fingers up and down his neck causing him to shiver. She smirked at her actions. "What did you wish for?" She asked in a hush tone.

Fitz turned to her, all night he wondered when she was going to ask him. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ears, "I wish that by my next birthday you'll be Mrs. Grant."

His voice in her ears always made her horny but not only did his voice do the trick but his words. Mrs. Grant sound like the most marvelous thing to her and she couldn't wait to wear it. She whispered back at him, "I really like that wish."

Janet watched as the two carried on their whisper party in the corner completely oblivious of the others around them. Clearing her voice she spoke loudly, "alright people time for us to clean up. It's getting late" she got up and everyone slowly joined her.

Everyone assisted cleaning up the place and before long it was back in its original condition They all wished each other a good night before heading to their respective rooms and Sean left to go home.

**xxxx**

"I'm not going to hurt you Fitz, just relaxed babe" Olivia said laughing as she tied his hands behind his back while he sat on their bedroom single chair. She tied his hands with one of her silk scarfs securing it snugly but not too tight to cut off his blood circulation.

"Where you're going?" He asked while he watched her disappear into to the bathroom.

"Patience Grant. I'll be right back" she called out.

He heard music playing before seeing her. When he finally saw her emerge from their bathroom his breath was immediately caught in his chest and he felt himself stiffened immediately at her leather clad body. She was wearing a tight leather corset, her full bust spilling over the top. Her slim waistline evident by the drawstring in the back. Her 5 inch heels highlighted her longs legs. He watched as she started walking seductively in time to the music.

**_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_**

**_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes_**

**_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_**

**_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_**

**_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_**

**_I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!_**

Fitz couldn't breathe; his mouth ran dry as he watched her dancing tantalizingly in front of him. He wasn't happy about his hands being bound unable to touch her but the sight in front of him pleased him tremendously. Her thigh high stockings and garter belt drove him insane as he wanted to do nothing but rip them off of her. Her tiny panties heightened his arousal as she turned around dancing for him giving him full view of her luscious backside. He groaned as he took it all in.

**_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_**

**_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_**

**_I wanna make that body rock_**

**_Sit back and watch!_**

Olivia felt so sexy as she channeled her inner diva and danced for her man showcasing her sexuality unashamedly. She sung the words to him keeping him in a trance.

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_**

**_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_**

**_Tonight it's going down_**

**_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_**

**_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_**

**_Baby let me put my body on your body_**

**_Promise not to tell nobody_**

**_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_**

As the lyrics of the song went she sat on his lap and dancing on him. Rocking, swirlin' and twirling on him. Fitz was losing his mind with each passing second. All he wanted no needed was to be buried deep inside of her.

**_You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1  
Them other chicks are superficial  
But I know you know I'm the one  
That's why I'm all into you  
'Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back  
This is for the time you gave me flowers  
For the world that is ours  
For the mula, for the power of love  
And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up  
And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  
A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what  
Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show  
Daddy you know what's up!_**

Olivia was thankful for yoga each day as she sat on his lap and placed one of her heel clad feet around his neck as she continued to grind on him. She felt his stiff erection on her inner thighs and it turned her on even more as she danced on him. She removed her foot and rubbed her boobs in his face and he nipped the top with his teeth. She groaned at the sensation. She walked around him touching his chest; she untied his hands and walked back to the front of him. She guided him to stand on his feet as she continued to dance all over him. She rubbed his body in time with the movements of her hips.

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe  
I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's about to go down!_**

Fitz was beyond his breaking point when he saw her split on the floor shaking her ass for him. He grabbed her by the waist and took her to their bed, dropping her in the middle. He took off each shoe from her feet and grazed his teeth up her legs. She squirmed under him in time to the song. She was still moving her body seductively. He grabbed on to the string at the back of her corset and yanked it releasing her boobs for him to feast on. He latched his mouth onto her right breast as a man starved for food. He kissed and sucked at each nipples feeling it's perkiness between his lips. He'd changed his mind leaving on her garter belt and thigh high stockings it was too sexy - he left it untouched as he pulled down her panties.

After removing all of his clothes he returned to the bed and spread her legs widely. He moved between them putting her legs over his shoulder as he dive his tongue in between her folds. He suckled at her bundle of nerves as he enjoyed the slippery slope of her wet core. She continued to gyrate her hips

against him when he stuck his tongue deep inside of her. He pulled her closer to him holding her in place as he carried her over to oblivion. He listens as she screamed out when her orgasm hit her. He sucked at her core taking in all of her sweet nectar. He was glad for the soundproof room as her screams at the top of her lungs was enough to wake everyone up. He licked his lips feeling his chin glistened with her essence.

Not fully recovered he lifted her hips forward plunging into her in one deep stroke. They both moaned and gasped at the contact. He stilled himself allowing her to adjust around him before moving with a steady rhythm. He lifted her feet over his shoulders allowing himself to go deeper and he felt her nails clawing at his back, butt and arms. Tonight they were too caught up to speak. Moans, clapping skin and music filled the air. Fitz moved his hips in time with the music hitting her spot over and over. She came long and hard squeezing around him so tightly that he immediately spilled his seed deep inside of her. They were a tangle of limbs and sheets both too tired to speak.

Fitz was the first and only one to break the silence, as he spoke Liv smiled contentedly.

**"My God that was the best birthday ever!"**

**AN: So there you have it III Legend's 31****st**** birthday. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your reviews. Until next time, XO.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Honest confession I think I messed up the timeline LOL. Anyways just for clarity they've been dating for 8 months now and they're in late July. Yea makes no sense but just go with it for my sake lol. Thanks for the review guys, I love reading them so please keep writing them. **

**_6 weeks later._**

"Good morning Olivia. Do you have a minute?" Ethan asked making his way into her small office space.

Olivia looked up from her MacBook to greet him, "hey good morning. Yes I can spare you a _whole_ 60 seconds" she teased - it's been 2 months since she's working at O Magazine and she'd built small friendships with her coworkers. On Fridays they would normally go out and have a few drinks at a local bar before heading home. Fitz was happy for her that she'd found some new friends down in LA. One time he'd met her up at the bar to meet them and for the most part everyone loved him. Most of the people that work with her are used to celebrities so they were very calm about meeting him. Ethan even remembered one time working with him. Olivia eyes widen from the words that were spilling out of Ethan's mouth.

"You heard me correct Olivia. How would you like to be Bruno Mars' personal photographer for 6 weeks when he goes on tour in the next two months?

Olivia opened her mouth and closed it again. This would be an awesome boost for her career having being his personal photographer. All of her photos would be credited to her and her name would be out there. That would be the right step for her finally opening her own photography shop. She couldn't pass up on this opportunity.

Ethan continued to speak as Olivia daydreamed of the possibility.

"So the magazine would cover your travels and stay. You'll be paid handsomely for this trip. We'll give you a stipend since you'll be working for both of us but most of your money will be coming from Bruno. We need up close exclusive shots that will be used only in our magazine. So this is a very important job to do. Don't think you're just following him around taking pictures. These pictures are going to sell, people will want to see a glimpse of his life on tour and it'll be your job to show it glamorously. So. Are. You. Ready. For. A. Job. Like. This?" He asked with a snap of his fingers.

Without hesitating Olivia nodded her head vigorously. "Yes yes yes!" She was so excited and she couldn't wait to tell Fi... "Crap" she muttered underneath her breath. She remembered the huge fight she'd had with Fitz over Bruno. She groaned inwardly hoping that they won't have to relive such a fight.

"Is everything ok? You sure this won't be a problem? I could go but I'm willing to give you this chance. It's your opportunity to make your name, Olivia. "

Olivia smiled at him, "I truly appreciate this Ethan and I won't let you down. I'm more than able to do the job" she spoke confidently. _She'll deal with Fitz later_.

**xxxx**

Fitz was having a good morning at the studio. Derrick his lead guitarist was strumming chords together trying to create an appropriate beat for his new song. He was a little tired as he and Olivia had flown back from Seattle the previous night. She'd talked about visiting Abby and they'd finally made their way out there. He was introduced to her boyfriend Stephen and the two had hit it off. It felt different for him going to Seattle with Liv. He'd remember the times when he'd flown by himself to visit her. He loved how much time has changed and he was more than ready to make the next step. They've been together for close to 8 months and he meant what he wished six weeks ago at his birthday party_. Mrs. Grant sounded really good_, he thought with a smile on his face. Everyone was sitting in the blue writing room either working or relaxing.

"So when are you going to make an honest woman out of Olivia?" Sean asked sitting in the couch across from him sipping on some coffee.

Everyone turned to look at him including Leah.

Fitz smiled, "been thinking about this a lot lately. So hopefully soon" as soon as he spoke Leah snorted her nose. Everyone looked at her and she begun coughing to conceal it.

Sean looked away from her placing his attention back on Fitz. He always could've told that Leah had some sort of felling for Fitz. "That's good to hear. She's a really nice young woman and you'd be a fool to let her go."

"Because if you do I'll be sure to snatch her" Derrick joked and everyone laughed.

Fitz shook his head while he spoke, "of all the mistakes I've made in my life - letting her go will never be one of them."

"That's good to hear son." Sean patted his shoulder as he made his way out of the room.

Everyone continued to do what they were doing and before long Leah started speaking.

"So Fitz I've never seen you as the type to date" she tilted her head trying to hint at him what she's trying to say without saying it.

"The type to date what Leah?" He asked seriously because he already knew what she was hinting at and his anger was already boiling up.

She twirled her hair and giggled, "You know a black woman. Just never thought you were down for that. "

Fitz sat and stared at her for a very long time afraid of what may come out of his mouth should he open it. He finally saw how toxic Leah is and it was time for him to put a stop to her in front of everyone.

"That was one of the most racist thing I've personally heard. I don't know what your goal in saying that was but I want you to hear me loud and clear. When it comes to my relationship and ESPECIALLY when it comes to my girlfriend Olivia you keep your fucking mouth close! You need to start walking on thin ice around me because you're replaceable! Very replaceable! I don't need you here and I would fire you right now! But I won't because just as I've giving second chances I'll extend the same to you. But the next time you want to talk about my girlfriend's race or any other thing you'll be out the fucking door! And yes Olivia is a black woman you know what else she is? Beautiful, smart, sensual, kind, loving, sexy _very sexy_, formidable, genuine, strong, funny and I could go on forever. Her being black will never add to or take away my love for her. And just as an FYI I love her very smooth mocha skin. So let this be your warning in front of your coworkers to stay the fuck in your own lane!" With that he got out of his seat and went to his office slamming the door shut behind him.

Derrick was the first one to break the tense room. "Wow Leah this is the 21st fucking century. There's really no room for small minded people. I'm sorry but you need to cut that shit out because no one likes closeted racist."

The room went silent and Leah felt like a total ass. She was so humiliated by it all that she stood up in haste and said, "I quit! I refuse to be spoken down to" she rushed out of the room grabbed her handbag along with her violin. "You tell your fucking boss to pay me for my time and send the remaining of my stuffs in the mail" she puffed her chest out and walked out the door with her head held high with pigheaded pride and stubbornness.

Before anyone could've gotten up Derrick stood. "I got this" he reassured everyone before making his way to Fitz's office. He knocked on the door and waited for him to let him inside.

Derrick was a tall handsome 26 years old man. He was a product of an interracial couple and he knew all about people being prejudice because of their skin color. He took a seat facing Fitz watching him twirl a replica of a Ferris wheel in his hands.

"She quit" he watched as Fitz raised one of his eyebrows questionably "Leah" he answered. "She stormed out after you left."

Fitz was relieved that she did, he should've fired her because she overstepped her boundaries too many times. But she'd just made his work easier by quitting. "Good" he acknowledged while continuing to stare at his birthday gift. He found that every time he needed to think he would stare at his present and it would always center him. It made him remember to live his life to the fullest. _One life to live_ and he was determined to live it right.

"Not everyone is like that you know?"

"I know Derrick but it's sad to think that one day when Liv and I have kids that some racist teacher or someone else would tell them something hurtful." Fitz sigh can't even bare to think about his Livvie or their future children having to live in a world with such people. It made his skin crawled.

"Trust me I grew up with firsthand experience. But you know what makes it all better? I have two loving parents that love me and tell me it's good to be unique. Nothing wrong with caramel complexion and blue eyes" he chuckled. "But seriously Fitz the world is still not 100% better but we've come a little way. You may not be able to protect them all the time but you're able to love on them 24/7." Derrick added sincerely.

"Since when did you stop being a ladies man and have turned into a great philanthropist?" Fitz teased him.

"Hey come on I'm sort of a one woman's man. Sorta" he grimaced.

Fitz shook his head. "Monogamy is a good thing you know. You should try it some time."

"HA!" Derrick laughed at his statement.

"Anyway thanks for the talk man. Now we have to look for a new violinist. You know anyone?"

The two continued to discuss any prospective violinist that they could hire as part of their band. It's going to take lots of work to field through the prospective candidates but it was much welcomed over a bitter Leah.

**xxxx**

Olivia had only heard from Fitz at lunch time. The day went by fast as they had a shoot for some household decorations. They'd visited some model design apartments to capture pictures of the household decor for their September issue magazine. It was coming close to 5 and she wanted to know what Fitz wanted to do for the evening. As of late she was craving some Mexican food and she could literally eat a burrito from an authentic Mexican restaurant.

Liv: Babe I'm craving Mexican tonight. Let's go out please! *pouty lips*

Fitz: Mmmm I could kiss those pouty lips. Sure we can do so. Where do you want to go?

Liv: Promise I'll give you a smooch later. ;). Fiesta Azteca heard it's pretty good there.

Fitz: I'll hold you to that promise but I may want more than a smooch. Think you could give a brother more? Fiesta Azteca sounds good.

Liv: Haha brother? Ummm who fooled you?

Fitz: You wound me you know. The ladies call me a "soul brotha" :)

Liv: Fitz stop it! You have me LOL-ing the office. And please tell these ladies your name is Fitzgerald or III Legend for them. Ok!?

Fitz: Oooooo I like it when you get possessive. BTW you haven't even answered my question I've been asking you for weeks now.

She already knew what he was talking about but decided to play a game with him.

Liv: What question is that misterrr?

Fitz: You already know and since you want me to spell it out I will. You + Me + chair = dancing for me.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. She could just imagine his smug face when he sent her that text. Since the night of his birthday lap dance he'd wanted more. She'd told him it's only for special occasions.

Liv: Is today a special occasion sir?

Fitz: What does that have to do with anything?

Liv: Everything because you'll probably get tired of my best moves fast. Besides if you dance for me I'll dance for you. ;)

Fitz: 1. I'll never get fed up of my sexy muy sexy girlfriend and 2. I'll dance for you anytime any place. But I don't think you'll be ready for this.

Olivia fanned herself envisioning Fitz doing a striptease for her.

Liv: Woooo I'm already feeling the heat babe. This needs to happen. I'll have to stop at the bank and get 100 ones.

Fitz: You wound me again, Livvie. Am I only worth a $100?

Liv: Lol as much as I would like to go over your stripping fee I need to get out of the office. Will see you at the home in 15?"

Fitz: See you soon babe. I'm already home. Love you!

Liv: Love you too!

**xxxx**

Olivia made it home in less than 15 minutes. She delivered her personal smooch to Fitz before heading to their room for a shower and to get dress. She wore blue denim jeans with a white chambray shirt and nude wooden heel sandals. Her hair was back in Marley twists and she made a bun out of it. Fitz looked sharp in his grey jeans black shirt and black military boots. The two walked hand in hands into Fitz's Mercedes Benz. They made small talks all the way to the restaurant and just like before they held hands as they made their way into the establishment.

Fiesta Azteca is one of those hidden gems that don't look so appealing on the outside but once on the inside it was transformed beautifully. They enjoyed a wonderful meal with lots of laughter. They relived their weekend trip with Abby and Stephen. Olivia was happy to see him reach out to Stephen and the two seemed to bonded. They'd even exchanged each other's phone numbers and the two were pretty much inseparable which Abby and Olivia didn't mind. With the two of them hanging out with each other often made more time for their girls time.

Olivia laughed as Fitz told her about his trip to the grocery store for barbecue meat that they were grilling the Sunday at Abby's place before returning to LA. He was with Stephen when he'd dared him to talk with a Scottish accent since Stephen was born in Scotland and still spoke that way.

"It was a disaster babe. The cashier looked at me as if I was crazy" he added laughing.

"You guys are so silly. I should've been there to witness it. "

"You should've" he agreed.

They continued to laugh and joke with each other for a few more minutes before taking the tab and ordering a few treats to go. They made their way home by 9.

**xxxx**

Lying on the couch Olivia rested her body between Fitz's legs resting her head on his chest half watching TV. She listened to his heartbeat beating in the same rhythm as hers. She smiled at how in sync they are, she hoped that what she was about to say would land on understanding ears.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie" he answered softly rubbing his finger on her parted scalp.

"There's sort of this really big gig at work and they asked me to do it."

"Ok go on" he added encouragingly.

"It's going to be in Europe for six weeks. Starting from September 7th to October 12th" she spoke in spite of feeling his tensed body beneath her.

"And you want to go?"

"Yes I think it would be a great opportunity for me and my career being Bruno M-"

Fitz interrupted her, "Wait. What? Who?" he sits up quickly while she took up new residence on his lap.

She turned her face to face him before she makes her case. "It would be for Bruno Mars fall concert. I would be his personal photographer. Before you get upset please hear me out. I don't want us to have a nasty fight over him again. This would really help my career Fitz. You know how much I want to open my own photography shop and in order for me to do that people needs to know who I am in the photography business. Please understand that I'm only doing this for my career babe."

Fitz looked into her pleading eyes and he knew as much as he didn't like the idea he had to support her dreams. "I don't like you working for him but I'll support you" he added softly.

She smiled and kissed him frantically, "thank you babe thank you thank you" she muttered in between kisses.

"Now tell me everything about this trip. From where you're staying, to everything else."

Olivia was ecstatic and she relayed all the information she'd received from Ethan. And finally she added nervously, "six weeks is a long time to stay away from you and I was hoping that you'll come stay with me for at least half of the time or not?"

Fitz watched her nervously twirling her shirt. He kissed her forehead, "of course Livvie. Being next to you is where I belong."

"Hmmm sweet talks will get you everywhere" she smiled standing to her feet. "If I recall correctly someone wanted more than a smooch so now is your time to get it" she said while slowly unbuttoning her shirt showcasing smooth full breast against silk cups. As she watched him rise to his feet she ran towards the stairs making quick escape to their room.

With a guttural growl Fitz took off after her, "I'll get you!"

Not long after he catch her and pinned her under him on the king size bide. They made quick works of their clothing before giving into their fleshly desires. Olivia screamed out his name at the top of her lungs when she felt her orgasm hit her. Each time with Fitz was better than last. He took care of her needs always leaving her satisfied and begging for more.

They laid in each other's arms as she admires the bite marks on his shoulders and neck. She circled it and was proud of her marks. _That'll show Leah that he belonged to her_, she thought. This was a weird thought since she doesn't make it a habit to dwell on anything that concerns her.

"How's the studio? "She asked curiously.

"Oh everyone is good. And you wouldn't believe what happened today. "

Now she was more than curious, "what happened?"

"Leah quit" Fitz said like it wasn't a big deal because to him it wasn't.

"Really? Why?" Not that she cared because the news actually made her happy.

"Well it all started.." And he told her their little encounter they'd had minutes before she decided to quit.

"That little bitch. Ughhh. Next time I see her I'll slap her across the face."

That made Fitz chuckled, "no need to get violent babe. She's not worthy of your touch even if it's in the form of a slap."

Olivia laughed, "not going to lie this is kind of good news for me" she admitted honestly.

"Baby you don't have to worry about that. Because. You're. The. Only. Woman. I. Want. No. Need." he spoke each word slowly as he rub the curve of her back ending up with a palm full of her ass. He squeezed it gently eliciting a moan from her. Her flipped her over on her back and spread her tantalizing legs apart revealing her treasure. He made his way to her core worshipping her sweet body until he could feel the overflow of her sweet nectar. The remaining of the night was spent with slow lovemaking as the two whispered sweet nothings to each other. As they reached their peak the moans and screams got louder.

Olivia lay spent in his arms as her breathing slowly comes back to her.

"I love you so much' she breathes.

"I love you very much too" he replied placing a soft kiss to her cheeks and wrapping his arms tighter around her.

**AN: Awwww that's all I have. Let me know what you think. Tell me what you thought of Fitz reading Leah's ass. How you guys feel about Liv working with Bruno? I personally enjoyed writing this chapter :) Until next time, XO!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Here's to my story reaching over 100, 000 words. I appreciate you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

"Fitz I'm going to kill you!" Olivia warned with her arms outstretched in front of her to stop him.

"Come on Livvie it's just a little cat" he replied with a grin advancing towards her with the said cat in his arms. Later that week Sean and his wife Patricia had invited them to their house for dinner. It was a wonderful evening of great food and company. All night Fitz laughed as Olivia pulled her feet up as their cat Ginger came next to her. Even though she'd shared with him her fear of cats he thought it fun to pick up Ginger when they were all sitting and relaxing in the living room to scare her. Now he watched her with her back against one of the walls with no escape route and her arms outstretched to stop him.

"You know how much I'm afraid of cats. Please don't do this" she begged feeling as if she was going to die if he successfully placed the cat on her. As he got closer Olivia could feel her eyes growing wet from fear and panic. She closed her eyes and will her mind to think pleasant thoughts about cats. She won't remember the time one attacked her as a little girl or how their fur balls grosses her out. "Oh god" she whimpered.

"Fitzgerald you leave her alone!" Patty chastised him from her seat.

He dropped Ginger gently on the floor and watch as she climbed onto Patricia's lap. He was no longer laughing after he realized that Olivia's eyes were wet. She was really afraid of cats; he thought it was just her dislike for them. Feeling like an idiot he touched her hands trying to get her attention but she jumped from him.

Opening her eyes Olivia saw that the cat was back with his owner. "Excuse me" she said rushing out the room to the bathroom ignoring Fitz. She splashed water on her face to calm her racing heart. Her fears were replaced by anger towards Fitz. She couldn't believe he would pull a stunt like that when she was clearly afraid of cats. _She would get her revenge on him_.

Returning to her seat Patricia asked if she was ok and she replied, "Yes I am now. Sorry for earlier" she added with her eyes zeroing on Fitz.

Fitz gulped at her gaze; he knew he was in deep trouble. They spent a few more minutes talking with the older couple before getting ready to leave.

Fitz got up from his chair and went over to Sean. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"No I'll be in until Tuesday. Have an appointment" he replied. The two men shared a loose hug then he kissed Patricia on the cheek.

Olivia gives both of them brief hugs avoiding the cat before following Fitz out the door.

He opened her door and she took it wordlessly without saying thanks. She'll be giving him the silent treatment from now on.

"That was a lovely evening. Wasn't it?" He asked trying to pepper her.

Olivia looked straight ahead with her lips pursed not acknowledging him.

"Ok…. What do you want to do now? It's only 9."

Again his question was met with crickets.

Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove he felt the awkwardness of the silence getting to him.

"I'm sorry Livvie. I didn't know you were that afraid of cats" he reached out to grab her thighs but she pulled away from him.

"Don't talk me. I'm not talking to you" she added still looking straight ahead of her.

Fitz let out a low whistle knowing that she'd entered into her "silent zone" and that means he'll have to work hard to get her out.

He honored her request and stayed quiet for the remainder of their drive home.

**xxxx**

He watched as she went into the bathroom to take care of her nightly routine. Since her hair was twisted she'd usually ask him to help tie her scarf around the long twists. But not tonight - she emerges from the bathroom with her hair already tied wearing a skimpy boy shorts and one of his shirts. He smiled as she grabbed the covers roughly trying to fluff them as she lay on the bed. She was still putting up her silent front and he had to do something to lift her moods. After all he was the one that made her upset in the first place.

He rises from the love seat that Olivia had added to their bedroom as decor and made his way over to the iHome system on a nearby table. He picked up his phone and scrolled to the wackiest song he could find inside. After choosing his song he turned the volume up and made his way over to Olivia's side of the bed. He watched as she rolled her eyes dramatically at him. He ignored her and started dancing in time to the music.

**_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_**

**_I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah_**

**_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_**

**_It's Redfoo with the big afro_**

**_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_**

**_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_**

**_Ah... I work out_**

**_Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]_**

**_Ah... I work out_**

Olivia tried to stifle her laugh as she watched him in full show. He was flexing his muscles and giving her a full jersey boy showdown. She watched as he took off his shirt swinging it over his head before tossing it at her. When he flexed his chest muscles it was her undoing. She laughed so hard that she held her tummy rolling over on the bed.

"Oh my Gawwwd Fitz. Stop I'm mad at you. Don't make me lau-" she tried to sound serious as her tummy fluttered with belly rolling laughter.

**_When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)_**

**_Everybody stops and they staring at me_**

**_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_**

**_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_**

Fitz went to the bed pleased that he'd gotten her to laugh. He pulled her to sit at the edge of the bed while he grabbed one of her hand and placed it on his chest flexing his muscles again under her fingers. "Where are my ones?" He asked as he continued to dance in front of her.

Olivia was dying, Fitz was normally a good dancer but tonight he was extremely dorky and corny which made it super funny. Her belly hurt from all of the laughing. She'd forgotten her "silent zone" mode quickly. "I won't pay you for those moves" she said between giggling.

"Oh yea? How about now?"

**_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]_**

**_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah_**

**_Do the wiggle man_**

**_I do the wiggle man_**

She almost choked on her own saliva when he turned around wiggling his jeans clad bottom for her to see. He was such a goofball and she loved it. She knew she could never stay mad at him. He always made an effort to right his wrongs and she loved him for that. She enjoyed his little show and it made her mood improve tremendously. The song had ended when a slower one begun. She watched as Fitz normally clear blue eyes became stormy grey.

"Dance with me, Livvie" he commanded softly with his hands reaching out to hers.

She accepted his outstretched hand and stood to her feet. She allows him to pull her flush against his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Since she was barefoot her breasts were flush against his bare chest as she stretches her arms to meet around his strong muscular neck. She rested her head against his chest embracing the feelings of being loved and adored - cherished and wanted. She could stay like this forever.

Fitz inhales his favorite scent - her. As he wraps his arms tightly around her lower waist with their bodies so closely against each other he could already feel the stirring in his pants but he ignores it. As they sways to Boyz II men Fitz spoke in her ears telling her how sorry he was about earlier and he wouldn't purposefully scare her again. When she whispered her forgiveness he smiled and started singing along to the song.

**_I'll make love to you_**

**_Like you want me to_**

**_And I'll hold you tight_**

**_Baby all through the night_**

**_I'll make love to you_**

**_When you want me to_**

**_And I will not let go_**

**_Till you tell me to_**

Olivia was at her breaking point. "Fitz..please.." She trailed feeling her arousal intensely.

"What baby?" He asked taking one of her earlobe between his teeth nibbling on it.

She moaned and whimpered from the contact. "Make love to...ahh" she cried out as he nipped the sensitive spot behind her ears.

Fitz wasted no time in taking her the few inches towards their bed. That night they made love to each other over and over until they were both spent and too tired to do it again.

**xxxx**

The next morning Olivia was finishing up laundry when she was thinking of her mother. When she'd first moved Fitz had told her that Martha would do her laundry but she objected to it. She didn't see any need for her to do so. Olivia liked taking care of herself and Fitz. Even though she didn't clean the house she would most times cook for them and wash their clothes. Putting the final load in the dryer she came out of the washroom to see Fitz making smoothies.

"What you're doing there Fitzy?" She asked in a chipper tone coming up behind him to pinch one of his butt cheeks before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Fitz laughed when she pinched his butt, for some reason she was fascinated by it. He poured the contents of the mug into two glasses before turning around to her.

"Thank you" Olivia smiled accepting the glass and taking a sip from it. "Soo good. What did you put inside? Something is different."

"Hmmmm" he murmured planting a kiss on her lips. "Secret ingredient."

"Tell me" she whispered against his lips.

"Then it won't be a secret then. Come let's go Skype my mother in law" he releases her hand from around his waist and grabs it in his.

"Mmm mother in law huh? I don't see any ring on this finger" she replied showing him her left hand highlighting her ring finger.

"That could be arranged in a flash. By the way what kind of rings you like? I could see you as a princess cut type of girl. "

"Mmmm I don't know what I should to tell you. But you're very warm. Surprise me" she added with a wink.

They made their way outside on the patio and Olivia took her MacBook with her to Skype Alexis. Most Saturdays or Sunday mornings they would Skype each other and of recent Fitz has joined in the tradition. Things with all three of them have improved. Even though Alexis is waiting patiently to hear wedding bells she'd grown to accept their arrangement as it is. Olivia was happy that Fitz and her gets along well because they're the two most important people in her life. Taking a comfortable seat in one of the patio chairs she rests her laptop on the table and turned it out. Once it was fully loaded she signed into Skype and called her mother.

Olivia watched as her mother fumbled with the camera before she was finally shown clearly. Her mom looked happy and refreshed but something else looked different but not necessarily in a bad way.

"Hi mom" Olivia called out with a wave and Fitz joined her.

"Hi Alexis. How are you today?"

"Hi honey. Hi Fitz I'm doing wonderful. How are you guys doing? Looks like you're having great weather."

"We are but it's so hot thou in the late 80s" Olivia replied.

"Tell me about it, Florida is not the place for a woman with hot flashes."

"Mom! TMI."

"Oh please Olivia. Wait till you reach my age when you can't -"

Olivia interrupted her, "can we change the topic please? Actually Fitz and I have good news."

"To be clear Olivia has good news" Fitz interjected watching Olivia playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you pregnant?" Alexis asked alarmed.

"No mom!" Olivia boomed. Turning her attention towards Fitz she added "Fitz and I are definitely not pregnant" she spoke a little too harshly.

"Ouch" he muttered under his breath.

Alexis clutched her chest, "ok good. I'm hoping to hear wedding bells before that type of news."

Olivia rolled her eyes while Fitz sat mutely taking it all in.

"So what's this good news you have Livvie?"

"My job is sending me to Europe for six weeks" Olivia spoke excitedly.

"Oh wow that's good news indeed. What are you going to be doing?"

"Well Bruno Mars will be having a Europe tour for his new album and I'll get to be his personal photographer" Olivia chipped in.

Alexis eyebrows rose at the mention of Bruno and personal, "so what do you mean by personal photographer? Fitz you're ok with this?"

"Mom of course Fitz is ok with it. Right honey?" She asked and he nodded with a tight smile. "And personal photographer means that I'll be the one capturing his personal moments on tour."

Alexis still not satisfied with the answer so she asked another question, "personal photographer doesn't mean that you'll be recording his intimate moments as well?"

Fitz laughed at the older woman's candor; well at least she has my back.

"Oh god no mommy. Why would I do that?" Olivia answered both horrified and laughing.

Alexis joined in the laughter. "I'm just trying to be thorough. Just be careful honey and remember that you have a man that loves the dirt you walk on."

"And he's not afraid to fight either" Fitz added feeling secure in his love for Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes at both of them, already used to them teaming up against her sometimes. Changing the topic off of her she said, "By the time I get back it would be a few days before thanksgiving, so that means we're still going to make it."

Alexis was relieved that they were still going to make it for thanksgiving. She was worrying if her work trip would come in the way of it. There was someone special she wanted Olivia to meet when she comes down to Florida.

The trio continued to make plans for thanksgiving when Fitz excused himself to answer his phone. Leaving just mother and daughter Olivia finally asked her mother what she'd wanted to do from the beginning.

"Mom is that a hickey on your neck? I've been looking at it this whole time" Olivia laughed as her mother tried to cover her neck.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope I'm the mother and you're the daughter. Don't you dare ask me about my sexual life" Alexis replied in faux sternness. "Your mother is getting old so what if she finds some companion now."

Olivia beamed at her, she was happy to hear that she found someone and also a tad bit jealous not wanting to share her mommy. "Will I see the mystery guy when I come to Florida?"

"Yes I think it's time you met Ricardo."

"Mmmm Ricardo?" Olivia replied rolling her "r" to give off of a good Spanish accent. "Where's he from and what does he do? Does he have any kids? Is he handsome? Does he treat you well?"

"Livvie!" Alexis exclaimed trying to stop her daughter from shooting out a million questions a minute. "You'll find out when you get here. For now just know he's a nice honorable man and he makes your mother happy."

"Awwww. Well I can't wait meet him. I'll put him through the fire too."

Alexis smiled at her daughter and couldn't wait for her to meet her 2nd love. She and Ricardo had known each other for five years now and it wasn't until a year ago that she'd taking up his offer on a date. They'd been casually dating for six months and for the last six things have gotten serious and she knew it was time to tell Olivia.

The two continued to talk for another few more minutes before they were saying their good byes.

"Love you mom. Talk soon. "

"Love you too sweetie. Tell Fitz bye for me."

Fitz was making his way out back onto the patio haven't finished his call with his dad when he heard their goodbyes. "Bye Alexis" he called out before they were disconnected.

He reclaimed his seat besides Olivia when he saw her wearing a ridiculous smile.

"What's up with the Cheshire Cat smile?"

"Mmmmm. My mother is in love."

"Wait. What? Who's this guy? We need to meet him and see what's his deal is."

"Calm down big poppa" she laughed at him. "If this is how you're behaving for a man my mom is dating how are you going to behave when we have a daughter?

"I won't have to behave anyway because she's not dating" he said nonchalantly.

"Ha ha. You're a funny man you should quit music and go on the road as a comedian."

"As long as you're by my side I wouldn't mind doing it" he retorts pulling her onto his lap.

She kisses his lips and relaxes on his lap with her head in the crook of his neck inhaling his masculine scent.

**xxxxx**

**_2 Weeks Later_**

Fitz sat at work working on ideas with his video producers for his newest song. He'd been toying with an idea for a long time not knowing how to execute it. But now everything seems to fit into place except for one thing. The main thing was missing and he hopes with cooperation it would be found. Wrapping up the meeting he left the office early to head home to start dinner. It was time he buttered up his main treasure.

It was only four in the afternoon and Olivia was still at work. He made his way to the kitchen washing his hands first before grabbing a banana. He grabbed Olivia's iPad on the counter and spoke into it.

"Siri recipe for chicken Alfredo" he smiled at the background picture of him kissing her cheeks while she had her eyes shut tightly with a huge grin on her face.

He tapped on the recipe link Siri showed him and began rummaging through the fridge and cupboards for ingredients. He listened to some old skool music while he cooked dinner.

By 5:30 Olivia was pulling up in the driveway. She had a long and stressful day. There was a shoot for Kim Kardashian and she was the biggest diva she'd ever met. Demanding this or that - it was pure hell. She was happy it was finally over and that was time for her to leave.

Entering the house from the garage door she's smelt something pleasant. Instead of heading to the bedroom and change like she always did after work she head in the direction of the scent.

"Mmmmmm, that smells so delicious babe." She dropped her bag on one of the counters before walking over to the chef wearing his little apron.

"Hey" he replied giving her a welcome home kiss and then producing her with a glass of her favorite wine.

Taking a long sip of the wine she eased it from her lips before asking, "What you're cooking?"

"Chicken Alfredo a La Fitz style" he replied with a flare. He kissed her again but this time easing his tongue into her mouth to taste the sweetness of it. "Why don't you go take a seat at the table and let your man look after" he nibbled her bottom lips, "mmmmm?"

Olivia nodded her head feeling too good and tired to reply. All of her energy was directed to her walking to the dining table.

She took a seat and took off her heels immediately feeling her legs relaxing. She would beg for a foot massage later but for now she sat with her eyes close enjoying the delicious red wine.

Fitz took in the sight of her as he brought their food to the table. It seems as if she'd had a hard day. He'll have to remember to run her a bubble bath and offer a massage later, he thought.

"Here baby" taking her almost empty glass and topping it up with more wine. She smiled tiredly at him.

The two sat and ate their dinner together. Olivia was pleasantly surprised by how delicious the food tasted. Fitz had confessed that he'd watched a video and gotten the recipe off the internet on how to make it. She was still proud and grateful that he would be willing and able to do something as mundane as cooking. Too many men thought it was a woman's only job.

Finishing up eating their food. Fitz got out her favorite fruit flavored sherbet and placed some into two small bowls and they ate it as dessert. When they'd finished eating he'd told her to relax as he went to run a bathe for her.

Now slipping her nude body into the steaming bubbly water she watched on as Fitz was fully clothed. "Aren't you going to join me?" She inquired already relishing in the feel of the water.

"No I'm not. You're going to relax and I'll just massage your feet. Deal?"

Olivia nodded already caught up in the rapture of ecstasy as he gently massage both of her feet and then her legs. Her body felt heavenly from his touch. If feeling this way was bad for her health she would've already been a dead woman.

Fitz continued to massaged all over her body, he could feel himself become aroused from touching her soft womanly body but he willed himself to cater to her needs and not his. When the water had become cold he escorted her out wrapping her up with a big fluffy towel. He dried off her skin before slipping over one of her silk nighties on her. When they'd made it to their room he led her to sit while he lotions her soft silky skin.

Olivia couldn't believe the care he was giving to her tonight but she was grateful for it.

"You're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for. You know that?" She looked up at him lovingly.

Fitz smiled, "I could say the same for you. Now lay back. Give me five minutes. Please don't fall asleep yet. I have something to ask you. "

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows together wondering what he wanted to asked her.

Fitz saw her puzzled face and he took his thumb to rub the space between her eyebrows. "Stop worrying" he admonished pressing a kiss on the spot before exiting to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower toweled dry his skin before pulling on one of his pajamas bottom - commando style. The fewer clothes they wore to bed the better for him.

Making his way back into the room he saw her sitting up - she was too curious to even sleep. He chuckled lightly because he knew that this would've been her disposition. Climbing into his side of the bed he grabbed her waist and pulled her body into a spooning position.

He took a moment to inhale her unique scent before speaking. "Do you remember that song I sang to you a while back?"

"Which one babe you sang so many songs to me."

"The one that I wrote, the one that you inspired" he replied kissing her softly on her shoulder.

"Of course, I remember that" and she started to sing the part that has stuck with her from since that day. It was wrapped up in her heart as only her well other than his band members had heard.

**_Out of all the girls_**

**_You my one and only girl_**

**_Ain't nobody in the world tonight_**

**_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours_**

**_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_**

**_You and I_**

**_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_**

Fitz listens as her soft voice sings the words that were written from his heart with her in mind.

"That song?" She added shyly always feeling self-conscious when singing around him.

"That' the song. I was wondering if...you don't have to say yes but it's something I would love if you would say yes to. I promise you'll be ok."

"Fitz stop rambling and just ask me the question" Olivia interrupted his madness.

He took a deep breath against the back of her neck, "ok. Since this song is about you and we're together now. I was hoping that you would be in my video. Before you say anything" he added quickly, "it will not be an overly sexualize video, I already went over the directions with the producers. It would pretty much be the two of us inside acting like us but being directed to do so. What do you say?" He asked nervously not knowing how she would take it.

Olivia went over his question in her head_. After all the song was for me. But I'm not a celebrity. I don't even know how to act. What am I supposed to do? Do I even really want to do this? But would you want him with another woman doing your song? No!_ Her mind went over everything thinking about all the things she would need to do to make this a possibility.

Breaking her silence she turned around to face him, "Fitz but I don't even know how to act."

"Why act when what we have is real. Just be you with me and that's all I'm asking for."

Olivia blushed at his words, always knowing what to say to make her happy. "Since this my song" she said coyly sitting up and wrapping her legs over his waist. She rubbed his chest up and down, "I'll be your video vixen."

He laughed pulling her body flushed on top of him. Gripping her luscious bottom he started grounding himself into her core. "Thank you" he mouthed before showing her how grateful he was.

**xxxxx**

**_3 Weeks Later_**

Olivia was having the time of her life, at first she was so nervous about being in front of the camera and not behind it. But Fitz was good with her, he made her relaxed and calm and she marveled in his presence allowing his energy to calm her down. He was right, she didn't had to act being in love with him for the camera because it was real. She was glammed up in designer labels as she watched her man serenade her in different scenes. They'd done such a good job that all of their shots were done in one day.

To celebrate her first music video Fitz took her out to Monchelo's where dinning was exquisite experience. Their maître d' led them to their table before serving them top of the line wine and food. She was having such a good time and day by extension. Being with Fitz always makes her feel so alive.

"I had so much fun. I'm glad I agreed to do it" she spoke with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm glad you did" he smiled genuinely at her. He reveled in her presence. "That was _the_ most enjoyable music video I've ever shot. Here's to my beautiful girlfriend who's an incredible _incredible_ woman" he raised his glass to her.

Olivia blushed as she raised hers, "here."

**AN: Hello there! This chappy really was just a filler, it sets up things for the future. I must say brace yourself because that minimal amount of angst I promised you will be happening soon. Can't say I didn't warn ya. Just know that whatever happens our babies will come out stronger. And just to ease your minds please know that neither one of them will have an affair, ok? LOL. Uhh Fitz is a basket case, I'm terrified of cats and I thought as good nature to throw it in here. If that was me in the story I would've killed him. I kid you not! Lol. If y'all want to know what song he was shaking his booty to, it was ****_LMFAO- Sexy and I Know It by Party Rock. _****And of course the ****_Boyz II Men song is I'll Make Love To You _****and finally III Legend and Liv's famous song is ****_John Legends You and I (Nobody in the World). _****Did you like Liv being in his video? How brave is her right? LOL. And Mama Pope is in love. No worries we'll meet Ricardo soon. Sorry for this long author's note. Please leave all reviews and just tell me what you think. I appreciate you for reading. Until next time, XO.**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: :) :( Happy reading!**

The weeks went by quickly and before they know it, it was time to pack for Europe. The first stop was in England that's where most of the concerts will be held. Olivia had met with Bruno two weeks before their departure time to go over what he's expecting from her. Of course he was trying to be way too friendly but she'd quickly shut it down. She'd only agreed to this job because of the recognition it would give her. They were providing her a hotel room where they were all staying but Fitz quickly declined and rented a townhouse for them. He'd told her that it would be more fun to be in the heart of the city and enjoying it like a true Londoner. She knew secretly that he didn't like her being in the same space as Bruno. She was however glad that he was going to stay as long as he could with her. That will ease her from missing him too much. Six weeks was too long a time for her to go without seeing him.

They'd arrive in London during the night and it was already cold. The fall air was kissing her skin and she shivered from it. Fitz noticed her distressed and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Better?" He asked while running his arm up and down the sleeve of her jacket.

She smiled at him, "thanks babe" some days she wondered what was it that she'd done to deserve such an amazing man.

They made their way out of the airport into the awaiting SUV. Fitz had hired them a driver since neither one knew their way around the city. Olivia was fully packed to capacity. All of her camera equipment and winter clothes made her normally overloaded traveling bags worst. As their driver moved into the streets of London she marveled at all the old antique buildings. This was her first trip and she was already in love with the city. Being the nerd she was, she made sure to look up different activities that she and Fitz can partake in when she has downtime.

"Wow" she stared out the window mesmerized.

"Wow" Fitz agreed but his attention was on her. He took in all of her beautiful glory. The cold air had given her sculpted cheeks a pink tint. He was so thankful that the universe and God had been kind to bring this woman into his life.

He sat back and watched the city through her beautiful brown eyes.

**xxxxx**

Olivia and Fitz had fallen into a comfortable pattern. The townhouse they were using was perfect for them. He was even tempted to buy real estate for when they would visit London. Fitz went to the opening night to support Liv ensuring that she was calm and ready to do her job. It was fun for him watching her in her element as he stood backstage. She was a natural with the camera and she had an eye for detail. When she'd shown him some of the pictures she'd taken he was blown away by her ability. He knew she was talented but he'd realized that she was next level talented. He was proud and couldn't wait for her to get the recognition she truly deserves.

When there wasn't a concert they would tour the city that's if Liv didn't have to work doing private tours with Bruno and gang. Sometimes he would have to remind himself that she was here to work and not just to relax. Fitz was beginning to not like those times and he'd made it known which only caused to make Olivia upset with him.

Here they were on a Sunday night arguing because she was called to go to a club with Bruno and Entourage. She was expected to give her magazine company exclusive pictures of Bruno's tour and his downtimes. She was getting ready when Fitz started the bickering.

"I really don't understand why you have to go to a club with _him_" he said him with disdain.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she tied up her shoes laces. She was very tired and after being here for a week she'd thought her body would've gotten used to the time zone and would've overcome being jet lagged. But boy was she wrong some days she just wanted to sleep all day and tonight she would've done anything not to go the club and just be in bed sleeping but she has sacrifices to make.

"Fitz I'm doing my job and it's not like I'm going to be with him alone and you know that. Would you like to come so you'll feel better?" She asked sighing because she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No so I'll be perceived as the jealous boyfriend" he huffed.

"But you are" Olivia mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Fitz asked trying to control his anger. All he wanted was for them to spend a night together. All through the week she was busy which he understood but her one free night was taken away from her and subsequently him.

"Nothing."

"It had to be something because you said it."

Olivia sighed getting up from the bed "Fitz I don't want to argue with you. I'm tired and my body feels sore. I'd do anything to go curl up in that bed right now but I can't. You know I'm here for work and that's what I'm doing" she got close to him and rubbed her hand up and down his chest, "besides as soon as I can I'll be back with you. I love you" she added giving him small kisses until she felt him relaxed.

Fitz sighed she was here for work and he'd have to understand that. The logical part of him does but the unreasonable selfish part was having a hard time sharing her time with someone else. "Ok just hurry up" he replied in defeat. He wrapped his arm around her lower back glad that she was wearing jeans and a shirt with a yellow blazer and Oxford shoes. She was classy and chic in her cute outfit. "One minute?"

She smiled at him asking for them to have their _'One Minute' _moment. Every time life would get hectic or they just need a break they would take a time out - usually by saying one minute and just lived in the present with each other. They would reveled and just be there all there with one another. After that one minute they usually feels stronger and more connected to each other than they'd felt before.

"One minute" she agreed relaxing her body in his arms.

Olivia kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back soon babe. Brian is waiting."

"I'll escort you to the car" he said walking her out the door.

Once they'd meet the car Brian bid them a good night before opening the door for Liv. "I love you baby. Call me if you need anything."

"I love you too now give me a kiss before I go."

He smiled and leaned into her "beautiful" he whispered against her lips. She smiled against his lips.

He leaned back from her and gently closes the door signaling for Brian to drive off. He watched as the black SUV disappeared into the sea of cars. He sighed and returned to his lonely night. Again he thought, _he just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend._

**Xxxxx**

For the most part Bruno seems to be a nice guy. He had women who flocks him wherever he goes and he seemed to enjoy their company, Olivia thought while doing her job. They were at an upscale club in London in the VIP section. Olivia was busy taking out pictures of him and any and every one. She'd never run into any problems with him except for his case of overly friendliness. Olivia looked around the room and she immediately felt nauseous from the scent of alcohol, loud music and someone smoking God alone knows what. She shook the dizziness she was feeling and grab the water bottle she had in her hands taking a long sip.

"Are you ok Olivia?" Bruno asked watching her shaking her head.

"Yea I'm good. It's just in here kinda smells fowl."

"Really? Not to me" he replied giving her a strange look.

"Mmm. Must be me then. Having fun?" She inquired above the loud noise.

"I would've been having a great time if you were sitting next time" he watched her intently.

"Too bad because that won't be happening. 1. That's unprofessional as I'm here to do my job and 2. I have a boyfriend. "

Bruno chuckled - no matter how hard he tried Olivia always seemed to shut him down. III Legend is a lucky man, he thought to himself. She was beautiful and had a good head on her shoulder. She was very ambitious - a quality he doesn't find in Hollywood women. Most of them were ambitious enough to snag a rich man and call it a day. But not her, he liked her and he would do anything just to get a taste but only if she give him a chance. He would wear her down.

"So where's Legend? Back in the states?"

Olivia smirked watching him; he was clearly fishing for information. "No he's not back in the states."

"Mmmm so is he like a controlling boyfriend. I mean why follow you across the world?"

Olivia didn't like him talking about Fitz like that and she became defensive. "I seriously would appreciate if you respect my personal life by not talking about it. I'm here to do a job and it's none of your concern that my boyfriend who I love very much is here to support me. So can we speak only work related things?" She asked looking him squarely in the eyes. She wouldn't accept being criticized by anyone for her personal life. She was here to do a job and by all means she will do it to the best of her abilities.

Bruno was turned on by her no nonsense attitude defending her relationship. What she did only intensified his need for her. Realizing that he couldn't push too far too soon he backed away...for now. "Ok" he replied with a sly smile.

Olivia watched him as he returned to the others and continued to enjoy his night with the multiple groupies that surround him. She stayed for half an hour more before leaving for the night.

**Xxxx**

By the time she got in she was bone tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. The house was already dark meaning Fitz was already in bed, she breathe a sigh of real life knowing that she didn't had to entertain him tonight.

Still finding the energy she made her way to the bathroom to take care of her nightly routine making sure her scarf was on her head and that her teeth was brushed and faced wash. She climbed into bed wearing only her undies and one of Fitz's buttons down shirts with only two buttons in place. Once her head hit the pillow she let out a long sigh allowing the comfort of the soft mattress to relax and caress her body. Closing her eyes she begins to get comfortable until feeling Fitz kissing her neck. She made an inward groan not wanting to put him off but…

Fitz had just gotten into bed an hour before she got home at 1. His quiet night of watching English TV was boring and he missed her company terribly. Hearing her coming in the house he'd decided to play asleep until she'd come in the bed and then attack her. It was a long week for him because they hadn't been intimate since the first night they'd came here. Between her working and feeling tired there just wasn't any time for it. He was really looking forward for tonight because he was planning on a nice dinner and then followed by couple rounds of lovemaking. He started kissing her spot to get her arouse because he was feeling that way ever since she left the house earlier in her jeans cladded curvy ass.

"Fitz I'm too tired" Olivia finally breathes after he was sucking on her spot for a few seconds.

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing she'd never refused him before. He stopped his kisses from raining down on her neck. "Ok" he said somberly turning his back towards her a victim of blue balls.

Olivia let out a sigh she was feeling bad knowing that it has been a week since they'd made love. "Ok, let's do it" she said trying to turn him back towards her.

"It's fine Olivia. Go to sleep you're tired. Good night" he added with his back still facing her.

Olivia felt like crying because as of late all they did was argue. _Maybe coming to London wasn't such a good thing._

She cast her eyes to the ceiling and will her tired body to go to sleep.

**Xxxx**

If the first week was tough the second week was worst. Tension between the couple was high and Olivia wasn't feeling like her usually perky self. Her time with Bruno was more demanding as he'd decided to do everything you could possibly think of from charity work, to visiting various monuments, malls wherever he could meet his fans she was there to capture the moments. This was one of the reasons why she'd decided against being a people photographer. She'd much rather work with nature as it's never in a hurry or demands her time because all she'd needed to do was show up and take the picture. As night turned into day and day turned into night she was barely spending time with Fitz. Besides from having dinner on Monday followed by some good lovemaking they'd not been spending a lot of time together.

They were finishing off the last concert for London before heading to Amsterdam. She was glad that Fitz came to the last concert because he'd only been to the opening. She saw how bored he was becoming and wanted to tell him to go back to the states. She thought that things would've been differently when she came – for one more free time which meant more time spending with Fitz. She almost felt guilty for asking him to come with her.

Leaving for the night they sat at the back of the SUV in silence. Olivia was the first one to break it, "Fitz I was thinking and I don't think it's fair that you're here all the time and I'm hardly spending time with you" she paused when she heard him snicker. She ignored him and continued; "maybe you should go back to the states" she spoke blankly.

"Is that what you want? So you won't have to worry about me when you spend all your time with _him_" he spoke venomously. He knew it was a low blow but he couldn't help it.

Olivia pretended she didn't hear him and turned her back towards him and stared out the car window. After what felt like a lifetime she saw their townhouse insight. Opening her door for herself she got out of the car with quickness and headed up the short steps.

Fitz followed behind and he was angry that she didn't answer his question. _Did she really want him to go because she liked spending time with Bruno?_ As soon as he shut the door he asked her the question that has been burning on his mind, "Do you like spending time with _him_?" She didn't answer him. "Answer me!" He yelled.

"I'm not in the mood to answer your ridiculous questions. I'm here to do my job as if you didn't remember! I spend time with him because that's my job to do!" She yelled back feeling slightly light headed so she took a seat on the sofa.

"I know you're here to do a job Olivia! You don't have to keep throwing that in my face. You can't tell me all that time he asks you to go to restaurants with his entourage is part of working. Because I know he wants you!"

Olivia was speechless. How did Fitz know this about Bruno? Several times when she'd showed up at various restaurants under the guise of working she'd find out that he'd just wanted to have dinner with her and she would back out. _Was Fitz spying on me?_

"Are you spying on me? How did you know about the restaurants?"

"What? No I'm not spying on you. But I'm glad that you confirmed what's going on. "

"What's going on Fitz?" Olivia scuffed, "Nothing is going on."

"If nothing is going on why does my girlfriend not have any time to spend with me? I've been waiting all week for you to squeeze me in but you never did. But you were more than able to have dinner, lunch and God knows what else with him."

Olivia was hurt that he would ever insinuate that she would cheat on him_. Have I ever giving him any reason to?_ "Fitz I would never cheat on you. I'm hurt that you would impliy something like that to me. "

"Well you're not the only one who's hurt here."

Olivia willed herself to not cry as she felt her chest tighten from the emotional turmoil she was experiencing.

"Would you like your space to do whatever it is you want Olivia?"

"What? Space? I'm just trying to work." Olivia felt panicked in her chest. "Why are you talking like this Fitz?" She felt the tears running down her cheeks. Was he breaking up with me?

"I don't know. It's just that I understand that you're doing this for your career but I can't help feel that you're tossing me aside. I think you're right it's probably best for me to go back to the states while you work. I'm just getting in your way and that's the last thing I want to do. "

Olivia couldn't speak afraid that if she'd open her mouth she would bawl instead of words flowing, she swallowed the tears that were burning her throat and nodded her head.

Fitz watched as she sat mute and he moved to their room to pack his clothes up.

Olivia watched on silently as the love of her life making his way to leave her and she didn't do anything to stop him. She watched as he called his manager to get him a ticket on the first flight out and frowned when it would be till in the morning.

Finished packing no throwing his stuffs into his suitcases he brought it out to the small living room where he saw Olivia sitting just as how he'd left her.

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed."

Olivia nodded still afraid to speak afraid she would breakdown in front of him. On shaky legs she made her way to their room and lay on his side of the bed. Her heart was feeling heavy and she really didn't know what to do. She couldn't just get up and leave to go back to LA. She had goals and dreams and she wanted to see it fulfilled. Instead of trying to stop Fitz she curled herself up into a ball and cried hysterically into the pillow until she felt herself fallen to sleep.

Fitz lay on the couch too wired to close his eyes, he should go in there and apologize and be supportive of her but his proudness wouldn't let him. She needed space he thought. He was afraid to stop her from her dreams to later have her resent him for it. It was in their best interest that he leaves. He closed his eyes listening to her muffling cries until it stop. His heart ached in his chest to not go in there and comfort her.

Fitz laid there occasionally falling into cat naps before it was time for him to get ready for the airport. Moving stealthily around the room he got himself ready without waking her up. Before he leaved he made sure to write her a note. He kissed her softly on the cheeks whispering his love for her. He sighed when he saw her eyes puffy. He didn't like when she cried because it always made him feel like a failure - that he wasn't able to prevent her from hurt. He traced her lips with his finger and then hurried through the door before he missed his flight.

Olivia woke up already feeling the absence of him in the bed and in the house. She looked around trying to focus her eyes on anything that would give her an indication that he was still there but she found none. Instead she saw a note on the bedside table. She took the note and read it and reread it over and over again she fought the wave of nauseous that was making its way to her mouth. Instead she let her tears wet the piece of paper.

**_Livvie, I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk and I want you to know that I support your dreams. Please don't let this hinder us but I want you to focus on your work and not have to worry about me. So I'm giving you space to do that._**

**_\- Love Fitz._**

She sunk her body back onto the mattress and pulled the covers over her head not willing to face the brink of day.

**Xxxx**

This was the emptiest Fitz had ever felt in his entire life. Everywhere he went his thoughts were always centered on Liv. He constantly worried about her. The occasional strained phone calls didn't help his longing for her. He missed her and this past week was pure hell for him. It'd been 8 days since he'd returned from England and longer since he'd had his Livvie in his arms. The house didn't feel the same for him and he was so tempted to fly to Spain to see her. The tour was moving around different countries so she was flying from one place to the next. He'd just spoken to her and she didn't sound so well. She'd told him she thinks she'd caught a stomach bug because it caused her to throw up twice that day. He'd advised her to drink plenty of water to keep her self-hydrated. He was counting down the time for his Livvie to be back. He didn't know where they were headed but he wanted her back safe and sound in his arms.

The time difference between her and Fitz would sometimes make it difficult for them to talk. She'd just finish talking to him on the phone and it was only 3:28 PM in LA while she was already at 11:28 in the night. She'd missed him and the polite conversations that they kept on the phones lacked all the depth and warmth that their previous conversations had. She'd been traveling from place to place from since Fitz left. In a way she was happy that h didn't had to go through this. Today she didn't know what she ate the previous day but she'd woken up vomiting. Her tummy was cramping all day and she ignored it thinking that her period was coming but as she lay in bed she felt that pain intensified.

Olivia curled herself up into a ball willing stomach to cooperate but it didn't. Looking down on the white bed sheets of the hotel they were staying at she saw lots of blood. She immediately panicked wondering what's going on with her. She picked up the phone to call the front desk to have them call her an ambulance since she didn't speak Spanish. As soon as she'd spoken to the woman over the phone Olivia blacked out from the excruciating pain.

**AN: :( I need happy Olitz. But that wouldn't be in keeping with my story. I promised to give you a realistic story and that's what I want to deliver so they'll be real life obstacles. Sigh, so for clarification the span of time for Liv's on tour job is almost 4 weeks. I kinda just did a lot of time jumps. Bruno I love you and all but you'll need to stop this nonsense (lol yup I'm talking to myself). Did you think that Fitz did the right thing in leaving? See it's so tricky and I want to hear your point of view. And finally what's going on with Liv? Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. XOXO. **


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Happy Sunday guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment!**

Fitz fell into a fitful sleep around 8 not being able to stand the vacant feel of the house. He looked at the time on the bedside alarm and saw that he was only asleep for two hours. He sighed, just about giving up on sleep for the night. Hearing his phone ring he turned on his bedside lamp. Looking down at the caller ID he saw that it was Olivia. He was surprise that she was calling him at this hour. He was glad nonetheless to hear her voice. Answering with a smile he said "Hi, Livvie."

"Hey Legend this is not Olivia."

Fitz immediately stood to his feet. _Why the fuck was Bruno answering Olivia's phone?_ "Why are you using Olivia phone?" Fitz asked no demanded harshly.

"Fitz relax this is not what you think. I'm calling you because Olivia was transported to the hospital."

Fitz interrupted him, "what happened? What's wrong with her?" He asked feeling panicked. His heart sped and his stomach roils from nervous.

"I don't know what happened when I was making my way to my room I saw the paramedics at her door and I stopped to see what's wrong. She was unconscious when they found her" Bruno added remembering the scene of Olivia lying on a gurney with an oxygen mask over her face. Hearing Fitz silence on the line he continued, "I saw her phone on the table and decided to call you. I was going to call the one marked mom but I decided you can do so."

"Thank you" Fitz could barely get out the words. "Can you please get the hospital information for me? I'm on my way."

Fitz moved like a robot unaware of his actions. His mind was completely on Olivia and what's going on with her. His breath was caught in his chest as he called to charter a private plane to fly straight to Spain. This was a matter of urgency and he won't take his chance with a commercial flight. He was able to secure a flight that was ready to leave in three hours. In that three hours' time Fitz packed a light bag and called Alexis on his way to the airport. He relayed the information he'd received after he'd gotten the hospital information from Bruno. He tried calling them for information about Olivia Pope but they were unable to give him any because of no legal relations. That made Fitz furious and his anxiety increased. He was now sitting on a lonely flight praying to God that his Livvie is ok. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

**xxxx**

Alexis was in deep slumber when she heard her phone ringing over and over again. She wondered who was calling her that early in the morning. She knew that it couldn't be Liv because of the time zone difference. She worried for her daughter knowing that she and Fitz were having difficulties base on her recent conversation with her. Alexis sighed when her phone stopped ringing, picking up her phone she saw five missed calls from Fitz. She immediately wondered what's wrong and dialed his number to call him back.

"Hello, Alexis it's Fitz Liv is hurt."

"Fitz Fitz" she called out trying to calm him down. She could've barely made out the words that were swiftly floating out of his mouth. "What's wrong Fitz?"

"I just got a call and Liv is in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong they won't tell me. I'm on my way to the airport."

Alexis felt her stomach dropped from the panic sound in his voice. Her baby, what's wrong with her baby? "Oh God" she called out pacing the floor.

"I was looking for tickets in your area and there's an available flight for 8 from Fort Lauderdale's airport."

Alexis could scarcely hear what he was saying as all of her thoughts went towards Olivia. She couldn't lose her baby. She wasn't meant to bury her only child. Oh God please let everything be fine. Snapping out of her thoughts she listened as Fitz tell her that he'd gotten her a ticket for 8 which was six hours away.

"Thanks Fitz. Please let me know of any updates. Be strong for her Fitz. I'll see you soon. I love you son."

If it wasn't such a delicate situation he would've dwell in her openly calling him her son. "I will."

Alexis listened at the dial tone when Fitz disconnected the call. She stood numbed while all the worst thoughts flood her mind. She shook herself and went to pack a bag to head out the door. She didn't care if she had to sleep at the airport.

**xxxxx**

Olivia woke up in the ambulance surrounded by two paramedics.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" One of the female paramedics asked.

Olivia nodded feeling the pain in her lower abdomen ease and she only felt small flutters. She'd never experienced such cramps before. She watched as they took her blood pressure and checked her heart rate. She was beginning to feel closed in when she felt the oxygen mask on her face. She tried to follow their instructions to take deep breathes and she did. Feeling her heart rate returned to normal. The ambulance came to a stop and the doors were swung open and the gurney was wheeled out.

Still feeling slightly dizzy as she lay there wondering what'd caused her to react this way. Was it stress? A nurse had taken over from the paramedics and had taken her to the bathroom. Her clothes were changed and she was giving a hospital gown. One of the nurses brought her feminine products as she was still bleeding. She lay in fresh lining sheets waiting for the doctor to arrive after her blood was taking and sent down for lab work.

Olivia felt scared and all alone lying in a hospital bed half way around the world. She felt herself dozing away from the pain medicine she was giving to help alleviate the pain.

"Hello Ms. Pope" Dr. Mendez called as he entered into her room. Doctor Mendez had been one of the chief OB/GYN at the hospital for five years. He was handsome and tall in his late thirties. He had a passion for his job taking care of women and babies. He looked down at Olivia's lab work and based off of the observations from both the paramedics and nurse he'd had to deliver some heartbreaking news. This was part of the job he hated.

Olivia opened her eyes to see the impeccably dressed doctor observing her. He was wearing a white lab coat over his button down blue shirt and black slacks. His stethoscope was hanging loosely around his neck while curly black hair spilled all over his head.

Stepping closer to the bed he continued to speak as he saw her eyes open, "hi I'm Dr. Mendez I'll be your physician this early morning."

Olivia nodded allowing the man to speak. He smiled way too brightly for someone up at 1 am.

"What happened earlier?"

She braced herself up on her elbows before starting to speak, "well I was preparing to sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. All day my stomach was cramping lightly which is normal when my period is on its way. But the pain I experienced wasn't my normal period pain. "

"Ok and did you experience any vomiting, lightheadedness or drowsiness as of late?" He asked while making notes in his chart.

"I did vomit earlier in the day. I thought it may've been the empanadas that I ate but I don't know. Sometimes I would feel lightheaded and I would either sit or drink some water. If I'm still it would go away. But for the past few weeks I've been feeling sleepy and my body ached no matter how much sleep I got. What's wrong with me?" She asked in a small voice.

Dr. Mendez knew it was time for him to break the bad news to her and by her explanation she wasn't even aware of the good news to begin with much less haven't to hear the bad one.

"Olivia based on the tests we've run and your symptoms we can confirm that you suffered from a miscarriage. The blood work showed that you were six weeks along. I'm really sorry for your loss" he spoke in his thick accent. He watched as her face changed from shocked to one of pure devastation. He continued speaking, "I'm going to perform an ultrasound on you just to make sure that there's no remaining parts or placenta still inside of you."

Olivia heard him as he explained the procedure of doing the ultrasound. He'd told her that some people experience sudden heavy cramps when the baby is discharged from them. If everything was out of her they wouldn't have to operate on her body. She listened as he spoke about the baby she never knew she was carrying. She was anesthetized and all she could do was nod when he spoke. Her world felt as if it'd stopped moving and there wasn't anything she could do about it. _Where's Fitz? Where's my mom?_ She wanted her mommy to come hold her. Olivia was so shocked that she didn't see or feel when the doctor rolled up her gown and replaced her exposed legs with a sheet. He was saying something about the gel being cold and all she did was nod. Nodding was the only thing she could trust herself to do.

Her stomach contracted when he applied the cold gel across her lower tummy. She felt herself grow stiff even though he told her to relax. _How could she relax when she lost her baby? How could she relax when Fitz wasn't by her side? This wasn't supposed to happen to me_, she thought. She felt her chest becoming unbelievably tight trying to fight the tears that were trying to erupt from her eyes.

Mendez watched at the screen to see an empty womb. The good thing about complete miscarriages was that no operation would be needed. He would give her some antibiotics to fight off any infections and directions for plenty of rest and sleep. Removing the little wand from her stomach he placed it back next to the ultrasound machine.

"Ok Ms. Pope. I did the ultrasound and it looked like your body was successful in passing everything. I'll give you a prescription for antibiotics to fight off any infections that may develop. The bleeding should completely stop within the next few days. Right now I want you to drink some soup and water. One of the nurses will bring it to you and when you're finish you'll need to rest. I'll keep you under 24 hours observations. Do you have any questions Ms. Pope?"

"Yes..why..why did I get a miscarriage?" She asked in a shaky small voice.

He sighed lightly always dreading this question. She was really asking him was it her fault that the baby didn't survive. "Ms. Pope there's something called chromosomal abnormality and I believe that the baby may've suffered from this. During the first trimester, the most common cause of miscarriage is chromosomal abnormality – meaning that something is not correct with the baby's chromosomes. Most chromosomal abnormalities are the cause of a damaged egg or sperm cell, or are due to a problem at the time that the zygote went through the division process. Are you on birth control?" He asked watching her nod her head. "That could've also aided in complicating your pregnancy and subsequent loss. I'm really sorry that you had to experience this but please believe me when I say that this is not the end of the world. You're a young and healthy woman miscarriages are only about 15% for women under 35. What I'd advise you to do is speak to your OBG/GYN when you're ready again to try so you can get off the pills and your system can be flushed from the extra hormones. "

She nodded taking in all of the information he was giving to her. He asked if there's anything else he can help her with and she'd told him, "no" in a hoarse voice.

She watched as he retreated out of the room and the nurse came in with a hospital tray with a bowl of soup and bottle of water. She tried to eat it but by the time she was three spoons in she felt the saltiness of her tears mixed with the warm liquid. Olivia replaced the spoon in the bowl and placed the tray on the bed side table. She brought her hands up to her face burying her eyes as her body wracked from all of the emotions she was feeling.

Her heart mourned for the child she and Fitz would never meet. She cried at the thought of having to tell him she'd lose their baby. _She didn't protect their unborn child; _her conscience was beating down on her_._ She felt her heart crumbling in her chest as her sobs become loud. One of the nurses came to her and tried to calm her down offering words of reassurance but it fell on deaf ears. _How could God do this to me? _Take away the future of a baby she never knew. It hurt her so much to find out that she was pregnant and then to have loss the baby in one day. Her heart couldn't take this. She lay completely back on the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow hugging it tightly to her chest. Her eyes burned from the tears she'd shed and her head hurt from it all. With a heavy heart and broken spirit she fell asleep.

**xxxx**

A flight that would've took him 12 hours and 10 minutes with commercial airlines took him 9 hours to reach to Madrid. Fitz was a man on a mission it was already noon when he'd gotten into a taxi to take him to the La Paz hospital where Liv was admitted. He'd finally gotten some word on her condition. The nurses were tired of him yelling at them through the phone. They'd told him that she was awake and that she was resting. He was somewhat relieved by the news but he wouldn't be relaxed until he see her for himself.

Making his way up on the fifth floor he rushed to the nurses' station asking for Olivia Pope. One of the nurses told him to take a seat while they went to check on her and asked if she was willing to accept any visitors before letting him in the room.

He hadn't slept a blink on his flight to Spain. His mind was racing at all the possible scenarios that were going through his head. He sat there tapping his foot feeling the impatience rising up from the pit of his stomach. He breathes a sigh of relief when the nurse came back for him. Following her his heart beats faster the closer they got to Liv.

He watched Olivia as the nurse escorted him inside the room before making her way out. She looked extremely small and her eyes were bleak with sadness. He watched as she lay in the bed looking off into space. She didn't look like his Livvie. She looked hurt. Why was she in here? He still didn't know what's wrong. He slowly made his way to the chair besides her bed.

Olivia saw him but she was too weak to acknowledge his presence. All morning she had the nurses' call both her mother and his phone but it kept going to voicemail. She freak out when she couldn't get into contact with them and her phone was still left at the hotel.

Sitting down Fitz gently grabbed one of her hands and held it in between his much larger ones. "Livvie what's wrong baby?" He inquired searching her face for any signs.

Olivia's eyes immediately fill up with tears at his question but she couldn't speak.

"I came here as soon as I heard you were being taking to the hospital" Fitz pause waiting for her or somebody to tell him something. He was becoming apprehensive not knowing what was going on. He was beginning to make his way back to the nurses' station and demand them to let him know what's wrong with his girlfriend but Olivia's small voice stopped him.

Taking a steadying breath Olivia breathes in oxygen into her lungs. All of her energy went into her holding his gaze. Her mouth opened twice but nothing came out, she watched his face etched with worry. His clothes look disheveled he didn't look like her Fitzy and once she breaks the news to him he won't feel like her Fitz. Mounting up all of her strengths she began spilling everything to him.

"The doctor said I had a miscarriage" her voice choked. "I was six weeks pregnant Fitz and I lost the baby" she added quietly while tears run down her eyes.

Fitz felt as if someone knocked the wind out of his lungs. _What? How could this be? _Olivia didn't tell him she was pregnant. "What Livvie? How?" He asked clearly puzzled.

He listened intently as she told him what'd happen along with what the doctor had said. She was speaking so quietly that he had to scoot closer to her. Her body shivered as she recalled the moments before she called the front desk for an ambulance.

As she went over the story Fitz's grip tightened on her hand. His heart hurt from hearing that they'd loss a baby that neither one of them knew they were supposed to expect. Not knowing what else to do he reached forward and placed his arms around her holding her tightly against his chest. He held onto her as if his life depended upon it. He felt her body shook with tears and his own came rushing down his cheeks. They stayed like that for a long time holding onto each other for strength.

**xxxx**

When the doctor had come to check on Olivia later that afternoon was the same time Alexis made her way to the hospital room. When they relayed the bad news to her she immediately rushed to her daughter and held her in her arms trying to relieve some of her pain.

Since she was no longer feeling any pain and the bleeding had lighten up the doctor had decided to discharge her early that night. He'd told her that most of her bleeding came down in a spur - that was the reason why she immediately felt the excruciating pain, causing her to blank out for a few minutes.

She took her time with the assistance of her mother putting on the clothes Fitz had gotten from her hotel room.

"Mom, can I go home with you?" She asked as she buttoned her shirt.

"Of course Livvie, you're always welcome home. You need the rest. And I'm sure Fitz won't have any problems staying in Florida for a while. "

"No it'll only be me" she replied.

Alexis watched her silently not understanding why she wouldn't want Fitz there but she didn't question it.

They all made their way to the car and Fitz sat next to Olivia holding onto one of her hands afraid that she would disappear from him. They were heading back to the hotel for the night before leaving the following morning. Fitz asked if any of the people from the tour had visited her but they didn't. He couldn't believe that they were that selfish to turn their backs on her especially in a foreign country.

**xxxx**

Everyone was too silent while they sat in the dining area waiting for room service. Fitz was tired and needed a hot long shower. He'd remember that Bruno had her phone and decided to check with front desk for his room number. It was hard at first for them to disclose the information but after he explained everything they complied with him.

"I'll be right back. Liv I'm going to get your phone back from Bruno and I'll let him know you'll be leaving tomorrow. "

"Ok" she muttered.

It broke his heart to see her so distressed he took a deep breath before heading to the penthouse on the next floor.

Not long after he left room service arrive. Alexis opened the door for them and let them in. Once she'd paid for the food she placed the three plates on the small dining table.

"Livvie eat up. You haven't eaten since noon."

"I'm not hungry" was her reply.

Alexis sighed not wanting to push her but she needed to eat something so she'll feel energized. She knew that the battle she was fighting was more emotional than physical. She decided to let it go for now.

Fitz arrived at the penthouse and saw one of Bruno's bodyguards outside the door. "Good night can I see Bruno?" He asked the tall burly man. He watched as the man spoke into a radio and shortly after the door was opened showcasing Bruno.

"Hey Legend come in" he beckoned with a smile plastered on his face.

Fitz was stoned face while he entered the room. Deciding to get straight to business he asked for Olivia's phone. He saw him grab it from one of the side tables before handing it to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead" Bruno replied with his arms folded around his midsection.

Fitz took a long cleansing breath to calm his rage, "my girlfriend was hurt and was rushed to the hospital. Why haven't any one of you went to see her? After all she was all alone in a foreign country and you're supposed to be her employer."

Bruno struggled nonchalantly, "dude that's not my problem. Maybe if she didn't tell me earlier on the tour to not talk about her personal life and keep it strictly business with her then I would've had a reason to visit her. But this is not my concern."

Fitz saw red he couldn't believe that someone could be so heartless especially when it came to his Livvie. Before thinking Fitz launched a punch square on his jaw - by the time it connected to his face the bodyguard came over refraining him.

"That's for being a fucking heartless piece of shit. Olivia is leaving tomorrow so I advise you to find someone else to do her job. And I'll make sure that she gets full compensation for all of the hard work she's done for you. And she will get credited for her pictures." Fitz spoke each sentence with enough passion and venom to make your skin burn.

Once he was finish speaking the bodyguard escorted him through the door and slammed it in his face. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was angry - angry at the world but mostly at himself_. How could he let her go through this alone? _Fitz blamed himself for leaving her, maybe then she wouldn't be stressed and subsequently lose their baby. He wanted to scream or punch a wall but instead he kicked his foot before jumping on the elevator.

He was only gone for twenty minutes, when he'd returned to the room he felt the atmosphere tense as Alexis ate her dinner quietly while Olivia's own left untouched. He gently sat next to her and pulled her plate to him. "Baby you need to eat something" he tried to reason with her.

Olivia simply shook her head. By the time she could've open her mouth to say no her stomach growled loudly.

Fitz smiled a little when he saw her lightly chuckling at the sound of her rumbling tummy.

"Ok. Just a little" she agreed turning her attention to him. She took in the sight before her and she realized how tired he looked. _Have he even slept all this time?_ And here he was trying to take care of me. As soon as he grabbed the spoon she saw his left knuckles red. Forgotten all about herself she reached out to grab his hand, "what happened babe?"

Fitz tries to shake it off, "it's nothing. Come open up" he said trying to divert her question.

She made a mental note to ask him about this later. She opened her mouth and he spoon feed her.

Alexis looked on contently seeing that her daughter was in good hands. She got up from the table, "I'll see you guys in the morning. I'm going to finish pack Liv's clothing and then retire for the night" she added with a yawn. She came around and kiss Olivia on the crown of her head, "I love you baby" she whispered into her hair. Making her way to Fitz she gives his cheek a gentle touch and mouthed, "Be strong for her" and with that she left the room.

Fitz felt himself choking up because again he felt as if he'd let her down. He felt anything but strong in that moment.

They ate in silence; Olivia didn't realize that she was so hungry until she saw the empty plate sitting before her. She watched as Fitz ate his meal looking anything but enjoying it. He looked as if he ate out of obligations. She sighed knowing that she needs to tell him she's returning home with her mom.

Placing the dirty plates back onto the cart they both got up and went to the extra bedroom in the suite. Fitz asked if she needed a shower and she said yes. He escorted her to the bathroom and she'd ask for privacy. He made sure to take all of the things she needed into the bathroom while she showered. He sat waiting for her to come out as he desperately needed a shower. Once she emerges from the bathroom in her night clothes he made his way inside of it.

As he stood underneath the steaming shower he let the tears fall freely from his eyes. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. _How can he make this all better?_ Realizing that he was in there for far too long he quickly soaps his skin and rinses it off. Hopping out the shower he dried his skin before putting on a boxer and returning to the room.

He got in the other side of the bed quietly thinking that Olivia was fast asleep.

"Hold me" her soft voice spoke in the dark.

Her voice startled him at first but he quickly recovered and moved his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his bare chest. Silence bathes them as the sounds of their breathing were all to be heard.

"What happened to your hand Fitz?" She asked softly.

He sighed not wanting to recall what had happened earlier that night but he know she wouldn't let it go. He retells his encounter with Bruno and he felt her body go rigid from the story.

"Wow I can't believe this" Olivia said clearly at a loss for words. _Could someone be so heartless because you turned them down? _She just wanted to go home and curl up in her old room and be a child again. Being a grownup was too hard.

Silence fell over them again both having way too much on their minds and heart.

"Fitz?"

"Mmmmm" he answered in deep thoughts.

"When we reach back to the states I'm going home with my mother."

His body went limp - _did that mean they were over?_ After a few seconds he was able to find his voice, "is that what you want Olivia?"

"Yes" she answered simply.

"Ok" was all he could whisper. His heart was cracking under all of the pressure he was feeling_. How could he blame her if she wanted to leave him?_ After all he was the one who left her. He held onto her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I'm so sorry that I failed you Livvie."

Olivia felt the tears returned to her eyes, she was battling her own guilt too. "I'm sorry too Fitz."

**AN: I hate this ughhhh! Most of you guys guessed it. I'm so sorry guys but yeah Olivia had a miscarriage. Please don't crucify me if I didn't get the medical aspect of a miscarriage accurately since google was my friend. I'm sorry if this brought up bad memories for anyone who'd suffer through a miscarriage. :( This would be the last time we encounter douche bag Bruno (I hope he's a sweetheart in real life). Please let me know what you guys thing, just keep in mind our babies will survive the turmoil. Please leave reviews and like always thank you for reading my story. Until next time, XO. **


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Hello readers I bring you chapter 35! I know we're all heartbroken for Olitz but they'll survive. :)**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Fitz sat excitedly in first class as he made his way to Florida on the day before Thanksgiving. He didn't think that Olivia would want him there after all they'd hardly spoken to each other in the past two weeks since they'd returned from Spain.

Fitz had no idea where their relationship was and it caused him to stress over the past 14 days. The first week when he'd returned to an empty house he drank himself to sleep every night not wanting to feel the pain in his chest. He grieved for the baby but he mostly grieved over Liv's absence. Sometimes he would get angry that she'd left him all alone to deal with the situation by himself but he quickly sobered up from that thought when Alexis had called him one evening to say that Olivia had been sitting in one spot all day not responding to any of her calls. In that moment Fitz realized whether he liked it or not he had to be strong for them, she was the one whose body carried and loss a baby. He understands that right now his strong Livvie needed all the TLC in the world and that's what he'll give her. He made a conscious decision that night to put down the whiskey. Since they were thousands of miles apart he resolves to send her flowers and edible arrangements in the mail. He did things that reminded her of his love for her and no matter what may've happened he was still in this with her.

Even his kind efforts over the past two weeks didn't do much to improve her mood. Their phone calls were still cold and terse no warmth inside of them. Two nights before his flight he was just about done with everything and was reaching for the bottle of whiskey he kept when he was interrupted by his phone.

_"Hello" he said roughly without checking the caller ID. _

_"Fitz" he hears her small voice, the one she's been using with him for a while._

_"Hi" he said more softly._

_"Hi" he could hear the faint smile in her voice._

_"How was your day?" He asked genuinely interested. This was the first time he'd spoken to her in two whole days._

_"It wasn't too bad. I got some work down. I edited some of the pictures that I had taken and sent it to my work." Olivia was very grateful that O Magazine allowed her to finish her project. Hearing how Bruno acted towards her made them purchase all of the pictures and threatened him to cooperate or risk an article discussing his horrid behavior to their employee. He complied and relinquished control on how the pictures should be used._

_"That's good. And they'll make sure to give you the credit right?"_

_She smiled remembering when Lauren had told her that Fitz had visited her office threatening to sue Bruno if they didn't do something to ensure that her hard work didn't go to waste. "Thanks to you" she added_

_Fitz smiled just taking in her presence through the phone. Today was the brightest he'd heard her voice in a while and he savor the moment. He remembered their much happier days and never thought that they would have a moment where they'd be unhappy. He loved her too much to let go of her, he couldn't even fathom living if she wasn't a part of his life in a big way. His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again._

_"Are you still coming for thanksgiving?" She asked timidly._

_He was surprise that the invitation was still opened to him, he'd somewhat accepted his fate of going to New York for thanksgiving. Thankful, that he didn't tell his family as he'd wanted to keep it as a surprise. _

_"I will if you want me too." He listened as she breathes in deeply._

_"I want you too. I need you to come Fitz" she spoke in one breath._

_He was happy to hear her still wanting him around, it give him hope that they'll be ok. They had to be ok. Hope blossomed in his chest at the prospect of being reunited with her._

_They continued speaking about mundane things before bidding each other a good night and I love yous._

**xxxx**

After two weeks of gloom she started to feel like herself again. For the first week she didn't know what was going on around her. She moved like a robot, wake up- eat - sleep. Some days she didn't even feel like eating. One day when she was staring off unconscious of her surrounding and her mother calls was the day she felt her lowest. She'd woken up from a nightmare dreaming that she'd lost a baby and only to wake and find that it was true. She didn't understand why she had to go through something so devastating. She felt pitiful towards herself and consumed in her own pain that she'd failed to realize others who were hurting around her too.

Sitting still in the living room she heard her mother's muffled voice talking to Fitz on the phone from the kitchen. She sounded wounded and crushed to see her daughter having to deal with such a pain. Her mother tried everything she knew to help her out of her funk which sometimes would work but for only a brief moment.

She could only imagine the hurt Fitz was feeling. One night she'd called him and he was so drunk that he fell asleep snoring loudly on the phone within the first few minutes. She didn't want to bring it up to him on their next phone call as she didn't want to broach the topic of her despair.

From that day when she'd heard her mother's heartbroken plea on the phone she made up her mind to not become a victim of her life's afflictions. Some days it worked and some days it didn't. She would feel happy today and sad the next. She tried to heal by herself but she realized that she needed Fitz by her side. She wanted the man who's always inside her heart and head - the man who's DNA was also embedded into their deceased baby.

She didn't know how he'd reacted to her asking him to come down to Florida after she was the one escaping without much as an invitation towards him. All of the flowers and chocolate he sent always served to make her smile. Seeing that he'd still love her and made the conscious effort brought her closer to recovery.

Stepping out of her comfort zone she remembered their plans for thanksgiving - finding it a good enough reason to call him she finally did. Her soul leapt when he'd agreed to come.

She made sure to set up the guest room not knowing if he would want to share a bed with her. Her mother was working so she'd done it alone. Up on to this point Olivia hadn't met Ricardo because her mother wanted her to rest and heal before inviting visitors. Since she'd told her Fitz was still coming for thanksgiving she'd made it her mission to have her invite Ricardo for dinner. It was time for her to meet him.

When she'd finish putting the finishing touches to the guestroom she sat in the outdoors patio next to the pool. Since it was fall it was somewhat hot but not the usual Florida heat. She looked at her watch showing that Fitz should arrive at any minute. She was wearing a strapless flowery cotton dress that stopped right above her knees. Her hair was in a French braid that fell across her right shoulder. She added a little makeup to her face wanting to look nice for him. Olivia felt good physically and better than most days emotionally. She was excited to see Fitz. Physically she was doing great, earlier in the week she'd made a follow up appointment with her mother's OBG/GYN and she'd checked her for any problems or infections. Thankful for Dr. Mendez and his antibiotics she was spared any. Her bleeding had only lasted for five days after she'd miscarried. They were still emotional wounds that needed healing but for now she was grateful for how far she'd came.

**xxxxx**

It was earlier afternoon when Fitz pulled up in to the driveway of their West Palm residence. He parked his rental car in the driveway and views the two story house with wide expanse of land. He smiled taking in Olivia's childhood home and all of the memories she'd probably had here. Taking a steadying breath to ease his anxious heart he grabbed his suitcase from the backseat before heading to the front door. He pressed the doorbell and stepped back awaiting someone's answer. He listened as he heard footsteps approach the door and stopped indicating that they're looking through the peephole. Finally he heard the locks unlocked and the door was swung wide open. He was greeted by the most angelic smile ever. It had been a long time since he'd seen her beautiful face. She looked rested and refreshed and without much thought he stepped forward and enclosed her tightly within his arms.

Even though he was squishing her with his tight embrace she revels in his arms. She melted into his hold and accepted the hug that went on for seconds, minutes a lifetime. Who knew they were so caught up in each other? She missed the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her petite body making her feel loved and protected. After a while they released each other.

"Hi" she leaned back watching his face.

Fitz returned her smile, "Hi."

She stepped back from the door inviting him inside. Once he'd stepped inside he looked around taking in the style of the house. The Pope women had excellent taste in décor, he thought. The walls were of vibrant colors that complimented the furniture. It was bold but done with class and taste.

"Would you like a tour?" Olivia asked peeking up at him.

He nodded and she grabbed his hand taking him all around the house giving him history of each room. She'd told him that she'd gotten her first kiss standing in the corner of the living room which earned her an unsatisfactory groan from Fitz. After moving through the entire house they were finally standing in her room.

"Wow this definitely doesn't look like a room a teenage girl would have" he took in the teal walls with mahogany colored furniture that were a stark difference against each other. Her room displayed her vibrant spirit, it was also very organized. She wasn't the type of person to have her accomplishments displayed on a wall but instead it was safely placed in a treasure box on her armoire.

"Mmm I think that was a compliment" she spoke twirling her braid around her index finger.

Fitz smiled taking in the sight of her. He missed her so much and he wanted nothing more to do than to plant his lips on her in a tender kiss. He refrained himself from doing so afraid that he would be rejected. Instead they stood staring at each other neither saying a word. The air between them was becoming crisped and they were caught in a trance.

Hearing the front door open and locked they both were startled. Alexis called for Olivia and they made their way out of her room with Fitz following closely behind.

"Oh Fitz you're here I was wondering if that was your suitcase at the door" Alexis said making her way to give him a hug.

Fitz hugged her tightly feeling overwhelmed by her love and appreciating for all she's done for Liv. "Thank you for the invitation to your home Alexis" he spoke quietly truly grateful.

She looked up at him and whispered, "you're family."

He smiled warmly. He knew that it was time for him to do the right thing and he's hopen that she'll agree with him.

"Did Livvie give you a tour?" She asked wrapping an arm around her daughters shoulder.

"As a matter of fact she did. I got to see the spot where she had her first kiss" Fitz replied lightheartedly.

Olivia laughed, "I know I shouldn't have shown you anything. You're not going to let it go huh?"

He smiled feeling his heart warmed to hear her laughter again. He looked her in the eye and said, "Never."

Olivia knew his "never" was more than letting a joke go. His "never" was talking about letting her go. She gives him a shy smile before asking if he was hungry.

He replied with a yes and they all made their way to the kitchen for an early dinner.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent with lots of chatters and laughing as they helped Alexis prep for tomorrow night's thanksgiving dinner. Once they were finish Olivia showed Fitz to his room.

Fitz wasn't surprise that he would be staying in the guest room, he was just very happy to be there under the same roof as Olivia. After two weeks he felt as if his heart was beating again.

**xxxx**

Later that night they all sat in the den watching a Hallmark movie. Keeping up with tradition the Pope women watched the Hallmark channel the night before thanksgiving. Alexis was sitting in the single chair while Olivia and Fitz occupied the sofa. Fitz sat with his feet firmly planted on the ground while Olivia lay in the chair with her head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as a way to calm and center him. They were snacking on popcorn and wine something Fitz had come to know was Liv's favorite snack and had recently found out that it was her mother's guilty pleasure as well.

Everyone was relaxed enjoying the movie of a newlywed couple who were married because of an arrangement their fathers made when they were born. It was a lovely story of finding love in unexpected places. Both parties went into the marriage with disdain for each other but overtime they'd grown fond of one other and later on fell in love. It was such a joyous moment when they'd found out that they were expecting a baby but that soon ended in destruction when the mother slipped on the stairs and fell down two flights of stairs miscarrying their child.

No one expected the movie to venture that way and the unspoken subject was weighing heavily on them. Fitz felt the change in Olivia's body as it got stiffer as the movie played out in one of the worst possible way. He felt her moving off of his lap rushing out of the room leaving him and Alexis to each other.

His steps were halted when Alexis told him, "don't." He stared at her wondering why she would tell him to not follow Olivia when she was hurting. She nodded at him letting him know that it's alright and he finally felt a little confident to return to his seat.

"She'll be alright Fitz. Today is the happiest I've seen her in a long time and that's thanks to you" Alexis spoke softly. She knew that Olivia would be ok in time. Knowing anything about her day she knows that sometimes she needs time to herself to process what's going on. Her concern right now was for Fitz, he didn't look like the same robust young man she'd grown to know and love. His hair was longer, his face was hairy and he looked as if he'd lose some weight. She prayed for them that this incident would bring them together stronger.

She watched as he sat with a frown on his face not convinced by her words. "How are you doing Fitz?"

"I'm fine I guess" he spoke unconvincingly.

She got up and went over to the sofa where he was sitting and grabbed one of his hands. "How are you really doing? You can talk to me son."

After what seems like a lifetime of silence he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm scared that I'm losing her, you know. I'm scared that she'll blame me for leaving her in London. I already lost the baby I can't handle losing her too" by the time he was finish speaking tears were running down his cheeks. He'd spoken to his mother on the phone but he didn't allow his emotions to overflow. Now as he sat there on Alexis' couch he tells her his darkest secret. He allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Fitz, you know that's not true. Olivia loves you with her all and she's not going anywhere. She needs you, she may not know how to reach for you because I'd always thought her to be independent but she needs you. She's hurting and I know that you all will overcome this. Maybe losing the baby was God's way of saying you're not ready for a child. I don't know but trust in his timing that He will bless you guys with a baby. Ok?" She waited for him to acknowledge that he was listening to her and he did with a nod. "So don't let me hear you beating yourself over this. Neither you nor Olivia, she invited you here for thanksgiving so that can only mean she's reaching out to you. Just be there for her Fitz. Can you do that?"

"Yes" he answered simply and confidently.

They sat for a few seconds in silence replaying their conversation in their minds. Fitz was the first one to break the silence.

"I just want to thank you for being there for me and Olivia. I know that you're her mother and that's your job but I still want to thank you. Also, I want to apologize that I made Olivia move in with me without making her my wife. I know that's not what you wanted for her -"

Alexis interrupted him holding her hands up, "Fitz I appreciate you apologizing to me but there really is no need for you to. You're both adults so that gives you a pass to do as you see fit. Well unless you're hurting someone. However, I'm thankful that you respect me enough to want to apologize. "

Fitz gives her a small smile and inhaled deeply before he spoke again, "this has been a long time coming as you know Olivia and I have been together for close to a year now. I want you to know that I love her with all my heart and I want to do right by her always" he paused watching the woman who his future wife resembles in the eyes. "I want to make her my wife Alexis. I know now is not the right time but I would like your blessings for when I ask her at a more appropriate time" his heart pounded inside of his chest, he'd thought about marrying Olivia for months now and he was making his first official steps in making that a possibility. He knew from the moment he'd gotten her phone number that she would be a permanent fixture in his life.

A tear escaped her eyes as she takes in the declaration of love her daughter's boyfriend was proclaiming. She was proud of her daughter's choice and she was more than happy to have him as a long-lasting part of her small family. "I thought you would've never asked" she replied jokingly and they both burst into laughter. When she'd sobered up she spoke again more seriously, "from the first time that I've met you Fitz, you've gotten my blessings."

He leaned forward and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, "thank you Alexis."

"I think you can call me mom now" she replied with a tender smile.

"Thank you mom" Fitz smiles liking the sound of it.

The two talked a little more before both retired to bed.

Before Fitz had made his way to his room he stopped outside of Liv's bedroom hearing her light snores. He whispered goodnight to her through the door before heading to his bed.

**xxxx**

Olivia fell asleep in no time when she'd rushed to her room after watching the movie. Her guilty conscience ate away at her from the reminder of the miscarriage, thanks to the movie. Everywhere she turned she was reminded of it from the commercial advertising baby lotion to a pregnant woman and now the movie. She couldn't bear to face Fitz so she decided to leave the room. Crying for a few minutes her body quickly shut itself off and assigned it to sleep mode.

"No no" she whimpered in her sleep her body twisting and turning in the sheets. She was dreaming about marrying Fitz. They were at the altar and she was holding his hands reciting their vows when he disappeared. "Come back to me" she called out in her dream "I'm sorry please stay with me." She continued like this until her body had mercy on her and decided to wake her up from the nightmare.

She lie in bed panting for air as her hair was plastered to her skin she'd forgotten to cover it prior to sleeping. She looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Her heartbeat was still frantic as the dreamed felt too real. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom splashing cold water on her face. She looked herself in the mirror for a few seconds willing her eyes to look alive. They looked sad and unlike hers.

Feeling the need to feel alive she made her way out of her room and down the hall to Fitz's. She quietly opens his door before locking it. She watched as he was sprawled out on the bed in his famous navy blue pajamas bottom she'd gotten him and a simple white cotton tee.

She was happy that he'd decided to sleep on top the covers as it'd made her work easier. Climbing on to the bed she placed her legs over each side of his hips as he was sleeping on his back. She started rubbing his chest up and down to wake him up.

The combination of her hips moving against him and her hands rubbing small circles on his firm chest would be sure to wake him she thought. She smirked and continued her ministrations on him.

Fitz stirred thinking he was dreaming, it felt too good to be dreaming. He slowly opens his eyes to see Olivia on top of him in only a silk teddy. Feeling groggy he rose up on his elbow to look into her eyes.

"Livvie what are you doing?" he asked in a sleep muffled voice.

She continued her actions as if he didn't ask her a question.

Fitz grabbed her hands to stop them from rubbing up and down his body.

"Fitz pleaseeee. I need you" she pleaded with him.

Fitz sighed looking at the desired filled eyes, he couldn't tell her no. She was practically reaching out to him and he wouldn't turn his back on her.

"Can you. I mean are you ok to-?" He felt uncomfortable asking her if they can have sex again.

"Yes we can as long as we use a condom just to ensure that I get no infection while everything is still healing" she answered his half asked question.

Fitz looked nervously at her, "but I don't have any" he said looking around the room.

Olivia shook her head amusingly and got up from the bed and grabbed her robe, "wait I'll be right back."

Minutes after she'd returned to the room producing two condoms in her hands. "Don't ask where I got it from" she said before he could even ask her. She didn't want to relay the story of finding a box of condom in her mother's medicine cabinet.

"I can't wait to meet this Ricardo guy" Fitz said with a chuckle after putting two and two together.

Olivia went back to the bed and reclaimed her position sitting on his lap. She felt his growing erection on her ass. Leaning forward she touched her finger to his lips, "shhhh. I don't want to talk about my mom and her sex life." Her lips quickly replaced her finger as she kissed him with pent up hunger and need. Their tongues tangled with each other as they reclaimed their territory. Her fingers made their way to his curly hair and it was a heavenly feeling. It was longer so they were more grounds to cover.

She moaned into his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. "I need to feel you Fitz" she groaned feeling her body about to erupt before he even touches her intimately. She longed for his touches in the most secretive places. They hadn't been together in over three weeks. She misses him, his laugh, his smile, his voice, his touch, everything about him.

Her emotions were flying wildly through her and she wanted to kiss and touch him on every area of skin. She hurriedly removed his shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor in a heap.

He was trying to slow her down but she couldn't heed his request. "I need you I need you Fitz" was her plea over and over until they were both naked. Olivia sheathed the condom over his thick shaft and slowly slid onto it.

She felt her walls flutter around him and it felt so good that she wanted to cry. Actually she did start to cry. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she rode him up and down.

Fitz felt emotionally raw and vulnerable as he sat up bringing his face to Olivia's teary eyes. He held onto her as he moved his hips to meet her thrust. Feeling overwhelmed by the moment he moved his head into the crook of her neck and allowed his tears to fall freely.

They held onto each other as their souls reached out for comfort. Their bodies molded together bringing them closer than they'd ever been before. Despite of all of the heartaches they encountered they held on to the fact that they were still in each other's arms.

Not soon after they'd both found their releases at the same time as their juices expelled from their bodies.

Lying on their backs in their naked state Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her love stung body closer to his. Feeling satisfied and spent they stayed quiet in each other's presence.

**"I want to come home"** was the last thing he heard from the lips of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with before sleep had taking over their bodies. . He held onto her all through the night.

**AN: WOW a lot happened. Our babies still have a long road to travel but they're getting there. So we had a time jump since I really don't want to write two or three chapters of them separated. What fun is that? Let's include that sucker as a flashback into a chapter where they're back with each other right? LOL. Next will be thanksgiving dinner and you guessed it Ricarrrrrrrdo will be there :). As a writer for this story I'm so excited for the journey I have plan ahead for Olitz. I enjoy reading all of your reviews and I appreciate the criticism as well. It'll help me be a better play play writer. HA! Like always please tell me what you think and I thank you for sticking with this story and for reading it. :) XOXO. **


	36. Chapter 36

Fitz woke up as he felt the sun peeking through the window. He smiled when he saw the most angelic face sleeping soundly beside him. She looked peaceful with her lips slightly parted and hair fallen loosely around her face and on the pillow. She was still naked and her bodies bore a few telltale signs of their previous activities. Feeling an overwhelming need to touch the woman besides him Fitz kisses her bare shoulder. He placed soft open mouth kisses along her spine and then moved his way up into the crook of her neck. When he kissed her spot he felt her stirring in her sleep.

Feeling the moisture pool between her legs Olivia woke up to Fitz's hot breath and soft lips. His hairy cheeks were casting a sweet painful sensation to her soft skin. Peering up at him she smiled reservedly, "good morning" she added sweetly.

Fitz returned her smile and kissed her on the lips. Pulling back he replied, "Good morning beautiful."

Olivia touched his cheek running her fingers through his facial hair. She was fascinated by it. She'd never seen him with so much hair on his face before. Normally he would have a five o clock shadow but he was on the verge of being a caveman. She didn't know if she liked him this way or not. Her thoughts were interrupted when Fitz spoke again.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was good. As a matter of fact it was great" she smiled feeling a spark reignite within her from last night. A spark that has been missing for weeks.

Fitz stroked her arm with the back of his hand, "me too."

Silence fell over them as they inhaled each other scents. Feeling happy to have the physical contact again. They'd both missed this so much; they took all the time to reacquaint themselves with each other's scent.

After a while Olivia broke the silence, "I want to do something for you. Will you allow me?" She asked looking at his face.

"Mmmm depends on what it is" he replied thinking what she's up to.

"Just say yes or no. Which one will it be Granty boy?" She teased knowing that it would push him to accept her request.

"Ok yes but as long it's not something crazy" he warned.

Olivia sat up with her exposed breasts out in plain sight. When it came to her nakedness she wasn't ashamed of her body with Fitz. He made her feel like the sexiest and most desirable woman in the world. She clasped her hands, "good. So that means you just agreed for me to shave your face."

"Wait what, oh no" Fitz sat up too bare chested shaking his head frantically.

"Oh come on I practically allowed you to straighten my hair once."

"False! That's false you didn't even give me the chance. You were like _'oh Fitz you're going to burn me' _he spoke imitating her voice in the best way he can.

Olivia threw her head back laughing heartedly at his imitation of her. Once she'd stopped laughing she said, "please don't ever become an actor."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Alexis was looking for Olivia in her room but couldn't find her. When she was about to knock on Fitz's door to ask about her whereabouts she heard laughter coming from the room. With a cheerful heart Alexis was thankful to have her daughter back. She wasn't sure before now if tonight was the right time to introduce Ricardo but she felt more confident in the decision after listening to them teases each other. With a smile she returned to her room to call up her own boo.

Olivia and Fitz moved into the bathroom that was connected to the guest room. Olivia checked the medicine cabinet for any spare razors and shaving cream and was glad when she found some. Sitting on the cupboard top she beckoned Fitz to stand between her bare legs.

Fitz stood between her legs already could feel himself growing from the close contact with her center. They were behaving like nudist doing everything without clothes. He watches her breasts rise and fall with each breath that she took. He was in a trance.

Olivia had to focus hard because she was holding a sharp razor to his face. She could feel his manhood pressing the inside of her right leg. Taking a steadying breath she tried to focus on anything other than the man who was able to set her body on fire.

"Be careful Liv" was his first warning as she made her first stroke with the blade.

"Relax Fitz I've been shaving since I was a teenager so I can handle a little razor."

"Mmm" Fitz said as he looks down to see her exposed flesh lightly dusted with pubic hair. He loved her whether she was hairless or not. Not being able to stop himself he took one of his index fingers and run it from the top of her cervix to in between her folds.

Her breath hitched as she felt him touched her clit, "Fitz stop or else I'll cut you."

He retreats his fingers and put it in his mouth, smirking at her "so good" he mused as he allowed her to continue shaving him.

"So insatiable" she threw at him.

With a cheeky smile he replied, "Only for you."

Olivia shook her head as her lips formed a big smile. She blushed under his smoldering gaze as she continued to shave him. Once she'd finished shaving him she wet a wash cloth with warm water and brought it to his face and wiped away the remaining shaving cream. She did this over and over until all is gone.

Still standing between her legs Fitz inspected his shaven face in the mirror behind her and he was pleased with what he saw. He finally looked like the Fitz he'd somehow abandon. He felt her eyes straining on him as he took in the sight of their naked bodies in the mirror.

"Can I repay your kindness?" He asked coyly.

Her breathe hitches, "how?"

"I can show you better than how I can tell you" when he'd finish talking he pulled her hips towards him and allowed her back to brace against the mirror. Looking up into her eyes he could already see it gloss over as her arousal heightened, "open your legs Livvie" he commanded. He wasn't surprise that she complied immediately. He loved how much she gives him her body, she surrenders to his touches and caresses.

Receiving full access, Fitz took in her beautiful flesh admiring its beauty as her folds glistens from her wetness. He bit his lower lip and shook his head while saying, "So beautiful." He took one of his middle fingers and ran it from the bottom of her center all the way to the top; he spread her swollen lips with his index and middle finger before lowering his head.

His tongue snakes out of his mouth running itself up and down between her slick folds. He enjoyed the sweet taste of her core as it drips for him.

"Fitz oh my god" she moans moving her hands to occupy in his head full of curls.

"You taste so fucking good" he spoke against her causing a reverberation to move through her body.

"I'm close oh god so close" Olivia cried out as she felt his mouth sucking on her clit while he hummed against her core. She felt the tightening in her lower belly as he continued to tease and assault her bundle of nerves. Her walls spasms as she felt her orgasm peaked causing her to fall over into pure ecstasy. She held onto Fitz's hair screaming as her juices squirts out of her.

Fitz lapses up her essence enjoying the extra wetness. He raised his head from between her legs to see the satisfaction written all over her face. Her breathing was still short but he took in the sight of her. If he could he would pleasure her all of his life.

When she'd finally regulated her breathing to something close to normal he said, "let's go take a shower."

She nodded, "good idea because you sir made me very sticky."

Fitz smiled and took her hands leading her under the warm shower head that was already running.

Lathering up both hands Olivia took them and rubbed it up and down Fitz's chest and stomach. She watched her hands run across his taut muscles. She missed his body; she'd never seen such a sexy man before. Nor was she only in love with his personality, mind, intellect but she was so attracted to his Adonis body. Making her way down she can feel the muscles beneath her fingers contracting as she got dangerously close to his erection.

Fitz moans watching down as she soaps every part of his body except for his pulsing penis. He watched as she continued her journey down to each leg rubbing and massaging his calves. Her petite hands made quick work on aching muscles. For the last week or so he was running almost every day for miles just to clear his mind even though he hated doing it.

Hearing his moans Olivia knelt down on her knees making sure to move her head away from the running water. She took in his beautiful long thick shaft and licked her lips. Couldn't wait to taste him, she thought.

Fitz saw her expression and he knew what she was about to do. "Liv you don't have to baby. It's ok."

She shook her head 'no' and took him in both of her hands. She felt him pulsing in her hands all of his veins evident. "I want to" and with that she took him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck.. Gahhhh... Shit Livvie" he couldn't make a single coherent sentence as his hands found her hair while she swirled her tongue around his tip before taking him as far back as she could go.

Olivia felt empowered as she pleasured him hearing his moans and pleas to not stop and stop she didn't. She massaged his balls as she continues her assault on him. Her head bobbed up and down in perfect rhythm to his hip jerks. Occasionally she would graze the tip and his knees would bend slightly.

Feeling his body going rigid he could feel his cum from the pit of his stomach. "Fuck Livvie I'm going to cu..."

He was cut off when his orgasm shook him violently causing him to ejaculate his seed deep down her throat.

Olivia swallowed every drop and let his penis out of her mouth with a pop. She kissed the tip and slowly stood on her feet.

Fitz kisses her passionately tasting himself on her tongue. Pulling apart slowly they stood staring at each other standing under the big shower head.

"We have a lot to talk about" Fitz said once his voice could function again.

"I know but not today. Can you do that for me? I just want to enjoy thanksgiving with you and ma. Well there's Ricardo too" she added with a chuckle.

He smiled at her, "ok I can agree to that. Everything will be on the back burner for now. "

She gives him a quick peck on his lips and replied lovingly "thank you, mi amor."

"I love you too, Livvie" he smiled softly. They stayed in the shower for a few more minutes getting each other clean before getting dressed for the day.

**xxxx**

After getting dressed in jeans and green button down shirt Fitz made his was to Liv's room. Sitting on her bed he smiled watching her fix her hair. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he'd last seen her do such mundane stuffs. _All because of his stupid jealous_, he thought. Shaking his head he refused to dwell on his past mistakes but instead he looked out for the present and future. It was a new day and he would cease every opportunity to make things right.

She smiled adoringly in the mirror feeling truly happy. Thanks to the man who was watching her every move as if she'd hung the stars and the moon. Pushing in diamond studs into each ear she made her way over to him. She too was also clad in jeans and a flow y coral colored top. Her hair was pulled in a low messy side bun with a few tendrils escaping framing her face. Her lips bore a tint of pink on it and her always secured charm bracelet was dangling from her left wrist.

"Ready?" She asked standing in front of him taking his GQ physique and face.

"Always ready for you" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to inhale her sweet scent that was uniquely hers.

"Mmm if you don't stop talking like that we'll never leave this room. Now get up" she urged pulling on his arms.

He rose to his feet and wrapped an arm around her waist and they maneuvered their way out of the bedroom door, through the hall and down the stairs the best they could while being joined to the hip.

Making their way to the kitchen first because they were famished and in need of food. They were greeted by Alexis moving a plate of delicious looking pancakes to the table while singing to some song on the radio.

"Well good morning to you too" Alexis smiled at the couple who looked as if years had been taking off of their lives. "Someone looks rested" she continued watching them blush.

"Good morning mom" they both said at the same time. Olivia removes herself from Fitz's grip and looks between him her mother.

"Mom? When did this happen?" Inside she was melting that they'd bonded but was still confused to the happenings of it all.

"That my dear is between me and your mother" Fitz added teasingly.

Olivia looked to her mother for more pieces to the puzzle and Alexis simply shrugged her shoulders.

Smiling widely she looked at the two of them suspiciously as took a seat at the dining table. The table was laden with blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, fresh berries and orange juice. They sat as a small family saying grace before digging in. Fitz had grown accustomed to the grace saying at most meal and if he must say he loved it. Since meeting Olivia his spiritual side was strengthened.

Finished eating a hearty breakfast Olivia wipes her mouth on a napkin, "so mom what time is Ricardo coming?" she asked casually.

"Rick should be here around three" Alexis replied.

Olivia gives her mom gooey eyes. "Oooo Rick huh?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope do not make me use my belt!" She said with faux sternness feeling her cheeks flushed. She couldn't wait to see the two interact. Alexis hadn't taken dating seriously in the past several years. After her husband died she was more focus in raising her daughter and then there was her career. She'd casually date but nothing serious. It was time that she'd giving love a second chance.

Fitz laughed and pinched Olivia cheeks. "Behave Carolyn" he reprimanded her too.

Olivia folded her arms and pouted her lips at them, "Why am I always outnumbered by you two? Not cool!"

They all laughed feeling good to have such light happy moments again.

**xxxx**

"Happy thanksgiving Big Jerry, Janet and Raye!" Olivia beamed happily at her computer monitor calling each of their names. Since it was thanksgiving and they were not there they'd decided to Skype them.

"Happy thanksgiving mom and dad. Raye" Fitz said with half the enthusiasm as Liv mostly due to his sibling rivalry with Raye.

"Why is he such a sourpuss?" Raye asked Liv with her head squeezing in between her parents shoulder.

"I have no idea. He was fine five minutes ago" Olivia replied nonchalantly. "I guess that's what happens when you're a grouch" she added elbowing Fitz in his side.

"Hello _he_ is sitting right here" Fitz dramatize flaying arms in the air.

"Fitzgerald tone it down. Olivia dear you look well, so happy to see you smiling" Janet said genuinely observing Olivia's cheerful aura. She'd spoke to her a few times on the phone after she'd found out what'd happened. But it was a happy sight to see and hear both of them doing much better.

"I agree" Big Jerry chimed in. He was hardly focusing on the conversation as his eyes were glued to the TV screen. Some game was on and he couldn't be bothered.

"Olivia please tell your mom happy thanksgiving for me" Alexis spoke again.

"I will. As a matter of fact you can tell her yourself" Olivia turned her face away for the computer and called for her mom.

"Why must you yell Olivia?" Alexis asked moving her short legs as fast it would go.

"I was trying to get your attention that's why. Anyway someone wants to wish you a happy thanksgiving."

Being as vain as she was Alexis fixed her hair and clothes before moving in front of the webcam.

Fitz and Liv moved from the chair and allowed her to sit.

"Happy thanksgiving Mrs. Pope" Janet called out. Admiring the woman that looked very much like Olivia. This was the first time the parents were meeting and it so happened to be virtual.

"Same to you and please call me Alexis" she replied smiling at the couple and daughter stuck in the middle of them.

"In that case I'm Janet and this is my daughter Raye and"

"Big Jerry" Alexis chimed in before she was finished. They laughed when Big Jerry almost toppled over from his chair from spinning too fast from the TV to see who was calling his name.

"Olivia and Fitz have told me a lot about you" she continued.

"Really now? Well I hope only good things" Janet joked.

Fitz and Olivia smiled at each other as the two women fell into easy chatter with each other. They talked about their kids and then the conversation was shifted to recipes. Alexis was giving Janet tips on how to cook her turkey just right. By then everyone but the two of them had tapped out of the conversation and had made their way onto doing something different.

**xxxx**

A few hours later Ricardo had called to say he would be a little late due to an emergency he had at his store. The trio was grateful for the delay as they were still preparing the food. The conversation with the two mothers went on for an hour.

By 5 PM everything was done and Ricardo had shown up a few minutes before the hour.

Opening the door Olivia stepped aside to let him in.

"Nice to meet you Olivia" Ricardo greeted dressed immaculately in a loosely fitted button down shirt and slacks.

She took in his stature - he was a tall and handsome man. His hair mostly jet black with the occasional salty whiteness in different parts. He had the most beautiful tanned complexion. He spoke with a light accent; Olivia liked the way he pronounced her name.

"Nice to meet you too Ricardo" she replied with a polite smile and handshake.

Fitz entered the foyer and approached them. With his hand outstretched he gives the older man a firm handshake "hi I'm Fitz you must be Ricardo."

"That I am and you must be this beautiful young lady's famous boyfriend" he replied once their handshake was over.

Olivia smiled and hooked one of her arms through Fitz's feeling proud that he was hers and she was his.

Not long after she was dumbfounded to see her mother's public display of affection. Seeing her mother kissing a man flush on the lips was something new for her to see. Olivia looked up at Fitz and mouthed "wow" and he smiled at her.

Making their way to the dining room they all sat around the table creating light conversations. After grace was said they started helping themselves to different servings of delicacies laid before them.

Occasionally singing their praises mostly to Alexis for the wonderful meal between bites as she was the master chef and Olivia and Fitz were simply her assistants. Their meal continued in comfortable conversation.

"So what do you do Ricardo?" Olivia asked ignoring her mother's glaring eyes.

"Well I'm a business owner. I own a jewelry store in Miami. I carry more vintage pieces than modern ones."

Olivia smiled clearly impressed.

"That's nice. How did you get in to the jewelry business Ricardo?" Fitz asked. "That's something that always fascinates me" he added genuinely interested to learn more.

"Where to begin, my family was in the business's long before I was born. By the age of ten when most boys were out playing baseball with their friends I was learning all things diamond. By that age I could've distinguish between a real and fake diamond."

"Wow" Fitz replied clearly in awe.

"I'm glad I became a jeweler because it was then when I met this beautiful woman besides me" he picked up Alexis left hand and placed a tender kiss on it.

Olivia observes the two of them for a few seconds before asking "so how did you two met exactly?" intrigued to no more.

She and Fitz sat back listening to them as they spoke about this first encounter.

"Wow so you guys knew each other for five years and are only now dating?" Olivia was shocked to know that they'd met each other when her mother was looking for the very diamond studs she was wearing in her ears as a high school graduation present.

Fitz muttered under his breath to Liv, "poor guy, it took us a week and change and that was longgg."

Olivia slapped his thigh and whispered back to him, "you're just spoilt. I spoilt you rotten - when we get home I'll have to put you through booth camp."

Fitz smiled happily because all he heard was **"when we get home" **he didn't care she could give him all the punishments she has in store but he was beyond thrill to not return to an empty house.

The evening went on without a hitch as everyone got to know each other a little better. Ricardo was growing on Olivia and she could see why her mom would fall for a guy with his charisma and mannerism.

**AN: Yea this chappy was just fluff! LOL. Next will be them returning to LA. :) Please leave reviews telling me what you think! Thanks for reading, until next time. XOXO**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: This is a short chapter that just helps keep the story realistic. Hope you enjoy! **

_"Ugh"_ the sound Olivia has been making for the past week and half. Since returning to LA things has returned to somewhat "normal". She had returned to work a week ago and she hated it. Being around the office reminded her of what she'd lost. Working there didn't bring her much joy as it first used to. But instead she felt trapped and isolated doing something she really didn't want to do anymore. Some days she would dream that she was out exploring the world seeing it through the lens of her camera. Even though her edits were coming along nicely for the December issue she could care less about it. She felt unmoved and dispassion. Even though she has been feeling this way she did her best to hide it from Fitz. She came home and put a smile on her face as if all was well in the world when it was totally the opposite.

Sometimes when she'd shower she would cry underneath the water allowing it to wash away her tears. Wearing makeup and using eye drops as a means to camouflage her tears. She loved Fitz and she could see the struggle in his eyes every time he asked for them to talk and she would tell him "another time" it went on like this over and over again but that "another time" never comes.

Tonight they'd ate a nice home cook meal compliments to her and they watched TV. Their sex life wasn't the same either and Olivia wondered if Fitz would eventually grow tired of her and leave. He never complained when she requested they cuddle instead of making love. She didn't know what's wrong with her but she had an urgency to escape everything. She wanted to feel alive and adventurous. She went asleep lying in the arms of the man she desperately love craving to run away from everything with him.

**xxxxx**

Fitz has been struggling with how to handle everything. He wanted to talk, they needed to talk but Olivia wasn't ready. She always shuts him down telling him another time but when he broaches the topic she repeats her statement. He was feeling like he was losing her. She thought he didn't notice her spending extra-long times while showering and noticing the puffiness that surrounds her under eyes. No amount of makeup in the world could help ease the pain he saw in her eyes. His every feeling is controlled by the look on her face. He sees her trying to fight her demons for him and he was grateful but something more had to be done. He refused to let his Livvie go.

While holding her tightly in his arms he couldn't sleep. Instead he watched the back of her head thinking of ways to help them get through this rough patch in their lives. His mind raced through all potential solutions he could think of to make it all better. He listens as she breathes in and out causing him to feel complete tranquility. It was when she was asleep his heart would beat a little lighter. He wondered about her job and if anyone was giving her a hard time for her leave of absence due to health reasons. His mind continued to race about her wellbeing instead of his own.

He was so far in thought that he didn't hear her first audible moan she made in her sleep.

_"No no no don't leave me"_ she cried as her body twists and turns in his arms.

"Liv, Livvie wake up honey. You're dreaming" Fitz tried to calm her down by holding her tightly against his chest.

_"Don't leave me Fitz. Don't leave me!"_ This time she was sobbing as she cried out in her sleep.

Fitz's heart broke to see her in such distress. Shaking her firmly he called out, "Olivia please wake up baby. I'm here I'm not going anywhere" he could feel the tightness in his chest as he continues to shake her body.

This went on for a minute before Olivia's eyes flew open. Gasping for air she felt the sweat on her forehead. She was too hot and Fitz was holding her tightly to his chest. She needed a drink.

"Fitz" she spoke her voice barely a whisper. She tried to remove herself from his firm grip but he held on tighter.

"I need water" she spoke again surrendering to being held in his arms.

"Stay right here I'll go get some for you" with that he untangles his arms from her body and makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water using his phone as a torchlight.

Returning he was about to flip on the light switch when Olivia objected to it. Instead he moved his way back to the bed and hand her the glass. Once she'd finish drinking from it she handed it back to him and he rested it on the bedside table. They were both sitting in the dark with their thoughts to themselves.

Fitz decided that enough was enough something had to be done before it was too late. "I think we should go to therapy" he spoke casually.

Olivia twisted her body in disagreement before saying, "No. I don't want to go to therapy."

Fitz sighed he was frustrated but he couldn't come off that way. "Well if you don't want to go to therapy please talk to me. I'm begging you to talk to me Olivia" he pleaded with his heart.

"I don't know what to say Fitz" Olivia twisted her hands in front of her. She was nervous and didn't want to feel bare in front of him. She wasn't ready for him to see her soul - the very thing that troubled her the most. That was one of the reason she'd objected to therapy.

"Just tell me anything" he clasps his hands in front of him in a silent plea.

"For starters what were you dreaming about? You were begging me not to leave" his voice was soft reaching out for answers.

Olivia looked down barley could make out her hands in the darkness. She was grateful for the darkness at least she could've hid a bit within it. With her eyes downcast she opened her mouth several times to speak but was inaudible.

Fitz sat nervously afraid of what she may say. His eyes strain to make out her face in the darkness. He wanted to see the lines that he knew were forming between her forehead. The tight ball that her lips turned into whenever she's either thinking or is upset but again the blackness hid it from him. He waited making up his mind that he would wait forever for her answer.

"I... I was dreaming that you were leaving me because I lost the baby" her voice was so low.

If it wasn't for the complete silence cast in the room he wouldn't have heard her. He wasn't expecting her to say this and he was lost for words.

Continuing in this same hushed tone she said, "what if I can't carry a baby to full term would you still want me?" Her heart was caught up in her throat and she could feel it pounding wildly all over her body.

Taking a few seconds to control his emotions and to formulate his words Fitz replies to her, "Olivia I would want you anyway I could have you. You're the love of my life. I love you more than life itself. We loss a baby and my heart aches that we would never know them. But you know what has been tearing me apart ever since? It's seeing you day by day drifting away from me. When I see you walk out from the bathroom with your makeup on, I could still tell that you were crying and it kills me because you won't talk to me. I don't want to ever do this life without you Olivia. I don't blame you for the miscarriage please hear me loud and clear when I say _it wasn't your fault_."

Olivia's emotional well was overflowing and her tears were falling from her eyes. She knew he was in pain but for her sake he kept it inside just like she was. All of the right words but her mind still tells her _maybe if you didn't take the job to Europe none of this would've happened.  
_  
"You always tell me to have faith right?" He watches as she nods her head slowly. "You told me that God always has his reasons for doing things. Maybe he had a reason for this too" he remembered how many times they would talk about life and she would say this to him.

"If it takes weeks, months or whatever we'll be ok. Just don't give up on us Livvie."

Her tears were still flowing and she nodded her head in agreement with him. "I won't give up Fitz. I want to fight for us but right now I'm all fight out. I just want..." She sighs thinking before she speaks, "I just want to escape from this all. From work, day to day stuffs, I want to find myself but I want to do so with you by my side."

Fitz watches her taking in what she's saying and internalizing it in his mind. He understands where she's coming from. Sometimes day to day living would become a burden to someone who's adventurous or is flat out tired.

"So what do you want to do about it? I'll support you 100%"

Olivia shrugs her shoulders she knows what she wants to say but is afraid that it may come off as silly or trite. Summoning up some courage she tells him what she wants to do, "I just want to travel the world. I know it's silly and stupid but I just want to explore it all" she added dreamily.

Fitz took in as much of her his adjusted eyes could see in the darkness. "And what about work?"

"I don't know. I'm staying there because it's a good job but I think I've lost my passion for it. It's depressing and the grown up thing to do is to be responsible but that's the last thing I feel like doing right now. I just want to pick myself up by a plane ticket and leave with whatever little clothes I have on."

Fitz had never heard her crave so much for an escape and he was sorry that she was feeling that way for a while.

Silence fell over them again and he was mulling over all the things she'd told him. Since she'd poured her heart out and it was time for him to do the same.

Both of them lying on their backs he called out, "Livvie?"

"Yes, Fitz."

"I'm sorry for being a jealous jackass. How I behaved in London was uncalled for."

She listens as he speaks whatever it is that has been weighing him down.  
"You've never giving me a reason to question your faithfulness and I could make all sorts of excuses about why I behaved that way to you but it all comes down to me. I'm working on my jealousy because I want to be a better man for you. A man who's worthy of one day being your husband if you so desire. Like I said thousands of times before I love you with all of my heart and I'm in this with you."

She reaches out to grab his hand and interlaces her fingers with his, "I'm in this with you too" not being able to help herself she rolled over and kissed him softly in the lips. "I love you so much baby" she whispered against his lips looking into his eyes.

"Then we'll do whatever it takes to make it?"

She answered seriously, "yes we will."

**xxxxx**

A few days later Olivia was driving home from work thinking about their plans for Christmas. Fitz had told her he was working on it and not to worry. She'll like whatever he had planned he said. She didn't argue with him but she was curious as to what he was planning. After all this was their first Christmas together. She'd asked him what would the temperature be like and his response was "brrrrr cold" Olivia already shivered at the thought of the snow. However, she didn't mind as long as Fitz was there. Pulling into the driveway she pressed the button to the garage door allowing it to open. Stepping out of her Mercedes Benz she makes her way inside of the house.

"Hey Martha" Olivia called seeing the older woman spraying the coffee table with wood wax.

"Hey Livia how are you darling?" She asked stopping her activity to acknowledge the young woman.

Olivia sat on the couch relieving her feet from her heels with a sigh of satisfaction. "Better now" she answered and they both laugh.

The two spoke about the weather and other mundane things. Olivia looked on as the woman she'd come to love and respect continued her work.

"Oh before I forget there was a package in the mail for you. Let me go and grab it."

"Oh that's fine you don't have to go for it, I can get it myself just tell me where" Olivia said interrupting the woman from having to move to the next room. She got up and went to the kitchen as she said it was on one of the counters. Returning with the small box that was from Amazon she was curious to find out what was inside as she didn't order anything.

Returning to her seat she and Martha continued to talk with each other. Olivia slowly opened the box and withdrew two purple books which seemed normal but when she turned it around the title caught her by surprise: _"Grieving the Child I Never Knew by Kathe Wunnenberg."_ She let out a loud gasp that startled Martha. She fumbled around the box for the invoice and that's when she saw it was Fitz who'd bought it. Letting out a sigh she tossed the books back into the box.

Looking over Martha saw the books and was genuinely concern as to why she needed it. "Is everything ok Livia?"

Olivia smiled weakly, "I'm fine it's just that..." She stopped not knowing if it was a good idea for her to share with their housekeeper personal issues but she'd thrown all caution to the wind and entertained her. She smirked, _after all in order for her to heal she would need to talk about it_, she'd read that somewhere. "I don't know if you know this but about a little over a month ago Fitz and I had lost our baby" she took a deep breath before she continued, "I had a miscarriage and the hurtful thing was I found out I was pregnant after the miscarriage happened."

Martha placed her cleaning supplies down and made her way to the couch. "Livia I'm so sorry honey I didn't know" she grabbed her hands into hers and give her a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok I guess. We're just trying to heal and move forward I guess the books that he bought are for that."

Smiling softly at her, "he's a keeper don't beat on him too hard. He's just trying to do the typical man thing which is to fix things."

"I guess and which I appreciate. It's just sometimes I'm not ready to face all of this pain. You know?" Olivia looked up at the woman praying that she understood where she's coming from. Fitz was her support system but sometimes she would've loved to talk to someone who had been through the same thing as her.

"Actually I do know where you're coming from. Do you want to hear a story?"

Olivia's heart already blossomed within her chest at her understanding point of view. Without hesitations she said, "Yes."

"Ok buckle up because it will be a long ride" they both laughed and Martha begun her story. She'd told her about her own miscarriage. She was a young girl already married at the age of sixteen which wasn't uncommon in the Hispanic culture. After being wed they'd soon found out that she was pregnant which she was thrilled and terrified of. As the months progressed she enjoyed watching the physical changes her body undergoes. By 8 months her belly was in full bloom in front of her. Sadly to say the pregnancy was taking a total on her body and there were a lot of complications where one morning it all ended when she'd miscarriage the child. She'd relayed her feelings of feeling alone and hurt that this would happen to her. What she'd felt Olivia could've identified with as she'd felt some of the same emotions. What Olivia didn't count on was her telling her the disappointment she'd felt returning from the hospital with empty arms. The crib that was already set up was empty. In that moment Olivia was truly grateful that her pregnancy didn't go that far for her to feel such sense of loss as Martha had. This was the silver lining she was looking for in all of this. She was ecstatic that she'd taking a leap of faith (_here we go with that word again_ _FAITH_) and have found console in her housekeeper.

With a lighter heart Olivia lunges forward and hugs the woman, "thank you. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

Martha returns her hug, "Livia I'm not worried about you. You're a fighter and I know in my heart that you'll allow this experience to make you a better stronger woman" she squeezed her in her arms one more time before letting her go.

"Thank you" Olivia whispered again. She felt like dancing and singing all through the house but she'd refrain herself. Instead she'd asked for an excuse and made her way to the kitchen to order takeout for her and Fitz's dinner.

**xxxxx**

After dinner they'd watched a movie before making their way to their room. Fitz watched as something was truly different with Olivia. Good different, even after their talk they had a few days ago things improved but it wasn't fully there. But tonight she was bubbly and happy; she'd remind him of his old Livvie. He didn't mention anything but enjoyed the spectacular view of her glee. He watched as she moved through the room getting herself ready for bed, a routine he would never grow tire of seeing.

Flopping herself onto her side of the bed Olivia pulled the two books from underneath her pillow. "So guess what I got into the mail today?" She asked and before he replied she produces the two books for him to see.

Fitz swallowed hard afraid that she would be pissed at him. Since she didn't want to go to therapy he thought that maybe they can read an inspirational book about overcoming miscarriages together.

"Livvie" he started trying to explain himself but she cut him off.

"It's ok babe. I love you for trying to make this work. I appreciate you and I'll read the book with you. If that's what you want?"

Fitz was taken back, "wow. What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining" he added quickly.

Olivia breathes deeply before replying to him, "I was reminded today that in all things give thanks. Sometimes what I'm going through not to downplay it or anything is nothing compared to someone else's problem."

He was genuinely happy to hear the hope in her voice. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. _"Welcome back Livvie."_

**AN: It's that time again after next chapter there will be a time jump and guess what? We'll be moving along into the next phase of Olitz's life. And no you will not miss out on any ****_important_**** things ;). I just wanted to write a chapter that brings healing to them especially to Olivia and it's good to hear other people's testimony of overcoming the same struggles that you have. Hope you guys enjoyed this and like always thank you thank you for reading. Please review :) Until next time, XOXO. **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: New Update! Enjoy!**

_Ring Ring._

Olivia places several shopping bags in the trunk of her car before pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. Sliding the bar across the screen she finally answers.

"Abby darling! How are you today?" She answered with a voice full of cheer. What can she say? She was in the Christmas spirit.

"Someone needs to lay off the cappuccino" she whipped back at her.

"Don't be ridiculous you know I hate coffee."

"Yea yea how could I forget? You're probably the only person on this planet that does."

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically over the phone before making her way to the driver's side of the car.

"Whatever. Give me a sec Abbs" Olivia placed her on hold while connecting her phone to the car hands free system. She started her engine and drove cautiously out of the parking lot before reconnecting to Abby.

"Took you long enough. Where are you by the way?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Just heading home from shopping. Woke up this morning to a note attached to Fitz's Black Card saying _'winter shopping'_ \- so here I am a few hours later from winter shopping. "

"Wooooo Liv he entrusted his credit card to you? Stephen bitches and moans when he doesn't accompany me to the stores afraid that I would spend too much" Abby whined.

"Uh yeah he should definitely follow you. Remember those $3000 heels you bought at Jimmy Choo?"

"But that was way back when. I'm changed now, more responsible and he should trust me with his finances. "

"Yea yea then you should talk to him about it."

"So did Mr. Legend tell you where he's taking you for Christmas or it's still a top secret?" Abby asked as Christmas was three days away.

"Still no idea. All I know it's going to be freaking cold so I'm making sure I'm very warm" she said waiting for the traffic light to change.

The two continued to talk about their different plans for Christmas. Abby and Stephen were going home to his family in Boston. This would be her official introduction to his parents. She was voicing her worries that they won't like her. But Olivia quickly encouraged her to be herself and joked that she should tone down some of the sass. They both laughed talking about all things holiday before disconnecting the phone from each other.

**xxxx**

Olivia was putting away her final bag of winter clothes when she heard him. _"Honey I'm home." _Stopping everything she was doing she burst into a 100 watt smile making her way out of her walk- in closet and down the steps. These past few weeks it was if they couldn't get enough of each other. Her love for him intensified and it was as if she wanted to spend every moment both woken and asleep with him.

Rushing into the kitchen she saw him with a bottle of water in his hand before thinking she jumped on him almost making him fall back.

Fitz chuckles at her playfulness; this has been them for the past few days since Olivia was out of work. They were off the entire week of Christmas and he was glad to have her home. Every time when he would leave for the studio to work on his latest album she would give him the saddest puppy dog eyes and pout. It tore at his emotion to leave his sweet baby for a few hours. But the leaving and coming back home was always worth it as she would jump him as soon as he meets the door. Giving her a sweet juicy kiss on her lips he held her up against his waist.

"Someone's happy to see me" he said in a sweet sing song voice.

"I missed you" she pouted her full lips at her.

He tugged at her bottom lip until she released it from her pout. Sucking it into his mouth tasting the chocolate she'd probably consumed - he could already feel himself growing hard. "What did you do today?" He asked depositing her on the kitchen island.

"Well for starters I got my winter clothes and a little Christmas surprise for you" she added with a wink.

"Mmmm is that so?" His voice lost a few octaves as he rubbed her thighs over her jeans cladded legs.

"Only if you're a good boy" she warned feeling her arousal pool between her legs from his squeezing and stroking of her thighs.

Fitz smirks taking his long skillful fingers to her jeans button and zip. "I'm always a good boy Livvie."

"Mmmm" she moaned as he yanks her jeans off of her exposing her butt cheeks to the cold marble top.

"I'll show you how good of a boy I am" taking one of his fingers he slipped her panty to the side and brought another finger to her dripping core. Olivia's legs immediately fell open wider to accommodate his muscular body.

"Fitz" she pleaded as he was only teasing her by running his finger up and down her wet folds. She wanted to feel him pumping his fingers in and out of her but he wasn't complying. Grinding her hips to get him to slip his fingers inside of her to do her bidding but he didn't.

Feeling her grinding her core onto him made his already painful erection harder. Dropping one of his hands he made his way to his own jeans unbuckling his belt and undoing his button and zipper. Feeling his rod throbbing with ache as he continues to tease her folds.

Removing his shirt he placed it on the floor with their other discarded clothing.

"What do you want Livvie?" He asked in a strained voice while stroking his length.

"Ahhhh...shit" she felt the pleasure course through her when he started rubbing deep slow circles into her bundle of nerves.

Fitz brought his lips to her exposed neck and sucked on it long and hard before biting down on her skin. He smiled when she yelled at the contact and in that moment he decided to enter her core with one of his thick long fingers. She was always tight and wet and it made him crazy. He continued to plunge his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. Before long he added a second finger while pressing down on her engorged clit.

Olivia's head was tilt back while her hands held onto the edge of the counter. She moved her feet to the top of the island exposing herself completely for her man to do as he see fit to her.

Watching her lower half exposed as his fingers disappear inside of her Fitz was on the brink of losing control. "What..do..you..want..Olivia?" his voice cracked while his hands continued to stroke up and down his dick.

"Fitz..I..uhhhh" she could feel her legs trembling an indication of her impending orgasm. "I want to feel your dick inside of..." Her eyes fluttered as her body stiffened completely.

Fitz continued to rub deep circles onto her clit as his fingers pump in and out of her. He bent his fingers upwards hitting her spot over and over. He knew she was close as her walls flutter around him. Before long she was gripping his fingers as her juices squirt out of her. Fitz bent his head to her seeping core and lapped up her sweet essence. Tasting her only intensified his erection.

"That was incredible but I want... I want to feel you baby" she panted out to him. She still ached to feel his dick buried deep inside of her driving her certifiably insane.

"Oh I'm not done with you for a long shot" he answered – he transported his lips to hers crushing down on it as he allowed her to taste herself on him. He sucked on her tongue making her moan out loud. He loved to hear her cries as it was the sexiest thing he'd ever come across.

Olivia took both of her hands and ran it through his hair applying pressure to his scalp. Something she knew that drives him crazy.

Fitz let out a grunt as her fingers grazed his scalp. The sweet painful feeling egged him on. Not willing to play anymore games he pulled her bottom to him. Thankful for his 6'2" frame that allowed him to reach her core easily while she was spread out on the island. He lined himself up with her core feeling the heat radiating off of her while her sex glistened from her new arousal. Holding his penis with one hand he caressed her folds wetting the tip of his shaft in her juices.

Olivia closed her eyes and bit down on her lips in anticipation of being filled with him.

"Open your eyes, Livvie" he commanded her. "I want to see you."

It took her a few seconds to do the simple task. She watched as his once cerulean blue eyes turns dark greys from the storm brewing inside of him. She gulped as she looked down at his thick manhood that was beautiful to the sight with its veins and ridges on display for her to see.

Fitz watched as she licked her lips as she admired his dick. He loved when it was between her luscious lips but he loved it even more when it's buried deep into her heat a place where only he had ever been. He loved that he was her first and if his plan goes accordingly to his wish he would be her one and only. The thought of branding her as his wife spurred him on and in one smooth thrust he dove himself into her tight slick heat.

"Fuck!" Olivia cried out sometimes she'd think that she would get used to him but the feelings would take her by surprise every time. He filed her to the hilt and she could feel it all the way in her belly. She cried out again as he pulled completely out of her and moved into her with another deep stroke.

Fitz moved his mouth back over hers as he bit on her lower lip - he continued to plunge into her at a steady rhythm that was uniquely theirs. Out of all of his sexual experience Olivia was the most compatible. It was as if their bodies were in sync and made for each other.

As he continued to pump in and out of her she could feel her body glistening with sweat. She grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head the best she can while being overcome by powerful sensations. "Ahhh baby. Yesss...yessss. Fitz" she cried out.

Fitz watched as her breasts bounced up and down with each deep stroke he made. He unclasped her bra skillfully with one of his hand. Making quick work of it. He squeezed one of her nipples and she clamped down on him. Pulling completely out of her before he'd lost all control.

Olivia whined at the loss of contact. Before she could've voice her disapproval he was back inside of her and once again taking her by surprise. She held onto him meeting him thrust for thrust.

He could tell that she was close as her walls kept shuddering around him; he placed one of his hands between her legs attacking her pearl while his mouth sucked on her nipples. He continued like that while she clawed at his back the sensation too much for her to contain.

"Fitz I'm cummm..." She screamed at the topic of her lungs as her orgasm rack through her powerfully. Her toes curled as her eyes rolled back inside of her head. She was having an out of body experience.

Fitz continued to pump violently inside of her as he felt his own orgasm washing over him. He spilled his hot seed inside of her as he felt her juices running down his thigh.

They stayed like that for a few minutes both trying to regain consciousness from their sky high orgasm.

**xxxxx**

_Next day_

"Fitz are you going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked as they were about to board the private plane. Up until now Fitz hadn't told her where they were going. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she'd wanted to know what's going on. Making her way up the short steps she was escorted inside by the flight attendant. Once she was inside the door what she saw completely shocked her.

"Surprise" they all yelled while her mouth was open.

She turned around to see Fitz closely behind staring at her. "Oh my gosh how could you keep this from me? " She playfully hits his chest.

Olivia turned back to her audience and smiled brightly. "Mom, Ricardo, Janet, Big Jerry and Raye. Wow I can't believe you guys are all here."

"We're here" Janet assured her with a smile.

Olivia made her way forward to them hugging her mother first before making her way around the room. She was already happy to spend the Christmas with Fitz but to see his family and hers made it all the more exciting.

Taking her seat in the empty chair next to Fitz she asked again, "so where are we heading to?"

Everyone laughed because she was the only one without a clue.

On cue the pilot spoke over the system asking that everyone buckle up as they're preparing for takeoff. "Oh and Ms. Pope our destination this morning will be to Alaska."

Olivia gasped looking at Fitz; she couldn't believe they were going to Alaska. She'd briefly shared with him once that she'd love to visit since she'd never been there - growing up she always vacationed in the warm parts of the earth. It wasn't until she moved to Seattle which was mostly rain that she'd experienced cold temperatures. She was thrilled and excited for the trip.

She leaned over and kissed him flush on the lips. "You're amazing. I love you so much."

Fitz give her his signature smile before capturing her mouth for another searing kiss while everyone cheered them on. Pulling his head slightly back to look into her eyes he whispered, "I love you too."

Their four and half hours flight went by fast as they chatted with each other animatedly. Olivia had learnt that everyone was already in LA the day before staying at hotels to keep the surprise going. Alexis and Janet had really bonded as most of the time the two women carried on a conversation by themselves leaving Big Jerry and Ricardo to form their own. Fitz and Olivia entertained Raye as she was on a _"man quest this holiday_" her words. Olivia enjoyed Raye and all of the antics that came with her. All in all she was happy to be leaving LA behind even for the briefest of moments to enjoy a white Christmas.

**xxxx**

They all arrived at the luxurious cabin-like home and everyone retreated to their room to unpack for their four days' vacation. The rental home came with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, two half baths and a six seat hot tub. Overall it was huge and the decor gives off a rustic look and feel.

Unpacking their bags Fitz got a peek of very lacy lingerie sitting at the top of Olivia's bag. Taking out his jeans he asked pointing his fingers at the unidentified sexy item, "what's that?"

She quickly shut the top of her bag. "It's nothing" she said while giving him the death stares to look away.

Fitz chuckled and mumbled under his breath, "looks like someone is getting lucky."

"Don't think I didn't hear you" she said coming over to him.

"Me I haven't said a thing" he grabbed onto her waist pulling her into him. She was clad in skinny jeans, fur lined boots and a long sleeve black shirt. Her heavy jacket was already hung in the coat closet.

Olivia pushed him onto the bed and sat on his lap straddling him. "I should punish you" she teased stroking his chest.

Fitz breath hitches at the contact of her small hands working circles into his firm chest. "Punish me because I've been a baaaaaaaaaad boy" he stresses his point.

Olivia smirked at him and leans over to tug at his ears, she whispers "ok then punish you'll be. No sex for the duration of the trip."

Fitz almost hit her in the face with the speed he got up with. "What! You've got to be kidding me" he boomed seriously.

Olivia rolled off of him and started laughing hysterically at him, "you should've..." She continued laughing, "You should've seen your face."

Fitz laughed with her after he realizes that she was only joking. Deciding to tease her he cupped her sex through her jeans making her laughter replaced by a moan from the unexpected action. He got right into her left ears and spoke in his deep baritone voice, "when it comes to this I don't joke Livvie. Don't play with a man's food" he cupped her tighter applying pressure to her folds which pressed into her hidden pearl. "I have to eat" with that he licked her inner ears with his tongue making her squirm.

Olivia could feel the wetness already pooling inside of her jeans. "Fitz" she pants wanting to feel his mouth on her doing the things only he could do to drive her crazy.

"Yes Olivia?" He answered sweetly placing soft open mouth kisses onto her neck.

"Please take off my pants" she begged squirming against his hand that was still cupping her aching core.

"Mmmm" Fitz started undoing her pants pulling it to her hips when a firm knock came to their door.

"Olivia Olivia" Janet called.

Both of them groaned. "Seriously mom" Fitz breathes against her thigh.

The knock became more insistent but this time it was Alexis voice, "Livvie come out we're going shopping."

It was her turn to groan, "This is going to be a long four days" she whined wiggling herself back into her jeans.

Fitz threw himself onto the bed lying on his back as he watched her fixed herself. The knocking continued along with threats to open the door if she didn't come out soon.

Calling out to them she yelled, "I'm coming!" She shook her head applying extra lip balm to her lips in means to prevent it from being cracked from the harsh cold air.

Fitz observed as she rummaged through her bag getting herself ready. "You should take the card" he said watching as she scrunched her nose at him. They'd come along way with the way they'd spend money. Olivia didn't object to him that often since she'd gotten used to him expenditures on her.

"Fitz I could use mine, you don't have to" she already know what he would say next so she braced herself for it.

"But I want to take care of you. We had talked about this before" he admonished softly. They'd talked about her using her paycheck to pay off her student loans as she'd objected for him to do so when he'd first saw a statement arriving at their house. So he'd come up with the agreement to handle everything else while she focused on getting her loans paid. Fitz was very sensible with how he spent his money and from living with Olivia he knew that she was too. That's one thing they didn't have to worry about.

"Yea yea" she sung defeated while standing in front of him with her right hand outstretched "pass it over sir. I hope that one day when I use your card too much you won't complain about it" she teased knowing that that would be the last thing he'd complain about.

He handed her the stainless steel credit card and placed his wallet back into his pocket. "If that ever happens I know away you can pay me back" he added giving her a wink.

"Wow you're trying to make me a prostitute?"

Fitz chuckled, "no it would be more like bartering."

"Let me leave before I have to kill you" she added before giving him a chaste kiss and moving out the door to see an impatient Janet, Alexis and Raye.

"Took you too long enough" Raye stated rising from the chair she was sitting on. "I'm the only one in this house who's not having sex" she complained.

The other three women turned to each other and laughed. "Come on Raye I thought you were on a mission" Olivia replied.

"That I am now let's get this mission underway" she commanded, with that the four women got in the large SUV that was their vehicle for the duration of the trip. Fitz went all out for their holiday vacation.

**xxxxxx**

Fitz was hanging out with the men in the game room shooting pools with each other. Sitting on the edge of the billiard table he brought his ice cold beer to his lips. Big Jerry was next and he watched as he angled his stick to get the right shot before taking it.

"So Fitz when are you propose to Olivia? Seems like the two of you are already married with the way you guys behave" Jerry spoke while focusing his eyes on the balls.

Fitz took another long sip before resting his bottle back onto the table, "you have it on you Ricardo?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Ricardo produces the little black box he kept in the chest pocket of his buttons down shirt.

Taking it from him, Fitz showed his father. "Wow that's a freaking rock" Jerry gleamed. It was an impressible large rock but it was also very elegant and he knew it would look great on Olivia's dainty hand.

Fitz smiled pleased with the rock himself. After coming back from Florida he'd gotten Ricardo telephone number from Alexis and they'd been working on the customized ring.

"So I have the ring and now I'll just wait for the right time" Fitz answered his father's earlier question.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're planning on make the final step. It's time I get some grand babies -" he stopped remembering the sour patch that Olivia and Fitz had recently went through. "I'm sorry."

Fitz shook his head, "its ok we're healing."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Ricardo spoke trying to lighten up the mood, "so who here knows how to ski?"

Jerry backed off saying he's too old for that now.

"I'm an amateur skier but if you want to wage a race with me we could" Fitz added sly knowing that he's way pass being an amateur skier.

"A thousand dollar for the best skier" Ricardo waged and Fitz shook on it.

The men continued to talk about any and everything bonding over each other's stories and mutual interests.

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile as the ladies peruse different boutiques they happened to stroll upon a lingerie shop. Janet and Alexis rushed off into the sheer teddies section leaving Raye and Olivia with their mouths open in the middle of the floor.

"What in the world is going on Olivia? Pinch me because my eyes did not see right" Raye spoke alarmingly.

Olivia tried not to laugh at her, "your eyes are seeing right."

"My mother and my sister in laws mother are buying lingerie while I'm single. The world has gone crazy."

Olivia laughed mostly due to feeling fuzzy from Raye calling her - her _sister in law_. She gives her a swift hug squeezing her into her side. "The right man will walk right into you" she added giving her a soft smile.

"I hope so" feeling not so hopeful.

The rest of their shopping adventure went on without a hitch. They went from stores to stores. Olivia had seen some stuff that she thought Fitz would like and had gotten it for him. As a matter of fact half of the things were for him. She just couldn't help it, if she saw a nice sweater or shirt she would get it for him. She loved the way he dresses; he always took the time to look like a GQ model. Well for him it's actually effortless.

Making their way into a small coffee shop, everyone ordered coffee except for Liv. Instead she grabbed a hot chocolate. All four ladies were walking out the door when Olivia saw this handsome man in a suit bumping into Raye spilling her coffee on the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going sir!" Raye yelled wiping the hot liquid from the front of her shirt.

"I'm so sorry let me help you clean your shirt and get you a new coffee" he spoke rapidly.

When Raye had finally lifted her head to see who was the coffee spiller her air was stolen from her lungs. His hair was cut low and his facial hair was well groomed giving him an older sophisticated look aside from his baby face. He had pink lips and his head met on the same level as her.

The guy realizes that she was caught up in a trance just like he was admiring her beauty. She was tall and gorgeous looking like a bombshell model. After a few seconds taking it as an opportunity to turn on the charm and introduce himself "Hi I'm Harrison Wright and you are?"

Raye took his outstretched hand, " I'm Raye Grant."

"Beautiful name. Beautiful girl" he spoke with a twinkle in his eyes and a sensual smile.

Raye felt butterflies in her stomach and blushed at him. She didn't understand why he was making her feel that way. She'd completely forgotten about the coffee incident.

Alexis, Janet and Olivia were all giving each other knowing looks when they'd watch the handsome man give Raye his business card and she'd accepted it. The trio decided to wait outside the coffee shop as it was getting crowded leaving Raye to her own devices.

"So our girl has found a potential mate" Janet quipped sipping on her coffee.

"And he's cute" Olivia added.

"One hot chocolate brother" Alexis fanned herself for dramatization.

"You two do know that you're taking right?" Raye added sneaking up on them only to hear them feign over Harrison.

"Of course we do and happily so but we're not blind" Alexis replied.

Olivia took a sip of her hot chocolate, "tell her mama" and everyone burst into laughter as they went in search for their driver and car.

**xxxxx**

Later that night they all had an impromptu smoked meat dinner compliments to the men. They'd smoke turkey and Italian sausage on the small smoker grill they'd found in the kitchen. After that everyone retired for the night. Raye was happy to do so as she was most likely going to be talking to Harrison.

Liv was lying on the bed while she had Fitz model in all the different things she'd gotten him. So far he'd liked everything except for the ugly sweater she'd gotten him. She watched as he looked down at in disgust.

"Don't be like that Fitz" she laughed as he stretched the neck of the sweater as if it was scratching his skin. _It probably was._

"Everyone is going to laugh at me" he pouted. This only made her laugh more. Sometimes he could behave so juvenile.

"To make you feel better I have a matching one. So they'll laugh at us" she added getting on her knees using it to walk to the edge of the bed in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks; "I'll never let anyone make fun of my baby" she spoke softly at him giving him a kissy face.

"Well since I'm traumatized by this sweater how about you give me some loving?" He asked leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"I can definitely do that since we were rudely interrupted early" she added before wrapping her naked arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

**xxxxxx**

Christmas Eve was spent with baking and gift wrapping. All of the impromptu gifts they'd purchase the previous day needed to be wrapped. The men went skiing while the ladies objected saying that it's too cold or they didn't want to ruin their hair or some other excuse that could get them out of the trip. Instead they enjoyed each other's company sipping on red wine and occasionally a cup of hot chocolate. It was great seeing the two families come together unified and Olivia hoped that it would always remain like this.

Later that day Fitz had returned home sulking because Ricardo had whooped his ass in skiing. He'd requested that Olivia kissed his bruised ego away which she did with a glad heart.

When it'd became night everyone was sitting around the living room and they all shared a Christmas story that's was dear to their hearts. Some were said with tears flowing while others made you laughed so hard your sides hurt.

**xxxxxxx**

Waking up the next morning Fitz looked down at the remnants of Olivia's sexy lingerie she had worn the previous night. He didn't know what had come over him but he'd rip it to threads. He smirked watching at all of the marks he'd left on her body. When he'd seen her in that sexy number he'd lost all sense of control and had ravaged her body like a man who'd known his death was coming for him the next day. He knew she would kill him for him to leave her skin marked up like that especially in visible places.

Shaking his self out of his thoughts he kissed her neck, "baby wake up" he tried her shoulder but she murmured for him to leave her alone. He snickered knowing exactly what would wake her up. Bringing his lips to her ears he spoke, "I have presents for you" in a sing song voice.

"Presents" Olivia repeated jumping up realizing that it was Christmas morning.

Fitz chuckled when she jumped up after his announcement.

Looking down at her body she looked at Fitz, "what the hell did you do to me last night?" She gasped rushing to the mirror, "my lingerie my skin. Fitz you're a beast" she boomed at him grabbing a robe to throw over her body.

Fitz laughed while apologizing to her. After regaining his composure he asked, "are you ready for your presents?"

Her mood instantly roamed high, nodding her head frankly she said, "yes yes."

"Ok close your eyes because I have two gifts for you" she obeyed and he placed the small box inside of her hand. "Now open them."

She opened them and smiled seeing the small blue box in her left palm; she slowly removed the top of the box to reveal a cute charm in the form of a baby booties. Looking at Fitz tears welled in her eyes, "Fitz?" She questioned him to explain.

"Just like you've given me the Ferris wheel I want to give you this charm as a remembrance of our baby but also to remind you that you're a strong woman. Whenever you face challenges in life you'll remember what you've overcome" he answered touching her face lightly.

The tears spilled down her cheeks, she loved it. She was glad and appreciative of all the things he'd done for her. Not only was he there for her, he'd given her space and time to grieve and she was thankful that he didn't want them to return to their life forgetting that this had ever happen. He understood that this would be a piece of her that she'd always carry. She kissed him urgently on his lips allowing him to feel the love that she'd kept in her heart only for him.

Finally breaking away from their kiss, they were both breathless.

"Would you like your second gift now?" He asked producing a much bigger box from behind him.

She nodded her head gleefully like a child on Christmas morning. At first she tried to gently remove the gift wrapping paper but that was taking too long so she ripped it off of the box. Olivia gasped when she saw her present.

Fitz took in the sight of her shock expression. If she was so happy for the Nikon D3x SLR Digital Camera she's going to go crazy at what was inside of the box, he thought.

"This had to cost you thousands of dollars. Wow" she gasped still looking at the outside of the box not yet venturing inside of it. After much cooing and aaa-ing she finally opens the box.

Fitz held his breath hoping that she'd like his final Christmas surprise.

"Oh my goshhhhhhhhh! Yes yes!" She screamed jumping up and down on the bed. She couldn't believe it, it was finally coming through. Olivia's heart beat excitedly in her chest. "Yesssssssss! A thousand times yesss!"

Fitz was thoroughly pleased with her reaction as she continued to jump up and down. Who knew that a ticket to see the world would get a girl excited but his Livvie was and that brought him tremendous joy.

She finally plopped her behind down onto the bed, trying to regain her breathing.

She leaned over and hugged him kissing him hard. This was the best present she'd ever received, when she'd open the box attach to the camera lens was a small folded paper. Taking it off she saw a confirmation email for several plane tickets that were for over thirty countries. Fitz's handwriting was at the top of the page, _'let's go see the world through this lens.'_

She clung onto him kissing him passionately. She didn't know what she'd deserved to get a man like him but she'd known that she would never let go of him. Pulling back she beamed at him showing all thirty two teeth. "You're the best! Absolutely completely best!"

Fitz smiled at her genuinely happy. Living in the moment not thinking about the many plans they would need to make in order to get everything in order before their departure.

Olivia grabbed her gift and gives it to him. He was as shock as her from the present he received. They sealed their gift giving ceremony with kisses on each other's lips. After that they talked about their future trip animatedly until they heard a swift knock on the door. Jumping up they both rushed to the shower washing off the previous night's activity smell. Pulling on their ugly sweaters and jeans they made it out of their room within thirty minutes.

**xxxxx**

Everyone hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas while exchanging gifts. After that they'd all ate a hearty breakfast together and was now sitting in the living room talking about the year they had. Olivia was curled into Fitz's side on the couch inhaling his unique scent, feeling happy and contented.

Fitz got up from his seat leaving Olivia to snuggle into the back of the sofa. Moving his way to the huge flat screen TV he turned on the power button of the DVR. Slipping the DVD inside of it Fitz cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. _"Ladies and gentleman I present to you my first ever music video with the love of my life"_ that caught everyone's attention and they all stared at the screen in silence.

Fitz pressed play on the DVR before returning to his seat and immediately Olivia was attached to his side again. He hugged her as the opening part of the video started.

Olivia blushed and smiled to see herself on the TV. The video was so good and it conveyed a lot of emotions to the viewer. The love between the two of them was very palpable in the way they touched each other and the way Fitz's eyes bore into her soul. She looked around the room taking in the people she'd come to know and love within a short amount of time can't imagining life without them.

She held on to Fitz feeling the most ready for the next chapter of her life.

**AN: So I really didn't know what to get Fitz so I didn't go into details. Just know it was pretty awesome and he loved it. LOL. If you have any gift ideas for him please leave it into your comment as it's pretty hard to think of something he would like. Anywho next chapter will be a time jump. I will not ask you any question as I want to hear your thoughts on the entire chapter. Only thing I will say is, I'm sure you thought he was going to propose huh? HA! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. It helps motivate me. :) XOXO**


	39. Chapter 39

**New Update! Enjoy! **

**_8 Months Later_**

"Olivia I already told you I'm not doing it. Why can't you let this go?" He spoke sternly between clenched teeth.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal Fitz. Your parents want it so why not" she replied nonchalantly.

Every time she said that his anger intensifies. They've been having a on and off argument all week. "I'm my own person and I refuse to let people dictate my life. I do not want my fiancée to sign a prenup we discussed this already a long time ago." Fitz boomed flaring his hands from the other side of the bedroom.

"Or is it the stupid media that has you holding on to this notation?"

Olivia looked at him and she saw the determination and finality in his eyes. He was serious and she hated to be stubborn. She hated after coming back from their amazing six months adventure, after Fitz had proposed to her after making so many life changing memories with him that they were back to this. Somehow word got out that he'd taken his girlfriend to travel around the world and the media has been labeling her as a gold digger. They had suspicion that it was one of their traveling guiders that they had along the way. She was hurt seeing her face next to Fitz on magazines covers and on gossip news talking about her. As amazing as taking the trip was she'd had to sacrifice her job. Returning from the holidays she had giving them her two weeks' notice and had taking a leap on a once in a lifetime opportunity to do something that she always wanted to do. She took it and she had no regrets about it.

Olivia didn't want to argue anymore since they were at her mother's house in West Palm Beach. Actually everyone was there as the wedding was two days away. They'd set a date for the wedding two months after they'd return from their world travels. That would give them enough time to plan the wedding and got them back into the groove of everything.

Getting up from off of the bed she began straightening herself to go talk to Alexis and Janet. Janet wasn't the problem but Big Jerry was. He couldn't believe that Fitz wasn't going to have her sign a prenup. He was the one who brought it up in the first place and she'd agree with him. This issue had not only caused tension between them but also between father and son. Walking towards the door she heard his voice again but didn't look back.

"Where are you going Olivia? We're not finish here!" He sounded at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes before turning her head to face him. "I'm going downstairs because you need to cool down" she spoke calmly.

Fitz ran one of his hands through his hair, a sign that shows he's exasperated. "I'm not finish discussing this" he spoke in an even tone.

"Well I'm finish" she threw back at him turning her head to continue waking.

"You do not walk away from me!"

"Fitz! I'm tired ok I'm tired arguing. I'm going downstairs!" She yelled back at him before slamming the door.

He sighed and threw himself on the bed wondering why she couldn't see his point. He couldn't allow her to sign a prenup - when he'd proposed to her that early morning he wanted her forever and there weren't any outs for him. As stupid as it may sound he didn't want to draw up some legal document as a safety net in the case of "what ifs?" He meant what he'd told her over a year ago. If she's going to leave him finances would be the last thing on his mind. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple trying to relieve the pounding headache he was getting. They shouldn't be arguing two days before their wedding.

Stomping down the stairs Olivia rushed to the kitchen to see her mother and soon to be mother in law cutting up vegetables. Probably was for dinner, she thought. She threw herself into one of the barstools dramatically.

Janet and Alexis looked at each other not wanting to come in the lovers quarrel. The two of them loves passionately and also fought passionately. They heard the yelling upstairs and decided to leave well alone. The ladies watched as Olivia took huge breaths to quell her rapidly beating heart.

"Ughhhhhhhh he frustrates me to no end" Olivia said startling both women when she slammed her hand on the counter top.

"Why can't he just do it? I don't see the big deal" she spoke again to no one in particular. Sometimes Fitz could drive her up the wall. She loved him with a fire so intense and sometimes he could provoke her with the same intensity. She closed her mouth remaining quiet as she tries to catch her breath. Fighting with him was such a mind, body and soul workout. He drains her energy because she's not backing down and neither is he. With the wedding being two days away someone needed to back down. The paperwork was already drawn up compliments to Big Jerry.

Janet and Alexis watched as she rested her head onto the cold marble top counter. The two women had discussed the subject but neither wanted to weigh in on the argument. Seeing that if anyone doesn't speak to either of them soon they might not be a wedding in 48 hours. Janet opened her mouth to reason.

"Olivia what are you scared of?" Janet asked startling her out of her thoughts.

She scoffed, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Livvie, what's really bothering you?" Her mother asked this time. Trying to probe her to open up to them. It still amazes her that she and Janet had grown so close to each other over the past few months. They spoke regularly on the phone and had even made a trip to North Carolina together.

She sighed looking at the two older women in their faces seeing their concern eyes and it made her want to spill her guts. She took two long breaths before replying to them, "it's just that everywhere I turn people are look _'oh she definitely trade up'_ or _'what does III Legend see in her she's a nobody?'_ and then we have _'she doesn't even have a job.'_ She lets out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "It bothers me because it's true. All I have is a camera full of pictures hoping that one day it'll sell. All I have is my dreams and nothing else to offer" she added sadly.

"That's not true, you have everything to offer. Everything that I need and want you offers it to me, Livvie. "

She was startled hearing Fitz voice boomed from behind her. He spoke with such emotions and conviction that she wanted to believe him.

He finally understands why she was adamant in wanting to sign a prenup and he had to convince her that there was no need to. Stepping up closer to her forgetting about his mother and future mother in law in the room. He closed the space in between them bringing his front completely against her exposed back. "Remember how much of a partnership we were on our trip?" He waited for her to reply and he heard a soft "yes." "That's all I want from you baby, you and me against the world. You have to believe that you're my equal you didn't trade up and I didn't trade down. You were made for me and me for you" he spoke into her ears each word he placed special emphasis on to get her to hear him. He needs her to understand him to believe that that they were each other's equal.

Olivia couldn't breathe as the warmth of his body was warming hers. She held her breath as he spoke each word passionately. She remembered the morning that he proposed to her vividly.

_Olivia was having the time of her life touring most of Africa and Europe. They'd stuck to countries that were nearby each other so they wouldn't waste too much time traveling rather having more time enjoying the different cultures that the world had to offer. Each country that they'd visit they'd had a unique experience. They were using a travel agency that had provided them with one world traveler that went along with them from the states but they also meet up with local tour guides who'd give them a more in depth tour around parts of their country that many people were privileged to. They'd visit local villages, towns, monuments, unique landscapes, restaurants, waterfalls and any other places that they were advised to go. Not only was the trip one for adventures but Olivia had taken it seriously for her photography portfolio - using her new camera to capture almost every moment. She'd capture the pyramids, the mountains, the people, the animals and every other interesting subject including a goofy Fitz. The two could say that they had some life altering moments._

_One time Olivia was severely constipated when she was in Ghana. She hadn't gone for days and Fitz was ready to call off the trip and head back to the states but she'd told him that it wasn't necessary. Instead she went for some holistic medicine that she'd seen a lot of vendors with in the marketplace. Explaining her situation the lady give her two coconut oil liquid looking pills which she took. Fitz on the other hand was freaking out wondering if something terrible would happen to her. She'd assured him that it was coconut and she could tell by the scent. Just to reassure him she give him the pills to smell and he'd agreed that it was coconut. After all he knew the scent from Olivia's hair products. It so happen that the pills worked great and within an hour she rushed to the bathroom and that was that._

_The trip was truly amazing she'd went to historical places that had made her emotional. One of them was Robben Island, South Africa a place where Nelson Mandela a revolutionist was held for 27 years. She couldn't have imagined now horrific that experience was for him as she took in the prison cell that had once held a great man. _

_They were spending their last night in Greece and Fitz had said "let's go out with a bang" so they'd booked a yacht on the Mediterranean. The last few days were very relaxing and luxurious. She was well pampered and drank a lot of expensive wine. Eating the best food and just enjoying being isolated with each other. Except for a captain and hostess they were all alone wrapped up in each other night and day. The night before they'd made sweet sensual love wrapping up an astounding adventure. They would always have so many stories to tell and share with their future kids and grandkids about that one time mommy and daddy tour the world. And they're some pretty spicy things they can tell._

**X**

_Waking up early the next morning looking through the cabin window to see the sun not yet rising. Since they were on the waters they would experience the sight of a magnificent sunrise without any building or trees to obstruct the view. Fitz had kept Olivia's engagement ring all through the trip. His palm literally itched as he was eager to give it to her. He wanted to give her, her heart's desire and he didn't want anything to come in that way. Fitz has learnt so many things about Olivia on this trip. He'd learn that not only did he find a girlfriend but he'd found his best friend and soul mate. They were partners, learning new things together sharing with each other. They allowed themselves to be engrossed in the different cultures and it was so easy for him to let loose when she was by his side. Music lyrics flowed easily from his pen onto his notepad. She brings out the best in him. He wanted to be a better person because of her. He'd waited and waited for the right moment to ask her for forever. Always keeping the ring on him afraid it would get lost. It has been over a year since they're in a relationship and it was time that they make the final step in saying 'I Do.' Shaking his self out of his thoughts he returned his attention back on Olivia. _

_"Livvie, wake up baby. It's our final sunrise. Let's go watch it together" he spoke softly against her skin while placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder._

_She moaned not really wanting to get up as he'd tired her out the previous night. But sunrise has become their thing. Every place they'd stayed at they'd woken up to marvel in the wonder and beauty that is the sun making his presence known in the morning. She stretched her body smiling from feeling his warm lips against her achy skin. She slowly sat up and gives him a peck on his lips._

_"Good morning handsome" she smiled brightly at him._

_He returned her smile already feeling nervous, "Καλημέρα αγάπη μου" he replied in Greek saying Good morning my love. All through the trip he'd made it his duty to learn how to say "Good morning and my love" in each foreign language his accent wasn't perfect but he knew that his Livvie appreciated it._

_"You know how to wake a woman up" she said shaking her boobs in front of her and Fitz laughed._

_"Let's go before we miss it" he urged her getting up first and pulling on a tee and jeans while she threw on a sun dress and cardigan. He watched as she finger combed her hair before leaving for the bathroom._

_"Come and meet me on the deck" he called before leaving the cabin and heading onto of the yacht to the outside deck._

_He was pleased that the hostess Zania had did what he'd asked her for. She'd strategically placed rose petals in the shape of a heart on the very front part of the deck. It was large enough for the two of them to sit in._

_Shortly after Olivia made her way to the deck to see Fitz sitting in a circle that kind of looked like a heart. She smiled at his thoughtfulness wanting to make their last sunrise special. Taking a seat next to the love of her life she wrapped her arm in in one of his leaning her head on his shoulder. The sun was just making its way up the horizon casting an orangish yellow glow with streaks of purple. She had to remind herself to sit down and enjoy it and not run for her camera to capture it. She had an urge to capture every moment she was experiencing. She chastised herself for her impulse - now wasn't the time to do so as she'd already took a picture of the sunrise two days before. Her camera was loaded with thousands and thousands of pictures. It will be hell for her to go through them all. It's a task and challenge she is willing to accept. Taking her mind out of all things photography she allowed herself to be in the moment with her best friend, her travel buddy, her soul mate. She loved him with an everlasting love and she wanted to be there for him through sick and health, thick or thin - her thoughts were interrupted when Fitz turned to face her._

_He couldn't wait anymore sitting there as he watched the sunrise a new day being born he knew it was time, time that he made her his wife. Turning to face her he took in her soft sun kissed skin as the rays from the sun shined on her casting gold specks of light to fall onto her curly black hair. Taking her face in his to get her attention he could already feel his emotions rising to the brim._

_She gives him a small smile watching his face display so many emotions. For some reason her heart begun to beat fast._

_He finally opens his mouth after getting some control over his emotions, "you know how much I love you right?"_

_She smiled and replied, "I know and I love you with my everything Fitz."_

_He exhaled deeply realizing that he had nothing to worry about. This was the woman who wanted him for him and not for any other add-ons he could offer. He took a deep breath and decided to lay his heart on the line. _

_"I know these past few months we've dealt with so many problems. But you know what? It made us stronger; it made you a better woman and me a better man. We've had our ups and downs but I cherish them all because you were by my side. I don't want to go another day without telling the woman that I love, my soul mate and my very best friend how much I love and care for her." Rising slowly on shaky legs as the sun continued to beam on them casting a glow around their bodies._

_"Olivia Carolyn Pope if there's nothing else that I'm sure about" he places his left knee onto the ground and reached into his pocket. He watched as tears are already running down her cheeks. He continued once the black box he was carrying for months was in the palm of his hand, "if there's nothing else I'm sure about I'm sure about wanting to spend the rest of my life besides you - taking care of you and loving you. Loving you and being there for you when you can't even to stand talking to me. I want to be there always for you Livvie. Will you make me even happier by being my wife?" He asked choking it out before he'd become too emotional._

_Olivia's entire body shook as she screamed, "Yes yes yes. I would love to be your wife Fitz." Tears streamed down her face as she launched herself at him, taking him to the floor before kissing him fervently on the lips. Since it was till early the staff wouldn't be up as yet._

_She kissed him softly telling him how much she loves him and she couldn't wait to be his wife. She sat up and took off her cardigan and sundress, "make love to me Fitz" she breathes her plea barely a whisper._

_Fitz smiled never seeing someone as beautiful and captivating as her. He will love her until his dying breath. Rising his body to sit up as well he kissed her again on her luscious lips. Pulling her left hand to his face he continued his soft kisses on each finger paying special attention on her ring finger. "After you wear this" he said breaking the kiss to open the black box hiding the treasure._

_Olivia gasped when she saw the ring it was magnificent. She instinctively stretched out her left hand to him. "It's so beautiful" she spoke in wonderment. _

_Fitz had chosen to customize the CARTIER DESTINÉE SOLITAIRE. The ring was set in platinum and micropaved with brilliantly-cut 4 carats diamonds. It had taking him weeks to decide on the right band but he was comfortable with his choice as Olivia wasn't an overly flashy person. Taking the ring out of the box he placed it slowly on her fingers. Both of their eyes were rested on the ring as the diamond shone in the sun light casting beautiful reflection around their joined hands._

_Olivia looked from the diamond to the man that had giving it to her, she was feeling the need to convey her emotions to him. Showing him how much she loves and appreciate every part of him. "Make love to me" she spoke softly. "Make love to me Fitz" her voice a little higher strong with emotions._

_Fitz captured her lips and kissed her with newfound love and adoration. His hands caressed her already exposed breasts as he lay her down on to the deck. He removed his shirt and returned to kissing every inch of her exposed skin. He kissed the valley between her breasts and made his way all the way down to her belly button. He removed her underwear kissing up each leg worshipping her body. Finally making his way to her core he took his sweet time tasting her and swirling his tongue around her bundle of nerves. He did all of the things that he knew she loved. He cherished the taste of her as she came all over his mouth. It was the sweetest thing he'd experienced in his life and he would never grow tire of it. Ridding himself of his own clothes he joined his body with hers. They allowed their bodies just to be one as was their souls. They moved to a new found beat one of commitment and promises. A promise to be with each other through thick and thin, sickness and healthy, riches and poverty. This was their forever and they clung onto each other as their orgasm ricocheted through their body simultaneously. They look down at their join body and at the surrounding blue waters. This was their love open and abounding with no room or space that remained hidden or untouched by the other. Their souls were bare for each other to see._

**X**

Tears streamed down her face as the memory that only happened two months ago flashed through her mind. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't care about what people may think about their union because she knows the truth. She knows that he loves her for her and they were equals. She wasn't lacking and that made her feel better about herself. She turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry we don't have to do it. I just want to be happy and you make me very happy. I'm so sorry baby" she cried into his chest.

Fitz stroked her back, "its ok Livvie. I love you. I love you so much" he reassured her softly. He was happy that they could finally put this behind them.

Janet and Alexis had left the kitchen to give them privacy thankful that they'd seem to resolve their issue.

After a few moments she leaned back her head to look into his blue eyes. The pair of eyes that always seems to calm her. "I just can't wait to be your wife" she spoke genuinely happy. They weren't planning a big wedding but it was still the wedding of her dreams. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Olivia Grant.

"And I can't wait to become your husband" he replied cheerfully resting his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard footsteps and looked up to see Big Jerry staring at them with papers in his hands.

**AN: Hello I know took me long enough to update but I'm here. So the couple had an argument. Personally I think they could do without the prenup but I'm sure some of you are like they should do it. But to me Fitz won't be a prenup kinda guy. Remember he's a hopeless romantic - actually I prefer to say hopeFUL romantic. LOL. So you got some tid bits about the trip and that's how it will be. Later down in the story you may find out something else that happen but I'm not going into the deets of it for an entire chapter. Also, don't worry about Livvie's job situation she's following her dream. Can you believe that we have a wedding to plan? And it will be next chapter? Wooooo, Can you believe they're FINALLY getting married? HAHA! Did you like the proposal? I hope so. Lastly what the hell is going on with Big Jerry? Oh Oh. Thank you for reading and reviewing. XO.**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Happy 40th chapter to me! Enjoy Enjoy!**

"This needs to stop. I can't watch you two argue everyday over a piece of paper." Big Jerry yells holding the papers that he himself had drawn up with one of his hands. "At the end of the day it's about love and I'm sorry that I inserted myself into your affair" he spoke again his voice raw with emotion. He continued, "and to end it all I'm going to tear it to shreds" and he did holding the document in both hands tearing it over and over again until it was a heap of small pieces on the floor. He felt good that this thing was no more affecting them. He'd only wanted to protect his son but instead he'd aggravated him and had caused a rift not only between the two of them but also between him and his fiancée.

Fitz and Olivia watched the commotion wordlessly play out in front of them. Fitz was pleased that his father had taken it upon his self to drop it. Because if he had to talk to him again, it wouldn't have been pleasant. He didn't want to cause any disrespect to his father but he was very adamant about living his life the way he saw fit.

Big Jerry huffed as he watched them staring at him with an amused look. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" He asked flaying his hands in the arm.

They both let out a chuckle watching his frustrated expression. Fitz was the first one to speak after they'd stop laughing. "Good now we can put this mess behind us. And dad as much as I love you please don't interfere in matters that doesn't concern you" Fitz spoke evenly his tone very serious.

Big Jerry nodded his head acknowledging that he'd heard him loud and clear.

xx

The rest of the day went on with final preparations for the wedding while Olivia and Fitz spent quality time with each other. They would all be leaving the house the next morning to head to the hotel that they'd made reservations for the wedding. The ceremony was going to be very small with only thirteen people in attendance including the Officiant and two cameramen. The couple wanted completed privacy as they exchanged heartfelt vows.

**X**

It was early in the morning a little after six as Alexis and Abby were making the finishing touches to her something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue assembled. Her body was draped in a white strapless dress that hugged her curves spectacularly. The material was light allowing the morning air to flow throw it. Her hair was done in a messy updo with a few of her tendrils falling loosely framing her gorgeous face. Her makeup was simple giving her a fresh faced look that complimented her glowing skin. Her mother had loaned her, her diamond earrings that dangled from her ears gracefully adding a touch of elegance to her outfit. She'd counted her brand new lace corset as her something new. A vintage hair pin that they'd seen in a small jewelry store was tucked into her curls as something old. And gracing her feet she wore blue crochet barefoot sandals. It was the morning of her wedding and she was beyond giddy with excitement and nervousness.

Looking at herself in the mirror for the last time before picking up her bouquet she couldn't believe that at the age of 23 she was marrying her soul mate. She spontaneously hugged her mother overwhelm by all of the emotions she was experiencing.

"Don't make me cry Livvie. You'll ruin our makeup" Alexis spoke her voice wavering with emotions. She was extremely proud to see her baby girl marry the love of her life. It was sad that her father wasn't there to experience the moment but she promises to cherish it for as long as she lived.

"I'm so proud of you, Livvie" she gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks stepping out of her embrace.

"I'm getting married!" She squealed and Abby joined in with her excited for her best friend. She herself was planning a wedding as Stephen had proposed to her on her birthday three months ago. She couldn't help feel excited about marrying the man that she loves. Unfortunately, due to Quinn's work schedule she wasn't able to make it but she did send her gifts and congratulations.

The ceremony was at sunrise with only close family and friends. Later on in the evening the reception would be kept in the ballroom of the Pegasus hotel they were staying at. But for now it was time for her to go marry her best friend. She smiled as she reflected on how much the last year of her life had changed for the best. They'd had their ups and downs - round and rounds but all it did was serve to bring them closer to each other. She'd found everything she wanted and needed in Fitz.

Janet came into the master suite with Raye trailing behind her in her bridesmaid coral halter top flow-ey dress matching Abby's. The two of them were her bridesmaid along with Stephen and Harrison as groomsmen. No one could resist the Harrison Wright charm including Big Jerry. After their trip from Alaska Raye and him kept in close contact with each other. At first they didn't want to make any moves on their feelings because of the distance between them so they'd stuck to being friends. But that line quickly blurred as their feelings for each other was far more than that of a platonic friend. Jumping in head first the two did the long distance thing until Harrison got relocated to DC two months ago which was still not New York but it was better with a simple two to three hours' drive. Raye was happy that for the first time in her life she'd found someone who'd truly respected her. He never treated her anyway less than how a woman should be treated. She was already head over heels in love with him and was happy that he felt that same way about her too.

Fitz stood with his father, Harrison and Stephen at the arch decorated in colorful tulips that were placed on the center part of beach. The sun was still under the horizon making the place a little dark. The portable lights were surrounding the altar and down the walkway that was laid with white carpet. Both Fitz and his father were dressed in linen suits that allowed the wind easy passage to move the fabric freely. They stood barefoot in silence taking in the serene atmosphere around them. They were lucky to have Alexis' pastor perform the wedding ceremony which required them to take a one day pre marriage workshop. Just to put it this way marriage was incredibly hard and they were entering this union with their eyes wide open of that fact.

Fitz took steadying breaths as he _heard A Thousand Years by Christina Perri _started playing through the speakers.

Big Jerry pats his shoulder to help calm his nerves. "This is the moment you'll remember for as long as you live son. I'm proud to be standing next to you as you marry an incredible woman."

Fitz smiled already feeling choked up by all of his emotions. The sun was slowly making its way up casting a ray of sunshine on the blue waters. They'd agreed to a sunrise ceremony not only because it was their thing but it signifies the birth of a new day with new hope. A hope that he'd held onto for many months was finally coming to pass. He thanked the heavens for allowing him the chance to experience true love - love that took his breath away constantly. Fitz took another deep breath as he watched his mother first making her way out and standing in front of him on the right side of the altar. There weren't any chairs as everyone decided that it would be ok to stand through the ceremony after all they would be barefoot and comfortable.

He watched on as Raye came out first holding her bouquet her hair flowing in the wind along with the skirts of her dress. She gives him a reassuring smile before making her way onto the left side of the altar. Right after Abby made her way up the short aisle and gives him a wink which made him crack a smile. His nerves immediately left him when he saw Olivia and her mother walking down the aisle holding each other hands. Her right hand held her bouquet. It was a sight to behold watching his Livvie transformed into a beautiful bride. She was always breathtakingly beautiful but in that moment Fitz couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. He smiled feeling astonishingly happy. He fought every urge to not run and coop her up in to his arms when she smiled that secret special smile that she reserves only for him.

Olivia continued to walk with her mother. The woman who'd stood by her side through thick and thin. The woman who'd made sure that she wasn't without anything. The woman who'd been a mother, a friend, a confidant and role model to her, her entire life. And today she was doing her the greatest honor of giving her away to her husband to be. She was becoming even more emotional from seeing Fitz standing under the arch looking dashingly handsome giving her his special smile. The song conveyed everything she was feeling as she took another step and another and another towards her forever.

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

**_One step closer_**

She meets the altar and tears were already silently streaming down her face. Fitz kissed her not being able to hold back his self. And they all laughed when the pastor said "we haven't reached to that part as yet." Everyone stood to their sides as Fitz and Olivia faced each other. The moment was extremely intimate as the pastor spoke to them. Except for the occasional flashes from the cameramen they were completely engrossed with each other.

"Fitz you've prepared a vow to say to Olivia?" The pastor asked.

"I did" he answered.

"Please speak the words that you would like to express as a token of your love and as a vow to this marriage."

Fitz looked her in the eyes making sure that she saw him as he poured out his heart to her. Clearing his throat to fight his emotions he spoke.

**_"I promise to encourage your compassion,_**

**_Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful._**

**_I promise to nurture your dreams,_**

**_Because through them your soul shines._**

**_I promise to help shoulder our challenges,_**

**_For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together._**

**_I promise to be your partner in all things,_**

**_Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole._**

**_Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust,_**

**_For one lifetime with you could never be enough._**

**_This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."_**

Olivia cried as his piecing blue eyes bore into her brown ones. Each promise was an everlasting covenant they were making with each other. She was startled when the pastor asked her to recite hers still immerse in Fitz's eyes.

A voice laced with emotions she recited her heartfelt vows to him.

**_"On this day,_**

**_I give you my heart,_**

**_My promise,_**

**_That I will walk with you,_**

**_Hand in hand,_**

**_Wherever our journey leads us,_**

**_Living, learning, loving,_**

**_Together,_**

**_Forever."_**

Fitz eyes welled with water and it was becoming too much for him to keep at bay. He watched her beautiful face as each word was spoken from her heart.

"May I have the rings?" the pastor asked and the rings were provided to him and he said a prayer over it before giving Fitz hers and hers Fitz.

"Fitzgerald will you take this ring and place it upon Olivia's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God. Fitz repeated his vow as he slid the ring onto Olivia's finger. "

"Olivia will you take this ring and place it upon Fitzgerald's finger, and as you do, repeat after me, these words."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God. Olivia did the same as she slid his wedding band on his finger. She'd engrave it with the words _'One and Only'_ in remembrance of the first song he'd sang to her. He was her _One and Only _love."

They were given two candles that they joined together to light the unity candle. The pastor spoke to them telling them that they're no longer two but they've joined together as one in the presence of their family and God. He continued to speak about marriage and declared a blessing over them. Finally coming to the conclusion of the wedding ceremony he spoke a final declaration.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Fitz didn't need to be told twice as he took Olivia in his arms and kissed his wife. He didn't stopped when they were surrounded by loud game day cheers; they only pulled away when their breathing was labored. They smiled sheepishly at each other when the Officiant announces:

"I present to you **Mr. and Mrs. Grant**!"

Their small body of witnesses erupted in loud cheers again as the two doves were released into the air.

Olivia looked up at him beaming with happiness, "I'm Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

Fitz kissed her feeling ridiculously happy, "yes you are."

Not soon after they were surrounded by their family who showered them with lots of love and well wishes. The newlyweds reveled in each other's presence as they took several wedding pictures with each other and their newly blended family.

Still being early in the morning they made their way to the hotel private dining room where they ate breakfast as Mr. and Mrs. Grant.

**X**

After hours of making love as husband and wife and sleeping for only one they finally got out of bed to get ready for the reception. They were expected to be down there at 8 and it was already 7:50. Fitz had on a sleek black tuxedo with his hair gel backed not one out of place except for his one errant curl. Olivia liked when his strong jawline was exposed for all to see. He smiled as she applied her lipstick. She was also immaculately dressed in a white floor length gown that carried some silver shimmer which was complimented by her chandelier diamond earrings and wedding ring set.

Turning away from the mirror she smiled taking in her husband. That's all she could've called him since this morning. She was just so happy. "Are you ready my husband?" She smiled sweetly at him.

No other sound was more pleasant to his ears than his wife calling him that. "As ready as I'll ever be Mrs. Grant" he replied taking her hand giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Careful not to ruin her makeup.

Making their way out of the honeymoon suite they walked hand in hands to the elevator. Still holding hands she looked up at him and smiles once they were inside of the descending elevator. Bringing her lips close to his ears she whispered, "It's a wonder I can still walk after today Mr. Grant."

Fitz could already feel his member growing from his sultry tone. He leaned his lips to her ears and replied, "mmmm and that was only a sample of what to expect tonight Mrs. Grant."

Olivia felt herself flushed from the rumble of his deep voice. Her body ached deliciously all over. Fitz had really outdone his self today. Whispering back into his ears, "you were on complete beast mode today. One minute you're gentle and the next oh my gawwwd" she fanned herself remembering him taking her on the wall.

Continuing the whispering game he replied, "I was a man making love to his wife for the first time."

She could already feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She was about to pin him to the elevator wall but they were others inside of it and just on time the elevator dinged signaling they'd reach their floor.

Making their way to the entrance of the banquet room they were told to wait outside until their name was announced. They stood for a few minutes before hearing their name being called.

"Give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Grant" Fitz smiled when he heard Sean's voice on the DJ system. Holding onto Olivia's hands the couple danced their way inside through the sea of people clapping and cheering loudly. Many people hadn't come to the ceremony because they'd wanted to keep it private and intimate between them but they did invite several people to the reception to join in the celerbration. They made their way to their designated table at the front of the room.

"It's amazing to see this young man who'd become more than a friend to me more like a son that I never had - sorry Jerry" Sean joked and everyone laughed as he continued to make his opening toast. "I'm proud to see him marry a remarkable woman that loves and respects him and I know for sure he worships the ground she walks on." Sean speech went on for another minute and after it was finish Olivia and Fitz cut and ate their wedding cake which was a triple tier marmalade cake. Fitz had wanted plain old chocolate cake but she'd objected to it and had him choose their honeymoon location as a compromise instead. The cake also had parts that were pure vanilla. Messing up Fitz's mouth with icing she kissed him plump on the lips running her tongue over the white icing savoring the sweet taste from his mouth while everyone cheered and flashed pictures.

Not long after returning to their seat Fitz stood making his way to the DJ booth to ask Sean to play his new song from the album he's currently working on that no one knew of including Olivia. Being on their six months world travels he'd written several songs and had worked with Sean on it when he'd gotten back. All of the songs weren't fully completed but he'd ensure that one was for tonight's special purposes. Taking the microphone he asked for everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate with my wife and me" he pauses still love the sound of calling Olivia his wife. "Today I was made the happiest man and I just want the world to know how much I love you Olivia." He smiled at her dazzling all thirty-two pearly whites. "I want to dedicate my newest song to my beautiful wife. Will you dance with me?" He asked giving Sean the go ahead to start playing the music. He made his way over to Olivia taking her hands in his and walked her to the middle of the dance floor. As the music began to play the couple swayed to the beat for their first dance as newlyweds.

Olivia looked up into his expressive eyes as he sings along to his song. The one he'd written for her. She clung onto his neck as his voice serenades her.

**_What would I do without your smart mouth?_**

**_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_**

**_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_**

**_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_**

**_I'm on your magical mystery ride_**

**_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_**

**_My head's under water_**

**_But I'm breathing fine_**

**_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_**

Fitz didn't care if loving Olivia was drowning him because he was perfectly fine with it. Their bodies molded to each as he continued to sing his heartfelt words in her ears. This song was inspired by their entire journey from the time they met until now. He didn't know what he would do without his Livvie.

**_'Cause all of me_**

**_Loves all of you_**

**_Love your curves and all your edges_**

**_All your perfect imperfections_**

**_Give your all to me_**

**_I'll give my all to you_**

**_You're my end and my beginning_**

**_Even when I lose I'm winning_**

**_'Cause I give you all of me_**

**_And you give me all of you, oh_**

He loves and adore every inch of her even the parts that annoys him.

**_How many times do I have to tell you_**

**_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_**

**_The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood_**

**_You're my downfall, you're my muse_**

**_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_**

**_I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you_**

She was indeed his worst distraction seeing Liv would always serve to give him temporary memory loss. When she's in the same room with him he always developed tunnel vision for her.

Olivia joined in with the chorus after catching on "all of me loves all of you Fitz" she sang back looking up to him meaning every word until the day she was no longer alive. They stared at each other completely oblivious to their guests and that the song had ended and a new one was beginning. The dance floor was already becoming crowded as people got their significant other to get up and dance.

Fitz and Olivia snapped out of their world when they saw Rick coming over to them and asking her for a dance. Fitz politely excused himself going to look for his mother to dance with.

Olivia and Rick moved to the rhythm of the new song and she smiled at him. Happy to see her mother and him develop a beautiful relationship in front of her eyes.

"I know your father died when you were little Liv but I just want you to know that if you need anything I'm here for you" Rick spoke to her; he wanted her to know that he plans to be around her family for the long term. He and Alexis had even talked about marriage but they weren't in a rush. Haven't lost a son 10 years ago in a car accident Ricardo didn't have any other children besides the one he lost. He'd come to love Olivia and her husband as if there were his, he knew she wasn't his child but he couldn't help but to form a bond with her. Since her father wasn't here to do the father and daughter dance he'd wanted to be there for her as he always is for her mother.

She smiled at him and nodded her head too afraid of her emotions to open her mouth. "Thank you" she finally whispers back to him. She was grateful that he'd come in to her life, it use to hurt her to see her mother having to do it all alone when she was younger. Now she won't have to worry about her so much and she could enjoy her life the way she'd truly deserve with a man that loves her.

Alexis stood at the side smiling through tears as she watches her daughter dance with her lover. She was happy to give love a second chance, she was truly happy and didn't realize that she could find true love in her forty-eight years.

The night went on with lots of dancing and drinking. Olivia had one glass of champagne and for some reason it didn't settle well with her stomach so she settled for some non-alcoholic fruit punch. By 10 the reception was in full swing everyone was doing the Electric Slide and every other instructional song they had. She was having so much fun and this was the type of wedding she'd always dreamed of having. No rush to be anywhere and they just enjoyed themselves with their family and friends. When it'd come to the bouquet throwing one of Fitz's bandmates girlfriend caught it. It was priceless to see the look of horror on his face.

They clung to each other Olivia feeling extremely tired and just wanting to sleep. Hanging her head on his shoulder she slowly made her way up to their room. They'd bid everyone a good night and they'd even had a sparkler sendoff where the wedding guests formed two lines on each side with the sparklers in their hands. It was beautiful and in the midst of walking out Fitz tilt her backwards almost to the ground and kissed her. She was happy that their cameramen were able to capture the moment. The wedding was so hush hush that the media didn't know of it even though they knew of their engagement thanks to the Instagram post she'd made displaying her rock. However, the media not knowing was perfect and they would like to keep it that way.

"Livvie get up so I can take off your dress baby" Fitz begged her as she was already on the bed completely dressed. Too tired to even take off her shoes.

"Go away I'm too tired" she shushed him her eyelids heavy with sleep. It was midnight and the events of the day were catching up to her.

"Mrs. Grant" he said in a sing song voice watching her lips turn up. She couldn't help but smile every time someone called her that. "Let your husband take care of you" he said lifting her off the bed and taking her to the bathroom.

She watched their reflections in the mirror. He had already gotten rid of his suit jacket and was only in his fitted shirt and tailored pants. His bowtie was loosely swung around his neck. She watched as he slowly undid her zipper and her dress fell to her feet in a puddle. She was only clad in a strapless white bra and matching undies. Watching his face evokes arousal by her skimpily clad body - she gasped taking in his stormy grey eyes. The white satin of the material contrasted beautifully against her beautifully soft mocha skin.

Fitz begun kissing her neck, even though she was tired he always manages to awaken her body. Feeling her stomach flip Olivia launched herself forward and emptied the contents of her belly in to the sink.

Fitz was alarmed when she'd swiftly moved from his grip. He immediately rushed over to her and held any hair that was in her way. He turned on the tap and rubbed her back to comfort her. "Livvie did you have too much to drink?" He asked concerned which he thought she didn't.

"No I only had half a glass of champagne" she replied rinsing out her mouth before grabbing her toothbrush. She throw some water on her face feeling a little better, her stomach had calmed down so she was able to relax. A thought came over her reminding her of something that she'd forgotten to do. All the blood rushed from her face as she looked at Fitz.

Seeing her looking as white as a ghost made Fitz extremely worried. "What's wrong Livvie?" He asked his voice edged with worry.

She places her hands to her face before speaking. "I've not been taking my pills for over a month now. I could be pregnant" she added the last part barely a whisper. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to take them being busy with the wedding and she didn't receive any reminders. She groaned remembering that they'd upgraded their phones to the new iPhone and she had yet to sync her reminders and calendars to it. It all made sense why she didn't get the phone notifications. She wouldn't object to being pregnant but she would be scared of losing the baby again.

Fitz looks at her his face filled with hope and genuine happiness at the prospect of becoming a father. He was ready to go to the nearest drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. He grabbed her into a tight hug. "Oh my gosh Livvie that would be awesome! We should get a pregnancy test" he continued to go on and on and she interrupted him.

"Fitz we're not going to get a pregnancy test. Tomorrow is our flight to Brazil and I want some sleep. If I'm pregnant we'll know but for now let's not rush anything and just take it one step at a time. Ok?" She asked waiting for his answer.

He beamed at her and replied, "Ok" being married to the love of his life and having the possibility of her carrying his child was beyond exciting. After brushing their teeth and washing their faces the two went to sleep in each other arms with their own dreams of a future child.

**X**

The entire week they were in Brazil Olivia hadn't vomited again. She felt bad for Fitz because he would watch expectantly for any signs of her possibly being pregnant. She did feel worse for getting his hopes up just to crash it. As customary when visiting Brazil they made their way to the beautiful expansive beaches of Rio. Lying down on her back on the beach towel she was dressed in a one piece yellow bandage strap swimsuit with her black sun hat and designer sunglasses on her eyes - she watched as Fitz stood over her taking off his tee and moving his hands to his swim trunks.

"Fitz what are you doing?" Olivia asked peaking over the brim of her sunshades as she watched him untie the drawstring of his trunks.

Fitz didn't reply to her but continue his movements taking off his trunks. He smirked at Olivia watching her mouth gaped in horror.

"Oh my gawwwwwd! Fitz why are you wearing a speedo? And a red one? Oh my gawwwd. You know I can't have sex with you again?" Olivia absolutely hated speedos. She promised to do the world a favor by starting a petition to end the manufacturing of such "things that should never be worn". She didn't care if Fitz had the body of a god and face of an angel she absolutely hated speedos with a passion.

Fitz laughed as he laid on his front to get a better tan. The speedo was recommended to him for getting seamless tan. Apparently the new material allowed the sun to penetrate through to give him and even tan on his private areas. Olivia always made fun of his tan lines.

"Fitz! Please put on your swimming trunks. I'm so not watching you in that skimpy brief!" She threw his trunks at him.

Fitz continues to laugh finding it funny that she found his attire appalling. Rolling over on his front he winked at her, "I don't hear you complaining when all of this" he gestured to the bulge at the front, "is out and in the open." He laughed again when he saw her open and close her mouth.

"Fine! Do whatever you want just know that I'm not looking at you" she huffed and turned her back to him which only give Fitz a glorious view of her luscious backside - for some reason they were fuller and he was surely not complaining about it.

Later that night she had no complaints when Fitz had stripped butt naked revealing his well-tanned butt cheeks for her. She'd praised the speedo for making him all the more irresistible naked. She jumped him and had her way with him for as much rounds as she was able to.

The other two days were spent in the local villages where they'd bought crafts and jewelry and even art works from local vendors to give as gifts when they returned to the states. They truly enjoyed the multicultural community of Rio de Janeiro and promised to be back again for vacation. Already packed for their flight back to LA they went to bed truly tired and exhausted from all of their adventures. They'd truly become world travelled with their passport almost being filled up with stamps.

Waking up the next morning they got themselves ready for their journey back to the airport but just before they leave their hotel room Olivia rushed to the bathroom.

**AN: I just had to throw in my hate for speedos in there and I have no idea if there's a speedo that could tan butt cheeks lol. Oh well guess I will never know. Her wedding is my dream wedding. It's strange but I want a sunrise ceremony and then we all break after breakfast and reach up for a night time reception so there's no rush and you know we could do married couple stuff all day lol. I love love Alexis and Olivia's relationship as it reminds me so much of my mother's and I. She's my everything! :). How sweet was Ricardo for wanting to step up and dance with her? He'll never be her father but it's nice that he's committed to her happiness. And finally is she pregnant or not? Guess you'll find out next! Thanks to Google for the wedding ceremony outline and also for their wedding vows. I found the vows on " " and of course 'All of Me is by John Legend'. If you haven't heard it as yet go do so NOW! It'll be so worth it. Special thanks to the reviewer who recommended Brazil as their honeymoon destination. :)**

**Before I go I just want to celebrate my 40th chapter and I want you guys to know how much I appreciate you reading my story. After this chapter unfortunately there will only be 10 more as my goal is for 50 chapters. Don't worry though because each chapter would be lengthy and would have lots of details. Please don't forget to leave reviews because guys I really enjoy them and it motivates me to write. So if you like it just leave a line saying that you did or if not say that too. I appreciate every and all feedbacks! Long live Mr. and Mrs. Grant!**


	41. Chapter 41

_Congratulations you're pregnant. Congratulations you're pregnant. Congratulations you're pregnant. Congratulations you're pregnant._ Her doctor's voice is all she hears as she and Fitz rides home from her appointment. She looks down at her hands to see the pamphlets her doctor had giving her about early pregnancy and the prescription for prenatal vitamins. She was happy, this is what married people expect but she's also scared. What if she lost the baby again? No she tells herself, shaking her head. She can't think like that she couldn't survive another miscarriage. She looks across to see Fitz's ridiculously wide smile on his face as he drums long elegant fingers against the steering wheel of his Mercedes. She has to be strong and not think about the negatives, for him she has to be strong. The doctor said both her and baby are healthy - she'll hold on to that. She hugs her midsection feeling her flat tummy she smiled because this time she knows that she's 7 weeks pregnant. It's not going unknown. One week more than the last time, she can do this - she will do this. She moves one of her hands and takes Fitz's right hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. He looks at her briefly smiling before returning his eyes on the road. They made their way home in complete silence rejoicing in the good news of the prospect of new life growing inside of her.

**xxxx**

_One Week Later_

"Honey what do you want for dinner?" Olivia asked coming to see Fitz in the library on his laptop. He's been working a lot in there for the past two weeks since their return from Brazil.

"Come here" he beckons and she obeys going to sit on his lap. He kisses her neck and then on her lips softly. "Mmmm can I just have you?" He asked teasingly.

"Fitz" Olivia calls already feeling flushed. She was tired and hungry; it was only six in the evening. "I'm hungry babe and you know how much your child loves to eat" she jokes at him.

"Like father like child" he added laughing because of the double innuendo.

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. Since they'd found out that they were expecting they were in baby heaven. At first she was terrified of the news but now she was excited to bring new life into the world. Tonight they're going to tell their parents the good news. She couldn't believe that she'd kept the secret from her mother this long but they've decided to wait.

"We need to go eat so we can call mom before she heads to bed" Olivia reasoned hugging his neck.

"Ok but I'm still looking forward to eating you later" he added and smirked when he heard the soft moan escaped her lips. He loved the way her body reacts to him.

Olivia fanned herself and stood on now slightly wobbly feet. Fitz always knows how to get her hot and bothered. Her tank and shorts did nothing to cool her heated body down.

"Bad bad boy" she shook her head as they made their way to the kitchen.

As she walked sashaying her hips in front of him Fitz couldn't help but marveled at her luscious behind. Besides the morning sickness now and again pregnancy was looking great on her. Her skin glowed even more beautifully and her ass looked slightly fuller and her boobs were also growing slightly. He couldn't wait to see her fully pregnant with their child. Not being able to contain himself he lightly smacked her ass.

Olivia yelped, "Like I said baaaaaad boy" she cupped her still flat tummy, "please don't be like your daddy" she spoke in a whispered voice.

"Hey!" Fitz feigns hurt at the interaction before him.

She turned around to him standing in the middle of the open kitchen and gives him a quick peck to pacify his hurt feelings.

The two busied themselves to prepare a healthy dinner. Olivia was determined to have a healthy pregnancy and she'd officially turned the house into an organic market.

**xxxx**

"I can't believe you ate five tacos" Fitz joked still in shock that Olivia had eaten so much. He'd barely eaten three and she'd surpassed his target which wasn't usual.

Olivia hides her eyes while laughter escaped her lips, "it wasn't even big Fitz. They were small" she retorted trying to defend herself. They were indeed small. She'd gotten wholegrain soft taco shells that were slightly smaller than the regular size. They'd made fish tacos something she'd been craven for days.

"Mmmm" Fitz humored her while setting up her laptop to Skype. They were going to call Alexis first before calling his parents. It was already 7 PM on the west coast making it 10 PM on the east coast. They did notify their parents that they had something to share with them so hopefully they didn't sleep early.

"I don't have time to deal with your teases. I'm eating for two so I can eat as much as I want mister" she threw one of their decorated pillows at him.

Fitz catches it, he loves that she's so excited about this pregnancy. He was scared at first when they'd found out but was quickly overjoyed of the prospect of meeting a mini Liv or a mini him. Clearing his throat while he connected to Skype he replied, "Alright stop with the pillow throwing before I have to tell my mother in law that you're ill-treating me" he added playfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes but before she could issue a response her mother's smiling face flooded their screen. She immediately smiled feeling ridiculously happy to see her mother.

"Well isn't it the newly married couple" Alexis joked once they were connected.

"Hey mom - how are you?" Olivia asked scooting closer to Fitz.

"I'm doing great. Starting my vacation from tomorrow" she reminded her.

"Good night mom" Fitz added once he found a crack in the conversation.

"Hey son. How have you been? How's your wife treating you?"

"Well besides being a dummy for her assaults" he snickers when he saw her death stare. "She's simply amazing" he added somberly as a means to take back his earlier words.

Alexis threw her head back and laugh at the sight in front of her. Once her laughter had subsided she asked, "So what's the real reason for this call besides to see a reality show of you two?"

Olivia chuckled and looks at Fitz. She grabbed his hand in hers and they both look at each other before looking back at Alexis. They'd decided that she'll tell her mom and he'll tell his parents. Cutting to the chase she opens her mouth, "mom we have some good news to share with you. We're expecting!" She shrieked seeing her mother's face light up.

"Livvie oh my gosh. Congratulations guys. I'm going to cry" she fanned herself from the tears that were welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall over. She's going to be a grandma and she couldn't wait.

"Thank you mom" Fitz smiled hugging Liv to his side. This was happening really happening. Telling Alexis made it all the more real. He kissed Liv's head feeling overcome with lots of love for her and their unborn child.

"So how far along are you Livvie? You're glowing and I could see the small changes" she smiled while wiping the tears that'd spilled from her eyes.

"I'm officially eight weeks pregnant" she answered feeling emotional herself and snuggled into Fitz's embrace.

"And how are you feeling?"

"Mostly tired I occasionally throw up but it's not too bad. Some days I would make it without doing that" Olivia answered her mother's concerns.

"Now I wish we weren't so far apart" Alexis replied glad to hear that the pregnancy isn't taking a toll on her body.

"Me too" Olivia added solemnly. Sometimes she would think about the distance between them and their families. Who would help them once they baby was born? And all these questions would plague her mind.

"Don't worry mom I'm taking good care of her" Fitz added rubbing Liv's forearm up and down.

"That's what I want to hear Fitz" Alexis replied smiling at him.

The trio continued their conversation for another few minutes. Olivia asked about Ricardo and was told that he'd booked a five days cruise for him and Alexis to go on during her one week vacation. After a tear filled celebration they said their good byes and I love you's before disconnecting the chat and calling up the Grants.

"What?" Big Jerry asked while tears stream down his cheeks. Fitz could count the amount of times he saw his father cry on one hand and still they would be leftover fingers.

"It's true you're going to be a grandpa" Olivia reassured him excitedly that what Fitz had told them a minute ago it's true. Janet was a quivering mess hugging her husband arm.

"I'm so excited for you guys. You deserve this after all that happened you deserve this. I'm going to be a grandma!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Fitz and Olivia exchanged smiles as they watch Jerry and Janet become even more emotional at the news.

"Liv please don't hesitate to call me for anything. I'll be here to answer all your quirky pregnancy questions that you're too embarrassed to ask anybody about" Janet told her reminding her that she's a retired pediatric nurse.

"I will Janie" Olivia replied smiling before letting out a yawn. She's always so tired and sleepy since the pregnancy.

"I'll let you guys go. Fitzy treat my daughter in law and grand baby good" Janet warned him with a finger.

Fitz smiled and kisses Liv's cheeks before replying, "That's my job."

"Good night guys. We love you three" Big Jerry talks with a proud smile on his face.

Fitz and Olivia replied, "Good night and we love you too!" With that the two of them disconnected the call and headed up to their bedroom to retire for the night.

**xx**

"Babe you see my headscarf?" Olivia called out from the bathroom.

"It's on the bed post the same way you left it last night" he answered lying on the bed in his pajamas bottom.

Olivia felt herself flushed as memories of last night rendezvous flashes through her mind. Fitz had tied her hands up to the post leaving her body completely expose as he took her to newer heights. The pregnancy hormones made her body extremely sensitive to his advances. She closed her legs feeling the warmth pooling in between. Damn you Fitz! She chastises him in her mind. I'm supposed to be sleeping.

She comes out of the bathroom to see him prop himself up on his side with his pajamas bottom hanging dangerously low. So low that she knows he was flying commando. He held her scarf with his left hand. She marvels at his wedding band, a symbol of their love and commitment. Fitz before was sexy but married Fitz was sexier to her. Advancing to the bed with hands out stretched she asks, "Can I have my scarf?"

He smirks at her with his sexy lips, "no."

Olivia stands in front of the bed at his face she tilts her head to the side, "no?"

"No. You can only get this if I get to eat you" he admitted unashamedly. He didn't care that he likes to perform oral on his wife so much. If it was up to him he would pleasure her all the days of his life.

Olivia blushed as her cotton underwear soaked with the evidence of her arousal. She could literally imagine him doing the things only he does to drive her insane. He was a good lover; she didn't need to try out others to know that. From simply sharing certain things with Abby she's suffice that what she's getting is the real deal. He's never selfish when it comes to romancing her body.

"Why would I let you eat me?" She asked tapping her feet on the floor in efforts to ease the pulsing between her legs.

Fitz sits up on the bed bringing his feet to the side and letting it fall to the ground as he sat in front of her. Giving her the Grant charm he replied, "because 1. I'm good really good and 2. You love it."

"Mmmmm" Olivia could already feel herself squirming as his muscular arms circles around her slowly growing midsection. "How are you sure that you're so good?" She asked ignoring his sensual touches. She was wearing a two piece silk chemise set.

"I know I'm good because when I do this" he brings her closer to him and he pushes down her shorts and underwear. Taking his index finger he touches her clit and smirks when she lets out a moan. "And this" he opens her legs up and leans towards her center with his tongue - this time swirling his tongue around her clit while his fingers hold her lips apart. She moans harder this time and her legs buckles. Sitting up straight he releases and watches as her eyes are already tightly shut and her face writhing with pleasure.

"Now can I eat you?" He spoke deeply his voice aroused evidence of it also found in his pajamas bottom. He could feel himself pulsing against his legs. Watching Olivia in only a lavender spaghetti strap silk top was driving him crazy. She looked beautiful with her sex glistening with her arousal.

"Yes" Olivia replied suddenly fully awake sleep no longer calling her - her body instead craving for a release. She takes his hand as he brought her to their bed and lays her on top of it. She could feel the cold air blowing on her center.

Fitz kneels at the side of the bed and pulls her to the very edge. He spreads her legs apart as if she was giving birth to get clear access to what he wants.

"Mmmmmm ahhhh" she moans when she felt his tongue make one long sweep between her folds.

"Taste so good" he murmured against her as he continued to lick up and down her folds. The more he licked the more her juices flowed out of her. He took her bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked lightly on the swollen bud.

"Oh baby. That...feels...amazing" she breathes out between moans.

"You like that?" Fitz asked as his mouth continues to tease and taste her. He flattens his tongue and plunge himself into her slick heat. He feels her pulling away but he brings her back with firm hands and he continues his assault on her.

"Fitz oh my gosh...I'm going to cum...III" she feels as if she's going to black out. Her body stiffens and she felt the magnitude of her orgasm from the pit of her stomach. She screams out yelling his name as her back arches off the bed and her hands are holding the tousled bed sheet firmly.

Fitz had never seen her fluids squirt out this much as she orgasms. He laps at her juices as her body quakes beneath his hands. He was painfully hard from watching her cum.

Before she was off of her high she has an urgent need to pass gas so she tried to get up but Fitz's hand was held firmly on her waist while his head was still between her legs.

"Fitz move now!" She called out panicky and he complied quickly looking at her quizzically with her juices glistening on his mouth and chin. Before she could've gotten up and handle her business more privately a loud fart erupted from her. Olivia was mortified. It's not that it's something weird as everyone does it, especially Fitz he would always fart in front of her and but she tries to be a bit more discreet about it. She couldn't believe in the height of her orgasm that this would happen. The doctor did tell her about an increase in flatulence.

Fitz looked at his wife hiding beneath her hands and all he could do in that moment was laugh. It was funny that she yelled at him to move away before she'd blasted him. He continued to laugh heartily as he makes his way to her on the bed.

"Leave me alone" Olivia cried hiding herself from him as he tried to pry her arms from her face.

"Livvie, come on baby everyone farts" he added trying to cheer her up.

"Mmmmmm. I don't know what this baby is doing to my body already. What next? Me farting in public?" She asked rhetorically.

Fitz tried to stifle his laugh even though it was funny he didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore. He kisses her exposed shoulder and up her arms that were covering her face tightly. "I fart all the time" he continued to kiss on her "and you don't see anybody complaining."

"Yea right Fitz. I complain all the time" with that she removes her limbs from her face to see his bold face lie.

He smiled please that his tactics worked. Olivia has always chastised him about farting in front of her. She always tells him to leave the room which he promises to do and never does.

"There you are" he smiled seeing her beautiful face. "I love you farts and all" he teased which was met by a pillow thrown on his face before it hits the ground. "I'm going to get you" he calls out as he grabs another pillow to throw at her but she got up and was standing on the bed with another pillow in tow. Fitz stands up too ready for battle.

"This is for laughing at me" she hits him with the pillow and dodges when he tries to hit her.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" she recites Muhammad Ali's famous line at Fitz which made him throw his head back in laughter and it gives her access to hit him with the pillow again.

The two enjoyed their pillow fight for a few minutes more, Fitz made sure to hit her lightly not to harm her in anyway. The two was exhausted as they flopped down on to their pillows.

Catching her breath Olivia panted, "Fitz I need my pants and underwear" she realizes that she was still bare bottom.

"No" Fitz replied rolling on top of her using his elbows to bare most of his weight. "We're not finish" he spoke looking into her eyes.

"Is that so?" Olivia asked wiggling her hips under him.

"Eemmm mmmm" he replied before bringing his lips down onto hers. He kissed her languidly enjoying the feel of her soft kissable lips.

Olivia could still taste herself on him and it brings about a new wave of sensation. Her embarrassment long forgotten. She moans and writhes as Fitz gropes her ass and hips. Pulling her shirt over her head she watches as he takes off his bottom springing free his erection.

Resuming his position on top of her Fitz moans as he feels her small hands circles his member and squeezes it while pumping her hands up and down. "God Livvie you're going to make me cum too quick baby" he breathes trying to bring himself from going over the brink at the hands of her hand job.

Olivia smirked but it quickly became a moan as Fitz latches onto her right nipple and then her left. Her nipples are extra sensitive and her pleasure was on overdrive. "Fitz ahhhhh! She squirms underneath him as his teeth bit into the dark brown bud lightly.

Without wasting any more time Fitz opens her legs bringing her left foot and placing it over his shoulder. He angles her hips towards him before sinking his thick long shaft into her.

Olivia gasps from the feeling of being filled to the hilt. He was so big and he gives her so much pleasure. "Move baby you got to move" she begged the feelings too much for her to take in. She needed friction and that's why she started moving her hips against his.

Fitz grunts as he takes long deep strokes within her tight slick heat. He could get lost in her - he needed to go deeper, he thought to himself. Fitz could never get enough of Olivia - he brings her right leg and drapes it over his other shoulder and he kneels in front of her allowing himself to go balls deep into her core.

"Oh god Fitz" Olivia cries out as he slams into her over and over again. Her breast bounces with each thrust and his shaft grazes her clit as he moves in and out. "You're trying to kill me" she breathes holding onto the crumpled sheets and then to her breasts. She rolls her nipples between her fingers and the pleasure makes her cry out, "Fitz Fitz Fitz."

Fitz continued to move her cries mixes with his grunts. He feels himself grow harder every time he sees himself disappear inside of her. He could feel her impending orgasm close, his was also. Sweat dropped down from his forehead and off of his chest. He continues to slam into her while he brought one of his hands to her hidden Pearl and presses into it.

"Fuck! Ahhhhh...shit" she screams out loudly as her orgasm crashes down on her. Her body convulses from the pleasure he'd made her feel.

Fitz continues to plunge inside of her his strokes uneven. He jerks as his seed spills inside of her. He grunts like a wild animal before collapsing besides her.

"Wooooo.. That was amazing!" Olivia spoke in wonderment. Her body felt deliciously sore, she was too tired to get up and wipe off herself. She listens as Fitz tried to calm his breathing.

"It better had because I worked my butt off" he joked and yelped when she pinched him.

"Good that's for boasting."

Fitz chuckled and rolled over to his nightstand and grabs the Burt's Bee Mama Bee belly butter that he uses to rub Liv's tummy at night to prevent stretch marks. She'd already known of the Burt's Bee line as she'd uses their Chap Stick and wipes. She was ecstatic when she learned they had a maternity line as their products were 99% natural.

"Ready?" He asks with some of the white butter on his fingers. She smiled loving this time at night it was when he would speak to the baby.

"Yup" she answers closing her eyes as she feels him massage the butter onto her belly.

"Hey baby Grant hope you're not listening to mommy and daddy play hank panky because we don't want to traumatize you so early."

Olivia laughed out loudly at his words to their unborn child. "Fitz baby G can't hear. According to the book I'm reading it'll be until sixteen weeks before that happens. By the way you should know this mister. What page are you on?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Trying to ignore her he continued to talk to their baby. "Mommy is trying to interrupt our time but don't worry because daddy isn't listening to her. I love you baby G" he added feeling emotional, still overcome by the thought of being a father. He kisses her stomach three times softly. He raises his head smiled at her before returning the jar to his nightstand drawer.

"What page are you on?" Olivia asked as they both get underneath the cover.

"Mmmm are we still on this baby?" He tried to distract her by kissing her neck.

She moves away from him. "I'm serious Fitz. We need to know everything there is to know about what to expect. After all we're out here by ourselves with no family or anyone to teach us."

He didn't mean to get her upset. He sighed before he speaks, "the truth is the first chapter that I read scared the crap out of me. Why did they start with the labor room as the first chapter? That should be last chapter- about all that goes in during the delivery" Fitz shivers recalling the vivid pictures of real life people that they've used as example in the book. The doctor wasn't playing when she'd recommend the pregnancy book about it being most resourceful.

Olivia smiled nervously because that part scared the crap out of her too. Can she really push out a seven pounds or only God knows how many pounds baby. "I'm scared too but we have to do this together I need you baby. That's the only way I can do this."

Fitz listens to her and he knows he needs to step up his game. She may be the one physically carrying the child but he's very much responsible as her for the baby. "I hear you babe and I'll do better. I promise" he adds kissing her forehead.

Settling in to silence she asked something that has been on her mind for a while, "what would you say if we moved to New York? More privacy and we'll be closer to our families when the baby is born" she listed her reasons. She didn't want their child to grow up without their grandparents around and living on a different coast can pose as a challenge especially for her mother living in Florida. Plus she wanted to be around family during her pregnancy.

Fitz listens to her concerns and he'd picked up on this lately. She would make small remarks like "who's going to do our baby shower?" and "who's going to help us when the baby becomes sick?" He knew she was concerned with them being pretty much all alone in California. Besides from friends the couple was the only relative to each other living out there.

"I think that's a great idea. I've been talking with Sean and my producers and I actually want to fall back from singing and be more behind the scenes. I'm going to be doing more writing for other artists. So living in New York would actually be good" he shared his future plans with her.

"That sounds good babe and maybe I'll get to display some of my photographs at Art shows. Actually my first framed one is coming in the mail sometime this week" Olivia was proud of her work. When she wasn't throwing up, sleeping, eating or exercising she was busy pouring in work on her pictures. She'd begin editing on so many pictures but it all takes a while for it to fully become what she wants. Once it's edited she would need to decide if it should be printed on canvas or photo paper: matte or gloss? Then she would need to decide on the frame and the size that would best show the capture the way she saw it. Her first completed work was of a sunrise of an abandon street with the shadows of the trees forming a silhouette against the road. It was beautiful and she couldn't wait for Fitz to see. She'd dedicated her first picture to him the guy that made her dreams a reality.

Fitz smiled; "mmm so finally I'll get to see it because you've been so top secret on your project" he tickled her side.

"Fitz stop" she laughs and tries to set herself free from his assaults on her side. "I'm going to pee if you don't stop that" she warns him.

"Ok ok. Now go to sleep because its workout time in the morning" he reminds her about their every morning run on the beach.

Olivia groans, "I'm walking from now on."

"That's fine by me" he added bringing his body into hers as a big spoon.

"I love you Mr. Grant" Olivia murmured feeling content and happy in his arms.

"I love you too Mrs. Grant very much now go to sleep since I wore you out" his voice filled with pride.

"Someone loves to toot their own horn" she spoke quietly against his arm her body already feeling heavy with sleep.

"Mmmmmm"

**X**

As of late Fitz was on cloud nine. Not only was his home life going great but his career as well. The song he'd wrote for Olivia on their wedding day has been such a hit, that people were purchasing and downloading it from iTunes. His album was still in the final stage of finishing and if his 'All of Me' song has any indication on what's to come he would be doing really well. It has been a week since he and Liv had talked about moving and the more he thought about it the more he liked it. New York would afford them things that LA simply couldn't and for one there would be privacy for when their child was born. Liv still had her dreams of one day opening her own Photography gallery and he wanted to see it come to pass. She has giving him so much of herself freely and he want her to live her life to the fullest.

Finishing up at work the bright idea of calling his real estate agent nagged at him so he did. It was only mid-week and he'd told them about their new desire to find a cobblestone home in New York. He promises to email him a list before Friday that he and Liv could go over. If they were going to move it's going to have to be before baby G gets here. He smiled, at the thought of his baby growing inside of Olivia's womb.

**X**

Friday comes around and Fitz receives the list with about 10 prospective houses that was around the New York City Manhattan area. They wanted to be close enough to the action but farther away to raise a child.

He smiles watching Olivia reading her pregnancy book on the couch. She looks so comfy wearing a strapless white maxi dress with her hair piled on top of her head, her glasses perched on her nose and her left hand sparkling with her wedding and engagement rings resting on her stomach.

"Baby pack your bag we're going to New York tomorrow" he spoke casually.

"What?" Olivia asks resting the book she was reading onto the coffee table her interest peaked.

"New York we're going tomorrow" he repeats himself slowly closing the gap between them.

"For what?" She asks secretly excited to go visit the city.

"It's a surprise" he answers giving her the list of homes he'd received in his email.

She takes the list and looks it over and stutters out, "Oh my Gawwwd. Fitz is this?" She stops herself looking at him with an expectant face.

"Yes, its potential homes for us and baby G. I was thinking we should go see what options we have available the sooner the better."

She rises from her see and saunters over to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you so much" she whispers against his lips. "Do you know how much of an amazing husband you are?" She stares at him adoringly.

"You can show me" he replied tugging at her bottom lips.

And showed him she did as she made sweet love to her husband on their couch in their living room. In a house that won't belong to them for longer.

**X**

"Fitz this is the one! Can you see it?" Olivia eyes taking in the expanse of the room as she envisions their child growing up here. It was close to Central Park and there was a tiny backyard space. The house itself was big, it had four rooms with four and half baths. This was the very last house on the list. It had been a two day adventure of house hunting. The others were either too small or it just didn't speak to them.

Fitz looks around and he could see it too. There's a foyer to rest his grand piano in. The same piano he plans on teaching his child on. The rooms were spacious and the ceiling was high. The kitchen was also very modern something they both liked. They can handle the vintage looked on the outside of the brown cobblestone house but they both had a taste for modern decor. Fitz smiles at Collin his real estate agent giving him thumbs up.

"You save the best for last Collin" Fitz spoke aloud still taking in every inch of the two story house. "I love it Livvie, I can see it" he watches as her eyes widen with joy. They're one step closer to their dreams.

"Well you don't have to say anything now. I'll give you guys' time to look around again" Collin added before making his way into the living room giving them privacy.

"Let's take another tour around our future home Mrs. Grant" Fitz reaches out his hand to take hers and she give her his. Together they walked from room to room envisioning all of the things that they future may hold.

**xxx**

"Do you think we should tell the folks that we will be living nearby?' Fitz asked as he led Olivia into a restaurant.

"Mmmm I say we wait. How long does he say it'll take to finalize the sale?" She asked as she took the chair Fitz held out for her.

"It could take anywhere from a week to three weeks it all depends. Everything should be done seamlessly though" he answered trying to reassure her.

"I'm just so happy that we're going to be moving. Thank you" she smiles lovingly appreciating all of the mountains that he moves for her for them.

"You don't have to thank me baby. I'm invested in our future and the future of our little one" he smiles back at her meaning every word.

The two enjoyed their final night in New York eating at an upscale restaurant enjoying great food and each other. They both sipped on virgin cocktails as they chatted animatedly about remodeling plans they have for their new home which wasn't much at all. The house was almost perfect to their likings.

Finishing their meal they head out into the warm night sky of New York. Fitz grip tightens on Olivia as he saw Paparazzi at the entrance.

Olivia getting used to this held onto Fitz's hand as they kept their eyes straight. Since news broke of their marriage they've been on the gossip sites, shows and magazine covers nonstop. They simply continued living their life as if their presence wasn't there.

_"III Legend III Legend can you and your wife look over here for a second?" One photographer asked trying to get a front shot of them._

_"When are we going to see official pictures of your wedding?" Another asked flashing his camera at them._

Olivia reached for her sunglasses from her Celine handbag shielding her eyes from the harsh lights as they continued to walk briskly.

"Are you ok babe?" Fitz whispers at her.

She nods, "I'm fine just tired" she whispers back. As if on cue more paparazzi started shouting questions at them.

_"Is it through that you're six weeks pregnant?" One of the female paparazzi called out._

Olivia's mouth gasped for air but she quickly closed it recovering herself from the initial shock. She couldn't give away anything because this was their baby and they demanded that it be private.

Fitz backs them off with his hands thankful that they've reached their driver. He opens the door for Olivia to climb in and he hops in after her. In the privacy of their backseat he hugs her ensuring that she's ok.

"We're going to need bodyguards especially with you being pregnant. I'm not going to allow anyone even those pests to harm you."

She smiles knowing how serious he is, "I know babe. So how are we going to handle them speculating about our pregnancy?"

"I think we should let them talk neither confirm nor deny. In due time what's to see will be seen. Ok?"

She nodded, "ok."

**AN: As I promise the chapters would be longer. Hope you guys are ok with them moving to New York? I personally think it would be better than LA. Let me hear your thoughts. And oh I died laughing as I wrote the fart scene LOL. It wasn't supposed to go like that but hey what the heck in real life stuff like that happens. So Baby G is baking in the oven :) Like always I love you for reading and please leave your reviews. Keep me motivated people and maybe a sequel will come out of this. Hehe. Until next time. XO**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Happy Fourth of July!**

_3 Months Later_

"Ughhhhh. That looks so good" Olivia whines watching her mother devour one sushi after another between well held chopsticks. Alexis had been spending the last week and a half in New York helping Fitz and Olivia settle in to their new home.

"Livvie you only have four more months to go" Alexis smiled at her daughter's antics. She was glad that she was doing well even if the past three months made her very busy between moving and battling the media.

"By the way what happened to that medical assistant that worked for your old doctor?"

Olivia rolled her eyes dramatically. Because of Annalisa they were faced with the Medias scrutiny. They talked about her current pregnancy and even the miscarriage that was documented under patient confidentiality file.

"Don't even remind me of her. It's crazy the lengths people go to for an extra dollar. "

"That's the world we live in baby" Alexis chimed in, her disgust on her face matching Liv's.

"Well hope she learned her lesson because being fired and facing HIPAA charges isn't a piece of cake. I won't want to be in her shoes and she was lucky that Fitz and I didn't sue her and the entire practice."

"Well that's thanks to you talking Fitz down from doing so."

Olivia recalled how furious Fitz was that their private information was leaked to the media. "That's my husband" she stated proudly.

The two continued to eat in a small Japanese restaurant that they'd found on their shopping trip. Olivia was munching on some chicken Lo Mein while Alexis ate sushi. Since she was leaving in three days she wanted to buy some baby clothing for her grandchild.

"Any name for my granddaughter as yet?" Alexis asked taking a sip of her Gewürztraminer wine.

Olivia smiled and rubbed her small swollen belly. She is mostly belly in her second trimester. Her baby girl was nestled comfortably inside of her womb safe and sound away from the cruelty of this world. Her memory went back to the day that Fitz and she found out that they were expecting a daughter.

**_Flashback two months ago_**

**_"Livvie move a little to your left" Fitz instructed as he held her canon camera in his hand. He'd seen this awesome video of a father who'd taken small footages daily of his wife pregnancy and had combined it into an incredible short video. It created a lot of buzz. Since he didn't want to replicate the guy's idea and doing a video daily seems a bit too much with them in the middle of moving and everything else so he'd settle to taking weekly picture of Olivia's side profile. He watched as the bottom of her belly slightly curves out. She was now beginning to show and he loved every moment of it._**

_**"Fitz just takes the picture" Olivia smiled facing straight ahead wearing a bohemian style pink skirt and black bandeau bra. To maintain originality she'd stood by a white wall and had worn the same clothes from the day they'd started taking the picture journal to now - hopefully it still fits at the end her pregnancy. She love that he'd thought off something like this.**_

_**"Say cheese Baby G" he flashed the camera at least ten times until he was finally proud of the pictures he'd taking. He saunters over to her and kisses her on the mouth being careful of the packed boxes surrounding them.**_

_**"Fitz stop babe we have to go to the doctor" she warns him sternly removing herself from his grip as his hands was slowly making his way to unclasp her bra.**_

_**"Right" he said giving her one more peck before behaving himself. They'd change their doctor due to the media incident with their old doctor's office. Fitz was angry that personal information was shared about his wife and him. He was ready to personally sue all of them but Liv had calmed him down reasoning with him that they're still facing the courts for breach in confidentiality charges. Despite all the heartaches of opening old wounds he admired the way his wife carried herself - with dignity - she even went as far as to offer sympathy and understanding to all women who'd faced miscarriages through her twitter account. She was his rock, without her he would've burn that entire place down to the ground. Everyone was so up in arms over the entire situation that Fitz didn't know who to trust to take care of his growing family. His mother had spoken to him about a young doctor she'd worked with for her last few years on the job before retiring. Dr. Roshauna Rawlins was a very compassionate and efficient physician. She mostly handled high profile clients and they were happy to hear about the Non-disclosure agreement form that she insisted that her workers sign. She was located in New York and that made it all the better as they'd officially moved to New York a week ago.**_

_**Forty-five minutes later both Fitz and Olivia were fully dressed and heading out the door to their doctor's appointment. Sitting at the back of the town car they made small talks.**_

_**Fitz intertwined his fingers on his right hand with the ones on her left hand. "So today we're going to find out what we're having?" He asked gleefully.**_

_**As of late he always envisions her pregnant with a beautiful little girl with her lips and eyes with the prettiest caramel complexion but Liv kept saying it was a boy with pretty blue eyes.**_

_**"Yes we'll know for sure that it's a boy we're getting today" she answered him matching his tone.**_

_**"Do you want to place a wager? If I win you do all the dirty diapers changes" he wrinkled his nose thinking about the stench that would probably be inside.**_

_**"No you're not getting out of dirty diaper duty. So I refuse to participate in your bet" she spoke shaking her head from side to side laughing.**_

_**"Mmmmmm" he ponders thinking about another wager. "How about as much sex as I want?"**_

_**Olivia laughed, "That's not a good wager because that's something I quite like - a lot. With you" she added with a wink.**_

_**Fitz laughed, "You're right because I'm the one that has to keep up with you these days" he remembers how much of a horn dog she was since becoming pregnant. She would call him at work and begged him to come home just so she can have sex with him.**_

_**"So like I said there will be no bets" she kisses his cheek. "Ok?"**_

_**He turns and gives her sweet smooch, "ok."**_

_**Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the doctor's appointment where they were ushered to a room. Olivia lay on the exam table in just a gown and her undergarments after her vitals were taken by a friendly nurse. Fitz sat by her side reading the various health posters they had on the walls.**_

_**"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant" Dr. Rawlins greeted them.**_

_**Fitz stood and went to shake her hand, "nice to meet you Dr. Rawlins I've heard great things about you. Thank you for taking in my wife on such short notice."**_

_**"That's not a problem. This is the least I can do for you guys. Your mother was pretty much my angel when I was doing my residence."**_

_**Fitz smiled trying to picture his mother helping the tall elegantly dress woman. He moved out of the way as she made her way to Olivia's side.**_

_**"How are we doing today Mrs. Grant?"**_

_**"I'm doing well and please call me Olivia" she answered with a small smile.**_

_**Dr. Rawlins picked up her patient's chart and reviewed it, "ok everything looks good Olivia. Your blood pressure is really good, heartbeat right on the normal line, your oxygen level is good" she continued to read off the rest of her tests that she had done. Fitz and Olivia both smiled to hear that everything was coming along well.**_

_**"Ok. I'm sure that you guys are anxious to know what you're getting" the doctor spoke again pressing some buttons on her ultrasound machine getting it ready. She rolled up her gown and warned her about the gel being cold before applying it to her lower belly.**_

_**"That's cold" Olivia laughs and squeezes Fitz's outstretched hands. Since that night she'd spoken to him about learning as much as possible about pregnancy and giving birth he really made an effort to do so. He was with her side by side as they made the journey together.**_

_**"Oh they're very modest" the doctor joked at the image of the baby that's displayed on the screen. The fetus legs were slightly crossed at the ankles not giving way to see between it.**_

_**Olivia started to laugh and the contracting of her tummy made the baby move inside of her and this time there was clear vision to identify the sex. They all were quiet when the doctor examined the ultrasound.**_

_**"Congratulations mommy and daddy it's a girl" Dr. Roshauna confirmed.**_

_**Fitz kisses her cheeks tears forming in his eyes, "I told you it's a girl" he teased her softly.**_

_**Olivia laid there still as the moment overwhelmed her. She was going to be a mother to a baby girl, she thought. Wow. She was so certain that she was having a boy but alas Fitz was right. She smiled as she thinks about all of the things she wanted to do with her daughter. Wow. It's really hitting her now; the magnitude of the realness was getting to her. She was in her own world as Dr. Rawlins told her that the baby's heartbeat was good and that she was coming along nicely with her size. Once she was finish she slowly put on her clothes with the assistance of Fitz and they made their way out of the building and back in to the car.**_

_**After driving in silence for a few minutes Olivia started to cry. Uncontrollable tears started rushing down her face.**_

_**Fitz immediately hugged her and allowed her to cry in his arms. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he comforted her. He'll find out what's wrong later. He rubbed slow circles into her back and before long her tears subsided. He breathes easier knowing that she's ok. He continued to hold her in silence as they continued on their way home.**_

_**"Livvie we're home" he shook her softly trying not to startle her. She murmured something unintelligible and leaned into his embrace more. Fitz sighed softly realizing that she was probably already asleep. He waited for the driver to open his door before he made his way slowly out of the car carrying Liv in his arm. Somehow he managed to open the door holding both Liv and her handbag. He made his way stealthily inside of their new home avoiding the many boxes in his path as he walked towards their master bedroom. He slowly lowered Liv to their bed not wanting to wake her up. He smiled watching her chest rise and fall with each breath that she took. She looked peaceful as he watched her brought her left hand to her stomach. He admires her ring finger as her rings shone in the midday light. Snapping out of his revere of her beauty he made his way to her feet and took off the flats she was wearing.**_

_**He worked for an hour calling up his producers and manager to ask about his album. It wasn't much work as it was only down to selecting the right cover for it. He'd promise to email the marketing team back after he made his final selection. Fitz looked around the room envisioning his daughter's laughter and cries filling it. It brought him such joy and happiness. He'd already fallen in love with her and he couldn't wait to be graced by her present. Looking at the time he realized Liv was sleeping for a while and she hadn't eaten anything. Heading to the kitchen he made two BLT sandwiches for them. Once he was finished he took it up to their room along with some passion fruit juice.**_

_**He was surprise to see her sitting up when he walked through the door. He smiled at her disheveled hair and clothes as she sat with her back bracing the bed board. "I brought you something to eat" he spoke in a jovial voice. "I'm sure you're hungry."**_

_**Olivia gives him a tight lip smile still feeling a little sleepy from her nap. She collected the plate with the sandwich that was cut in to two. "Thanks babe" she spoke her voice croaky.**_

_**Fitz smiled at her before sitting next to her and eating his own sandwich. They sat eating in a silence; Olivia offered a sincere compliment on the taste of the food and her juice. Since she'd tried the passion fruit juice at a brunch spot in Brooklyn she just had to ask the waitress where they'd purchase it from. Since it was only Welch's juice it was easy to find at any grocery store.**_

_**After they'd finished eating Olivia rubbed her tummy something she did often. Her hands almost always gravitate towards her growing belly.**_

_**Being cautious Fitz asked, "Do you want to talk about today?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.**_

_**She sighed not even knowing why she'd behaved like that earlier today. "I uh it's the hormones" she added quickly trying to blame it on her pregnancy hormones but he wasn't convinced by it.**_

_**"Ok and you're sure about that?" He asked again this time touching her belly soothingly.**_

_**She let out a long sigh before replying to him, "I got scared today. I love our little girl so much already and I can't bear the thought of losing -" she choked unable to finish her sentence.**_

_**Fitz understands where she was coming from and he himself couldn't imagine after coming so far along to eventually lose the baby. He hugged her tightly whispering words of understanding and comfort to her.**_

_**"It's ok baby it's ok. You're ok and our baby is ok. She'll be here and then we won't even know what to do" he added trying to make light the situation.**_

_**Olivia laughed because she really doesn't know what to do when the baby will be born. All the books she was reading still won't prepare her enough for when the child comes. She didn't have any baby cousins to practice on as both her mother and father were only children. But it was a learning experience for them all.**_

**_"So what are we going to name our daughter?" She asked after she'd sobered up from her laughing._**

_**"Mmmmm how about Geralda Elle Grant?" Fitz suggested with a smile.**_

_**Olivia crinkled her nose. "No. Elle is fine but Geralda seems to be more Gerryish" she laughed thinking how fond Big Jerry would be if he knew his granddaughter was named after him.**_

_**"Ok since you hurt my feelings. How about Lola Penelope Grant?"**_

_**Olivia laughed shaking her head no.**_

_**"Julia?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Stephanie?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Delilah?"**_

_**"Absolutely not!"**_

_**Fitz continued to name other names and she kept on telling him no.**_

_**"I give up because none of my names seems much to your liking" he added sullenly.**_

_**Olivia pinched his cheek watching how his face slightly contorted whenever he was confused.**_

_**"Ok don't laugh at me but I've had a baby girl name since I was growing up. I still really like it and it would be an honor to me if we name our daughter Iya Nicole Grant" she spoke nervously. She's afraid that Fitz would hate it.**_

_**"Iya Nicole Grant Iya Nicole Grant" he spoke the name over and over getting a feel for it on his tongue. The more he said it the more he liked it. It was strong but yet soft. Simple but yet very unique. He could imagine calling his daughter Iya. As if to confirm her name he touches Olivia's belly and brought his face to it.**_

_**"Baby Iya daddy loves you and can't wait to see you" he smiles when he see the trickle of tears running down Liv's cheeks. "I love it" he spoke in a hush tone.**_

_**She kisses him on his lips thanking him for not only using the name that she'd stored in her heart for years but also for giving her hope and courage to believe that one day they'll meet Iya Nicole Grant**_.

"Iya Nicole Grant that's the name of your granddaughter" Olivia answered her mother's question bringing herself back from memory lane.

Alexis smiled, "that's absolutely beautiful just like her mother" she gently touches her hand that was lying on the table.

Olivia blushed she always gets that way when her mother would behave mushy towards her.

"Iya Nicole Grant!" Alexis spoke in a stern voice.

"Mom?" Olivia looked puzzled.

"What? I'm just practicing my stern voice even though I may never have to use it" she laughed. The saying was definitely true - grandparents go easier on their grandkids than their own kids.

"Wow mom you're surely off the rockers" Olivia teased. "I don't know what Rick has been doing down there to you but please tell him to bring it back a little."

Alexis threw her napkin playfully at her. "You're not too old for a spanking" she reprimands her playfully.

"Oh I definitely know that. I get spanked every - oops. My bad that's not what I meant" Olivia hid her face as she laughed harder trying to clean up what she'd already said.

"Wow now who needs to bring it back a little?" Alexis laughed at her as their waiter collected their card to pay for the tab.

Making their way home they continued to talk about what else they needed to be done for the nursery. Fitz had wanted to hire an interior decorator but she'd objected much rather doing it herself and having only a painter come and paint the room when she was ready. They'd go over the color of the room choosing a nice bright sunny yellow with white trimmings. It was already coming nicely and Olivia had customized letters sitting on the shelf above her bed with her name in silver writing. She didn't want the traditional girl equals pink color. Olivia herself hated pink so she'd chosen a different route for the room.

**_X_**

"Thank you for coming and helping us mom. You're truly the best. It's because of you I know that I can be a good mother." Olivia hugged her tightly as they were saying their 'see you later.'

"I know you will be a good mother Livvie" Alexis replied hugging her daughter tightly being careful not to squeeze her belly. "I'll see you in fourth months when Iya is here."

Olivia nodded fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She's always so emotional.

"Ready mom?" Fitz asked walking with her suitcase in his hand. He was going to take her to the airport since it was early afternoon and he didn't have to work. Olivia was tired not feeling up to the trip so she'd decided to stay home and get some rest. The night before they'd finally unpacked all of the boxes and she was still feeling the effects of staying up till two.

"I'm ready Fitz" Alexis replied giving her daughter another kiss before walking down the few steps of the cobblestone to the side walk.

Fitz turned to his wife and kissed her on her soft lips that he couldn't go a day without touching. "Have a good nap because when I get back it's going to be me and you. All night long" he whispered in her ears.

"Fitz!" She calls out giving him a slap on his arm. "Behave!"

He shrugged his shoulders innocently before making his way to the door.

"I'll be waiting!" Olivia called out to him and he smirked at her.

She shook her head and slowly made her way up to their bedroom once the door was locked and alarm was set.**_  
_**

**X**

_Two Weeks Later_

"I swear none of my clothes can fit me" Olivia cried trying on jeans after jeans and none was passing her hips. "Ughhh. Fitz go without me because I'm just huge" she threw herself on the bed exasperated.

Fitz didn't know whether to laugh or cry because this was their predicament every time they went out. Since her belly started growing none of her clothes fitted her anymore and it made her upset. He would think that she would expect that to happen but every time it came as a surprise to her when something didn't fit. Seeing that this would pose as a problem he'd called up some stores earlier to have them deliver some Fourth of July worthy ensembles for her to wear. He was doing a concert in Central Park this afternoon and he wanted her to be there. His album had finally come out a week ago and has already sold thousands of copies and downloads on iTunes and Google marketplace.

Moving inside of his closet he brought back two garment bags.

"What's that?" Olivia asked curiously still lying on the bed only clad in her underwear and bra rubbing circles on her belly.

"I have outfit A and outfit B. You must choose one and only one Livvie and soon because we're going to run late and I can't be late for my own concert."

She nodded acknowledging his terms and conditions but he kept watching her for an answer. "Yes I get it now open it up let me see" she spoke anxiously at him.

Fitz opens the first garment bag and it displayed a long maxi dress that was in color blocks. It was mostly red and white with blue straps and blue edges. It was very cute and it came with a cobalt blue wedge. She liked it and it would be very appropriate for the concert. The second one was blue fitted maternity jeans which looked very comfy around the waistline. It came with a white loose fitted spaghetti strapped top that had the American flag in the form of baby booties at the front. They were cute and sparkly and at the bottom of it have the words _"Future Baby Eagle"_ on it. With this outfit she was giving black ankle low heel combat boots to adorn it. She couldn't decide which one to wear because she liked both of them. The dress would be very comfy but she didn't want the Paparazzi speculating when she was due and the dress would definitely show off more of her belly. She really like the edginess of the other outfit and it was also looking very comfy.

"B" she said without hesitation.

"As I knew you would" she rolled her eyes at him and he laughed.

The two continued to dress in silence and to Olivia's surprise everything fitted her very well. Fitz had giving her the card and told her she could call Marcy and have her send over whatever she needed. She would be taking him up on that offer. Her hair was bone straight except for the flips she made on the right side of her face. She added some lip gloss on her lips before making her way out of the house feeling much better - feeling and looking fabulous.

Olivia stood backstage as she was jamming to Fitz's song. She knew them word for word she'd made sure of it. She took great pride in his work and made sure to tell him how amazing he is. She didn't need any groupie to have to remind him about his talent or good looks she made sure she'd covered that at home, on the road or wherever they were. He was singing one of their songs and she couldn't help but blurt out the lyrics of the song as her husband soulful voice wooed the crowd. Around the stage area was completely filled and everyone in the audience was all having a good time. She took a picture of Fitz and the crowd all wearing their patriotic colors of red, white and blue. She immediately sent it to Instagram wishing her followers a Happy Fourth of July. She couldn't believe that she was hardly on social media anymore - before meeting Fitz Social Media used to take up a great portion of her time. Even though now she'd sort of become social media famous she was hardly there. Between spending her time with Fitz, preparing for the baby and working on her career she hardly had any free minute to waste time. Not that she wanted to anyways.

"Well isn't it Mrs. Grant" Olivia spun around to hear the familiar voice.

"Abby! Stephen! Oh my gosh you guys made it" Olivia rushed to give her best friend a hug. She hadn't seen her since the wedding and had invited her and Stephen to come down for the Fourth of July celebrations.

"We got in like an hour ago" Abby replied giving her details about their flight. As soon as they cleared security they made their way straight to the concert. Since they had VIP tickets it wasn't any problem at all for them to get in backstage.

"Liv you're just glowing" Stephen compliments while giving her a hug. "Can't wait to get this one barefoot and pregnant" he joked at Abby.

"You think I'm sassy now wait until the day I carry your child" Abby warned him with a playful eye roll.

The trio continued to catch up with each other mostly Liv talking about the baby. Abby was so excited as she was the child's godmother. They were so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't hear Fitz calling her **On Stage**.

"Liv Fitz is calling for you" Abby told her shutting everyone up.

"What?" Liv asked puzzle and that's when she heard Fitz saying, _"Before I sing the last song tonight I want to invite my beautiful wife out here as this song was written for her."_

"Go go" Abby tried to usher her out.

Olivia was taken by surprise and she wasn't prepared for this. It was already dark out and it was a little comforting rather than the harsh day light. She was taking so long to come out that Fitz eventually had the crowd chanting for her "Olivia! Olivia!" She shook her head and made her way nervously **On Stage** in front of thousands of people. It was scary - working for Bruno was one thing because the attention wasn't on her but now it was. She would kill Fitz later she thought as she made her towards him on center stage. The crowd was cheering loudly and her face erupted into a big smile.

Fitz turns off his microphone and turns to kiss her on her cheeks, "don't kill me later" he whispered knowing how much she hated the spotlight on her but this is something he had to do. Olivia gives him a small smile and hugged his waist with one of her arms for comfort. He turned his microphone back on to address the crowd.

"Before I sing this next song I want to tell you a small story. It was over two years ago on a stage in Seattle that my life had changed for the better. On that stage I was privileged to meet the woman who later became my wife, my best friend and in a few months mother to my child. Our road wasn't easy but it was definitely worth it. I want to dedicate this song as my everlasting love to my wife Olivia Grant."

She had tears in her eyes as he began their song _"All of Me_" she stood there center stage as her husband sang his heart out to her in front of thousands of people. She smiled realizing that even though it took her by shock at first to come **On Stage** in front of these people she was glad she did. She relaxed and allowed his voice to wash over her; she even joined in and sang with him. She would always remember this moment for as long as she lived.

Two hours after the concert had finished Olivia, Fitz, Abby and Stephen made their way to a restaurant where they ate and converse over the concert. They all had a merry time and had decided to go watch the fireworks from the rooftop of the building that Fitz still owned an apartment in. There were other people with the same idea so there was a small function up there with food and drinks set up. Fitz and Olivia sat in a comfortable sofa while Abby and Stephen were over at the makeshift bar grabbing drinks.

"You're amazing you know that?" She asked leaning into his side. "From the surprise clothes - to serenading me in front of thousands of people" she reels out happily.

Fitz smiled, "anything for my baby. My two babies" he added lovingly cupping her belly and as if on cue he felt a little movement and before he could register what transpire it happened again. "Is that Iya kicking?" Fitz asked in amazement.

"It is, it feels so strange like small flutters on the inside" Olivia spoke in wonderment, that was the first time she'd felt Iya's kicked. She laughed when she did it again.

"She's going to be a little soccer player" he added jokingly. Fitz was amazed by the miracles of pregnancy. He was awestruck to feel his daughter small kicks. "This is incredible" he kisses her again with his hand still resting protectively on her belly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too" she whispers back at him.

"Happy Fourth of July!" She smiles as they looked at the fireworks lighten up the sky miles away from them. This Fourth of July surely was a whole lot better than her previous ones.

**X**

_Three Months Later_

She paced the floor up and down and round and round in circles she couldn't believe he stood her up on their date night. Even though she didn't want to go out she made an effort to cook and squeezed her heavily pregnant self into something sexy. He called three hours ago telling her that he was running late as he was still working with an artist. She thought that him stepping back from singing would mean more time with her but he was still busy writing for other people and sometime that required him being in the studio with them. She was too angry to call him because if she did she didn't know what would fly out her mouth as she was very upset. She stops pacing and forces herself to calm down; she sits on the couch checking the time on her phone seeing it as midnight. Her blood boils some more and as if on clockwork she heard keys turning in the door lock. She didn't know whether to play asleep on the couch or just let him see her waiting furiously for him. She decided the latter was best.

She watches as he enters the room wearing the same black jeans and white tee from earlier today but this time it had something else on it. Something that she'd definitely didn't put on there.

Before he could open his mouth to offer an apology for his lateness Olivia yells at him.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked her heart beating rapidly, she feels her stomach drop. The food that she'd forced herself to eat without him started rising up her esophagus making its way to her mouth. She watches as he looks at her quizzically as if she was mad to ask him a question like that. Even his loud affirmative "no" didn't help her conscience. She was upset because she wanted to know, "why the fuck is lipstick on the sleeve of your shirt Fitz?" she yells at him again in an accusatory tone.

Fitz watches her stoned face and she feels as if she was going to vomit when he didn't answer her question. **_Did he cheat on me?_**

**AN: Yikes hope you do not kill me. LOL. FYI Liv is now 8 months pregnant in case you got confused with all the flashbacks and time jump. Btw what do you guys think of the name Iya Nicole Grant? Please leave a review about the entire chapter! Until next time, XOXO. **


	43. Chapter 43

"I'm going to ask you again, did you cheat on me?" Her voice wavers as tears flowed out of her eyes. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me" she clutches her huge belly as her body racked with tears. He was speaking but she wasn't listening to him. All she could imagine is the love of her life with someone else. "I'm having your baby and this is what you're going to do Fitz?" Her sobs becomes louder and she felt as if she was going to die. She was so caught up in her own agony that she didn't feel his arms holding her.

"Olivia listen to me" Fitz tries to calm her down. "Baby calm down this is not good for you or the baby" she still didn't listen to him. It hurt his heart that she would jump to such an awful conclusion from the inception. He now felt the way she did when he once accused her of cheating with Bruno. It wasn't a good feeling especially when you never did anything to question their trust. He held her even though she was trying to fight him off of her. He had to explain to her what happened it was all a big misunderstanding.

Her sobs ceased to an occasional sniffle. "Just tell me what happen" she spoke dejectedly. Her heart was beating frantically but she made herself calm down for the baby. She was so emotional and couldn't even fathom something like that would happen to her.

"Livvie, please listen to me listen to what I have to say. Because I would never cheat on you" he emphasizes each word not being able to fathom doing something horrendous like that to her.

She watched him with a pained expression on her face not being able to control her emotions.

Fitz begins talking about his night. He came home already feeling bad that he'd missed their date night and was going to make it up to her when the accusations hit him from the door. It wasn't until then he'd seen lipstick on the sleeve of his shirt.

**_Two Hours ago_**

_He sat with another artist in the studio listening to how they were singing the song. There were five to six people in total working on the song. He offered suggestions on which word or verse would need a longer note or a higher pitch as they sang. Since it was his words he had a mental picture of how the song should sound like. He felt bad for having to call Olivia earlier to tell her that he would be late and now subsequently miss date night. After he realize he won't make it home until much later he tried to call her phone but it went straight to voicemail. That worried him a lot because she was in her last trimester. He called the home phone and it did the same - panic sets in but he couldn't leave the studio as everything was on deadline. Deciding to call Raye to ask her to check in on Liv, which she did via phone and she was able to talk to her. Raye had immediately called him back to tell him she was fine and that she was eating dinner. She didn't hesitate to tell him that Olivia sounded pissed over the phone. Fitz groaned realizing that he would be walking into a fiery furnace when he got home. He thanked Raye for calling her - at least he knows she's avoiding him and something didn't happen to her._

_Everyone became hungry after they'd spent so much time working. One of the guys ordered some pizza from a popular Manhattan pizzeria; it was raved as one of the best in town. After waiting for less than an hour the pizza arrived and everyone moved to the small eating area the studio came with. Inside the room they saw two of the workers carrying the eight boxes of pizzas. There was a young man and a young girl dressed in their work uniform. After one of the guys paid for the pizza he was reaching in his wallet for a tip. He looked up to see the girl excitedly jumping up and down talking about how much a fan she was of his._

_"Can I get a picture?" She asked excitedly and he smiled at her._

_"Of course" Fitz answered positioning himself next to her. The young man with her grabbed her phone and was standing in front of them to take the picture. 'Say cheese' and they both did._

_After the picture was taking Fitz was startled when he felt her tongue on the side of his face. He immediately pulled away from her shocked that someone would do something like that. Since he was taller than her - her face glided on his shoulder and her lips landed on his sleeve. He didn't thought to check his shirt for lipstick residue as all he wanted was a bar of soap to wash his face off._

_"Excuse me" he told the room before rushing out to the bathroom. Not soon after the two leave to return to their job. Everyone stared at her strangely as she left having never encountered something as strange as what they'd seen tonight. When Fitz returned to the room they all laughed about what had transpired and how odd it was. They even started talking about the strangest things that fan has ever done to them. After finish eating they made their way back into the studio for another hour before wrapping everything up._

Olivia listens as he retells what happened earlier that night. After she was calmed down she believed him, she didn't know what flew over her when she saw him with that lipstick stain. "So a fan licked your face?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes" he answered impatiently as he watched her still pained expression.

"You believe me right?" He asked in a soft voice looking at her intently for answer. He couldn't fathom the thought of her not believing him.

"I believe you but I'm still mad that you stood me up" she answered him trying to push herself up from off of the couch quickly something which usually takes a few seconds to do with a big belly in front of her.

Fitz watches as she waddles away from him. She was such a cute pregnant person and even if she was mad at him in that moment he couldn't help but smile at his wife. She cared enough to wait up for him even if it was to give him a verbal beat down. It was late and he didn't want to have her up so late arguing over something a fan did which in his opinion was very gross.

After he'd taken few minutes to calm down, Fitz made his way to their bedroom to get himself ready for bed. He was determined to sleep in their bed - after all she didn't tell him otherwise. He inwardly groaned to see her using the body pillow. She would only use that during the day for naps when his body wasn't present to support her but tonight he guessed that physical touches were off limits. He retreated to the bathroom opting to take a shower as he still didn't feel clean by what had transpired earlier. He quickly towel dried his skin off and pulled on one of his drawstrings pajamas bottom. He saunters out of the bathroom hoping Olivia would take notice and would allow him to cuddle with her tonight. He smirked when he saw her staring at him with hungry eyes.

She knew what he was doing and refuse to fall prey to his sex appeal. He purposely had his pants sitting low on his hips showing off his well chiseled abs, he knows that she couldn't resist him. She didn't care because she was still mad at him. She hugged her pillow to her body willing herself to cool down she tried focusing on anything that would quell the ache she was feeling between her legs. She felt the mattress dip underneath his weight and could smell the lingering scent of his body wash on him. She took a deep breath inhaling the spicy masculine scent of it. She knows that using the body pillow always makes him feel as if he was being replaced. She was his cuddle buddy and tonight she didn't want him touching her but her body had different plans.

They were both quiet and unable to sleep, the air was tense and only their breathing could be heard. Even the sound of his breathing turned her on. Damn stupid hormones, she chastise herself. She wouldn't be the one to cave in - at least not at first. She squeezed her legs tighter around the body pillow to help ease the pulsing between her thighs.

Fitz watches her and sees how aroused she was becoming. He was already painfully hard taking in her beauty from the back. She was wearing a black lacy baby doll teddy that had cute cheeky shorts underneath. Her luscious round bottom teased him begging for him to squeeze it. An involuntary moan escape his lips when he saw her squeezing her legs together making her bottom wiggle in front of him.

She felt herself grow wetter from his deep guttural growl. A moan was slipping out of her lips but she quickly caught it before it made its way into the atmosphere. Their breathing becomes more frantic and yet no one wanted to be the first to cave in. Seconds, minutes or a lifetime passed and the atmosphere became more tensed.

Not being able to control himself any longer Fitz reaches out and squeezes one of her butt cheeks. He heard her moan and she immediately turned towards him. He angled his neck up and captures her already parted lips. He kissed her hungrily - passion and lust filled him.

Olivia ran her fingers wildly through his curls as he continued to tongue her down. Sucking and nibbling on her lower lips. She was on fire and needed nothing more than for him to be inside of her. "Fitz more" she begged when he continued to kiss her. She gasped when he pulled down her panties and thrust one long thick digit inside of her. She moaned out loud when another finger was added increasing the pleasure.

Fitz enjoyed touching and teasing her with his hands and mouth. He continued to move his fingers inside of her curving it up slightly to hit her sweet spot. His thumb rubs circles into her clit as he continued his skillful actions. He felt her orgasm pending when she clenched tightly around him and with one quick flick to her bundle of nerves she became undone. He reveled in her moans and screams as he brought her over the peak. He felt her juices flowing down his hand and he wanted nothing more than to taste her but she had other plans. He felt her hands pushing down his pants and her lips begging for him to move inside her. Fitz obliges lying behind her. Since being fully pregnant they had to do alternate positions which only intensified the feelings.

He lifted her top leg from behind and propped it up on the body pillow. At least it served for something good other than to steal his cuddle buddy away. He places his stiff erection between her legs and started moving it up and down her wet folds. "You ready?" He groaned in her ears feeling her moving back on him.

"Yes Fitz yes" she pants feeling her arousal running down her inner thighs.

With one smooth stroke he made his way inside of her sex. He held her waist to control his thrust not wanting to go too fast for their baby's sake. He continued to move in and out at a deliciously slow speed that had both of them moaning and gasping for air.

Olivia felt as if she was going to die from the pleasure as he fills her up and pulls completely out. He did this over and over that she'd lost count. Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her tightly as he continued his assault on her body. Even when she's mad at him she couldn't deny herself from the pleasure that he gives her. He worships her body as if it's the most sacred thing on earth. With each stroke she felt the tip of his penis hit her engorged bud before it disappears inside of her. She could feel her orgasm coming, her skin glistens with sweat and her juices continued to flow down her inner thighs. She yelped aloud when Fitz squeezed both of her nipples with his slightly calloused fingers through her laced baby doll teddy. The pleasure and pain combine was too much and she let go, let go of her anger towards him and every thought she was thinking in that moment. She screamed out his name as waves of her orgasm crashed over her again and again. It was powerful and it went on for a few minutes, she was clenching around Fitz so hard that he immediately spilled his seed inside of her cursing under his breath.

When her body had relaxed from the orgasm he finally pulled out his softening member from inside her. He grabbed some tissues from the bed side table to wipe his self off and then some more to wipe Liv off. Discarding it in a nearby trash can he made his way back to her side. He went in to snuggle her but as soon as his arms wrapped around her he felt her stiffen at his touch. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't when he felt her wiggling herself out of his embrace.

"Seriously, Liv? We just had sex! You're still mad at me!" He was furious that a few minutes ago she was ok with him touching her all over her body.

"I'm not mad at you" she lied, "my skin is just hot" which is somewhat true. The truth is she didn't want to cave in to him and make him feel that sex fixes everything. She was still upset that he stood her up and it may be a bit juvenile to be but she didn't care.

Fitz rolled his eyes behind her. He didn't expect her to forget about tonight but he would think that his wife would treat him as more than a piece of meat. They just had sex and she didn't want him to touch her. He bit his tongue several times from starting up an argument with her. Instead he rolled over to his side of the bed leaving a huge gap in the middle of them.

**X**

The next morning Fitz woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the time and saw it was already nine. "Shit!" He muttered he has a ten o' clock meeting to attend. Jumping up from the bed he rushed to shower and get dress so he won't be late. Dressing in a slim fit navy suit he looked polished and trendy as his curls were messy on his head. Pleased with his look he made his way downstairs with forty minutes to spare. He had to be out the door in ten minutes in order to make it on time. He headed to the kitchen to grab a fruit to go but he was surprised that Olivia had made breakfast for them. Fresh bacon pancakes and fruit lined the table.

"Good morning beautiful" he makes his way to her and kisses her glowing cheeks.

"Good morning" Olivia replied not taking her eyes off of her plate.

"Thank you for the breakfast" he pulled out his chair and takes a seat. He looked at his watch seeing that he only had eight more minutes before having to leave the house. He wolfed down his breakfast ignoring the looks Olivia was giving him. Once he was finish he cleared his plate from the table not wanting to risk upsetting her. Since moving into her last trimester Olivia was easily annoyed and sometimes he didn't know if it was him or the hormones doing. Either way he had to leave the house now. He went back to the table to give her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you this afternoon. What are you doing today?"

"Ok" she spoke casually. "In case you've forgotten I have that meeting with the gallery owner. Remember?"

"Ok" Fitz replied trying to get out of the danger zone and not fall into the trap before him. Of course he remembered about the meeting she was going to. One of the most prestigious art galleries was having a show strictly for photographic art. He was referred to Olivia and she'd gotten in to contact with him and was schedule to bring some of her completed pieces with her today. For her sake he hoped that she drop the attitude before heading in there.

"I love you - have a great day baby" Fitz watches as she mumbles something under her breath to him.

"You know what I'm not leaving until you actually acknowledge me Olivia" he was getting irritated by her attitude. He didn't know what the hell this was.

"I love you too and go before you're late for your meeting" she spoke hurriedly before he could continue his lecturing.

He sighed because she did have a point he should've left five minutes ago. "We'll finish this later?"

She nodded yes. She watches as he hesitates to give her another kiss but instead he walks out the door.

**X**

Fitz had a hectic morning running from meeting to meeting. He'd barely gotten to send Liv a text wishing her good luck on her meeting. By the time he was finished it was already one. He'd forgotten that he and his father had made plans on having lunch that day at a nearby bar. It wasn't until he'd gotten his phone call that he remembered. Leaving the studio he made his way to the bar. As soon as he walked through the door he saw his father in a booth on the right side. Taking long strides he met up with the older man. As soon as he sat down he ordered a Guinness from the waitress.

"So what's new? I would think that you guys living close would mean that we'll be seeing you more" Big Jerry started off the conversation.

"I know but we're trying. Everything is just so busy and with Iya coming in a matter of weeks we're trying to get everything out of the way."

"I could only imagine. I can't wait to meet my granddaughter" Big Jerry beamed. "How are the pregnancy hormones treating you?"

"Treating me? I'm not the one pregnant" Fitz looks puzzled as he took a drink of the dark liquid.

"You know pregnancy hormones. Whereby the mother is very hormonal and in turn takes it out on you" Big Jerry quipped as an explanation.

"That oh my gosh" Fitz hits the table top with an open palm as if he'd finally gotten an answer to a long awaiting puzzle. "It's like since coming down to the end of her pregnancy Liv is a different person. You won't believe what she did me last night."

"Let me guess. Use your body and then throw you aside when they don't want you?" He watched as Fitz shakes his head in agreement. "Son, I went through two pregnancies with your mother and trust me she's already dramatic on a regular day so just imagine then" he exaggerates and Fitz laughs with him.

"Just have patience with her and whatever you do don't make her upset. Imagine having to carry that extra weight around for nine months straight. Then coming down to the end of it you get bigger and bigger. Everything aches you know, her back, her feet so just appreciate everything she does and like always never get her upset."

Fitz listens to his father, accepting his advises on how to behave around his hormonal wife. The two continued to catch up with each other and he made promises to visit Long Island the upcoming weekend.

**X**

"Livvie? Honey I'm home" Fitz calls out as he enters through the front door. He looks around the wide expanse of the first floor not seeing her. He made his way to their bedroom and was still unable to find her. If she wasn't in their room he knows where she always is. He makes his way two doors down to the nursery - slowly opening the door he found her folding and refolding baby clothes.

"Hey" Olivia was startled at first when she heard the door opening. She smiled when she saw that it was Fitz with a nicely arrange bouquet of tulips in his hands. "I didn't hear you" she offered as way of explanation.

"Are those for me?" She asked smiling shyly at him.

"They are" he answers moving towards her. He gives her the flowers and lowered his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss. He didn't care about the small drama ensued last night and this morning. "I miss you today" he breathes on her lips.

She smiles against his kissable mouth, "I miss you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes breathing in each other's scent until Fitz took one of her hands and leads her to sit in the single teal arm chair that they kept in the corner of the room as a part of its decor. It will serve nicely when Olivia is nursing Iya or they're putting her to sleep.

Fitz sits by her feet on the floor and gently removes her flats that she was wearing. He took both of her small but slightly swollen feet in to his lap where he started to massage them. Starting with the left then the right.

"So how was your day?" He asked while his strong hands massage her feet.

"Mmmmmm it's getting better" she moans feeling a slice of heaven as Fitz worked the knots and kinks out of her feet and calves. She inhales the tulips sitting on her lap as her eyes were relaxed behind the lids.

"How did my daughter treat you today?"

"Besides making me get up every five minutes to pee she was well behaved" Olivia laughed remembering her meeting with Pablo the gallery owner. She literally excused herself five times within a space of an hour.

He stopped rubbing her feet for a second before touching her protruding belly, "that's my girl" he stated proudly.

Olivia loved when he interacted with their daughter. He would sing for her and she knows in her heart that he would be a great father.

"How was the meeting with the gallery owner?" He asked now sitting up watching her face from ground level.

"It was good besides Iya resting on my bladder it went really well. All six of my art work he wants to display at his friend gallery on open night. That's in two weeks and I told him yes" she spoke excitedly.

Fitz grabs her left hand and squeezes it, "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thank you" she replied. "So in two weeks we have somewhere to go and I really hope you can _make it_."

It wasn't lost on Fitz that she placed emphasis on the words 'make it'.

Still holding her hands he intertwined his fingers with hers, "Livvie, I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry that I didn't make it in time for our date night. I want you to know I appreciate you for making the effort especially being heavily pregnant. I can't guarantee that sometimes a late deadline won't come in the way but I can promise that you and Iya would always be my number one priorities" he looked her with sincere eyes while his other hand rubs circles on to her belly.

"Thank you for apologizing" she whispers feeling her emotions overflowing. "I'm sorry too it's just sometimes my emotions get the best of me" she pauses feeling choked up, "see what I'm talking about. Someday I'm fine and jovial while others the slightest thing sets me off. I'm just feeling the effects of the pregnancy and I guess it's what happens coming to the end of it" she spoke all of this in one breath.

"It's ok baby, I can't say I fully understand what your body is going through but I empathize with you. I love and appreciate you for carrying our baby" he was truly grateful to her because it wasn't an easy feat.

Quietness settled in as they mulled over the things that were spoken. Even though they were together last night it was more physical than emotional. Thankfully they were able to mend their emotional bridge.

"Less than a month Iya is going to be here" Liv was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow. I'm going to get to hold my little girl" he smiled rubbing Olivia's belly. "I should probably buy a gun so I can protect her" he spoke half seriously even though he knows Olivia wouldn't want one in their home.

"Absolutely not! You're doing a fine job with these two guns" she gripped both of his biceps.

Fitz kneels in front of her allowing her more access to his metaphorical guns which brought his eyes on the same level as hers. "Mmmmm you sure know how to boost my ego woman" he nuzzles his nose into her neck.

"Good because you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. And I want to make you feel the same way" she added softly tilting her head to the side giving him more access to her neck.

"Livvie, I'm not a girl" he replied playfully.

"Of course you're not, silly! You know what you are?"

"What?" Fitz asks.

"White chocolate" she said simply with a cheeky grin.

"Do I even want to know what that is?" He kind of knows what she was getting at but he wanted her to say it.

"I'll tell you only if you want to know" she bats her eyes playfully at her.

"I want to know."

Her laughter returns as she tells him the meaning, "it means you're white on the outside but you're black on the inside" she teased him. She always asks him if he was black because he was very knowledgeable about African American culture. I guess that was all thanks to his parents who made sure that their children are very cultured and that's something they were sure to pass on to Iya. After all this was a world traveled family.

Fitz stands and leans over her bringing his lips to one of her ears. He could already see her shivering as his hot breath caresses her ear. "So if I'm white chocolate what does it make you then? Because when my white chocolate sticks dips into your chocolate honey pot and we mix all the ingredients together."

Olivia tried hard to focus on his analogy of sex with the use of sugary foods but she was having a hard time - clearing her throat she answers him, "it makes me over eight months pregnant" they both laughed at her answer. The air quickly turned from playful to one filled with sexual tensions.

Fitz brought his lips to hers and before long it became heated. Clothes were ripped off of each other until naked skin was against skin. Olivia straddled him with her back to his chest as they moved with each other. They did this until their orgasm peaked simultaneously.

"I... I can't believe that we just consummated our daughter's nursery" Olivia pants trying to catch her breath after round two it finally hit her that they were in the nursery on the floor having afternoon sex.

Fitz chuckles as he ticked off an imaginary list in his head. They'd officially christened every room inside of the house. "Mission accomplished."

**X**

_2 Weeks Later_

He lets out a whistle as he views his wife making her way out from her walk in closet. She was a sight to behold. She wore a white maxi dress that had stylish elbow length sleeves - there was a slight V-neck to the front that didn't showcase too much cleavage. Her right leg was slightly exposed due to a knee high slit. Her hair had grown a lot during pregnancy and it cast down in waves down her back and shoulders a product from the plaits she had in the night before.

Fitz makes his way to her and kisses her, "mmmmm mmmmm you're the most beautiful pregnant woman that has ever graced the earth."

She blushes at him. Even being heavily pregnant he always made her feel desirable when some days she just wanted to hide. "Thank you babe and you like very scrumptious too" she holds onto the lapels of his black blazer. He was wearing black fitted chinos paired with a baby blue shirt that brings out the color of his eyes.

"Ready to go show them who's the boss?" Fitz asked against her lips. She nodded and he grabbed her hand as they made their way down the stairs and out of the house to their awaiting car. Since the paparazzi incident most time they would use one or two bodyguards to escort them to events.

After arriving at the skyscraper they saw lots of people surrounding the building trying to get in. It was such a big event that there was also a red carpet. Their driver pulled them up to the end of the carpet and they slowly made their way out with assistance from their bodyguard. As soon as they were walking down the red carpet so many questions were thrown at them.

_"III Legend can we get a picture with you and your wife?"_

_"When is the due date?"_

_"Is it a boy or girl you're getting?"_

_"How's life since moving to New York?"_

_"Who are you wearing tonight Olivia?"_

The couple chooses to only answer questions that they felt comfortable in sharing. Of course they didn't disclose anything about their child. After taking a few pictures on the red carpet they were escorted inside. All during this time Fitz's hand never left Olivia's lower back.

As soon as he entered inside he saw his wife's work and he couldn't help but to beam with pride. "Look honey" he showed her - her six pieces of photographic art lined up on a wall in the middle of the room. They were already a small crowd of people viewing and discussing it.

Olivia was feeling an influx of emotions. She was extremely happy and a little sad that a piece of her may be sold and she would be without it. But then there was another piece of her that was scared that no one will like it. She now understood why sometimes artist never showed anyone their work. She shook herself out of the negative thinking and focus on what she did. She showed up and she was brave to allow the world to see images through her eyes.

"Let's start over there first" Olivia spoke gesturing to the right of the room in the opposite direction of her pieces. For the next hour or so they viewed different artworks while occasionally Fitz sipped champagne and Olivia fruit juice. The owner of the gallery was kind enough to ask the catering company to provide that choice of beverage for her.

Awhile later Olivia was talking to three women while Fitz was off talking to someone else. They were in the middle of their conversation when she felt a slight tap on her left shoulder. Excusing herself she turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in over four years.

"Brian?" her voice a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"Hello Livia" she cringed hating that he would call her the pet name that he'd made up for her.

"How are you?" She asked pushing herself to be polite. The last time she'd seen Brian was to tell him that she could no longer date him anymore. They were never in a serious relationship but they'd been on a few dates within a three month span. Something about him never allowed her to go beyond a casual date with him.

"I'm doing better now" he answers and she almost vomits when he hungrily scans her body up and down. She touches her belly protectively and looks around in the sea of faces for Fitz. She found him a few feet away animatedly speaking with the gallery owner.

"Ok" she spoke coolly willing Fitz to come back to her side.

"So what brings you to New York?" He asked even though he knows why.

"Nothing I live here with my _husband_" she made sure to place emphasis on the word husband.

"Oh" Brian feigns interest at the mention of the word husband.

Olivia breathes a sigh of relief when she saw Fitz long strides coming towards her. He looked like a man on a mission. She watches as his arms wrap around her and he gives her a big smack on the lips which she reciprocated until hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Pulling back from Olivia he was startled by the sound. He didn't even realize the short man that was standing in front of her. He was simply happy to share some good news with his wife that he'd just learnt from the gallery owner. Guess that would have to wait he thought wrapping his arms around her lower waist. Facing the younger man Olivia made introductions.

"Honey this is Brian a friend-"

Brian interrupted "ex."

Olivia rolled her eyes not wanting to give him more than he deserved to be called. "As I was saying he was a friend during my college years."

Fitz looked at the exchange and wanted to laugh. Of course anyone would want to be connected to Olivia Pope now Grant as more than a friend. He was happy that he was connected to her in the highest form of relationship known between man and woman. He was her husband and that brought him tremendous bliss.

Fitz shook the young man's hand as Olivia made her final introductions. His small hands tried to grip his tightly and Fitz wanted to laugh but instead he wore a confident smirk.

Olivia didn't want to spend another minute in Brian's presence so she excused herself and asked Fitz to join her.

"So what's the story behind him?" he asked as they made their way to the women's restroom.

"There's not even a story a few dates with the guy. Never even kissed him and he's behaving like we were once a thing" she used air quotes to emphasize her point.

Fitz started laughing because it's really an unfortunate position to be in strong like or in love with someone that didn't share the same sentiments.

What's so funny?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that my wife kills the game even when she's about to give birth. Did he even ask you about your pregnancy?"

Olivia laughed in return as she thought about it, "actually no he didn't. He pretended as if I was the same Olivia he saw four years ago." She shakes her head at the absurdity of Brian and made her way in to the toilet. After finishing her business she washed her hands and fixed her makeup in the mirror before returning to her dashingly handsome husband.

Fitz smiles seeing her walking out only thing lacking was her halo. He reaches for her hand and holds it in place. "I know something that would surprise you" he spoke in a soft voice.

"Mmmm really what's that?" She craned her head to see his face.

"Three of your photos were already bid on" he answered her question with a smug smile.

Olivia couldn't believe that three of her pictures were already spoken for. The art work goes to the highest buyer and they won't be notified until much later. She never expected that to happen. She was shockingly surprised but very happy. She clutched on to Fitz's arm as she lets out low squeals. "I can't believe this. How do you know?" She was rambling words trying to make sense of everything.

"After I left you to go place a price on the artwork we saw for us I ran into John. He was talking about how amazing your eye for details is and that people loved your work and that's when he said that several people had already placed a price to get three of your pictures. Actually make that four" he added with a wink.

"Fitz please do not tell me you bought one of your wife's pictures."

He chuckled and took a sip of his champagne, "guilty as charge."

"You know you could've gotten it for free" she retorted playfully at him.

"Mmmm I know trust me I know" he licked his lips.

"Stop looking at me like that we're not home" she gives him her innocent voice as she flutters her eyelashes at him.

"We could be if we leave now" Fitz answers looking at his watch. They'd already spent two hours at the party and he was sure Liv's feet and back were killing her even though she was wearing comfortable stylish flats.

"Let's go" she urged him mischievously.

They went in search for the gallery owner John and Pablo to say their good byes. Being surprise yet again, they were told that five of her pictures were already paid handsomely for. Olivia shrieked with joy unable to contain her excitement. She was asked if there was any more work of hers that they can see since she had a penchant for taking symmetrical pictures. Bidding both men a good night she and Fitz walked out arm in arms occasionally stopping to talk to a few people on their way out.

Sitting at the back of the vehicle Olivia places her feet on to Fitz's lap. She moans as his hands work miracles on it.

"That feels so good" she cried out as he hits right underneath an arch.

"I'm so happy right now. Life is so good and within a week to two weeks we'll be meeting our princess" she continued to talk. As if she'd known someone was talking about her Iya let out a big kick to the right side of Liv's ribcage. Olivia's hand immediately reaches up to clutch the side of her belly. "Ooooo take it easy there Iya."

Looking up with concern on his face he asked, "What's wrong babe?"

"She kicked me in the rib but I'm fine now" she reassured him.

The ride home was relaxing as they both enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was already midnight and Olivia was sleepy. Making their way inside she went to the kitchen for a snack. She ate strawberries and Nutella to her satisfaction before heading up to bed. After doing this for so long the two moved in synchronization as they brushed their teeth and changed their clothes for the night.

**X**

Fitz was the first to lay on their bed as his night routine wasn't as long as hers. Standing at the edge of the bed she was lifting one of her leg swhen she felt a rush of water flowing down from the inside of her.

"Oh oh" was all the words that came out of her mouth.

"You ok over there?" Fitz asked from the other side of the king sized bed. He stared at her wondering why her sleeping pants stuck to her skin.

"My water bag just broke" she answers.

Fitz immediately got up from the bed and rushes over to her side almost slipping in the puddle. "Ahh what do we do?" He looks around frantically.

If it wasn't for her first contractions that bolted through her middle she would've laughed him. Riding out the first wave of pain she was finally calm enough to yell on him. "Get my bag Fitz!"

After he'd gotten her bag he felt a sense of calm. He took her to her closet and changed her clothes out into something comfortable. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he led her into the Audi SUV they'd purchase when they came to New York. It was spacious enough for a family of three.

"I ahhhhhh" she holds her belly as she felt another contraction this time it was much more intense. "Call the doctor" she screams out during the pain.

Fitz quickly connects the Bluetooth and called Dr. Roshauna when she answered Olivia felt another contraction causing her to scream again. Fitz tried to keep calm even though he was freaking out.

"Yes her water bag burst like ten minutes ago" he relayed the information to her.

"You guys are on your way to the hospital? I'm ten minutes away from there so I will meet you soon."

"Yes we're on our way and traffic is somewhat hectic" Fitz panics as they make their way to the New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. It was ranked as the best in New York and it so happened that was where Dr. Roshauna Rawlins worked.

He drove with one hand while Olivia squeezes his other "we're almost there baby" he coaxed her as she relaxes from her last contraction.

Her contractions were barely five minutes apart so she braced herself for another one in the next two minutes. She listens as Fitz calls up their parents telling them that she was in labor. Everyone was in a frenzy expecting Iya to be born in the next two weeks at the due date given.

After speedily driving for thirty minutes they finally made it to the hospital. Fitz pulls the car into the emergency lane as a nurse was already outside with a wheel chair. They were able to get Olivia in without many problems. He almost left the car parked here but was admonished to go park it in the parking lot. He quickly found a parking spot and he ran from the parking lot all the way to his wailing wife. She was transported into a private room that they'd already booked.

Everything was moving so fast, her clothes were stripped and she was giving a hospital gown. Her blood pressure was taking everything still looked well. Dr. Rawlins came in to check her and found that she was already eight centimeters dilated. The baby was coming fast and they were prepping her for the labor room. Since her initial meeting with Dr. Rawlins Olivia had said she wanted a natural birth but several contractions later she was regretting that choice.

Fitz enters the labor room after he was giving scrubs to wear and his hands were thoroughly washed. He makes his way to Olivia's side and holds onto her hands. Her grip was very tight and he could feel the circulation cutting. He focused on her breathing.

"Just like that in out in and out" he was going over the Lamaze routine they'd learn from a birthing coach who'd came over to give them private sessions at home.

"Don't tell me to breathe! You did this to me!" She yelled loudly as the pain racked her body.

Fitz tried to remember it's the pain and not her talking. His hands hurt as her nails digs into his flesh.

"You're never touching me again!" she warned him between growls.

Fitz looked at Dr. Roshauna for reassurance as he was feeling really shitty to see his wife go through so much pain. It hurt his heart that it wasn't him. Her small body glistens with sweat as Dr. Roshauna exams her between her legs. He was thankful that both him and Olivia had declined to a birthing video. An after picture was good enough for them.

Satisfied with the young healthy woman's progress Dr. Rawlins spoke, "ok Olivia you're doing great. You're already ten centimeters dilated. We can start pushing, it's going to hurt but I know you can do this" she watches her directly in her eyes as she relays the instructions on what she needs to do. She smiles when Olivia nods yes at her. Making her way back between Olivia's legs she sat on the stool positioning herself along with the nurses for the commencement of the birth.

Fitz gives Olivia an ice chip to help quench her thirst.

"Now push" Dr. Rawlins yelled.

Olivia made her first push and it hurt like hell. She felt as if she was straining to do number two. She was giving another command to do it again and she did. This went on and on and she started to cry.

"Keep going I can see her head" Dr. Rawlins encouraged.

"Come on baby you can do it" Fitz cheered her on as he wipe the sweat from her brows.

"Don't you think I'm trying? I'm doing my best here" she cried. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can. You're Olivia Carolyn Grant. You can do anything so please keep pushing baby" her husband encouragement gives her a new burst of energy. She was this close to seeing her little girl. She pushed and kept pushing through the tears. Not long after the cries of her daughter were ringing through the room. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

Fitz smiles through the tears that were falling from his eyes as he saw his beautiful daughter for the first time while he clipped the umbilical cord. He watches as the nurses took her over to the exam table to clean her up and weigh her.

"She's beautiful" Fitz tells her as he returns to her bedside.

Olivia smiles at him taking his hand in hers. "I love you" she tells him. She was tired but she also felt a renew energy coursing inside of her. She was over joyous thinking about the new life that has graced their family. She couldn't wait to see the byproduct of their love.

"Thank you" he whispers his gratitude to her for going through this to give them their baby girl. During the course of the delivery sometimes he felt as if he was going to pass out but he kept going for the sake of Olivia. What good would he have been to leave her to herself?

"Here's you're beautiful healthy baby girl. She's 7lbs 6oz" Dr. Rawlins announced handing over the cute baby swaddled in hospital complimentary pink blanket to her mother.

Tears rolls down Olivia's cheeks speedily as she holds her daughter for the first time. She was beautiful a sight to behold every day - from the black ringlets of curls that styles her small head bountifully, to her long eyelashes and striking grey eyes - her nose the cutest little button that hung over her small pouted pink lips. She fell in love all over again with another Grant.

Fitz touches her small clenched fist with his pinky; the softness of her skin warms his heart. "Welcome baby Iya" he chokes out between tears.

Olivia and Fitz's eyes were fixated on the small bundle of joy nestled in her arms. In that moment their lives have changed forever but for the better. They came in as a family of two and will be leaving as family of three.

**AN: Yayyy Baby Iya (I-yuh) is here *tears*. I hope I'm medically accurate because Google was my friend. Since Liv did the natural birth thing I wanted her to have a quick one ;). You guys had me cracking up from the last chapter reviews, no one believed that Fitz had cheated and you were totally right. LOL. I would've personally killed him. BTW I got the "fan licked his face" story from something that happened to TG in real life. How weird is that? Haha I can't imagine doing that to anyone especially a celebrity. Like always please leave a review. Oh and before I leave you won't believe what happened to me? I was going to update yesterday but most of my work got deleted due to a power outage :'( I was mad and sad but I'm fine now. :). See ya next chapter and please tell Brian he's a nonfactor in Olivia's life. Hehe.**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hey guys here's a new update. Hope you enjoy it! I must say I'm getting sad that I'm close to the finish line with this story :( I'm still considering a sequel but IDK as yet. Enjoy!**

_48 Hours Later_

After being surrounded and cooed upon by first time grandparents, aunt and great cousins Iya was on her way home for the first time.

**_Honk honk_** \- the sound of impatient drivers.

"What the hell is wrong with these people? They're so aggressive" Fitz spoke agitatedly keeping his eyes firmly glued to the road as he drove home.

Olivia tried not to snicker at him. She looked back in the rear view mirror and saw her mother and mother in law's face contorted to keep back their laughers too. In the middle of them was a sleeping Iya in her car seat.

Olivia reaches over a hand to Fitz's leg to relax him by squeezing it. He was extra protective since they'd left the hospital. Double checking and rechecking the car seat over and over until his mother yelled on him that it was secure. Now he was on the interstate driving ten miles below speed limit. Of course other drivers were frustrated by his slowness but to him he was protecting the most precious cargo. She couldn't blame.

She was happy she was finally going home, even though it was only 48 hours of hospitalization. She was just happy to be out of there and back in her comfortable home despite feeling nervous about being a first time mom and all. She was glad that her mom and Janet were accompanying them back to the house. The two grandmothers were practically vying for Iya's attention. As for Big Jer he was happy that he's the only grandpapa that she'll have. Olivia still felt slightly exhausted caring for a new life and herself but she'd had amazing help from her stellar husband and family.

Several minutes later after moving at snail's pace they finally made it home to the brownstone. Arriving inside Olivia was surprised to see Quinn and Abby along with Raye and their significant others there. They'd made a welcome home banner for baby Iya and her mother. Olivia smiled at Fitz realizing that this was his doing but she was so happy to see everyone especially Quinn. It had been over a year since they'd seen each other in person.

Everyone ate cake and celebrated the new life within their midst, the occasional cries were sounded and Olivia excused herself to breast feed her child. It was weird the first time she'd done it but she quickly learned to love and appreciate the bonding time between mother and daughter. Each passing second she fell more completely in love with her. After burping her she was resting her in the crib when the door to the nursery room opens to display a beaming father.

"Hi" Fitz gently closes the door seeing a sleeping Iya. Making his way over to the crib he admires the sleeping infant. She's the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen even if he was bias.

"Hi" Olivia beams back at him watching the rising and falling of her daughter's chest. She accepted Fitz open hand to snuggle into his side.

Silence fell over them as they truly took in the sight of their daughter. A perfect combination of the two of them. She was perfect in every imaginable way. She surpassed anything they could've hoped or dream for. They were utterly and completely in love with her.

"We did good" Fitz smiled.

Olivia laughed softly not wanting to wake up the baby, "we did didn't we?" She breathes in deeply resting her head on the side of his chest. Sleeping was slowly coming to her as she relaxed in to his embrace.

"Babe I think I'm going to take a nap" she stifles a yawn escaping her lips as she spoke.

He turns and kisses the top of her head, "you go do that and I'll hold down the fort" speaking about Iya's crib.

"Thank you" she whispers to him before retreating to their master bed for the first time in two days. It wasn't long before her body succumbed to sleep.

Fitz was so engrossed with his daughter that he'd forgotten they had visitors downstairs. He was sitting in the single armchair in the corner watching his daughter sleep. He was overwhelmed with love for the little being. He was so caught up that he didn't hear the door opening and his other making her way inside.

"Hey" Janet called softly as she makes her way further into the room.

"Hey mom" he gets up to give her his seat but she declined it.

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"About fifteen minutes now. Liv went to take a nap so I'm watching her in case she wakes up" he answers still with eyes focused on his sleeping child.

"You do know that you guys have baby monitors in every room of this house right?"

Fitz chuckles softly thinking how pathetic he may sound but he just didn't care. "I know but I would rather watch her sleep" he felt a need to be her protector.

"That's ok son" Janet squeezes his shoulder.

"I feel like I've fallen in love for a second time but this time it was different. The feelings rushed to me immediately from the time I knew we were expecting a baby I've loved her" he shares his feelings with his mother.

Janet smiles at him, "it's a kind of love that you've never experience before with anyone. She's your flesh and blood a part of you and just as how you would fiercely protect her mother you would do the same for her. What you're feeling is an amazing emotion and unfortunately not everyone gets a chance to experience it. Cherish every moment with her because time goes by fast. It was only a while ago I was potty training you and now you have your own daughter" Janet spoke abstractedly with a smile on her face.

Fitz squeezes his mother hand that was still firmly rested on his shoulder. The two continued to talk while Janet shared earlier childhood stories with Fitz. By the time they'd finish talking twenty minutes later Iya started whimpering in her crib. Her father picked her up gently as he swayed her back and forth.

Hearing the cries from the bedroom monitor Olivia woke up making her way back to the nursery feeling a little more energize from earlier.

**X**

_Two Weeks Later_

They were finally living in a house with just the three of them. Alexis had returned back to work and Janet had returned back home to Long Island with big Jerry. Quinn and Abby had also returned to their individual states of residence two days after Iya came home from the hospital. Olivia enjoyed the company and help of having so much people there but she couldn't wait to be alone with her newly grown family.

Sitting in the family room watching TV Iya lying in her bassinet they enjoyed their first evening alone as a family.

Eating some popcorn from the bowl nestled between her and Fitz a stench arise from besides them.

"You smell that?" Fitz asked curiously scrunching his nose to block the stench from invading it.

"Uh huh and it's your turn" Olivia smiled innocently pointing him to the bassinet. And as if on clockwork Iya started crying. For her time so far on earth they already learnt that she cried a lot when soiled and hungry. Those two things needs to be taking care of immediately or she would cry herself till she'd turn a shade of bright pink.

"Come on, Livvie" Fitz groans getting up from his comfortable chair to attend to his daughter.

"Just remember father of the year" she winks at him.

He smirks at her before changing the soiled napkin. It wasn't a terrible scent but it wasn't pleasant either. They made sure to check her stool ensuring that it's a healthy color every time they changed her.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Fitz coos at her. "You're already growing so much" he talked to her watching her grey eyes light up. She was even more beautiful than the previous day. "You're such a good girl and we're done" Fitz announces snapping her onesie in place.

Lifting her up from the bassinet gently he carried her in his arms to the couch. By this time she was finish crying and settled to make small whimpering sounds.

Olivia smiled taking in the interaction of father and daughter. She already knew that her husband was a goner when it comes to his baby girl.

"Is Iya hungry?" Fitz continued talking to his daughter as if she understood what he was saying.

"How long ago was her last feed Liv?" He lifted his head up to look at his wife.

"About an hour ago. She should be ready to eat in the next half an hour to an hour" Olivia replied.

"Look at you having this new mother thing under wraps" Fitz complimented.

Olivia laughed blushingly, "trust me I don't but I'm learning along the way and you've been an amazing help" she reaches up to kiss his cheek and then plant a kiss on the contended infant's head.

"Mmmmm" he mumbles his satisfaction.

They continued in silence watching the TV show for another thirty or so minutes until they heard Iya's cry starting up. Fitz quickly handed her to her mother and Olivia situated herself to commence feeding her making sure to support her head properly.

"I have to say Iya I'm a little jealous right now" Fitz jokes as he watches mother and daughter bonding. Her mouth latches onto Olivia's right nipple making gurgling sounds.

"Why is daddy jealous of you pumpkin?" Olivia cooed at her daughter.

"Mmmm because that was daddy's job to suck on mommy's nipple" he continues in good fun.

"Fitz you're a mess! Iya your daddy is a mess but you know what we still love him" Liv adds rubbing small circles in to her back.

"And that's all that matters" he spoke confidently.

The trio stayed like this for another hour and half before they retired to bed. First off making sure that Iya was sound asleep before retreating to theirs. For the duration of the night they woke up interchanging shift to look after the child on the other side of the monitor. At first Olivia had wanted to keep her in their room but was advised against it by her mother_. Let her adjust to her own room, Livvie_ \- was her exact words.

**_*Sounds of baby crying*_**

Fitz rubs his eyes and looks at the bedside clock it was already six in the morning. He looks at a tired Liv sprawled out besides him. Moving the crisp sheet from atop him he stands to make his way out the room.

"Good morning sunshine" he announces when he opens the door. The scent of a dirty diaper greets him.

"Oooo and you were kind to bless me with a present too."

As soon as his gentle touch graces her soft skin she lets out a sound resembling a giggle. It made him smile to see her face lit up. Lifting her up he took her to the changing table to get her out of the soiled diaper.

After cleaning her up he held her close to his chest as they made their way downstairs. Minutes after the breast milk that Olivia had pumped the night before was warmed they settled into a chair at the breakfast nook. It had an amazing view of central park. He carefully positioned her in his arms before placing the bottle nipple in her mouth. For the first week he was terrified to feed her because she was so little but after doing it once then twice and three times he'd become confident in doing it. They continued their morning routine with Iya drinking the warm liquid and Fitz serenading her with his soulful voice.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Olivia entered the room just in time to see Fitz and Iya enjoying each other. She smiles taking in the scene in front of her. Her very handsome husband looked even sexier in just a pajamas pants and white tee holding their daughter. While she was wearing a green baby footed pajama with small yellow flowers decorating it. Her eyes were closed and she looked contended in her father's arms. Her complexion was darkening to a caramel tone from since the time she was born. Her eyes were still striking grey and her hair black. After observing the beautiful sight in front of her for a while more she made her presence known by wrapping her arms around Fitz's waist.

At first he was startled but quickly found his bearings and continued singing. They spent half an hour basking in the bliss of being new parents. Since Fitz was starting work that day she took over allowing him to catch an hour before getting up to start his day.

**X**

_Two Months Later_

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean you can go and I'll stay with her Fitz" Olivia worries for the fortieth time that morning.

"Come on Liv it'll only be for one night. Mom and dad will be here to take care of her" Fitz reassures her by giving her a kiss on the lips.

To say that she was apprehensive about leaving Iya for 24 full hours was an understatement. Fitz was nominated for three Grammys and they were heading to LA to attend the awards show. Seeing it as too much of a hassle to fly with Iya they'd asked Janet and Big Jerry to watch her.

She groaned thinking about how much she was going to miss her baby. These past two and a half months with her had been nothing short of a dream. She was tired yes, but it's an experience she wouldn't trade for the world. She also realized that Fitz and her needs some alone time. She was cleared from the doctor about two weeks ago but couldn't find the time to squeeze in some husband and wife time with him. Plus she was feeling a little insecure about her body. She worked out every chance she got but it's still a work in progress. She definitely did not look like the Olivia he knew. Her boobs were bigger, her tummy higher and her hips wider. Sometimes while changing he would walk in the room and she would try to hide herself but he'd always assure her that she was still beautiful and desirable.

"Ok" she finally conceded. She made her way to the closet to pack an overnight bag. Since it was the Grammys she didn't worry about looking for an outfit to wear. Her stylist for the night had contacted her with some dresses earlier in the week through email and she'd made sure to choose three that would possibly work well with her current body.

"That's my girl in the meantime our little girl will be fine. She loves her nana" he smiles to relieve her uncertainty.

She accepts his comforting words as they were true and they continued to finish packing their suitcases. They were leaving at noon for LA and checking in to a hotel for the night and the following morning they were heading back to the East Coast. This would be their first time leaving Iya for more than a few hours. It was worst for Liv as she'd been by her side 24/7 while he went to work.

After spending so much time with the growing little girl that morning it was time for them to leave for the airport.

Olivia rattled off a thousand instructions at Janet which was slightly irritating her but she smiled at the new mother syndrome that overtook her daughter in law. She wouldn't take it personally as all new mothers are very anxious in leaving their child for the first time.

"Got it and I'll call you if there's an emergency" Janet repeats her list of instructions to her as they stood at the front door to see them off. Big Jerry had a gurgling Iya in his arms also bidding them a good trip.

"Ok are you ready?" Fitz asks holding both of their suitcases in his hands.

"One minute" she answers making her way to her daughter for some finally kisses. "Mommy will see you tomorrow. I love you sweet cheeks" she speaks softly while feeling flooded by emotions. She slowly lets go and wipe a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

Fitz follow suit by kissing his daughter and telling her he loves her before heading to the waiting car that'll take them to the JFK airport.

On their way to the airport Olivia kept checking her phone for a call but none came. She felt so bare without her. She already missed her sweet cheeks and she hadn't even boarded the plane as yet.

"Hey hey" Fitz reaches for her hand. He wanted to make the next 24 hours special for her. "It's ok baby. You can do it" he speaks softly to her.

She appreciated his patience and kindness to her. Forcing herself to relax she was determine to show her husband her appreciation for the next 24 or so hours.

**X**

As soon as the flight took off Olivia talked with Fitz for merely a few minutes before falling into a deep slumber. For the entire duration of the flight she snuggled in to her plush seat wrapped in a soft blanket sleeping.

As soon as they landed Olivia called Janet to check in on Iya who was doing fine. She was fed and was on the verge of falling asleep. That's literally all she does so Olivia had no idea why she was so worried.

Checking in to the SLS hotel in Beverly Hills she and Fitz ordered room service before the glam squad came to get them ready for their night out.

After being separated to get ready Olivia was sitting in the chair as Alyssa did her makeup and styled her hair.

"So how's new motherhood treating you?" She asked making polite conversation.

"It's great she's an amazing little girl" she beamed with pure joy.

"She's really cute" Alyssa complimented remembering the first official picture that was posted on to both Olivia and Fitz's twitter account a month ago.

They'd miraculously caught her smiling the same time Olivia had her SLR camera out. She'd edited the picture into black and white and had decided to make it their official picture to show off Iya to the world. Black and white filters a perfect representation of their union creating her – a beautiful mirage of them coming together. It had instantly created an internet buzz. All of the gossip sites and shows were talking about how cute the new Grant is.

"Thank you' she smiled at her through the mirror.

The rest of the preparation time went on with minimum conversation as Olivia prepares herself mentally to face the cameras as they were walking down the red carpet again. But this time it was much a bigger deal.

Olivia made her way out to the small living room of their suite to see her strikingly handsome husband dressed impeccably in a black tux with white shirt. His shoes shone so much that she could see her reflection in it. He wore a blue bow tie matching the color of her dress, compliments to the stylist. It was so cheesy but cute and she laughed at it. She was clothed in an elegantly knotted one shoulder dress that gathers the pleated bodice of a stately, Grecian-inspired gown in a cobalt blue color. Waves of iridescent chiffon falls into a sweeping skirt from the tightly ruched waistband. The waistband helped conceal her slightly heavier mid-section. She looked and felt fabulous. Her makeup was done to perfection and her hair was swept in an updo style exposing her long elegant neck.

"Wow you're absolutely breathtaking" Fitz lowers his lips to her left hand. His throat went dry when she made her entrance into the room. _It was so long that he'd had her screaming his name_, he thought. He took a deep cleansing breath trying to clear his line of thoughts.

"Thank you" she replies coyly while licking her lips_. Tonight she would make sure that she gets a taste of this handsome virile man standing before her, _she thought_._

Holding her hands he escorted her into the awaiting SUV. They made small chatters on their way and called to check in on Iya. Since it was approaching six on the west coast they know soon it would be too late to call them on the east coast.

Coming to a stop at their destination her door was opened and she slowly made her way outside with the assistance of her husband. She held onto his hand as they walked the red carpet together. This was their first ever award show that they'd ever gone to together_. So many cameras and reporters trying to take pictures of them, and asking them hundreds of questions._

_"You look amazing Olivia. Your pre-baby body is already on its way back. What's your secret?"_

The aforementioned question _"who are you wearing?"_ was also asked again.

Everyone complimented on how happy and in love they looked and they did feel genuinely happy with each other. Fitz was proud to display the woman on his arm and she was proud to do the same.

The Grammys was in full swing performances by the phenomenal Beyoncé, Adele and even Bruno. For his performance both Olivia and Fitz rolled their eyes in annoyance. But for the most part they were having so much fun sitting in the front row next to Adam Levine and fiancé. They danced and laughed at the various performances of the night. For a split second Olivia had let loose fully and not worry about her sweet cheeks on the other coast.

As the various categories were announced they cheered on for the winners. When it came to _the Best Song of the Year _Fitz was up for that category - she silently prayed that he would win and when his name was announced she let out a loud scream hugging and kissing him. Their song _'All of Me'_ had won the category for him.

"Yesssss" she squeals hugging him tightly.

Fitz hugs her back and kisses her on the lips which made everyone cheered on more. He made his way up the short stairs to accept his fourth ever Grammy.

"Wow" he marvels at the lively crowd in front of him but his eyes rested on his gorgeous wife staring at him. He hold the Grammy up in his right hand as he spoke, "first and foremost I want to thank God for health and strength. I want to thank my manger Sean for always lending me a helping hand. Last and definitely not least I want to thank my gorgeous wife who's my inspiration, my rock, my best friend" his voice wavering with thick emotion. "It was you that inspired me to even write this song. I love you Olivia and Iya daddy's got a gold sippy cup for you" he adds the last part jokingly which made the crowd burst into fits of laughter.

The rest of the night went well with Fitz winning another Grammy for best music video making him a 6th time Grammy winner. All in all it was a spectacular night. They stayed for an hour at one of the several after parties mingling with the elites of Hollywood before retiring back to their hotel for the night.

Fitz had already changed out and was lying in bed making himself comfortable to sleep when he saw his gorgeous wife stepping out from the bathroom in red lingerie.

"Guess who's cleared for sex?" Her voice seductively as she makes her way towards him.

Fitz immediately felt the stirring in his pants as she swayed her hips coming towards him. He gulped as he saw her full bust straining against the material. His erection growing bigger the closer she got to him.

"Uh huh" was all he could mutter as she straddled him on the bed. Fitz was afraid that he would ejaculate right there if he spoke a sentence.

"Mmmm" Olivia moans feeling his hard on pressing into her inner thighs. That egged her on and she latch on to his lips kissing him with hunger and lust. She slid her tongue into his mouth demandingly. They kissed passionately hands groping and squeezing each other's body everywhere.

Feeling his dominance reappearing Fitz flips her over to lie on her back. Slowing down the pace he kisses her from her toes all the way up to her hip bone. He kisses her belly and every inch of skin, showing her how much he adored and worship her. Settling himself between her legs for last he kissed and teased her dripping core. He was maddened by the taste of her, it had been so long and he did felt like a man starved. He made love to her with his mouth as he brought her to her first orgasm for the night. Her voice calling out his name - her nails scratching and clawing at his skin - _he missed this_. Not wasting any more time he brought his body flush against hers - pinning her down to the bed. He kisses her languidly allowing her to taste her essence on his lips. She moaned and writhe underneath him trying to create friction between her legs.

After what seems like forever to Olivia she finally felt him pushing his way inside of her. It felt slightly painful but mostly delicious. She sighed contentedly at the feeling - _she missed this_. She held onto his shoulders as he moved in and out of her. She moaned and gasped for air as his strokes got deeper and faster. She was losing it and fast too. She allowed herself to give into the sensation that was rising from the pit of her belly. She completely let go when Fitz's deep baritone voice begged that she _'let go for me'_ she screamed out loud at the earth shattering orgasm coursing through her body. She felt as if she was blacking out from the sensations of the moment. Her body shuddered as Fitz pumped two more times into her before jumping over the edge with her.

It was electric as their bodies molded with each other in the state of post-orgasmic bliss. After steadying their heartbeats the couple went at it again. They did this until they'd both pass out from exhaustion – making up for the ten weeks they went without it.

**X**

Waking up with limbs tangled in his she felt deliciously sore and achy all over. Her muscles felt relaxed and her mood extremely happy. She looked over at his sleeping form hair a mass of curls, _Iya's curls_ she smiles touching one between her fingers.

"Good morning beautiful" he speaks his voice rumbles deeply from just being awake.

Olivia blushed at the sexy man lying beside her, "good morning handsome."

"You were amazing last night" he touches her lower lip with his index finger.

"Mmmm. Last time I remember it was you" she threw at him as she lowers her lips to his.

Before long the couple engaged themselves in hot steamy morning sex. When their bodies were contended they moved to the bathroom where they showered and after ordered room service. After finish eating breakfast Olivia checked her phone to see if there were any missed calls and also to check in on Iya.

Her stomach drops at the sight of seeing fifteen missed calls all coming from Janet. She felt queasy that something was terribly wrong.

"You ok?" Fitz asks after drinking the last of his orange juice.

Wordlessly she showed him her phone displaying her missed call long.

**AN: So the Grants are doing well with baby Iya aka sweet cheek (SN: do you guys have any sweet nickname I can give her? I'm not good at those lol). How cute was mommy Liv being nervous of going to the Grammys and leaving her baby. And yay for III legend winning two Grammys that night. ;) Btw I got the "daddy's got a gold sippy cup for you" from Jay-Z when he accepted his gramophone award. LOL. Please expect several time jumps in the last six chapters. And finally is everything ok on the east coast with grandma and Iya? Don't forget to leave reviews and like always thank you for reading. XOXO.**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hope you enjoy this new update! S/O to all of the people still reading and reviewing this story. I appreciate y'all! **

"Mom is everything ok?" Fitz asks as soon as his mother picked up the phone. His heart was beating fast but he tried not to show his nervousness on his face. His wife on the other hand was losing all of her cool making him the one placing the call to his mother.

Olivia listens to his side of the conversation with each "no" "is she ok?" "What about him?" "Oh" - she grew more worried. Was something wrong with Iya?_ Oh God she couldn't imagine if something was wrong with_ h_er baby her poor baby._ She should've never left her side, all of the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Fitz lets out a sigh of relief as he finishes the conversation. He looks to see his wife's eyes filled with tears. Pulling her onto his lap he kisses the side of her face.

"It's ok. Iya is ok" Fitz assures her and listens as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Then why was she calling so many times?"

"First she was trying to call me to congratulate me on the wins and she didn't get through so she called your phone. But mainly she was calling both of us because Harrison and Raye got into a minor car accident."

"Oh God" Olivia clasps her hand over her mouth. "Are they ok?"

"They're fine but at first mom thought it was really bad when Raye called talking about the accident and that Harry was going to die but it wasn't so bad. Her emotions just clouded her judgments" Fitz explained realizing that Raye is just as dramatic as their mother.

Fitz continued, "So she was calling us to tell us to come back earlier in case if it was that serious we would've been there for her. But it turns out he has a broken wrist and a few scratches, Raye has some scratches too but no broken anything. The accident wasn't really severe on the car either and it only has one dent on the driver's side that needs to fix."

"Thank God they're both ok. And Iya how is she?"

"She's good" he smiles "I heard her gurgling in the background and grandpa Jerry cooing" he added thinking about his daughter.

Olivia finally relaxes in his embrace, "I miss her so much. My little sweet cheeks, her scent, her sound, and her kisses" she lists as her mind drifts off to her daughter.

Fitz joins her in the clouds but memories of last night and this morning pops in his head and quickly drops him to the ground "shit!"

"What?" Olivia jumped from the loud boom of his voice.

"Last night, this morning oh God Livvie" Fitz groans couldn't believe that they might be parents again.

"Huh?" She asked puzzled then a light bulb went off. She smiled slyly to herself deciding to play a game with him.

"We didn't use any contraception and the book said you're extremely fertile after giving birth."

"Mmmm that is right. So we might have another one in nine months?" She gives him a dazzling smiling.

"Don't you think it's too soon though? Don't get me wrong I love being a father but we would barely have enough time to spoil Iya before we're in the labor room again" he spoke honestly. He wants more babies with Olivia but he didn't want it to be that close.

"You're right but with all that sex we did last night we might be having twins" Olivia joke and laugh when he groans again.

"Why are you laughing Liv? This is not funny it's going to be you screaming at me again and feeling pain."

She pinches his cheek, "relax honey I don't want another baby so soon either. At my last visit with my doctor we went over contraception and we decided on the Depo shot which is a very effective contraceptive and I only need it every three months" she adds with a smirk – proud of herself for getting him to sweat.

"And you had me so worried I could spank you now."

"Ooooo it's been a while I've gotten one of those" her breath already caught in her chest as she felt herself being turned on by his mere words.

"You deserve to be punished because you've been a baaaaaaaaaaaad girl" he spoke directly into her left ear. He smirks when she lets out a moan when he stretches out his words.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do" she heard him say as he stood to his feet with her. Her excitement grew at the prospect of being spanked and fucked by her husband.

"What you're doing?" She asked watching him pack his suitcase.

"What it looks like? I'm packing to head back to the east coast. We have a flight to catch soon" he reminded her. His tone was cocky and he knew she had become flustered.

"Really? That's fine!" She stomped her feet to the other side of the room petulantly.

"Fine!" Fitz mimics her tone trying to keep back his laughter.

They continued packing in silence and before long they checked out of their hotel room and were heading to LAX airport.

Fitz had chartered a private plane for them to fly back on. They boarded the plane and Olivia was still giving him an attitude. Seeing it as an opportunity for some adventure Fitz smiled deliciously at himself. He waited until they'd taken off and had been flying for half an hour before turning to a quiet Olivia next to him.

"Let me show you something" he spoke directly to her.

"I'm not in the mood" she says stubbornly.

He didn't let that deter him as he stood and unbuckled her seatbelt before grabbing her hand and ushering her into the small room at the back of the plane.

"Fitz" she pants as his mouth crashes down onto hers.

"No talking" he hushes her up as he continued his assassination on her lips. Without breaking the kiss he makes his way to the small bed and he deposits her on to it with his body on top hers.

The deliciousness of his full weight on her caused her to feel breathless and she enjoyed it. It heightened her senses to his kisses and touches. Pulling off her shirt quickly she tosses it to the side; it landed on the floor somewhere. They continued ripping off their own clothes until they were both naked in front of each other. The plane made a little dip due to some turbulence causing them to slightly lose balance. They let out a hearty laughter at the absurdity of their location.

Staring at each other's naked body Fitz took in his wife and all of her glorious curves his mouth grew hungry at the sight of her body - his erect shaft evidence of it.

Olivia watches him from the wide expanse of his shoulder to the slender hips. He was a Greek god and all hers. His taunt muscles covering his lean body spectacularly.

The sexual tension in the air intensified as they both stared at each other. Fitz wasn't making a move and neither was she. They both stared at each other intently committing every part of their bodies to memory. They were unashamed to display their nakedness to each other.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" The flight attendant interrupted their moment from the other side of the door.

Fitz clears his throat as he watches Liv's panic face, "uh no we're fine. Thanks" he replies in a voice that's somewhat his own.

"Well I'll be at the front in case you guys needs me" and with that they heard her retrieving steps.

They both laughed again at the absurdity of their location and this time Fitz commanded, "On fours" when the laughter had died.

Olivia gulped as she watched his clear blue eyes becoming stormy grey as he ordered her to get down on her hands and knees. Feeling the throbbing between her legs intensified she complied with his command. She spread her legs for him and propped her elbows on top of a pillow.

Fitz felt himself twitch as he takes in the sight in front of him. Her glorious behind up in the air as her hair splayed across her back and the bed. Moving closer to her he takes another pillow and rests it underneath her stomach.

Palming her ass with both hands he squeezes and kneads it.

Olivia gulps in anticipation but he was taking forever and she was getting impatient. She was fully aroused her core dripping and she wanted him. "Fitz _please_" she begs him.

Fitz takes the tip of his penis and moves it up and down between her slick folds allowing his pre-cum to mix with her essence. The more he did this the more she begged for him to stop _tease_ her. In one quick movement he moved into her simultaneously spanking one of her butt cheeks.

She yelped at the contact of his palm against her skin. It felt absolutely incredible and Olivia almost came on the spot. She clenched him hard and he slapped her ass again this time she let out a loud scream. One of his hands quickly covers her mouth as he continued to slam into her. Her back arched as he spanked her again while hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. She bit down on his hand not being able to contain the sensations that were coursing through her body.

Fitz growled as he felt her sharp teeth biting into his hand. Sitting back on the ball of his feet he raises her up to his chest while continuing his strokes. "Be quiet!" his mouth warns her as he removes his hand from over her mouth. This time his hand went around the front of her neck firmly but not as tight to restrict her breathing.

This was new to Olivia, he'd never choked sex her and she found it enticing. It was rough but very pleasurable. She gasped at every time he thrust into her. She meets him with each thrust as the rhythm they set was fast. The bed slightly creaked and they were too caught up to remember where they were. Lost in the sensation they continued to grind on each other.

Fitz feeling animalistic behind her continued slamming in and out of her – swiveling his hips in time with hers. He thrust himself completely into her so much that she was having such a hard time containing him. She whimpers, "Oh god you're so big. Too much Fitz" he latches his mouth to the back of her neck sucking on the skin there sure to leave several marks. His body was on sensory overload as she bounces freely up and down his shaft. Besides his hand firmly placed on the front of her neck and his mouth sucking on the back of it, her hips were free to do as she pleased. She tried to pull away from him but he grabbed her with his other hand and kept her in place. He continued pounding in and out of her until he felt her body go rigid. He releases the hand from her neck and moves it between her legs. He presses down onto her engorge bud with just the right amount of pressure as he continued his strokes.

"Fuck! I'm coming... Fitzzzzzzzzz!" She screamed aloud until she felt his hand covering her mouth again. Her orgasm shook her body to the core making her shudder uncontrollably on top of him.

Not long after Fitz felt himself jerking violently inside of her. His seed spilling out of the tip of his penis and depositing himself into her canal. He releases the grip he has on her and allowed her to roll on her side as he stretches out his legs besides her. He could finally feel the circulation in them from it falling asleep during the position he was in.

They laid there chest heaving as they tried to catch their breaths. "Wow!" Olivia was the first one to speak.

"Wow indeed" Fitz agreed contentedly. "We just join the mile high club" he added stroking her cheeks.

"You mean I just joined the mile high club. I'm sure you have done this before" she looks at him curiously. Even though Fitz wasn't a man whore in the past he'd had his few sleep mates and sometimes Olivia would get jealous that he'd been with other people.

"Nope you're my first" he corrects her lovingly.

"Really?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Really" Fitz answered her.

Olivia felt happy that she was his first mile high club partner and definitely would be his only one. Her victory was short lived as she remembers that they were indeed on a plane and that the flight attendant had probably heard her screaming. She felt slight embarrassed about having to face her.

"She probably heard her us" Olivia said, voicing her thoughts.

"She probably did because someone was very loud" Fitz arches an eyebrow at her.

She covers her eyes with her hands. "Oh god. What is she going to think of me?"

Fitz places small kisses her on her lips and face, "that you're a loving wife and an amazing mother. Your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of baby."

Olivia smiles at him, "you're right who cares? I have no regrets" she spoke confidently.

"Good. Now let's go home to our daughter."

**X**

**_One Year Later_**

"Aloha" said the hotel manager who'd personally escorted them to their suite welcomed them.

"Aloha" Olivia repeats the greeting.

"Aloha" Fitz added and everyone laughed when a bouncing Iya that was attached to his hip said. "Alhaaa!"

"She's extremely cute" the native women said and the parents of course agreed with her. After showing them around their suite she escorted herself out of their room.

Fitz and Olivia had decided to come to Hawaii for their 2nd wedding anniversary. The first one wasn't really celebrated as they'd just gotten Iya and she was still really young. However, this time with her first birthday celebrated four months ago they'd decided to make a trip not only to celebrate their wedding anniversary but to celebrate her birthday as well. The day of her birthday they had a small celebration for her with cake and immediate family and friends. This was her first ever trip on a plane and surprisingly she'd done well. She enjoyed looking through the window as she sat on her father's lap. Iya was already proving to be smarter than her sixteen months age. She was quick on her feet and she loved repeating people when they spoke. She was also very stubborn something Fitz had said she'd inherited from her mother. Her new favorite word is "no". As the months went by Iya grew into the most beautiful combination of her mother and father. Her little head was a mass of black curls that were becoming thicker and longer as she grew. Her skin the perfect shade of caramel was silky soft and smooth. Her eyes grey and always alight with curiosity for something new. In her parents, grandparents and aunt's eyes she's perfect.

"Iya no!" Olivia called watching her chubby legs rushing to the balcony door of their two bedroom suite.

_"No no"_ she repeats shaking her head at her mother. _"Dada"_ she turned to her father her lips in a pout as if to plead her case.

Fitz smiled at his little girl. Olivia always tells him how much Iya has him wrapped around her little finger. Seeing her in her bright teal and yellow printed sun dress with her curls hanging freely down her face was a heavenly sight to behold. He was a goner so he got up from his seat to take her on the balcony himself.

"Come here sweet cheeks" her nickname garner a smile from her as she stretched her arms in front of her to have her father pick her up.

Olivia watches them and shakes her head. _What Iya wants Iya gets from her father_. She ignores them and continued unpacking their suitcases as she watches them head out to the balcony overlooking the beach.

Iya smacks her lip together and Fitz brings in his mouth for her to kiss. That was her telltale sign of wanting to show affection. He gives her a smooch and hugs her to his chest.

_"Dada"_ she points at the man riding a horse on the beach.

"Horse. That's a horse" Fitz teaches her.

_"Horr horr"_ she tries to pronounce it but failing to do so.

Fitz smiles as he sees her lean her head to the right side, as if in thought over how she was pronouncing the word.

"It's ok baby girl in due time you'll be able to pronounce any word" he kisses her head inhaling the coconut scent of the products that her mother uses in her hair.

Fitz and Iya continued to take in the scenic view of the blue water and white beach for a while longer until Olivia joined them.

_"Mama"_ Iya calls stretching her hands for her mother to collect her into hers.

"Oh so now you're not feeling like giving me rudeness? Right Iya?" She asks her collecting her and settling her on her right hip. Iya was getting too big for her, already proving to be taller than her age and someday taller than her mother.

_"No mama"_ she says giving her the best smile she could displaying her pearly white teeth.

"That's my girl" she kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm feeling hungry Liv" Fitz says rubbing his belly. It had been about two hours since he'd had something to eat. Not counting Iya's banana chips as food.

_"Iya hungwee"_ she claps her chubby hands excitedly.

"The two of you sure know how to eat. Room service or head down to the restaurant?"

"We can go down if you're up to" he said, mostly meaning if she's up to having an extra messy Iya.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go" Olivia answered.

_"Leggo!"_ Iya shouted everything was an excitement for her.

They laughed as they always do enjoying Iya's mispronunciations, it was ridiculous cute and sweet.

**X**

Returning from their family dinner with a messy Iya as she'd insisted on feeding herself chicken Alfredo, Fitz started running a bath for her while Olivia tried to keep her calm. She'd started fussing and fretting as they made their way to the room - only explanation would be is she's ready to sleep. It was already seven so they couldn't blame her.

"Ready for her" Fitz announces when he returned to them.

"Ok baby it's bathing time. Babath" Olivia says bath the way Iya would pronounce it.

"Babath babath" she cheers excitedly. She loved playing in the water and if it was up to her she would be in it all day.

"Yes sweet cheeks" Olivia sweet-talked as she starts ridding her of her clothes and diaper.

Once she was out of her clothing Fitz lifts her and takes her into the bathroom where a quarter tub of warm water was filled with some of her rubber duckies that they'd brought from home.

She held onto her father's strong forearms as he lowered her into the water. At first she yelped from the contact of the warm liquid but quickly warmed up to it. Fitz places her to sit in the tub and gives her one of her duckies to play with as he grabs her liquid soap. He squeezes some in his hands and started making quick work of her skin. He always tries to be home on time every night for bath time with her. It was their bonding time and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

After finish bathing and dressing her, Iya was completely knocked out. They both kissed her good night and placed her in the crib of the conjoined room. Once that was completed they both took turns showering for bed as they were both jet lagged from their trip. Fitz sat at the edge of the bed rubbing his neck feeling a little kink in it as Olivia sat next to him massaging lotion into her skin.

"What's wrong babe?" She asks looking up to see his actions.

"My neck kinda hurts. Do you mind?" He motions for her to rub it.

"Nope anything for my other sweet cheeks" she answers him pinching his butt cheeks through his pajamas bottom.

Fitz laughs, "Remember what happen the first time you pinched my sweet cheeks?" he asks his mind going back to four years ago when they'd first started dating.

Olivia begins to rub his neck and shoulders after lathering him up with some of her body lotion. "Mmmm you mean that time you spanked me on the yacht" she replies her memory serving her right.

"It must've been a fond memory for you to still remember it" he teases.

She hits his back playfully in the middle of her massage session. "Some of my best memories are with you babe."

"Ditto" he agreed.

A comfortable silence came over them as she continued working her fingers into his muscles. Once she was finished she placed the lotion back on to the shelf inside of the bathroom. She'd made sure to peak through the ajar door that held a sleeping Iya - once she was satisfied with everything she climbed into bed. She was exhausted from traveling and especially with Iya. It was a job by itself, there's so many things that they needed to take with them to make sure she was comfortable. The child herself was a complete workout.

Olivia lies on her back looking up at the ceiling thinking. She had a lot on her mind that she wanted to share with Fitz.

"What are you thinking?" Fitz asks with his eyes shut. He knows when she was thinking. When she's thinking she would either pace in circles or lie firmly on her back away from him. And right now she wasn't cuddled into his side like she normally does.

"Not-" she stops herself from lying and decides to tell him the truth. "Iya is already over a year old and I think it's time for me get a job."

With that Fitz gets up on his side propped on his elbow to look at her. "Liv you know you don't need to work right? It's not as if we're wanting for anything. Business is doing good and we're good baby" he caresses her cheeks.

"I know and it's not that I want to work so that I can leave Iya with some stranger because you already know how I feel about that" she watches as he nods his head in remembrance. She'd told him that she didn't want a nanny raising her child and he'd agreed with her, after all neither one of them had one growing up. They wanted to be hands on parents.

She lets out a long sigh. "Remember when I told you that I always wanted to own my own art shop?"

"Yes" he remembered her pouring out her heart to him during a dinner they'd had.

"Well I still want to do it but for now I want to do it on a small scale so I can work from home."

"Listening" Fitz was intrigued by what she's saying.

"Since some of my pictures were sold at three of the art shows I was thinking that maybe I can start selling home decor pictures using the images I have so that people can purchase them at a fraction of the price than what they're sold for at the art shows. When it comes down to it, it's really a win win situation because they would be mass produce. I could even interview with one of the popular interior designing company in New York and work with them on manufacturing my pictures for their home goods. Eventually, I want to do more interior designing stuff so that would be helpful. I just don't think traveling the world as a photographer cuts it anymore when you have a daughter and besides I already live that dream with my best friend. Am I even making sense?" She looks at him for the first time after she'd been talking for a minute and half about what she wanted to do. She was rambling and she only rambles when she's nervous.

Fitz stays quiet taking in everything what she says. "And this is what you want to do?' He asks after what seems like a lifetime of silence.

"Yes"

"You know it's going to be a lot of meetings and someone would have to be with Iya when you're not there?" He asks.

She groans, "yes but only for a short time and I'll be right back to her."

"Ok but instead of going to other designers why not open your own shop?"

"That would be too much money and a huge risk. What if it fails?" She asks in a small voice.

Fitz shakes his head in disagreement. "First of all you won't fail and secondly I think if we're going to do something like this we should do it the way you really want it." He grabs one of her hands in his, "when we get back to New York we're going to go see our banker for a consultation on small business ideas."

Olivia was taken back and didn't expect that he would push for all of that and that's why she loved him. "Thank you and you're the best" she mutters kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"That's because you bring out the best in me" he adds.

"Stop it! You're not getting in the drawers tonight" she said jokingly.

"Mmmm that's what you always say but you always drop them for me" he speaks proudly.

"That's bec-" she was cut off by the sound of Iya crying. Fitz swiftly got up and made his way through the door to her. He meets her standing in the crib sobbing her eyes out. Her pink pajamas set slightly disheveled from her tossing and turning during her short sleep.

"What's the matter honey?" Fitz picks her up bouncing her up and down to relieve her crying.

_"Baad baad"_ she says repeatedly.

"Don't worry baby daddy is here and the baad baad man won't get you." Since Iya had seen a clown at a fair she developed a hatred for it. She calls him the "baad baad man" and tonight they'd ran into a clown but Fitz had moved quickly to shield her vision hoping that she wouldn't see it. Fitz moves her back to their room and puts her on the bed in the middle of them.

"What's wrong with mommy's baby?" Olivia kisses her tears and rubs her back.

_"Baad baad"_ Iya repeats herself through her hiccups.

Fitz gives her some water to drink in her sippy cup and she accepts it lying on the pillow between her parents.

Olivia watches Fitz over Iya's small body, "you're definitely not getting into any drawers tonight."

"Grrrrrrrr" he grows playfully at her.

Iya takes her cup out of her mouth and says, "grrrrrr."

"Iya Nicole what are you grrrrr-ing for?" Her mother asks.

_"Iya no no"_ she replies shaking her head and places her cup tip back into her mouth.

"You're such a daddy's girl."

Fitz hugs her to his side, "yes she is."

When she was finish drinking her water she was entertained by her parents before falling asleep in the middle of them.

**X**

"Say cheese" Olivia says trying to get Iya to stay still for the camera.

_"Sheesh"_ she mimics showing off all of her teeth.

Olivia takes as much picture as she could of her while she sat still. She was absolutely adorable in her one piece yellow and green one piece swimsuit. She was sitting in the sand next to a buried Fitz. He'd insisted that his ladies bury him in sand leaving only his face exposed.

"Iya, no!" Olivia shouts putting her camera down on her beach bag before rushing to her. "Sand is not for eating" she tells her as she empties the sand from her small fist.

She makes a pout at her mother's chastisement. _"Dada"_ she calls Fitz for sympathy.

He could see Olivia watching him from behind his Ray-Ban. "Sand is not for eating sweet cheeks it'll make you sick" he tells his daughter.

_"Dada"_ she says again this time she did the famous lip quiver which she definitely got from Olivia.

"No!" he firmly states.

She made her face as if she was going to cry but one look from her mother made her fixed it properly. She knew when it came to her mother she wouldn't get off with the things her father normally let's slide.

"Popsicle?" Olivia asks trying to get her to cheer up

_"Yeaaa"_ she squeals forgetting that she was previously upset with her.

Olivia takes her hands and washes it with a bottle of water before giving her the pineapple flavored fruit Popsicle that she quickly loved. After she was finish eating Olivia washes out her hand again and reapplied sunscreen to both of their skin.

"Fitz time to get out of the sand" Olivia tells him before he gets sunburned.

_"Fizz" _Iya points at him with her index finger and waves it side to side.

"Who are you calling Fizz?" Fitz says shaking the sand from off of him until he was standing up.

_"Dada Fizz" _she continues to point at him.

"Don't make me tickle you" he wiggles his fingers at her and she was already in fits of giggles before he even touched her.

They were interrupted by Olivia's ringing phone.

"Hey ma" Olivia answers the phone.

"Livvie Rick just asked me to marry him and I said yes" Alexis screamed on the other end.

"Congratulations mom. I'm so happy for you" Olivia beamed at her.

"Thank you dear. I just wanted you to be the first one to know. I'm so happy Livvie" she smiles happily.

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Don't let me take up your time since you're on vacation. Where's my granddaughter?" She asks for her little pumpkin.

"Iya grand grand wants to talk to you" Olivia laughs as she watches her rush for the phone from her father's arms.

"Hello pumpkin" Alexis says from the other end of the line when she heard her breathing.

_"Gwam gwam"_ Iya says after hearing the familiar voice. She held the phone closely to her ears as her grandmother speaks to her.

_"Iya goo"_ she replies when she was asked if she was being good.

_"Ba bye. Wuv you"_ she says handing back the phone to her mother.

Olivia collects the phone from her and promises to call later for more details.

"Did Rick propose?" Fitz asks from his seat next to her.

"How did you know?" Olivia asked suspiciously.

"He told me about it" he spoke nonchalantly. Rick was nervous and had called Fitz a few weeks ago asking him for advice and Fitz had encouraged him to go for it.

"And you didn't tell me?" Olivia asked feeling hurt that he would keep such a story to himself.

"He asked me not to. It would've ruined the surprise" Fitz reasons with her.

"So now I can't keep a secret? Is that it Fitz?"

_Oh boy_ Fitz thought to himself. "No that's not what I meant at all. That's not even the point the point is they're engage" he said, trying to steer the conversation away from them.

She thought for a minute before surrendering, "you're right" her voice barely a whisper.

Fitz heard her but needed for her to say it again, "what did you say? I can't hear you."

_"You wite"_ Iya jumps in speaking loudly.

Both Olivia and Fitz looked at their little girl and laughed, she didn't even know what she was saying but she'd always serve to amuse them. Not knowing why they were laughing Iya joined in with them.

After spending too much time in the sun they retired to their room for the day to eat and for Iya to nap. The rest of their vacation days went smoothly full of firsts for Iya and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Before they'd even leave the island paparazzi pictures of them on the beach were already leaked to the gossip world. Everyone talked about how happy the Grants are. How lucky Fitz is to have two beautiful girls in his life. How pretty Iya is and of course how good her mother's body look in her two piece white bikini. Everyone enjoyed seeing glimpses into the private life of the Grants.

**AN: Nothing major happened with the phone call. Yea I know I'm sort of anticlimactic when it comes to my cliffhangers lol. I just like writing them it's fun and I really don't have the heart to make anything catastrophic happen to any of my characters. So we can all breathe easily that the phone call had nothing to do with Iya. But this chapter did - it was so Iya centric. How cute is she at 16 months? So adorbs. She's a smart 16 months old and she loves to talk lol. How sweet is her trying to say "dada" every time she doesn't get her way? Gotta love her. So Fitz is backing his woman's dreams to open her own art shop. Really need someone like him lol. And yayy Mama Pope is engage! **

**_VJax_: I was so going to make Liv pregnant again but I had sympathy on her, that's why I didn't mention birth control in the last chapter. Everything was still up in the air then but I decided not to go there. Lol. No other baby Grant for a while.**

**SN: writing smut is so embarrassing for me lol woo but I try to push through for you guys. Like always thank you again for reading and please leave a review. XO**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: New Update! Sorry to the guest who thinks that the baby talk is really annoying. Iya is a part of this family and she will have her moments where I will write her babbling on with them. So sorry in advance because there will be more of her baby talks in this update. Thank you guys for still sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy the new update!**

Feeling slightly tipsy Olivia makes her way from the taxi and up the four cobblestone steps. After fishing around in her bag for a minute she finally found the house key. Opening the door she steps inside and closes it. Moving her way through the foyer her steps halted when seeing a pissed off looking Fitz sitting in the living room.

"Hey" she says meekly hoping that he was already asleep. It was already two in the morning and she was out with Abby and Quinn. They hadn't seen each since Iya's baby dedication service which was more than a few months ago. Coincidentally they both were in town for a business strip and Olivia had left home early that evening to head out to dinner with them. They'd gotten to having fun with each other and before they know it, it was already after midnight. Olivia didn't thought to call Fitz as she'd assumed after he'd put Iya to sleep he would've went to bed himself. Apparently she was wrong.

"Good to see you're back in one piece" his voice controlled and emotionless. He makes his way up from his seat on the couch and moves to the stairs leading to their bedroom. He checked in on Iya and was satisfied to see her sleeping with her teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms. He smiles and retrieves himself from her room closing the door softly.

Once he was in their room he didn't seen the sight of Olivia as yet which was a good thing because he was furious. She'd told him that she was only going to dinner which apparently lasted six hours. She could've had the decency to call him and let him know she would've been out later. He turns down the comforter and moves between the crisp Egyptian cotton sheets. He lies facing the wall so that his back would be facing her when she came to bed.

Not soon after he hears the door open and she makes her way inside. He listens as she went to the bathroom to take care of her nightly routine. The shower runs for a while until it no longer was. The faucet in one of the bathroom sink was turned on and he could hear the sound of her electric toothbrush running as she brushed her teeth. When there was no more sounds coming from the inside of the bathroom he saw the door open revealing her slim figure in one of her satin numbers.

Olivia watches as he tries to ignore her as she makes her way to bed. Sliding in between the clean sheets she lets out a long sigh. Her legs hurt from all of the dancing she did tonight. It had been a while since she'd been out dancing. She had fun with her two friends while it lasted. They'd been to an upscale restaurant that had a bar and dance floor on the second floor. The girls let loose for a little while free from men and kids. She lay there in silence not saying a word to him. She had nothing to say, so she thought.

Fitz listens to her breathing from next to him and he tried to ignore it and go to sleep. But he was too upset to do so.

"Are you going to say anything?" Fitz asked, couldn't believe she was lying there without explaining why she didn't call him to say she would be late.

"What am I supposed to say?" She asks her tone matching his.

"How about why you didn't call your husband, to let him know that you would be out late?"

"I thought it wouldn't have been a big deal. It's not like I do this all the time" Olivia replies to him.

"Not a big deal? Are you serious Olivia?" he roughly fluffs the sheet and shifts his weight on the bed to pull himself closer to the edge of it.

After a beat Olivia says, "Fitz I'm not a child I don't have to report to you my every whereabouts."

He turns around this time to face her, "is that how you see it Olivia? You know if I was to come in here at two in the morning you would eat me alive."

"You do come in that hour sometimes. Don't lay there and tell me you don't!" She was getting furious at his hypocrisy.

"That's because I'm working and you know that. You're coming in here tipsy at two in the morning forgetting that you're a wife and a mother!"

Olivia gasps she couldn't believe what he's implying. She looks at him and feels her lip quivering from unshed tears mixed with the anger coursing through her body.

"I'm a good mother so don't you dare imply that I'm not!" She hisses each word with enough venom to kill an entire village. She lifts herself from off of the bed and rushes out the room before any tear could shed from her eyes. _How dare he think that she wasn't a good mother because she went out with friends?_

Fitz runs his hands through his hair exasperatedly. He didn't mean to say that. Of course she was a good mother. He was just furious that she would come home so late without calling him earlier. He deserved to know when his wife wouldn't be home until much later. He groans as the words he spoke replays in his head. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**X**

Next morning Olivia wakes up in the guest room that was next to Iya's. She looked at the time, seeing that it was already eight she decided to get up and check on her. Rubbing her eyes she went to her room to see an empty bed. She sighs, knowing that Fitz probably has her and they would eventually have to run into each other. She was so angry at him for implying that she was somewhat unfit to be a wife and a mother. Before dealing with him she decided to go to the bathroom to release her bladder and brush her teeth.

_"Dada mo mo peeze"_ Iya bangs her small cereal bowl on the tray of her high chair.

Fitz was about to get up to go get her some more Honey Nuts cereal but Olivia's voice stopped him.

"I got it" she says making her way to the cupboard where they kept the cereal.

"Good morning sweet cheeks" she kisses her rosy cheek before pouring some more cereal in her bowl.

_"Mama goo moorin"_ Iya replies excitedly happy to see her mother.

Liv pours a bowl of cereals for herself and some almond milk before making her way to the table and sitting opposite Fitz without acknowledging him.

"Good morning" he mutters as he eats his bagel and drinks his coffee.

"Good morning" Olivia murmured at him with her eyes downcast in her cereal bowl.

They continued eating in silence with the occasional chipper voice of Iya booming in the room. Finishing his breakfast Fitz gets up from the table to clean up both his and Iya's mess. Standing rinsing the dishes at the sink he speaks, "don't forget we're supposed to go by mom and dad today for dinner. What time do you want us to leave?"

Olivia rolls her eyes at his back at his implications again. She felt like giving him the silent treatment but knew that it was both childish and infuriating to him.

"At twelve" she states simply.

"Ok kool. I'm taking Iya to the park in a few" he lets his statement hang in hopes she would accompany them.

"You guys have fun" she says making her way to Iya.

"Have fun at the park baby. Mommy loves you. Now give me a kiss" she smiles when Iya leans forward to give her a smooch.

_"Wuv you mama" she_ kisses her mother again.

Fitz watches their interaction and smiles at the two out of the three most important ladies in his life love on each other.

"If you guys need me I'll be in the study working on some edits" with that she left the room and moved to the office space she'd created for her personal use. It was a fairly large room with a large bay window that lets in a lot of sunlight. The walls were stark white with an orange desk and bright yellow chair. The white and bold colors help brought out her creative thinking. Her office also has a corner for Iya. There was a day bed and several of her toys scattered on the floor. Since returning from Hawaii Olivia and Fitz had met with their banker. He'd given them great tips on how to start small businesses. At this time he'd advised them to launch a web only shop that would sell her pictures online and the merchandise would be shipped directly from the manufacturer. It was cheaper that way and she didn't have to worry about either buying or renting a retail space. It was even more perfect since she wanted to work primarily from home. From the ground plan Olivia had been meeting with different manufacturers and web designers to help start her business. Today she would be doing her final touches to five of her edits before sending it to the company she'd chosen for manufacturing.

**xx**

Not long after breakfast Fitz put on matching black and white Nike 5.0 running shoes on his and Iya's feet. He had on black sweats and white tee and she was wearing black leggings and yellow tee with the graphic design of a cupcake with words at the bottom saying _ Daddy Says I'm Sweet_. Hand in hand they made their way slowly down the block to the park.

Fitz was enjoying the fresh sunny Sunday morning air with his daughter. They hadn't reached half way down the block when Iya stopped walking.

_"Up up"_ she said, stretching her arms up to him. Her eyebrows knitted together with frustration of walking so far. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. With one smooth movement he lifts her small body up into his arms. Not being able to resist her cuteness he kisses her plump cheeks. They continued their journey with Iya pointing to every moving and still objects and saying "Hi" to passerby's. They were either taken up with her cuteness or her father's celebrity status.

_"Dada"_ Iya calls slapping her chubby hands on his cheeks.

"Yes Iya" he answers.

_"Sunsine sung"_

Fitz smiles at her knowing exactly what she's asking him to do. "Ok baby I'll sing the sunshine song." She'd grown used to hearing him sing the song to her.

He sits them down at a nearby bench and puts her to sit on his lap before he starts singing.

_You're my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

He sings lovingly to her, she really makes him a happy man. He couldn't ask for a better daughter. Not only did she make him happy but her mother did. They were both extremely bless to have Olivia in their lives. He knew that he had to apologize to her but he wanted her to see his point as well.

He and Iya spent another forty five minutes at the park with him swinging her carefully on the swing set before returning home. On their way home she'd snuggled herself into his chest and had fallen asleep soundly. She was all played out.

They'd returned home to see Olivia doing laundry and dancing to Shakira's new album. He smirked watching her hips sashaying from left to right in perfect time to the salsa beat. Iya started moving in his arms until her eyes were wide open. It didn't take her long to start bouncing up and down in his arms. When she called out for her mother then Olivia had noticed them in the laundry room. She smiled at them making her way across the room still moving in time to the music. She grabbed Fitz's free hand and intertwined their fingers together as her other hand wraps around his waist trapping Iya in the middle. She led them in a slow sway and Fitz joined in with her. Thankful that the next song was slow so they didn't worry about being out of time with the beat.

It felt so good to be together like this with her family. She was madly in love with her husband and daughter. She would do anything for them. She listened as Shakira's voice wash over them singing in her native language. When the song was finished she pulled away and continued laundry while Fitz and Iya went to the kitchen for a snack.

**X**

Awhile later they were lock and loaded in the Audi heading over to Long Island. Fitz was driving and Olivia sat in the passenger seat beside him while a hype Iya was sitting in her car seat watching Mickey Mouse on the small TV.

They'd been driving for thirty minutes and the two adults hadn't indulged each other in a proper conversation all day. They were both too stubborn and both waiting for the other one to apologize first. Even though they had a small family moment earlier things were still the way they left it last night.

Pulling up into the driveway they can see Raye's car parked outside. He parked the SUV beside her Lincoln and then proceeds to open his door. Before they were fully out of the car the front door was open and Janet emerges briskly from it.

"Princess" Janet beams as she reaches for her granddaughter from her mother's arm.

"Nana" Iya says the best way she can pronounce the word.

"Give your grandma some kisses" she demanded as Iya started kissing her cheeks.

"You're getting so big and look at this pretty dress. You're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world" Janet continues her shower of praises on her. You would've think that she hadn't seen her in a month with the way she was behaving- when they'd actually seen each other last week when Janet was in their neck of the woods shopping.

"Nice to see you too mom" Fitz pats her back accepting the fact that since Iya was born he'd grown invisible in his parents eyes.

"You come and give your mom a proper hug. You may be a father now but I can still put you over my knees" she teases him as he bent his 6'2" body to give her a hug.

"How's my daughter in law?" She asks giving Olivia a hug.

"I'm good" she says simply in her embrace.

They made their way inside of the house and were greeted by Raye and Big Jerry. Everyone passed Iya around kissing her on her cheeks before she'd escape them and started playing on the floor.

They all caught up with each other about work and mundane things that were going on in their life. A lot of the conversation was centered on Iya and she would say "yea" every time she heard them mentioning her name. Fitz and Olivia were speaking to everyone except to each other.

It was around five that they'd decided to start eating dinner and since it was summer they had great weather. Everyone sat outside under the canopy as they ate their dinner of pot roast chicken and baked potatoes with vegetables on the side. Olivia was cutting up small pieces of food for Iya to eat. The conversation flowed lightly until Janet asked a question based off of her observation.

"Is everything ok with you two?" She asked quizzically.

"Uh yea yea" Fitz answered caught by surprise. He didn't realize that people could've seen through their facade.

"Oh it's just that I've never seen you two behave as if the other doesn't exist" Janet added. She didn't care if she was overstepping boundaries. If there was a problem they were going to fix it that's the only choice they had in her book. She refused to see her son and daughter in law end in a divorce and on top of that ruin a happy home for her granddaughter.

"I agree with mom" Raye chipped in sipping her wine while Big Jerry sat mute.

"We're fine" Olivia jumped in to save their marriage from unwanted questioning. She gives them a stiff smile and they both seemed to get the message as they nodded their heads.

"Ok if you guys say so" Janet voices still not believing them but decided to stop her questioning. At least they were still tag teaming with each other and that had to count for something.

"So what's new dad?" Fitz asks trying to change the conversation from him and Olivia. For some reason Jerry was awfully quiet tonight. He only got excited from the interactions with Iya.

"Uh the doctor thinks I may have prostate cancer" he blurts out. He needed his family to know but not in the way that he did it.

"What!" Janet spits out the wine she was sipping. Everyone was shock as her. Raye started crying which made Iya started crying. Olivia took her out of the high chair she was sitting in and started rocking her in her lap to calm her down.

"Dad? Please tell me this is a joke" Fitz could feel his emotions rising. He couldn't lose his father to such a dreadful disease.

"Jerry why didn't you tell me? How long did you know?" Janet asks she was terrified and upset that he would keep something like this from her.

Everyone looked at him with expectant eyes waiting for him to say something. After a while he finally spoke "For a week now. My last visit at the doctor he did a prostate exam and that's when he felt something abnormal. They ran some tests and it came back that I have stage 1 prostate cancer."

Everyone was stunned Olivia looked around the room to see the gloom and worry on their faces. She opened her mouth to ask the one important question.

"What can they do to get rid of it?"

Big Jerry lets out a long sigh before answering her question. "The doctor advises that I do a laparoscopic radical prostatectomy." He went on to explain that the surgeon makes several small incisions, through which special long instruments are inserted to remove the prostate. He also assures them that it was less blood and recovery time was faster with this method. The surgery was schedule for Friday of the new week.

"Oh God" Fitz sighs as he takes in his father condition. He tilts his head back and pinches the bridge of his nose. He couldn't fathom the thought of losing his father. Even though he makes it sound simple Fitz knows that it was far from that. Needing some comfort he reaches out one of his hands to his wife and she holds it in her much smaller one rubbing circles into the back of his.

The place was getting dark and Iya was becoming cranky - she needed a bath and to sleep. Spending another twenty minutes discussing the preparation for the surgery everyone decided that they'll be there at the hospital for the entire duration of the surgery. Everyone hugged each other a little tighter and said I love you a little louder to each other before leaving to go to their various homes.

Iya had already fallen asleep and Olivia was looking through the window as Fitz drove them home. They were stopped at a traffic light as the light had changed and was waiting for it to be green. Turning her head away from the window she turned to see her husband face furrowed with worry.

"Fitz look out!" Olivia screamed as she saw a car out of nowhere dashing across their lane. She launches forward as Fitz mashes hard on the breaks to stop them from colliding with the car. Fitz honks his horn furiously at the driver's lapse in judgment. Instead of acknowledging them the driver simply drove away. Surprisingly all of this noise didn't wake up Iya.

"Babe you want me to drive?" Olivia asks as she saw the deathly grip he has on the steering wheel.

"No I got it" he spat harshly. It came out wrongly from his mouth due to his frustrations.

Olivia flinched at his tone and decided to ignore him. She turned her head back to the window for the remainder of their drive home.

Once they were inside of the house Fitz locked all the doors and set the alarm. His mind was racing with all sorts of unpleasant thoughts. His emotions were flying everywhere. He was going to give Iya her bath but Olivia had insisted that she did it. When they were out of the living room he punched the wall with his fist. He was angry that his father had cancer. He was angry that the stupid driver could've killed him and his family. He was angry that his wife and him spent almost 24 hours not speaking to each other. Life was too short for this. He rubbed his aching fist as he went to pour himself a glass of scotch.

Once he was somewhat pacified he went up to their room. Hearing the shower running he walked into the bathroom and stripped himself naked before pulling back the curtains to see a naked Olivia. He looked at her wet body glistening with thousands upon thousands of water droplets. He took her in from her toes all the way to her curly hair on top of her head.

"I'm sorry" he says his voice cracking with emotions.

"Come here" she invites him inside of the shower with her and he takes her outstretched hand. "I'm sorry too baby." She says simply. There was no need to go back and relive that discussion. He needed her and she would forgive him for the harsh words spoken earlier as he'd forgiven her.

Fitz looks down into her sincere brown eyes and felt himself being sucked into it. She was his world and he couldn't fathom anything happening to her or Iya. But life has a way of playing cruel jokes and it made itself laugh on his father. Before he knew it he was sobbing loudly and he felt her arms wrapping around him tightly as the water sprayed evenly from the large showerhead.

"I can't lose him Livvie. God knows I can't lose him" he mutters against her neck as he clung onto her for life as his body rocks with tears.

"He's going to be ok. He has to be ok" Olivia tries to be strong for the both of them but her own tears started falling. Both of them couldn't fathom the thought of him dying.

They stayed like that for a while until their tears had subsided. Fitz pulls back and watches her puffy red eyes. She was as beautiful as the day he'd first met her. He cups her face with one of his large hands and strokes her high cheek bone with his thumb. They'd been through so much with each other and they've survived. In that moment he felt hope springing to life in his heart and he believed that everything will be alright with his father.

Without a second thought he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her softly on the lips. It was slow at first until they both had enough of teasing each other. It wasn't long until he had her legs wrapped around his waist and her back braced against the shower wall. They'd made love with vulnerable hearts. Once they'd reached their orgasms they simply held each other under the growing cold shower.

"I love you" Fitz confesses staring into her sparkling eyes meaning every single letter.

"I love you so much too."

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys I've been feeling a bit unmotivated these days. Life and such but I'm fine now. Hope you enjoyed the update and poor Big Jerry :( How cute is father and daughter? Matching sneaks – Hello! Lol. I just love the cuteness that is Iya Grant. Please leave reviews and like always thank you for reading! XO**


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Better late than never. ;) Here's a new update peeps! It was so refreshing to see that people were begging for Big Jerry to not die in the reviews lol. Enjoy!**

The entire week leading up to Friday or as they called it 'Surgery Day' was filled with underlying tensions. Everyone tried to put on a brave face going in but inside they were all scared. Out of everyone Iya was the only person truly happy as she's too young to understand what was going on. Sitting in the waiting room everyone stared at the clock for the hundredth time seeing the time as 3PM. They were already over an hour from the time the surgery was supposed to be ended.

Olivia was holding a sleeping Iya in her lap when she heard her phone ringing - flipping it over she saw that it was her mother. She turns the volume down so that it won't wake Iya. Giving her to her father who was sitting next to them Olivia mouthed to him that it was her mother. Walking towards the restroom area Olivia called back her mother as the call went to voicemail.

"Hi mom" Olivia squeaked, having realized that her voice sounded croaky. It'd been a while since she'd spoken. No one was in a talking mood.

"Hi baby. How's everything? Is he out?" Alexis asks. She was keeping up with them every hour to inquire about Jerry's progress.

"No he's not out and the surgery has been going on for almost four hours. That's one hour over" she lets out a sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Everyone is worried that something went wrong. The nurses kept saying they can't give out any information as yet as the doctors are still undergoing surgery on him."

Alexis hears the panic and defeat in her daughter's voice. She prayed to God that he made it out alive. He had too many love ones that aren't ready to say goodbye. He was the only grandpapa Iya have alive. An even though Rick loves her to pieces she still wanted her to grow up knowing one of her biological grandfathers.

"Let's pray Livvie. God hasn't brought us this far to leave us."

"Ok" Olivia agrees softly. She listens intently as her mother prays for her father in law that he would make it out successfully and that the cancer would be completely removed. Tears trickled down her face as the waves of emotions crashes over her. When the prayer was over she felt a spark of hope rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now go and be the light for your family" she encourages her softly.

Olivia spent a few seconds gathering herself together before returning to the waiting room. By the time she got back there everyone including Harrison was standing around Dr. Chen as he spoke directly to Janet. She moves to Fitz's side to listen what he had to say.

"There was a minor complication that we encountered during the surgery and that's why we ended up going over an extra hour. Because of Mr. Grant's age his muscles in that area is weakening and it caused some problems for the laparoscope to go through. Despite the setback in time and minor complication we can say that we were successful in removing the tumor that was growing on his prostate. Since we catch it so early it didn't get a chance to spread. He's currently still under anesthesia so it'll be another twenty - thirty minutes for him to wake up. Once he's fully healed we will do another prostate exam to determine if he's cancer free. Now any questions?" Dr. Chen asked as he finished explaining everything he did on his patient. He looked out at the crowd of various faces of different sizes and hues and he knew that his patient was loved.

"When….when can we see him?" Janet asked her voice wavering from the emotional roller coaster that was coursing through her.

"Once he's woken up you can go see him."

"Thank you doctor for everything you did for my father" Fitz speaks up truly grateful that one of the best oncologist was able to do his father's surgery.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to do. If you have any questions please address them to nurse Jackie here" he pauses to introduce her to the group before continuing, "Now I hope you all have a good rest of the day" and with that the man made his way to his office.

Olivia turns to Fitz and wraps her arms around his waist leaning into Iya's body as she was nestled on his chest still asleep. "Thank God he's ok" she breathes. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything to drink or eat?" She asks him still holding onto him in the middle of the waiting room despite Raye, Janet and Harrison returning to their seats.

"Thanks babe but I'm good" he angles his head so he can give her a quick peck on the lips but instead he lets his sits on hers.

"I love you" she whispers against his lips.

"I love you too" he whispers back.

"Hey hey people are sitting here you know? And besides the two of you are squishing my niece in between your bodies" Raye's voice breaks them up.

"Whatever," Fitz threw back at her separating himself from Olivia and walking back towards his seat. For the first time that day everyone felt a weight lifted off their shoulders. They felt hope that Big Jerry wasn't going anywhere at least not that soon.

Thirty minutes later they visited his room two by two. Janet went in alone and hugged her husband of thirty-eight years tightly and warns him to not scare her like this again. She was happy that her best friend hadn't left her to fight for herself in this cruel world. Once she was finish she let Fitz and Olivia go in as she held Iya in the waiting room. She wasn't allowed to go in due to hospital policies saying that she was too young to. When Fitz and Olivia had finish talking to him Harrison and Raye went in.

When they were all done rotating their visitation it was six in the evening. Fitz and Olivia left shortly after because they knew around that time Iya becomes cranky for her bath and her dinner. And like on clockwork she starts crying and pulling at her hair as they drove her home.

That night Janet stayed at a nearby hotel so that she wouldn't have to travel the long way back to Long Island to stay in an empty house by herself. Plus it was convenient for her to go back to the hospital first thing in the morning.

**X**

The following Tuesday Olivia and Iya went grocery shopping at a farmers market in Brooklyn. Olivia knows that it wasn't necessary for her to do grocery shopping as their housekeeper could've done it but she preferred to do it. It give her a sense of normalcy that she loves and she was glad that Fitz's promise still rings true from the first time they'd met. He had promised her that he would try to make their relationship and life as normal as possible despite him being a celebrity. She was grateful for that and today she found herself parking the Audi in the parking spot with a happy Iya. Another thing Olivia is grateful for – is a lovely daughter. She can truly say that she wasn't a crying child unless she's hungry, sleepy or soiled and of course if she was hurt. Her mother always made comparison with her granddaughter and when Olivia was a baby. Olivia was such a crybaby that she prayed Iya wouldn't be like her. And surprisingly she wasn't in that aspect.

"Mama wook" Iya points to the grocery stand with fresh fruits piled high on it. Olivia sees the strawberries and immediately smiled that is Iya's favorite fruit.

"We'll get some baby" Olivia tells her. Once her stroller was out of the car she buckles her up inside and pulls out her huge reusable bag that she takes with her on trips like these.

After making rounds at most of the stands at the farmers market Olivia had everything she needed and more. And Iya was pleasantly satisfied with the strawberry Olivia had washed and given to her which she was thinking was a bad idea as the juices were ruining her sky blue blouse. Packing the SUV with the grocery bag and putting Iya's stroller in the trunk she lifts her to put her in her car seat.

"Want us to go see dada?" Olivia asks buckling Iya into her car seat.

_"Yeaaaa dada"_ she squeals.

It was perfect timing for them to be in Brooklyn as Fitz had bought a building where he had his own studio. Even though he would spend some time in the Manhattan studios with other artists he would also come down there. Since starting to write for other artists he was also trying his hand at producing. He's a man of many talents and Olivia always teases him saying she doesn't know what else he'll discover to do.

"Let's go to his favorite Mexican restaurant and grab him a burrito bowl" Olivia says aloud putting the car into reverse before driving off into the street.

Since Olivia had mention the word "dada" it was all Iya could say as they made their way to the restaurant to pick up the takeout order Olivia had called in on her way there. She was still saying it as Olivia rested her on her hip as she took the stairs to the studio.

Fitz was in the middle of talking to his new guitarist Randy when he heard a small child saying "dada dada" excusing himself from the conversation he smiled when he realized that he knows that small cheerful voice. Opening the door he was greeted with the most amazing sight. His wife was cladded in skinny black jeans that accentuated her curves, a red loosely fitted blouse was draped around her perk breasts and black wedges adorned her feet. His eyes then fell on his child that was growing like a weed every day on her hips. Her black hair was growing longer and thicker by the days. Her small face was hidden in the mass of curls that surrounded it. He made his way to them collecting Iya and the food bag Olivia was holding to relieve her of the weights.

"This is a pleasant surprise" he says kissing her on her mouth and then turning to an impatient Iya to kiss her as well.

_"Dada I eat berry"_ she tells him proudly showing the stains on her blouse as proof.

Fitz smiles at her, "was it juicy like you sweet cheeks?" He nuzzles her tummy playfully and she giggles.

Olivia takes in the sight before her and smiles contentedly. She excused herself from them and went to say hi to Randy. Once the hellos and how you're doings were finish they made their way to Fitz's office space.

"You brought me lunch?" Fitz asked Iya animatedly placing her to sit in his big chair which she quite liked.

"Uh huh" she answered him while being taken up with one of his pens then her eyes saw the clear shiny object that caught her interest.

Fitz and Olivia were too busy in their own world kissing on each other as he was repaying her his gratitude for stopping by to feed him. They both pulled apart when they heard a loud thud on the floor. Looking up at the same time to see if it was Iya but instead found that she was clasping her mouth looking at the floor. Her cheeks were red and they knew she had to be up to something. It was her telltale sign that she was being curious.

Getting up they both sauntered over to see what had fell and they found the crystal Ferris wheel replica on the floor. Thankfully because of the carpeted floor it was able to withstand breakage.

"You would've gotten a spanking if that had broken" Olivia warned her half seriously and Iya pouted her mouth out. Something she'd started doing lately.

"Wait we're going to be the spanking kind of parents?" Fitz asked.

"Absolutely! I was and so were you. Discipline maybe painful but it's necessary. Of course we're not going to spank her for everything but sometimes it may be necessary and she's still too small for that anyways."

Fitz pouts at her too. "And when the time comes you'll pass out the discipline?" He asks curiously they never really talked about disciplining her in that way or in any way for that matter. They just kind of go with the flow. Learning things as they go along the way and remembering what their parents did.

"What so I can get to be the bad parent and you get to be the cool dad?"

"It was your suggestion after all so I'm assuming you would be the disciplinarian" Fitz quipped as he pulled out the two burrito bowl that she had in the brown bag.

"Whatever you just don't want to get on the bad side of Iya and she's not even two. She has you around her little finger admit it" she tosses back at him while compiling a small bowl of food for Iya to eat in with the extra bowl she'd asked the restaurant for.

"No she does not" and before he was able to finish his statement Iya had him feeding her off of his plate completely abandoning her bowl.

"Case in point" Olivia says laughing at him and giving back Iya her bowl to eat from.

"Whatever you're just jealous of us."

The trio ate and laughed until it was time for Olivia to head home and unpack the groceries before they'd ruin from sitting in the car for too long.

"Love you babe. We'll see you at home" Olivia kisses him as he opens the car door for her.

"Love you too" he closes her door and then makes his way to Iya "Love you sweet cheeks."

_"Wuv you daddy. Ta-ta"_ she waves at him as he closes the door.

He stood watching until the car had disappeared from his vision. He smiled despite of last week being rough with his dad this new week was warming up well for him. Big Jerry was recovering well at the rehab center and was schedule to go home tomorrow. All was getting well in his world.

**X**

Two weeks later Olivia watched the whirlwind around her. She took in how tired Fitz was between working and making sure that his father was well taken care off. She saw how much he needed a break. Big Jerry was mostly a pleasant man but recovering from his surgery he was awful to deal with. He refuses the nurses help to bathe him - according to him "being knocked out and naked in front of strangers was one thing but he would be damned to be awake and have them look at him." So his attitude had Fitz driving over to Long Island to assist his mother shower him every other day. Janet had said she was able to do it by herself but quickly changed her mind when Big Jerry's knees suddenly give out in the shower causing the both of them to almost fall. She was way too small to handle a man of his size by herself.

Since these past two weeks were hectic for him and thankfully that Big Jerry was showering by himself with minimal help from Janet she'd decided to do something nice for him. She wanted to let him know that she truly loves and appreciates him.

Waiting for the door to open Olivia held a sleeping Iya in her arms.

"Hey" Raye said happily but quickly lowered her voice when she saw her niece sound asleep. "Come in come in" she ushered them inside.

"Wooo" Olivia gasps looking around Raye's living room. She'd transformed the space into a princess themed fort.m"So when I told you about babysitting two days ago you went and bought all of this?"

"Of course not. I had most of it already" Raye answered as if it was normal, "I have to be known as the cool Aunty. Well I'm actually her only aunt" she adds proudly.

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at her, "what's it with you and your brother trying to be the fun one?"

"It's in our blood. So tell me what are you two doing tonight? Trying to get Iya a brother?"

"Ha! Oh no Iya is already a handful no more babies for now. I just want to take him out, it's been a while we went on a date so I just thought I do something nice for him."

"Awww look at you being all thoughtful and sweet. Thanks for the PG answer even though I know that y'all will be fucking the brains out of each other later."

Olivia laughed and warned her sternly to mind her language around Iya. She loves to repeat everything she hears and they certainly don't want to add an inappropriate word to her vocabulary. Once Iya was settled in the makeshift bed that her aunt had made for them Olivia kissed her on her forehead before leaving the apartment. She smiles as she realizes that operation 1. Find a babysitter was completed. She sent Fitz a quick message with a picture attachment that would be sure to get his heart beating fast. Immediately her phone rings.

"Hi" she answers smiling as she pulls the car out from the parking space.

"Hi are you trying to kill me sweet baby?" His voice was deep with desire.

"How so?" She feigns innocence.

"Mmmm that picture of you scantly cladded in black lace. Is that what you're wearing now?" He puts his feet up on the desk making himself more comfortable. He was glad that he was in the room when he got the picture of Olivia wearing a one piece black lingerie set. He had clear vision of her nipples peeking through the thin part of the lace. She looked absolutely desirable to him with her eyes dripping of pure wanton need.

"No but I can wear it tonight for you" she answers him making sure to keep her eyes on the road even though she feels the heat rising inside of her.

"Well I can't wait to be home. Actually I think I'm going to be leaving now" he states seriously as he stands to his feet.

"Good I'll see you in thirty" and with that she presses the end button on her steering wheel to disconnect the call.

Operation 2 Get Fitz to come home an hour earlier is completed. She smiled to herself.

**xx**

Fitz reaches home at seven and opens the front door. He was surprised to be greeted with an arrow on the floor pointing to the stairs with an envelope on it. He smiles already feeing the excitement building within him.

**_Tonight we're trading places_**

**_\- Livvie_**

His smile grew wider as he makes a step towards the stairs to find another envelope. He opens it,

**_We're going to do something different. I'll be you and you'll be me_**

**_\- Livvie_**

That peaked Fitz's interest wondering what she's planning on. Following the arrow he was led to his closet where a black Armani suit was out with a crisp white button down shirt. Attached to the hanger was another envelope.

**_In the next thirty minutes the front door will be dinged and you'll answer it. Put this on so the fun can begin_**

**_\- Mrs. Grant_**

Fitz was officially excited by the sudden adventure that awaits him. He hurriedly rushed into the shower taking notice that Olivia was nowhere in the house neither was Iya. He would ask her later but for now he was trying to get dress before she knocked on the door. Standing in the full length mirror he liked the way he looked, the suit fit impeccably it was slim fit and tailored to him. He wore black shoes that added a superb finishing touch perfectly to his outfit. The three top buttons on his shirt were undo displaying a small amount of his chest hair. By the time he sprayed some of his cologne on himself he heard the front door dinging. Rushing down the stairs he opens the door just to have his breath stolen.

Olivia stood there dressed in a red bodycon dress with six inch heels on her feet. She hoped he remember the dress she was wearing, it was the one she wore for their very first date. In her hands she came bearing gifts a box of imported cigars which Fitz enjoyed occasionally with his father. She blushed as she took in the sight of him looking deliciously handsome in his suit. His mouth agape with no sounds escaping it.

"Wow" was all he can say.

Olivia cleared her throat to compose herself. Since she was in charge of their date she had to be the lead. "For you" she says giving him the box of cigars.

He looks down at the box and saw the brand on it. She bought the ones he likes. "Thank you" he was making his way to kiss her but she stopped him.

"No not now I know you" she warns him

"Come on you can't blame me. You look freaking incredibly sexy in that dress. You look even more amazing in it now than the first time you had worn it" he admits truly.

"You remembered" she smiles happily at the thought of him remembering what she was wearing.

"Of course I did. I fantasize all night about how I could've gotten that dress off you."

"Well since you'd missed out on that opportunity four years ago. I promise tonight you won't" she gives him a sultry smirk.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Fitz says excitedly tossing the box of cigar on the nearby chair.

The two made their way inside of the town car and Olivia filled him in on where Iya was and that Raye had transformed her living room into a fort. It didn't go unnoticed by Olivia that his hand was rubbing circles onto her exposed thighs. His hand keeps going higher and higher before she could've reprimanded him the car came to a stop at their destination. She'd made reservations at the same upscale restaurant that she'd dined at with Abby and Quinn.

"Reservations under?" the blonde woman asked.

"Pope" Olivia answers without hesitation.

"Right here ma'am" their maître d' escorted them to a secluded corner. She excused herself once she'd gotten their choice of wine.

"Pope?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Because tonight you'll be Poped" she gives him a wink.

"Is that so?" He raises his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Soon you'll find out."

The two continued with playful banters at each other while they ate their meal. When they'd had their fair share of entree their plates were removed and a succulent chocolate dessert was placed in the middle of them. Both of them dug in at once and fed each other. Sitting satisfied and full they continue to talk.

"Fitz I want to apologize for how I treated you a few weeks back" she stops him when she saw that he was about to interrupt her. "You're my husband and I want to love and respect you always. You're a gracious, generous loving man and I am lucky to have you as my husband and father to our daughter. How I acted when I went out with my friends was disrespectful to you and I'm truly sorry. If I'll be late I'll be sure to make you aware because I would expect the same from you. I'm sorry that sometimes I act unreasonable towards you. From time to time I can act as the twenty-two years old girl that you'd first met but that's not an excuse. Just please continue to have patience with me and love me beyond my flaws. I love you so much baby and I just want you to know that you're truly love and appreciated." By the time she was finish pouring out her heart silent tears were running down her cheeks.

For the second time that night Fitz was awestruck by the amazing woman before him. Her humility her maturity her love her beauty her chivalry her kindness - he was the lucky one.

"I love you so much Livvie" he clasps her hands tightly with his. "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be the husband you deserve."

"I love you too" she whispers back at him. They sat their holding onto each other's hands as the flames from the candle dances along their skin. They were taken out of their spell when the check arrived.

"I got this babe. Don't forget we're trading places" she reminds him which rewarded her with a boisterous laugh.

When the tab was settled Olivia escorted Fitz to the second floor where there was a bar and dance floor. They settled into a corner after they'd ordered their drinks. For some reason that night they played mostly old school songs. Bumping and grinding kind of music blazed through the speakers as lovers alike took to the floor. All the alcohol she'd consumed that night was getting to her. She rocked her hips into Fitz's her butt rubbing against his growing erection as they dance in time to the music. All night they were in their own world where he touched and groped her everywhere in their own little corner. When she couldn't take it anymore she whispers in his ears, "let's go home."

By the time they got home they were ripping each other's clothes off. All gentility was gone and they were wild beasts trying to get each other naked as fast as they could. Olivia pushed him down on the sofa as she took charge. She took in the sight of him clad in only black boxer briefs. She watched the tent in front housing his erection and she felt herself dripping with desire. Like promise she wore the one piece lingerie set for him. Still wearing her heels Olivia straddled his thighs. She starts making small kisses on his chest moving down to his stomach. She kisses his navel and skips his groin and opting to kissing his muscular thighs. She was fascinated by how sexy he is from his toes all the way to his hair.

Sliding off of his thighs she kneels down on the floor in front of him and licks her lips in anticipation. Pulling his boxer brief off she tosses it across the room. She took in the vision of him fully erect with all the veins and ridges engorge on it. As soon as her mouth kisses the tip of him his hand immediately makes way to her hair.

She smirked against him liking the amount of power she holds over his body. Inch by inch she takes him into her mouth. She pulls out completely swirling her tongue around the tip which garners her a satisfied moan. She swallowed him again this time taking as much as she could creating a vacuum. She bobbed her head up and down while playing with his sac. He was losing his mind by the way he held onto her hair for control.

When she realized that he was on the verge of letting go she stopped her ministrations. She stood on wobbly feet as she went back to straddle his thigh, this time her juices left wet trails on him. Fitz was trying to take control and she bit him on his lip and murmured "trading places" which was their go to phrase for the night.

Olivia kisses him passionately on his mouth enjoying the taste of the lingering scotch on his tongue. She sucked on it while stroking his member in her hand. She had him where she wanted him and she wasn't going to let up no matter how much he begged.

Raising herself up she pushes her panties to the side and slowly slides down onto him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, she held onto the back of the chair as leverage. She moved her hips frantically up and down side to side bouncing on his shaft. Olivia felt empowered riding him as his hands held onto her waist trying to control the pace but she fought against him going at the pace she wanted to go at.

They weren't at it for a long time but Fitz could already feel his orgasm building. Olivia was working her magic on him and he didn't know how much more he could take before he exploded. Bringing his hand between her legs he applied pressure to her bundle of nerves giving her additional stimulation. She cried out louder as his mouth attached himself to her nipple through the lace. If he was cumming soon she was going to too.

The two continued attacking each other's sensitive spot and before long their orgasms ripped throughout them violently leaving them breathless and spent in each other's arm.

Fitz didn't know what just happen, it was like... He couldn't think of a proper word. Then a light bulb went off in his head giving him an answer. He mumbled in her ear saying,

**_"I've been Poped."_**

**AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I've been procrastinating :(. I've been busy with life and such. Well we have a new chapter and I hope you liked it. Several people brought up how wrong Olivia was to not call him when she went out late with Abby and Quinn which I totally agree on. Well she more than made up for it. How awesome was her catering to his need though? I got the 'Trading Places' idea from Usher's song **_Trading Places_**. He was warned about being POPED. Big Jerry is fine. Iya is growing nicely and oh what do you guys think about someday (I probably will never write it) Ms. Iya getting spanked for bad behavior? Lol. (keeping it realistic that they would talk about disciplining her). What else? Mmmm oh yes, we have 3 more chapters to go :(. Please leave your thoughts, comments and or questions they're much appreciated. Until next time! Xoxoxo **


	48. Chapter 48

_"Fitz I don't know what you were thinking making us drive to Florida with a two years old?"_ Olivia complained as she changed Iya's dirty diaper in the backseat of their rental car. They were going to fly back to New York but Fitz had insisted on going on a family road trip with just her and Iya. She should've stuck to her guns when she'd told him _no_ a few weeks ago when the idea had first been spoken aloud. But he'd buttered her up nicely. When her website had fully launched they'd celebrated with VIP tickets to the Beyoncé and Jay-Z's On The Run Tour at Madison Square Garden. She would've agreed to anything in that moment and here she was in the parking lot of a rest stop changing a stinky poop Iya. Things were going wonderful for them; her family was solid with their love for each other. Fitz was getting a more hang of becoming a producer and he loved it, already producing two albums for reputable singers that launched on top of the billboard consecutively for the past two months. Olivia's business was doing well, apparently having a celebrity aka her hubby endorse her pictures made a gal rain in the money. She'd received calls from the buyers for Home Goods, Pier Imports and a few other home decor stores requesting that they carry her line of wall pictures in their stores. Life was good and now they were heading to Florida for her mother's wedding coming up in the next three days. Her mother wanted a summer wedding in Key West and had waited until it was August to tie the knot with Rick. Olivia and Iya had flown out to her during the last several months a total of three times to visit her and to help her with the wedding plans. Iya loved her grandma and her grandma was quite taken up with her too.

_"Quality time with my girls"_ he said coming behind her to hug her waist. He'd repeated the statement a thousand times by now to reassure her that he just wanted to have a normal road trip with his girls. Fitz didn't know many celebrities who did stuff like this by themselves but he begged to be different. He lived for the small moments in life. To wake up and seeing his daughter's smiling face very close to his or her feet jabbing his ribs. Since she'd turned two she had a knack for climbing out her big girl bed and coming into her parents'. Sometimes Fitz would feel something poking his eyes and he would wake up to see it was Iya's fingers and she would laugh as if it's the funniest thing ever. He would always laugh with her and then proceed to blow raspberries on her belly and tickle her. By the time the two would start Olivia would wake up beside them and smile. She always steals his breath away and he would take a moment to pause and take in the blessing that is bestowed upon his life. He wouldn't take them for granted like many powerful men would because without them he would be _nothing_. He was by far not a perfect man but he felt blessed to be loved with his imperfections. He was lucky and he didn't care if he was traveling hundreds of thousands of miles with them alone in a car. The trip that can take twenty-four hours will take them two days because of the stops they were making along the way. They would drive up to Georgia and then stay at a hotel and the following day they were traveling to Orlando to stop at Disneyland. They couldn't pass Disney without taking Iya. Since she was becoming a big girl who is fascinated with the various Disney princesses in particular Elsa.

"Daddy Disnee!" Iya squealed once she was giving a clean diaper and was settled back in her car seat. Every time the thought came to her mind she would scream Disney.

"Tomorrow you'll be at Disney baby."

"Morrow?" she tested the word and then smiled as if she'd gotten an epiphany. "Ok daddy."

Fitz loved the way she pronounced the word 'daddy' she says it as 'duhdee' it always makes him laugh. Her speech has gotten better but she wasn't fully there. Fitz was proud of her smartness at the age of two she was able to spell her three letters name and even count up to five.

Once they were all settled in the car they made their way back onto the highway. Iya was fed and was dozing off quickly. They were at least two hours away from Georgia. They were on a long trip that day - leaving New York since six that morning and had been traveling ever since, only stopping for bathroom breaks. Fitz had wanted to ensure that by eight they were safely off the interstate and tucked into a hotel. It was six in the evening and the place was beginning to get dark. They were passing an open field when Olivia decided to capture a picture of it and shared on her Instagram page. **"Road trip with mi familia."** She relaxed herself and enjoyed the soft music of Sade that was flowing smoothly from their speakers. It was a change from the kids' pop that they were listening to earlier in the day and not forgetting the soundtrack of Frozen. One more time listening to it will make her lose it which wasn't completely true because every time it comes on she joins Iya in singing 'Let it Go' and she loved every bit of doing it.

Speaking of Iya she looks back to see her sleeping comfortably in her car seat, her neck resting comfortably on her toddler size neck pillow. Her hair was up in one and a mess of curls flowed out of the head band. Iya's hair was a work all by itself to take care of since it was incredibly thick - she was glad that most times she didn't mind her mother attending to it. Thankfully she didn't have to put her through the combining and brushing of her hair to style like she'd endure when she was little. Since her hair was softer than hers it was somewhat manageable. Olivia would wash her hair every Saturday morning and detangle it with the Shea moisture kids' line products. They were 100% organic and she's a sucker for anything that's organic. She wanted to ensure that her family was safe and that harsh chemicals weren't entering their bodies unnecessarily, that's if she could help it. Looking at her baby girl she marveled at how much she fell in love with her more every day. That was her buddy day in and day out when Fitz is at work. Every day she wakes up trying to be a better woman so that her daughter can look up to her. She wasn't the type of parent that would allow society or other people to raise her child. She understood that they do have an influence on her but also so does she. If she may add, she would say that her parents would have the biggest influence on her life. Olivia thrives to be the woman that she could be proud of and also her daughter.

She always laughs when Iya would sit in the corner of her office at her small size desk and chair and would pretend to be working. Sometimes she would pick up the play toy camera she'd gotten her and start making snapping noise with her mouth as she aimed the camera at her or any object in the room. She smiled at the memory and then turned her attention to her husband - the man who'd stolen her heart five years ago. She couldn't believe so many time has gone by and their love felt as new as the day they'd said "I love you" to each other. But this time it was more seasoned and stronger. They'd pass through situations that could've easily ripped them apart but only serve to bring them closer. The memory of her miscarriage flashed across her mind and she remembered how devastated they both were but they made it. They'd gotten Iya and they couldn't imagine living this life without her. The life that Olivia has now was different than she'd ever dreamed of having. It was better and she was thankful to God for that. She never would've imagined falling in love at the age of twenty- two to a singer and getting married to him and having his babies. That was a thought that never occurred to her but it was true as the saying goes, _'expect the unexpected.'_

She took in his curly hair, the stubble on his face, his muscular arms and sensual mouth smirked in the way that she liked. He was the most handsome man she'd ever come across and that's not because he was hers but because it was true. Seeing him coming through the door daily warms her heart tremendously always with some sort of gift whether it was a rose, some tulips, a box of chocolates, takeout or anything else he deemed worthy to gift her in his hand. He always hugs and kisses her even when she's mad at him. She couldn't stay mad at him for long because his partner in crime aka Iya always conspire against her. That was his little minion and she always helped daddy out by being the buffer between the two of them. It was the funniest thing whenever Iya would come and say _"duhdee said he wuv you mama"_ it always melts her heart and she couldn't bear to give her a bad message to return to him.

Fitz catches her staring at him and he smirked harder. "What's going on in that mind of yours baby?" He asked turning his eyes back on the road focusing on their journey.

She smiled knowing that he could always read her mind. She shrugged at him and turned her attention to the road. They continued in silence as the low music played softly in the background.

"Let's have another baby" she said out of the blue. Well it wasn't completely random as she'd thought about it a lot lately. "Iya is already two and if we're going to get more kids I don't want them to be too far apart" she continued.

"Wow" Fitz was taken back. He never expected her to say that but he was glad she did. He wanted another child and was just waiting for the right time to bring it up.

"You don't want another baby?" She turned herself to face him one of her brows raised questionably.

"Of course I do and I'm ready for my boy. I feel so outnumbered at home" he added jokingly.

"That's false I feel outnumbered. You Grants don't play to gang up on an outsider" she laughed because she always makes jokes that she was an outsider because she didn't share their blood. "So it'll be three against one and I'm the one."

"So not true, you control all of us. Happy wife happy life and Iya knows happy mom happy life. So at the end of the day you win my dear Queen" he give her a slight bow as he kept his eyes on the road.

Olivia laughed because in some ways it's true. Whether they liked it or not she exercises the power in the house. "I like the way you think" she gives him a wink while rubbing his thigh leisurely.

They continued talking about their sudden baby fever. They were both thrilled to expand their family. Fitz always joked about wanting four kids and she always said "no" it's too much but at the rate they're going who knows what the future holds.

They were in deep conversation that they didn't realize that they were already in the state of Georgia and a few miles away from the hotel they'd book a room at. Once they'd met their destination they unload their baggage and a sleeping Iya and made their way up to their suite. Everyone was surely going to be taking an early bed.

**X**

"Wooooo" Iya exclaimed perch high on her father's neck as he carries her around the park. Her Mickey Mouse ears were secured firmly in her curls. She was so excited that she started to jump up and down on top of him.

"Look momee" she pointed to Mickey and Minnie. Since they had VIP passes and was escorted around the park they had quick access to a lot of rides and live size characters.

"Mickey and Minnie Mouse baby" she tells her their names.

"Mickee and Minnee Mousee" she stresses the 'e' in each word.

"She's so cute" the escort voices and they both said "thank you" in unison.

They walked around the park for like half an hour stopping to take picture with the various characters. Iya opting to touch them and laughing when they did a little dance for her. She was in heaven and it was such a fun thing to watch her enjoying herself.

After walking around some more they decided to go on a teacup ride, one of the few that were age appropriate for Iya. Settling into the teacup with both her and Liv they sandwich her small body in the middle.

"You guys are cramping my style" Fitz complains making himself comfortable into the bright pink ride.

Olivia threw her head back in laughter, "said the guy who's afraid of Ferris wheels" she retorted.

"Wow that's low Liv really low. As a matter of fact I've overcome that and I would've given you credit but you're a show off" he huffed at her.

"Hmmp" Iya imitates him and wraps her arms around her chest for dramatics.

Olivia laughed at her two loves acting like big babies.

"Hi five" Fitz calls to Iya and she raises her small hand in the air. Fitz connects his much larger hand with hers. "That's my girl."

They enjoyed themselves simply walking around the park and buying souvenirs and various arrays of candied treats. Fitz rode a few of the roller coaster by himself which Olivia had firmly declined. She never could get how he could be afraid of Ferris wheels but not roller coasters. Once evening had fallen they drove to the Orlando airport where a small chartered plane was taken them straight to the Keys where everyone was awaiting them.

**X**

_Wedding prelude plays softly._

Fitz stands at the altar dressed in a beige color suit and peach shirt next to Ricardo and his nephew Pablo. Everyone in the small chapel stood to their feet as the wedding march starts playing softly. Fitz smiled when he saw Olivia's hand urging Iya forward with her flower basket. She was dressed beautifully in a peach dress that matches his shirt. On her feet she wore white sandals and white flowers were arranged in her hair impeccably. When their eyes made contact he gives her a small smile and a head nod to let her know he was there and she shouldn't feel scared. She smiles at him as if seeing him for the first time. She slowly makes her way up the aisle looking at all the cooing faces that people made at her. She was so caught up that she wasn't throwing the flowers as she walked to her father.

Soon as Iya started waking Olivia walked behind her dressed in a beautiful mermaid style peach dress. Her hair was bone straight and she wore a white rose on the right side of her hair. She smiled as she watched her husband standing at the altar looking incredibly handsome. If she could she would marry him over and over again.

Seeing his two girls walking towards him made him very emotional but seeing Olivia's mother start walking behind them made him shed a tear. Three generations of Pope Women before him and it was a beautiful sight to take in. He hoped the photographer snapped it.

_"Dearly beloveds" _the minster begins.

The ceremony was beautiful and Olivia cried all the way through while Iya asked aloud "why you crying mommee?" Several times she had to shush the little girl because she was being too loud and wanted to play. Olivia was so happy to see her mother tie the knot with her lover.

Out of respect for the newlywed couple Fitz's parents, Raye, Harrison, Abby, Stephen, Quinn and several of Rick and Alexis' extended families were down there to celebrate their nuptials. After the afternoon ceremony they all made their way out to the botanical Garden that came with the small chapel for the ceremony. They all sat in their chairs at a single table that stretched a long way seating everyone at it. They all took their seats Iya having hers modify to accommodate a high chair. They all sat chit chatting when they were served their meals in between eating people would stand and offer congratulatory speeches to the couple.

Olivia stood when Fitz had finished saying what he had to say, "Mom Rick I just want to congratulate you guys on getting married. I hope that you continue to treat her as the queen she is. Mom you deserve all the happiness in the world, you're a beautiful strong woman and I'm glad I get to call you mom-"

"Grandma" Iya interrupted her speech.

"And grandma" she added smiling down at her daughter. "I love you guys so much. Here's to a lifelong of happiness and love" she raised her champagne glass to toast to the couple and everyone joined in with her.

Once they'd finish eating and the couple had ate their cake they made their way to the dance floor for their first dance. Everyone looked on in awe as the couple's first dance was not the traditional waltz but a salsa that Rick had thought Alexis. Olivia was surprised seeing her mother dancing sexily swinging her hips from side to side in time to the beat. She was glad that she was able to see this side of her nevertheless, carefree and absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Once they were finish with their number a slower song came on and couples made their way to the dance floor including Olivia and Fitz. They'd left Iya to her grandfather which she was content with because he was giving her cake.

K-Ci and JoJo lyrics to _All My Life_ resounded through the speakers as Fitz and Olivia swayed to it.

**_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,_**

**_Sweeter than you_**

**_And I will never find another lover more precious than you_**

**_More precious than you_**

**_Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,_**

**_Close to me you're like my father,_**

**_Close to me you're like my sister,_**

**_Close to me you're like my brother_**

**_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_**

Fitz sings each lyric to her while his hands held onto her lower back.

**_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_And I hope that you feel the same way too_**

**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

**_I said you're all that I'm thinking of...baby_**

**_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,_**

**_You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,_**

**_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,_**

**_I really love you_**

**_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_**

**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_**

**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_And I hope that you feel the same way too_**

**_Yes, I pray that you do, love me_**

**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow._**

**_You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,_**

**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,_**

**_You picked me up when I was down_**

**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,_**

**_You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,_**

**_Yes I pray that you do love me too_**

**_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,_**

**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**

**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**

**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

By the time the music was dying down Fitz felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to see his daughter. He scooped her up and held her close with her mother while the next song played.

**AN: He guys, I'm experiencing major writer's block. This chapter was meh IMO due to a lack of dialogue and I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling the writing business for days hopefully I could produce two more chapters. Work is killing my spirit lol and I'm due for my vaca soon and I just can't wait for it. Maybe when I get back refreshed and renewed I'll consider writing a sequel to this story or even a new story. Let me know which one you world prefer. Sequel or new story? Plus I know that I kind of write Fitz doing simple mundane things for being a celebrity but I like that about him. I believe the most beautiful memories are made in those moments. At least if I was a wealthy person I would still want to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. If you guys have anything that you want me to write in the next two chapters please let me know because I'm pretty much wrapping everything up. I ran out of gas people and I need y'all's help.**

**BTW go and listen to that oldie but goldie song by K-CI and JoJo brings back memories. Haha. Yayy to another baby Grant.**

**For the people that miss me on Tumblr I'm sorry guys I just had to leave the fandom. It was due to my own personal reasons and no one made me. I just had enough of it, that's all but I did enjoy the fun while it lasted. Ummm, sighs. Please leave reviews guys because it helps keep me going and motivated. Thank you for sticking around for a chapter 48. I'm extremely grateful for your readership. Like who would've thought a rookie like me would've gotten over 950 reviews on a story - it blows my mind. You guys made me discover that I have a gift and I just need to nurture it so I can become better at it. Enough of my rambling, oh I just want to say a final thing. Last week my brother almost died in a tragic vehicular accident that took two lives but I'm grateful to God that he made it out ok. He was one of the few with minor injuries. Hold on to your love ones and cherish the moments you have with them because life is surely fleeting.**

**Until next time, XOXO.**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Suprise Suprise it's a new chapter up already! Woooo. You guys are no help at all; almost everyone said to do both a sequel and new story. LOL. We will see but I can already feel the birth of a new story within me. Not promising anything but I'll probably do both. I can't leave this version of Olitz alone. I'm attached to them. They're may babies. **

_Fifteen Months Later_

Since returning from her mother's wedding Olivia had officially stop taking her Depo shots. After speaking to her doctor they advised her that it would be awhile for the hormones to be flushed from her system. It could've taken as long as a year to do so. Lucky for her that it didn't take that long, eight months after trying she found out that she was pregnant. It was such a joyous and happy moment while she told Fitz and the rest of their family. This time around she wasn't afraid of being pregnant because she felt confident in her ability to do the task again. The fun part was when they'd told Iya that she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Sitting down on her small bed they took in the sight of their toddler trying to read one of her story books. It was more of her reading the pictures and making up her own story as she went along, her mind is creative like that. Once she was finished reading she looked up into her parents' faces and asked, "how come mommy is brown and daddy is white?" Since learning colors she was able to identify them properly._

_Olivia and Fitz exchanged different glances never expecting that she would've asked such a question so early. Being prepared for this day Olivia replied, "let's go into the kitchen and I'll show you something."_

_"Ok" she says reluctantly getting up from her bed and jumping on her father's lap to lift her up._

_He sat her in one of the bar stools as he watched Olivia retrieved milk and chocolate syrup from the fridge. She brought all the ingredients in front of her before going to grab three small clear glasses. She poured some milk into each glass and in one she poured a good amount of chocolate syrup to make it brown and left the other two purely white._

_"Ok baby, you see here I have three glasses of milk" Liv displayed each one and Iya nodded in acknowledgement. "The brown one stands for me and one of the white one stands for your father. On the outside we may look different and that's ok but what matters is what's going on in the inside of us." She pauses making sure Iya was with her, "The more you grow and learn you'll interact with people of all colors and that's something wonderful because it will make life interesting. Everyone has their own unique personality to bring to the table."_

_"Mmmmm" Iya pondered and they watched her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to mull over their information._

_Continuing her speech Olivia poured the chocolate milk into one of the clear milk and stirred it up so it had a light brown shade. "When daddy and mommy came together we made you. So you're part of me and part of daddy."_

_"Oh so I'm white and brown."_

_"Technically you are baby" Fitz responded, joining in the conversation for the first time._

_"Do you have any questions?" Olivia asked her._

_"When mommy has the baby then the baby will be white and brown too?" She spoke casually reaching for the glass with the most syrup in it._

_How did she know that I was pregnant? Olivia though, this girl was wise beyond her years. At three years old she has proven to be a brainiac._

_"Who told you mommy is having a baby?"_

_She shrug her shoulders, "I heard dad telling you how he couldn't wait for the baby inside your belly to come out" she spoke putting what she'd heard her father said into her own words with no emotions evident in her voice._

_"How are you feeling honey?" Her father asked as he watched her shoulders droop._

_"Dunno" she answered him not knowing what to say because she couldn't put it into words._

_"Are you happy?" She was asked by Liv, she nodded yes. "Are you sad too?" She nodded yes again._

_They all sat quietly for a while before Iya spoke again, "are you still going to love me?"_

_"Of course we are going to continue loving you. You're our baby girl Iya and nothing will change that. We love you to the moon and back. We love you more than a gazillion pieces. We love you more than how much you love chocolate" the last part garners Fitz a laugh from her as he continued to tell her how much they love her._

_"I want a brother mommy; make sure it's a boy."_

_Fitz stifles back a laugh because Olivia didn't hide to give him the death stare. "I can't make sure it's a boy sweetie but we'll find out soon enough."_

_After their impromptu family meeting the trio drank their syrupy milk together before retiring to the family room to watch a movie._

Olivia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crash. Waddling as fast as she could move she entered the living room to see the glass ornamental bowl that took residence on the coffee table broken into a thousand pieces. A guilt stricken Iya looked on from next to it. Olivia had spoken to her several times about not playing with the bowl but apparently she never listened. "Iya Nicole Grant!"

"Yes mommy" she answered looking down at her hands.

"What did I tell you about playing with the bowl?" She asked her so that she could remember that she was warned against it.

"It's not something to play with" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Were you playing with it just now?" Olivia asked now standing in front of her away from the broken pieces of glass.

"Yes" she spoke the truth. She was all alone in the living room watching cartoons while Olivia went to grab her a juice box when she decided to have her own fun by playing with the bowl. She loved to spin it around on the table.

"Since you know you were wrong mommy is going to discipline you" and she did by giving her two lashes across her bum with her open palm. Of course the child didn't like it and burst into tears over the sting. Olivia didn't like it either because her hand hurts too. Once she was finished Iya climbed herself into one of the chairs and laid herself on it. Olivia left her and went for the broom and dustpan with the long handle from the cleaning supply cupboard. Since she was already at the end of her 2nd trimester she didn't feel like bending over much. It was unfortunate that Fitz was on the other coast for a week working.

Later that day Iya's mood surge a little. She wasn't a big fan of her mother since receiving her first ever spanking. After eating her chicken fingers she pushed her plate away from her. "I want my daddy" she sobbed.

"He's going to call us when he's out of the meeting I promise."

"I want to talk to him now!" She barked.

"Iya if you do not mind the way you're speaking to me a repeat of today will happen" Olivia threatened her. "Like I said he will call us when he's out of the meeting. I know you miss him baby and he'll be home in two days" she added softly because she misses him a lot too.

"I'm sorry mommy" she apologizes seeing her mother's face take on a melancholy look.

"Come here sweet cheeks" Olivia beckoned her to come and brought her to sit on her lap against her protruded belly. "I love you so much" she breaths against her hair.

"I love you too mommy."

They stayed embracing each other until they felt the baby starting to kick in her belly. "Wooo Tommy is awake mommy" she immediately turned around so she can bring her ears to her belly. Since finding out that it was a boy they'd decided right away to name him Thomas Roman Grant aka Tommy.

The two interacted with Tommy until they heard the sound of Olivia's phone ringing. Iya got excited because automatically she thought it was her father and so said it was.

"Hi baby."

"Hi" Olivia greeted him softly.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Very eventful and yours?"

"Long and boring. I miss you I miss my girls" he admitted unashamedly.

"Two more days and forty-five minutes until you see us again."

"Is that your way of saying you missed me Mrs. Grant?" his voice dropping a few octaves.

"Mommy can I speak to him now?" Iya asked impatiently from her mother's lap interrupting her reply.

"Someone misses you more" she says handing over the phone to Iya.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Fine thank you" she replies politely.

"Have you been behaving yourself for mommy?" As soon as he asked the question she looked up at her mother's face.

"No. Mommy spanked me today because I broke the orntament bowl" she confesses her wrongdoings to him unable to properly say ornament.

"Baby you have to listen to when mommy speak to you because it's the right thing to do. You could've cut yourself while playing with the bowl and that's why we do not want you playing with it. It's for your safety and we don't want you doing certain things because we love you too much to see something bad happen to you."

"Ok daddy I love you. Oh, Tommy was kicking mommy's belly just now. He's getting to be such a big kicker" she tells him and he laughs.

Fitz continued laughing enjoying her ramblings until she finally hand back the phone to her mother. He and Liv spoke for a few minutes before disconnecting the call.

**X**

Later that night when Iya was already tucked in her bed and Olivia had taken her bath and was getting into bed her phone rang. She answered it once she'd made herself comfortable between the soft sheets.

"What you doing?" she heard his deep baritone voice inquiring on the other side of the line.

"I'm in bed. It's already 11 PM what else could I be doing?" she teased him playfully.

"Mmmm I don't know go out do whatever you want with whoever you want."

"Ha! You're a funny man, you made sure that isn't possible leaving me barefoot and pregnant attending to your 3 yrs. old child."

"Is that so? I have to make sure to give myself a pat on the back. I've done an excellent job of keeping you to myself" he added proudly unaware of Olivia's eye rolls.

"What are you wearing?" She asked him changing the topic.

"My boxers and a T-shirt. Wait a minute are you trying to have phone sex with me, Livvie?" He was surprised normally when he's away or if she's away for more than a few days he's normally the one who initiates the phone sex and even then she's shy about it.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and horny right now ok" she spoke matter-of-factly.

Fitz smiled and made himself comfortable in the queen size hotel bed before replying back to her. He can already feel his member stirring in his boxers. "What are you wearing?" his voice low and deep.

Olivia gasped at the sound of his sex induce voice, the voice that she misses whispering in her ears as she cums. She closes her eyes and enjoys the deepness of it that reverberates throughout her body making her panties wet. "Just my undies and a tank top" she answered her voice breathless.

"Take off your top" Fitz ordered her while he took off his and she did the same.

"It's off" she confirmed to him. She could feel the tight bud of her nipples reacting to her arousal.

"Just imagine me squeezing your breasts. I want you to put the phone on speaker and take both hands to squeeze and knead your breasts. Just imagine it's me doing it baby" they didn't have to worry about the sound traveling as their room was soundproof. They still used a baby monitor in Iya's room in case she happened to wake up during the night.

Olivia obeyed his command and started squeezing and kneading her breast like the way Fitz would. She teased and taunted her nipples moaning aloud at the sensations coursing through her body.

"Just like that baby just like that" Fitz egged her on. "Now take off your panties" he commanded getting rid of his boxers in one stride, lying on his back on the bed with his erection firmly placed in his left hand.

"I'm so hard for you baby. So fucking hard for you, I wish I was there for you to see how hard you make me" Fitz voice had gotten even deeper.

Olivia felt herself dripping against her inner thighs. She brought her hands to her center and felt her wet her core was, "I'm so wet baby. What else do you want me to do?"

Fitz groans as she tells him how wet she is, "rub circles on to your clit baby. Imagine it's my tongue doing it to you. I know how much you like my tongue tasting you" her moans and gasps made Fitz's already stiff erection twitch. He began to stroke himself as he moaned over the phone.

"Now slip two fingers inside of you" he heard her gasp and he encouraged her to continue while he pumped his shaft up and down.

"Curve your fingers up so that it can hit your spot and take your thumb and press down your clit"

"Fuck Fitz I'm cum-ing!"

"Just like that baby imagine my big dick filling you right now and fucking you senselessly. Ah fuck" he could feel himself jerking un-rhythmically in his hand.

Olivia continued to plunge her fingers in and out of herself frantically as her thumb presses down on to her clit adding extra pressure to it. She brought her free hands to her nipples twisting and turning each one. The sound of Fitz's grunts made her lose all control and with one more plunge of her fingers she leaped over the age screaming out his name loudly.

Fitz followed behind ejaculating his fluid on to his stomach for what felt like forever.

They both laid their only their breathing an indication that they were still on the line. After what felt like hours Olivia was the first one to speak.

"That was amazing but I miss the real thing. Hurry up and get back here" she spoke half sleepily her body felt boneless as she basked in her post orgasmic bliss.

"I'll be home before you know it baby. Now go and sleep you'll need the nap because when daddy gets home it's going down."

"Daddy huh?"

"Isn't that what you call me?" He laughed.

"I call you many things so who knows."

"Woman you're always so good to my ego. I love you so much, Livvie."

"I love you too baby. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, sweet baby."

**X**

A few days later Fitz returned home and as promised he did fuck her senselessly making up for lost time. One morning while their limbs were tangled up in each other's sweat dripped body and feeling fully sated a now awoken Iya rushed inside of their bedroom. They both quickly wrapped their nakedness in the sheet as she watched them suspiciously. If being caught wasn't funny, Iya blurting out "what smelt like that?" was. Olivia and Fitz couldn't help but laughed as she scrunched up her nose as she took in the unpleasant smell of her parents. She had stared at them for a while before turning away and making her way back to her room. Apparently her parents were behaving too weird for her.

They were having a nice family dinner that Fitz had prepared talking about their week and the things they did when they were apart. Iya filled him in about her friend Lilly and the play date they had. Lilly was their next door neighbor's four year old daughter. The two girls had hit it off from the beginning and their parents would interchange which house they would visit for their weekly play dates.

"Daddy can I have hundred dollars?" Iya asked as she ate a piece of her sautéed carrot.

Fitz gives Liv a questioning look and she simply shrugged at him. "What do you want a hundred dollar for Iya?" he inquired curiously.

"To put in my piggy bank. Grandma Lexi sent me one in the mail" she was talking about the butterfly piggy bank her grandma sent her. Iya was incredibly fascinated by the small colorful creatures ever since they'd returned from the museum they had visited a while back that had several ones on display. She'd even requested that her third birthday be a butterfly theme.

"Oh and what about collecting our coins?" Fitz was amused instead of asking for loose change his daughter wanted "hundreds" to put in her piggy bank.

She tilted her head to the side and thought if it was worth it, "ok I guess. Can I have coins?"

"Here's what we're going to do. Any coins that you see around the house you can take. It'll be yours" Olivia joined in to add her two cents.

"All of it?" Her eyes growing wider.

"Yes all of it" Fitz confirms to her.

"Wow I'm going to be rich before you know it. I'll become a princess" her voice was pure wonderment.

"You're already a princess sweet cheeks. You're my princess."

She stop and smiled at her parents' loving gazes, for the first time in her small life she understood what it felt like to love and be loved.

**AN: Awww sweet cheeks is growing up and she's having a baby brother. What do you guys think of the name Thomas Roman Grant? I wanted to name him Roman as his first name but decided to name him after his father first – it sounds better that way. Sweet cheeks getting herself into trouble as always. I kinda am writing Iya after my own niece, she has no shame about anything. If she gets a spanking for misbehaving she would literally say what Iya said when Fitz asked if she was behaving herself. Got to love kids. Lol. So my first time giving you guys phone sex hope you liked it ;). And Ms. Iya stepping into their room ****_oh oh_****, she didn't see anything but their weirdness and smell their funk lol. I could imagine her little self staring at them weirdly. Oh I'm not sure where I got the milk analogy from explaining why Olitz were different hues but if it was a fanfic writer props to you. I think I read a story that had it or it was from an interracial blog I followed really not sure at all, so whoever it was I give you credit for it. Keep the reviews coming as you can tell from last night I was very motivated to write a new chapter. Until next time, xoxo.**


	50. Chapter 50

***Drumroll* Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you my last chapter, chapter 50. Enjoy! **

_December 25th_

The snow was falling softly onto the ground early that morning. The air smelt of hot chocolate and marshmallows with the touch of fresh pine wood from the live Christmas tree standing in the living room. Fitz sat comfortably in the single armchair with his feet rested up on the ottoman. Life was good for the Grants.

"Ahhhhh" he sighs contentedly. Olivia was soundly asleep recuperating from their late night well into the morning sexcapedes. Tommy and Iya were also sleeping soundly when he checked on them before making his way downstairs for some much needed quiet time. Since Tommy was born the house always seems to be extremely lively. It was loud voices everywhere. Where Iya favor her mother with caramel honey color skin and black hair, Tommy favors him with brown curly hair and striking grey eyes that sometimes appears blue. His complexion was also close to his sister's. When he was born Iya had troubled adapting to his newfound presence in their lives. She wasn't used to having to share the attention of her parents with someone else. She would cry and throw tantrums when Olivia would breast feed him or if Fitz would hold him. He remembers how much of a baby she'd reverted into, not being the independent little girl who'd grown to learn to do things for herself. The first thirty days of having a new member in the family was truly hard. Even Fitz and Olivia were used to looking after one child. Nevertheless, they'd made it, a month after his entrance into the world Iya moved from being jealous of him to being his protector. She fiercely protected her little brother not allowing any or everyone to touch him. It was mostly funny seeing her trying to take care of him. She was very helpful too in passing a clean diaper or wipes for her parents when they needed to change his soiled bottom. All in and all she's a good big sister.

Fitz smiled at the fond memories of the last year and half. One particular memory stuck out to him, about four months after Tommy was born. They'd had a pregnancy scare and Olivia was freaking out.

_Fitz arrived in the master bathroom to see Olivia pacing frantically with arms flaying wildly in the air and mumbling to herself. It was almost comical until he saw a pregnancy stick inside of her hand._

_"Liv what's going on? Is everything ok?" he asks cautiously trying not to startle her. He watches as she turns around and gives him a death stare._

_"No everything is not ok! I'm late and now this stick says I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant again!" She speaks loudly._

_He gulps audibly, "are you sure?"_

_"Of course I'm sure" she sighs and sits down on the toilet with her forehead rested in her hands. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant again._

_Fitz watches on unable to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry" was all that he could mutter._

_"Oh I'm sure you are. You're getting a vasectomy because I can't be pregnant every year. For Christ sake I'm on the pill."_

_"Wooo wooo let's not think that far ahead. This could all be a misunderstanding, it could be stress or something babe. Between trying to launch your store and taking care of two kids it can just be that" Fitz tries to reason and also save himself from getting a vasectomy at the age of thirty-six._

_Who told him to imply that she may've overreacted? Olivia told him, "I'm the one who has to carry them around for nine months so excuse me if you don't want something as simple as a vasectomy on your body. It's either that or we stop having sex."_

_Fitz knows that she wasn't being fully serious; he hoped to God she wasn't because he couldn't imagine not having sex with his wife. He understood where she was coming from but he didn't want to do something so permanent. What if they wanted more kids? He was making his way over to her when she threw her hands in the air to halt his movements._

_"Don't touch me."_

_He nodded understandingly and moved out of her way. Fitz was out in the cold for the rest of the day and the following day until they were able to get an appointment with Dr. Roshauna and she was able to relieve her worry mind. It was indeed stress she was experiencing that caused her period to delay and the funny thing about all of this was - the pregnancy test she took was expired. Apparently, she'd kept the tests from the time Iya was born and had yet to throw it out. In her haste and worry she'd completely boycott the expiration date on it. So to say Fitz didn't have a vasectomy and Olivia hadn't had another pregnancy scare well over a year now._

Snapping out of his thoughts, Fitz got up from the comfy chair and made his way to the bottom of the stairs to wake his family up.

"Grants it's time to wake up!" he shouted and as soon as he was finished he heard two pairs of feet jumping and then running. Before long he saw a kindergarten looking Iya and her little brother beaming at him excitedly. They're a perfect blend of him and Olivia. His heart constricted in his chest seeing his little big girl help her brother down the stairs. But nothing prepared him to see their sexy mother walking behind them. Still to this day she always takes his breath away.

* * *

**X**

Olivia takes in the scene in front of her watching her kids play with each other as they open their several gifts with their big goofball father in the midst. It was a vision to behold and it made her insides warm.

_Her mind flashed back to a few weeks ago when she was shopping in Neiman Marcus with Iya. They were in the junior girls section when Iya saw a $500 Guess cross body purse that she wanted. Since she'd turned five Iya was quite taken up with fashion. All things that sparkled were her friends. Even at such a small age she was able to properly dress herself with minimal assistance from her parents._

_"Mommy can I get that?" She asked touching the pink sequenced purse that Olivia didn't understand why it needed to be so expensive. It was no bigger than one of her open hands._

_Olivia examined the bag and knew that she wasn't going to purchase it because Iya would be taken up with it for a few minutes and then she'll forget about it. It's not that they had a lack for money or anything like that; she just wanted to make sure her kids grow up knowing the value of a dollar._

_"It's not like you don't have money mommy. We're rich and daddy is a celebrity" Iya added whiningly before Olivia answered her._

_"That may be true but that doesn't mean I'll buy you a $500 bag for you to be taken up with for a minute. What about the hello kitty one? You like hello kitty" Olivia reasoned showing her other bags that were ninety percent cheaper._

_"I don't want any of that" Iya retorted folding her arms around her midsection and stomped her right foot loudly._

_Olivia wasn't going to let her cause a scene in the middle of the store so she grabbed her hand and led her out of it leaving their shopping behind. Iya wasn't please and she started crying and throwing a tantrum as they made their way outside into the busy Manhattan street. Based on their luck a set of paparazzi was outside trying to capture celebrities doing their Christmas shopping. Olivia saw them and in one sweep lifted Iya on her right hip to conceal her face as Iya continued to sob on to her shirt, she plastered on a smile as they walked in front of them. Olivia was glad that Tommy was at home with Fitz while they were "supposed" to be doing Christmas shopping. Once they were in the Audi they buckled up and made their way home all the while Olivia talked to her daughter about her behavior._

_When they'd gotten home Olivia told Fitz what had happen when he'd asked why they were back so early. His stern look at Iya was enough to make her sob her heart out to him. She couldn't bear to see her father's disappointment. It's always ironic that one look was all it took from him to put her in check while she had to talk a lot and spank her to get her to listen._

Olivia's thoughts were cut short by Iya's loud cheers. She jumped excitedly as she opened her last present. She'd gotten the same purse that she was admiring in the store. Of course Fitz had caved in and had gotten it for her. According to him, "she'd learnt her lesson."

The joy on her face as she watches the purse was a memorable one. Olivia quickly snapped a picture with her SLR camera capturing the moment.

"Thanks mommy" Iya voices truly grateful.

"It wa-" before Olivia could deny the praise she was interrupted.

"You're welcome baby" Fitz cuts her off and gives her a wink.

She smiles lovingly at him truly grateful for the loving and thoughtful husband he is. He's selfless and each day he helps make her a better woman. He really brings out the best in her and her in him.

**X**

Later that day the Grants were making their way to the New York Giants stadium to watch the Giants vs the Steelers football game. They were all clad in blue and white Giants jerseys with jeans and their heavyweight jackets over it. Olivia and Iya's feet were clad warmly in UGGs while the boys upped for black timberlands boots. They all sat comfortably in the SUV heading over to the stadium.

"Ya Ya no!" Tommy yells his mouth protruded into a cute pout. He wasn't able to say Iya so he calls her Ya Ya. Iya's protective spirit was cute to everyone except Tommy. He loves his sister but sometimes she drives him crazy especially when she pinches his cheeks and says "cheeks R us" because he had a pair of rosy ones.

"Iya please leave your brother alone" Olivia says from the front seat rummaging through her purse for her Chapstick.

"I'm not doing him anything" she says defending herself.

"Yesssssh" Tommy says. "Pin pin pin mama" he tried to say the word pinch to her but failed miserably.

"No pinching now tell him sorry" Olivia chastises turning around this time to watch her kids in their face.

Iya turns to her little brother who was securely fastened in his car seat not too far from her. "I'm sorry Tommy. Forgive me?"

He smiles and claps his hands excitedly. "Yesssh yesssh" he says nodding his head frantically.

"I love you Tom Tom" she says tenderly taking one of his chubby hands in her small ones.

"Wuv Ya Ya too."

Olivia took in the tender display of affection in front of her. She was truly happy to see her children love on each other and she hopes that will be the case always no matter what circumstances may arise in this life. The road they'd travelled on was long and far with a few bumps and pot holes on it but it was all worth it. She looked at her husband for a millionth time and still felt the strong love that tugs at her heart for him. She intertwines her fingers with his free hand and smiled at him. **_To Love Is Gain._**

* * *

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you for those of you that read and commented on each chapters. You guys give me so much fuel to keep going. You don't understand how much as fanfiction writers we appreciate all your comments. It makes us feel as if someone appreciates our work. It's not perfect but we still take our time to write something and are generous enough to share it with the world. It wasn't an easy task at the beginning to share my story because I wasn't sure how it would be received. I can truly say that my experience on here was mostly a pleasant one and for that I'm very grateful.**

**Thank you for enjoying my version of Olitz and I did promise you guys a sequel which I'm going to do. Please don't look for it immediately because I'm taking a break from writing. A sequel and a new story about Olitz will be coming soon. For the new story all I will say that Fitz is a 28 yrs. old firefighter and that story will have more drama and angst than this one. Like always Mellie and Jake are not welcomed in my stories. The show gives them enough air time so I won't bother to add to that. HA!**

**Olitz has been on a journey from the beginning of this story to where they are today and I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to comment and let me know what you think of the final chapter (Pregnancy scare and all) and also about the tiny sneak peek for my new story. What are your thoughts on that?**

**Fun Fact: I came up with this idea for this story when I went to a John Legend's concert. He was my inspiration for Fitz hence the name III Legend (3rd Legend). Even the songs that I had Fitz sing are his and I'm sure most of you guys picked up on that already. Lol. So yayy for John Legend!**

**Finally, I'm sorry I took soooooo long to update. You won't believe me when I tell you how busy I was but alas I made it to update. Again I really appreciate your readership so do me a favor and follow me so that you will be notified when the new stories are up and running.**

**I think I'm rambling now and I'll leave you here. Oh, one more thing yayyyyy to a 1,001 reviews! :-) Blessings to you my dear readers. XOXO. We'll meet again. Cheers!**


End file.
